Transformers Prime Season 3 Episode 5: Double Trouble
by LuisJM
Summary: While the Autobots try and stop the Decepticons from transferring a huge asset to Darkmount, John and Elsa went on a mission to find out what MECH is planning to destroy whatever project they have. Will the two succeed? COMPLETE!
1. Red Energon

**It's that time again, another episode of my own version of season three of Transformers Prime courtesy of LuisJM. Now this is what I think will be a filler story, not much a tie in to the ark I'm setting up, but also a part of it. Let me explain… See, I watched Tron: Uprising a long time ago and there is one episode that had two things happening. Both of which seem to tie in to two different setups. If you like to see an episode like that, then I suggest that you check out the TU episode, _'The Stranger'_ and you'll see what I mean. It's somewhere in iTunes or YouTube if you're willing to pay a small about of money for it. I want to incorporate something like this into this episode.**

 **See I want to continue with the Decepticons discovering something that would be of use for their armada and the Autobots have to stop it. But I also want to focus on MECH as well, since they are going to be part of a bigger story arc that I would be working on. Not gonna spoil too much, but it will involve a shocking twist that you won't see coming. That's all I'm going to say. But it would fit the previous two episodes where they were working on Project Noah and will continue with it. It would be interesting to read through. But let's not get carried away as I need to put together a brief summary for the episode.**

 **While the Autobots try and stop the Decepticons from transferring a huge asset to Darkmount, John and Elsa went on a mission to find out what MECH is planning to destroy whatever project they have. Will the two succeed?**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This is where you need to read the previous four episodes to get an idea on what's going on so far. Otherwise you will get lost in the story and have no clue on what's going on. Also, keep in mind that Elsa de Sica is a character on Gunslinger Girls; it's not a crossover. I really don't want to remind everyone on this, so this is the first and last time I have to remind all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer Prime**

* * *

Transformers Prime Season 3  
Episode Five: Double Trouble

Previously on Transformers Prime…

The Decepticons have grown stronger ever since they made their mark on Earth. Not only that they have their fortress and laid waste to Jasper, Nevada, but also regained Shockwave, a mad scientist that gave them Predaking, a dangerous and indestructible Predacon that almost destroyed Optimus and his team. That is until Jack, or Rodimus, became a Prime and took the dragon Con out with one swipe to the main core. Still, with that little setback, they are still strong in numbers and the fortress combined with the barrier that is protecting them from the military outside of Jasper; they won't leave until the whole planet is theirs. But they are not the only threat on this planet.

There is a terrorist group by the name of MECH, and organization dedicated in world domination with the use of the most advance technology and weaponry. Their latest and greatest is Project Metamorphosis. Created and under the watchful eye of The Director, who is the head of MECH's science division, this project's purpose is to turn MECH's military into Cybertronian soldiers. Still, he didn't want to stop there as he has a new project that the Board of Directors does not know about. His newest work is called Project Noah. This project is MECH's version on a ground bridge when they copied and downloaded the schematics from the Autobot's processors when they took them in and wanted to extract all information of Cybertronian weapons and tech. With that type of information, it would let MECH move from place to place through the bridge and would be useful when they try to get into Jasper to initiate a plan the Director is planning on. Already, they have made some progress when they took all the Tusgsten steel from POSGO in California. Now they need to use all the steel to construct the skeletal structure. If they continue with this work, it would ultimately get them one step closer to the Director's main goal.

* * *

Chapter One: Red Energon

Down in the mountains of Colorado, there was absolute silence as the sky was clear and not a soul was around. But on the ground, a completely different story. There was a cave located at the bottom of the mountainside and a group of Decepticons around it. Half of them where Vehicons patrolling the area, while the other half were miners working in transferring the energon they discovered in the crates and stacked them up for distribution. Inside the cave, more energon was on the walls and floor as the miners were cutting pieces of them to move in smaller bulk. The rest were on their drills to open new paths to locate more veins of their life source. Once of the miners were on one of the drills as he was moving to the wall that looks promising to find some energon. He's already midway in the digging process as the drill was almost finished. But as he was working, the drill stopped and there was a noise coming from in the contraption he was in. He noticed this and was trying to pull it back, but the drill was latched onto the wall so hard that it was impossible in getting out of it. As he was trying to pry it out of the wall, one of the Vehicons was looking at his pad on the progress of the excavation. But then, he heard the sound of a noise coming from the stuck drill. Turning to that direction, he saw the miner trying desperately in getting his drill out of the wall and called him out.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get that drill out of there or it will break down!"

The miner heard him and explained of the situation.

"I'm trying! This cursed wall won't budge! It's like it won't break through!"

The Vehicon sighed and decided to help him.

"Hang on… I'll help…"

He soon walked towards the stuck drill as the others noticed it to see what's going on. As soon as the Con approached the miner, he checks to see what's the problem.

"Let me see… Try and increase the magnitude of the drill. That will loosen it."

The miner turned to him and was a little skeptic.

"Are you serous?! Increasing the speed of the drill could cause the wall to crumble and bury us! We don't know if this wall is stable enough."

The Vehicon glared to him and told him to do it.

"Not my problem. If this drill gets damage, Megatron will have both our heads for it. Now increase the drill's speed! Now!"

With no other choice, he raises the speed to its maximum output and the drill was struggling to spin. After a few more seconds, the drill immediately spins incredibly fast and broke the wall around it. But as soon as it did that, the cracks were starting to spread fast and went from bottom to top. The ground soon shook as the wall broke apart and started to crumble. The two saw the rocks coming down and were in a complete panic as the drone told the miner to get out of the way.

"Back up! Back up! BACK UP!"

The miner heard him and got the drill in reverse, backing up in quick speeds. They managed to make their escape as the piles of rocks came down to the ground and piled up completely. The drill stopped completely and the two made it out alive while the rest of the Cons gathered around them to see if they're all right.

"You two okay? That was a serious collapse."

The drone looked to his comrades and told them that they're fine.

"Yeah, we're good. Though that was too close for comfort. That wall must've been super hard if it can make it impossible to drill. Wonder what happened?"

As he was figuring things out, one of the miners turned to see what was up with the wall and saw something that nearly got him too shocked for words. He soon pointed to the hole and told the head drone of what he saw.

"Um… Sir? You might want to see this."

The Vehicon heard him and turned to see what he wants him to see. Looking up, his visor was wide and couldn't believe what he was seeing. In the hole of the super hard wall is what looked like a huge vein of what appears to be Red Energon crystals, energon that will grant anyone super speed. The rest of them saw this and couldn't believe it completely as one of the Cons spoke about it.

"Is that what we think it is?"

The Vehicon leading the operation looked right at it and decided to contact the leader of the Decepticon himself.

"Get me Lord Megatron. And cut all that energon out of the wall and set it up for transfer. That Red Energon is our main objective now."

* * *

Five minutes later, up on the top of Darkmount, Megatron was sitting on his throne while Starscream and Soundwave stood both sides of their leader. The Vehicon leader of the mining operation in Colorado was on the holo screen discussing of what they discovered. Something that caught the second in command by surprise.

Starscream: "What? Red Energon?! You found it in your mine?"

The Vehicon nodded and explained about it.

 _"Yes, Commander Starscream. We were busy getting the energon out of the mine when one of my miners got his drill stuck in a super hard wall. By the time he pried it out with such speeds, the wall opened up and revealed all that Red Energon on that wall. We were quite as shocked as you are, commander."_

Megatron heard this and was very interested about this discovery.

Megatron: "So there is Red Energon on this planet. This is quite a fascinating find."

The commander turned to him and told him of the last time Red Energon was found.

Starscream: "Actually, my liege, there was a time that human discovered a small chunk of it not to long ago. I learned that when I was in exile."

Megatron peered his eyes to him and understood that part.

Megatron: "That might be true, but not as big as a discovery as this. With this much energon, we can used it to fuel our armada and they will wipe the planet clean and would achieve victory in a matter of seconds. Long before the Autobots would even discover an attack coming. We might even get out main goal of world conquest back on track and then some."

Looking back at the Vehicon, he asked of the energon that they found.

Megatron: "What is the progress of the Red Energon."

* * *

Back outside the mine, the Vehicon explained of what they're doing.

"We have already started excavating the energon and are transferring them out of the mine. Once we get them all out and piled it up, we'll be waiting for the Nemesis to come and retrieve it."

Megatron: _"Excellent… You have done well. I'll have Starscream pilot the Nemesis to your position as soon as possible. Make sure all that red energon is gathered together and have your team on constant watch incase the Autobots show their faces. No doubt they will pull all the stops in ruining my operations."_

The Vehicon nodded and gave a quick salute.

"It shall be done, Lord Megatron."

As he was talking, one of the hover carriers was carrying stacks of Red Energon and was getting to the pile that was building up. But as one of the miners was pulling the carrier, he hit a rock at the bottom and started to shake a little bit. One of the crates started to fall off the stack and hit the ground. Now the container the red energon was in would've kept the energon safe from any impact. But when this container hit the ground, it immediately exploded and created a huge plume of red explosions, destroying it, the miner and the rest of the rest energon on the carrier. The group and caught by the explosion and were knocked out by the impact. Thankfully, the rest of the red energon didn't get caught in the blast and none of them didn't fall from their own stacks. But it did catch Megatron by surprise on the other end and demanded what has happened.

Megatron: _"What in the All Spark was that? Have the Autobots attacked? Answer me!"_

The leading Vehicon struggled to get up as he responded to Megatron's questions.

"I'm here, my liege. The Autobots didn't attack us. Looks like one of the containers hit the ground and exploded on impact."

* * *

Back at the throne room, Starscream heard that and was completely shocked by that.

Starscream: "Impossible?! Those containers are built to withstand even an earthquake and the energon would still be intact. How could Red Energon explode that easily after one fall?"

The Vehicon on the screen looked back at the red flames and that the stacks of energon was located while the rest of the group was trying to put the flames out. Seeing this, he made a real good assumption as to why it exploded.

 _"Beats me… But judging by the looks of it, all that Red Energon we've discovered might be highly unstable. Not even a container can protect us from it. Guess that could explain the explosion that happened."_

Megatron heard that and was relieved that the Autobots didn't attack them. But at the same time, he was iffy about this unstable energon from the start.

Megatron: "Clean up that mess immediately and continue with the extraction. And this time, be careful with the remaining containers. It is bad enough that we already lost a small chunk of it. It will be far worse if we loose it all."

The Vehicon nodded and went right to work.

 _"Right, my liege. We'll work on that right away. Out."_

The holo screen soon vanished from in front of Megatron as the leader was in quite a conundrum.

Megatron: "This has officially complicate things. With this Red Energon highly unstable, it would be difficult in transferring all of it from here to Darkmount."

Starscream, after witnessing the explosion, decided to speak to Megatron of the bigger situation that they have. Turning to him, he cleared his throat to begin what he was going to say.

Starscream: "With all due respect, my liege, this unstable Red Energon could lead to some serious consequences."

Megs heard his Commander and turned to him for an explanation.

Megatron: "Really? Do explain to me why?"

Starscream staggered back a little when the Decepticon leader had that intimidating look on his face.

Starscream: "Erm… Well, as you can see on the screen, the explosion was caused by a drone foolishly hitting a rock, causing the container to hit the floor. All the energon we stored on the Nemesis does tend to wobble and fall when we have more the ship around. If we put all the Red Energon on the ship, and one of the containers fall inside, it might lead to an explosion on the inside that we cannot contain and will crash to Earth.

Megatron heard that and was curious if what he said was true. Indeed, all of the energon in their vessel is a mess and it would be foolish to place something unstable into an engine room that is still volatile. So he sighed and agreed with his commander.

Megatron: "Perhaps your right, Starscream. It will be foolish to place anything that's unstable into our ship with grave consequences. Perhaps an alternate mode of transportation is in order to transfer the energon safely. Maybe use a ground bridge to move the energon safely here."

Scream heard him and was skeptic about those ideas too.

Starscream: "Lord Megatron, we do not have any modes of transportation that can transport our newly acquisition. Not to mention with all that energon being unstable, we have no clue on how it will react from the bridge's energy particles. Might explode and take the citadel out in the process mid transfer. There is no way in getting all that energon here safely."

By the time he said all that, a voice came from the distant.

Shockwave: "Perhaps there is a way…"

They both heard that voice and turned to the front of the throne room to see who was there. Standing before them was a Con with a cannon attached to his right arm and a head that had only one red optic. That Con is Shockwave, the Decepticon's science officer. They both didn't expect him to arrive as Starscream spoke to him.

Starscream: "Shockwave. What an unexpected surprise. Shouldn't you be back in your lab repairing your Predacon?"

Shockwave turned to the commander and explained about his sudden arrival.

Shockwave: "My apologies, commander. I was on my way to check up on how repairs of the citadel is doing to see if I can improve on Predaking's performance without causing a huge amount of damage. As far as repairs would go, it is a slow process. Though I promise you that it will be completed as soon as possible."

Starscream: "Then I suggest that you return to your lab and continue with your work. Predaking needs to be fully operational as soon as possible, so we can eliminate the Autobots and conquer this planet."

Shockwave: "Don't rush science Commander. If you do, then the probability of success will decrease a substantial amount. Though I couldn't help but to overhear the challenge that Lord Megatron is in. Perhaps I would assist our leader in whatever endeavor he's going through."

He soon turned to his leader and asked if he is in need of some help.

Shockwave: "Which is why I ask you, my liege, what is it that troubles you?"

Megatron looked to his science officer and was curious if he would assist him in this situation. So he decided to let him in on what's recently been going on.

Megatron: "Very well, Shockwave. Just now the miners in one of our energon mines have discovered a rare, yet volatile, Red Energon vein. They managed to remove it and have it ready for transport. But then, one of the containers that have that energon inside slipped out of the transport lifts and dropped to the floor, blowing up on impact. It was from there that we learned that all that energon was volatile and one slight hit can destroy everything in their path. We cannot just bring it on board the Nemesis; otherwise one of them will drop and destroy the whole ship. Nor can we send them all through the ground bridge as the energy levels will overload the energon and exploding it like that of an Earth based nuclear bomb, wiping everything in its path. I am at quite a loss here. Though I am hoping that you have something that can resolve our little issue."

Shockwave listened to every word and gave it some thought. Rubbing his lower helm below his optic, he soon came up with an idea and looked to the leader for an explanation.

Shockwave: "I do have a way in solving your problems. But of course, I do need a certain resource to help you in this endeavor."

Megatron was curious about his request and asked about it.

Megatron: "And what resource are you referring to? I want to know."

Shockwave soon explained about the details of what he knows so far.

Shockwave: "As if I would recall you have a monorail system to transport scrap metal to you factory in this fortress. From what I can understand, it would be easy to transfer the Red Energon and won't cause them to fall and get blown up giving the proper safety procedures. I can understand that repairs are made on the monorail trains after my Predacon destroyed most of the front of the courtyard to stop the Autobots. If I can use them to transfer the red energon, you will have your product."

Both Cons heard of this and were a little skeptic about it. Even Star didn't like this idea.

Starscream: "That is your idea? Grabbing our railway system to transport the Red Energon? That's just the complicated idea I believe you came up with since your exile. Even if you pull it off, where are you going to put that said monorail cars? Not to mention that there's a barrier protecting us from the military surrounding our territory. The moment those humans see our train; they will destroy it along with the Red Energon. No way that this strategy of yours will ever work."

The science officer turned to the commander and lashed back with his own thoughts.

Shockwave: "On the contrary, commander, I have taken precautions on those barriers and know of a way in getting the energon safely to its destination."

He clicked a button on the console attached to his mounted cannon and a hologram of a digital map of Jasper appeared on it. He soon explained his theory.

Shockwave: "While I was on that scouting mission in annihilating your human opposition in Jasper, I surveyed the area in case of any interest to some new experimentation or testing. What I discovered while surveying the area is there is an old form of technology that could be of use to this endeavor."

He soon hit a few keys to make a close up to the town and showcased what look like tracks in the quarry.

Shockwave: "I discover what appears to be train tracks that connect from the quarry close to the location of the mine the Red Energon is at. As a bonus, there is a tunnel that would take the tracks in and out of Jasper. Not even the human military has that secured yet. If we use these tracks to take the monorail from here to the mines and back, the probability is succeeding will be a 90% chance. That is if you have another option you would like to share, my liege."

He turned to Megatron, waiting for his say so in the matter. The Decepticon leader listened to very word he said and was in deep thought. The whole idea of giving him his monorail system to transfer the energon from that mine to the base. Still, it is a bit of a risk as there are some variables that would lead to problems. Still, there was no other option to move the Red Energon safely and he can't use the Nemesis or the ground bridge to move it, or it would lead to something catastrophic. So thinking about it, he came to a logical conclusion and gave Shockwave permission.

Megatron: "Very well, Shockwave. I'll let you take my monorail cars to transfer the red energon. Give us a few solar cycles to modifying them to fly over the human tracks and work on the navigation systems to let it transfer back and forth between here and that mine. Soundwave here will aid you in this mission of yours. I'll leave the rest up to you."

He then presented Soundwave to the scientist as a mean of assistance. Shockwave heard that and was pleased with the news.

Shockwave: "Thank you, my liege. I promise you that I'll retrieve all that Red Energon for you."

The science officer turned around and was about to leave. But not before Megatron stopped him and remind him of what would happen if he doesn't succeed.

Megatron: "And Shockwave… Do not fail me… I hate to see my only science officer failing me at a spectacular level."

Shockwave heard that and was understandable by all of it.

Shockwave: "I promise you that there won't be any failures in my theory."

He soon walked away from the thrown and headed back to the elevator, brushing past Starscream in the process. He soon turned around when he was on the lift and let the leader know of one thing.

Shockwave: "I'll be at my lab working on Predaking. Let me know when everything is ready to transport the Red Energon."

With that said, the lift lowered and Shockwave disappeared from view. The moment he was gone, Scream was a little aggravated and paced back and forth.

Starscream: "Argh… What is he thinking? Using our transport monorails to take the energon here? That is just a foolish endeavor that even I believe will not work. I take it all those cycles on Cybertron might have rusted his processor in thinking that it would succeed."

Megatron heard his complaints and assured him that it won't come to it.

Megatron: "Patience, Starscream. Though Shockwave has been back for quite a while, his processor is still at work in creating weapons and technologies that will help us conquer this world. And while his theory on transferring the energon is questionable, he does understand that we need any resource in our disposal to achieve victory."

The commander peaked to the side and still wasn't sure of this idea. Turning back, he reminded him of the last creation he made.

Starscream: "With all due respect, Lord Megatron, need I remind you of the last time we trusted him. He was the one that brought forth that Predacon that was programmed to wipe out the Autobots for us, only to have it beaten by a young rookie kid that soon turned out to be the next Prime. And giving that slip up, we don't know if we can trust him anymore in his work."

Megatron brushed it aside when Scream mentioned that to him.

Megatron: "Indeed the destruction of Predaking was a minor setback. And that boy that became the next Prime was unexpected. But we all learn from our mistakes and try to surpass them. But with the Predacon still in repair, we must rely on other sources to help us achieve victory. Getting all that Red Energon will not only give us an edge, but will help us take over this world in one quick sweep. Not even the Autobots will know what happened until it is too late. Have faith in Shockwave and his plan. I'm sure that he will succeed to bringing the Red Energon here in no time."

Starscream: "And if he fails…?"

Megs was silent until he came up with the only thing he can think of.

Megatron: "We'll just wait and see…"

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter of Double Trouble. Not much to go with considering that it's an introduction, but it's a start of something bigger. Will not explain everything in detail, but the next chapter will suffice. A part of which we get to meet the Autobots and get two situations that will complicate matters. Stay tune for this chapter and find out yourself. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	2. Double Assignment

**So, there's another trailer that involves Transformers. Whenever I see something like that, I always have a desperate sigh on the whole Bayverse Transformers. You know, they always make Transformers movies terrible whether be the lame story angles, the pathetic plots, the humans having more of a role then the Transformers representing the movies, and the messed up explosionfest and the Transformers just part of the background. But looking at the newest trailer at the time of writing this, I'm somewhat interested.**

 **For one, it's not another piece of sequel bait like at the end of The Last Knight when they teased it. This is more of a prequel before the Shela Buff trilogy and Bumblebee is the focused character. Just to see only the scout in his own movie is intriguing by the looks of it. Secondly, the designs of both Bee and Starscream, who could be the main enemy of the movie, look like their G1 counterparts. Sure they have the whole Bay like looks and the transformation in the trailer is complicated, but the end results as their bot modes are really satisfying. It's nice that Bee has that Beetle look from the G1 and the bot design is simpler then the Camero look and has a nostalgia field to it. Though it's going to be difficult with Starscream as we see the mid transformation and a somewhat end design, but maybe if we waited for another trailer, we would get a clear look at what Starscream's jet and bot mode would look like.**

 **Thirdly, and this is going to be the real reason why I would like to see this movie, it has one star that I know for so long… Wait for it… AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! (insert John Cena theme meme here) Sorry… I had to say that. But yes, John Cena, 16 time WWE Champion, future Hall of Famer, and the Face of the brand before Roman Reigns takes over, which is actually going to happen you haters, will be starring in the movie. I know I don't like the idea of humans being the main focus of these movies. But when you have a legend like John, you know you are pulling all the stops.**

 **The main question is will this movie be better than the others? There is skepticism there. I mean this is the Bay Transformers universe we're talking about and they always have a history from being slightly all right to complete train wrecks. But a different director is doing this movie and judging by the first trailer, could have some potential. That or it becomes a juiced up version of Herbie. But I digress. We shall see when in comes out in December.**

 **Checking on the results for the last chapter, it looks strong. I got five reviews and around 350 hits. Pretty good start if I do say so myself. Even the reviews look enticing enough. Though one reviewer, JaxiusTharn, wanted to know if Astrotrain is going to deliver the energon. Now I was a little confused by that and had to look it up. Apparently, Astrotrain is a Decepticon that turns into a train. It is quite a strange thing and does have potential. But for him making an appearance in this chapter, highly unlikely. Keep in mind that I will bring some transformer character into this season, but only when the time is right. Not going to tell you who I'll bring or which story/episode, but you'll all be in for a surprise.**

 **On this chapter of Double Trouble, we join the Autobots as they discovered the Decepticons transporting Red Energon throughout the country. Meanwhile, Fowler discovers the location of one of MECH's facility and is in need of assistance. How will the team handle this? Let's check to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter, it will be the Autobot's appearance this time as they are prepared for their next adventure. But John and Elsa are also going to be in this chapter, along with some of the episodes I'm planning. Now for those of you who don't know who they are, John is the father of Jack and husband of June, considering you rarely heard of him in the original Prime series. As for Elsa? Well… If you ever read the mangas or watch the anime of Gunslinger Girls, she is one of the super soldier androids from the Social Welfare Agency that had a short roll in the series, shorter if you count the manga. You can read or watch the series if you're interested. As for this story, I suggest reading both _'Transformers Prime: John and Elsa'_ and _'Transformers Prime Season 3 Episode 4: Family'_ to get a clear idea of what will you be expecting. I will put up a short summary of them in this chapter, but a full read through of both stories will give you a clearer idea before hand. So on this and other chapters, Elsa de Sica is something I don't own from Gunslinger Girls. This is not a crossover mind you. Just a regular story with an extra character of another show in the mix.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Two: Double Assignment

Somewhere not far from Detroit, everything is quiet in Lake Eerie, which most of it was abandoned. But underneath the lake is an underground bunker built in the 1960s in the event of nuclear war during the Cuban Missile Crisis. Now it is being used as a underground base for a group of sentient robots from another planet, Cybertronians as it were. They were the Autobots, robot aliens who sworn to protect Earth from another faction, the Decepticons, who wish to conquer the world and enslave the human race, or wipe them out. Both factions have been in war for eons, a war so brutal that their own home planet, Cybertron, went dark and they have to leave their planet for their continuous conflict. When they arrive to Earth, it became the fight for Energon to keep them alive and provide munitions.

During the time, the Autobots encountered a small group of humans that became their friends. Those friends are Jack, Raf and Miko, and they've been with them for half a year at the most. Yet those months were both memorable and risk taking. However, their lives changed when MECH, a terrorist organization state side that wanted to use advance weapons to begin their newer world order, captured them and Jack's mother, June, and turned them into Cybertronians by use of Project Metamorphosis, a multi machine invention that turns them to energon, rewrites their DNA, and recreating them into robots. When the Autobots rescued them, they trained them to be soldiers, considering that they will never return to normal, and they have served the Autobot cause for a short time. Even Jack became a Prime by means of inserting the Key of Vector Sigma into his spark chamber that contained what's left of the Prime's energy and defeated Predacon with one fell swoop of the Star Saber attached to his arm. Now he became a student to Optimus, learning the ways of being a leader while being a sparkmate to Arcee.

But that doesn't mean that they have to relax with their relationship. With the Decepticons now place their mark on Earth and attacked Japser, delivering a serious message to the people of Earth. Not only that, but trying to get the people of Earth on their side as Goodfry and Attinger are giving the negative side of the Autobots and trying to make sure that the UN gets a treaty going to remove them from the planet. If that would happen, Earth wouldn't stand a chance against the Decepticons. But then there was one more thing that they have to deal with, and that's a family matter.

In the medical bay at the underground Autobot base, Ratchet and Altra were standing at the front of some contraption they set up for a specific newcomer. Standing in between them is a man in his forties wearing a fancy suit and has a brace on his right knee underneath his suit pants. That person is Johnathan Darby, husband of June, and father of Jack Darby. He looked at this contraption and was a little nervous.

John Darby: "You sure this is safe?"

Ratch heard him and looked down to their new Liaison and told him that it was fine.

Ratchet: "Mr. Darby, we've been through this many times. She will be fine. These tests need to be done to understand her sudden biology and physical makeup of her changes that happened since the transfusion of energon. This is all necessary."

John sighed and understood the whole thing.

John Darby: "I get it, I get it. You've been telling me this for days now. Still, this looks a little… Extreme…"

He starred at what looks like a metal slab with a young preteen girl strapped to it. She has fair skin and long blonde hair tied up to two low pigtails on her back and inhuman bright eyes. She was in her training bra and panties as pulse stickers were placed across her body and some sort of scanner right over her. Her name is Elsa de Sica. On the surface, she looks like a normal human girl on the verge of adolescence. But in reality she is a cybernetic super soldier built to fight terrorists.

See, both John and Elsa were once part of the Social Welfare Agency, an anti-terrorist organization set up in Italy. On the outside, the public believes that it is a medical facility that saves people with the use of prosthetic limbs. They still do it, but for military purposes. What they do is take a young girl that was sick, abandoned, left for dead, or was trafficked and modify them with cybernetic components that make them stronger, faster, and proficient with weapons. When modifications are complete, they are given a male handler with police or military background to guide and teach them to kill and protect. It is known as a Fratello, a common brother and sister bond. They are also treated with a technique known as conditioning, to remove memories from their past lives, good or bad, so they can be loyal to their handlers. The downside of it is that conditioning shortens their life spans and they would die when they are in their early to mid teens, late if some are lucky. It is a gift and a curse that all young girls face when they are in the SWA's section 2 program.

John and Elsa were no different. Mr. Darby was recruited into the Agency when his brother, Kevin was killed in a car bombing in Baghdad and John was completely injured with his right knee down to the bone. Elsa was in the Cyborg program when her entire family was killed by a bombing in the government building in Catanian, the same bombing that happened to John's brother. She barely survived and was on life support, but the Agency brought her in to be saved, and John was recruited and partnered with her. With operating and conditioning, Elsa de Sica is born and John became her handler.

Since then, the two went on many missions together and never miss a beat. But no matter how successful they were, John always misses his family. Then one day, John decided to return to Jasper to visit his family, and bringing Elsa with him as well. At first, he thought that it was going to be an ordinary visit and nothing can go wrong. Oh, how wrong he was. Because driving with Jack in their motorcycles, they were immediately attacked by Airachnid and Arcee had no choice be to reveal herself to him. It was much worse when Elsa revealed the true purpose in the SWA too and the two managed to take out Airachnid with their weapons and wit. But due to what happened, the two had to choice but to explain about what happened at the Autobot base. There was a lot of confusion between the two family members and they were angry to each other. But they soon calmed down and apologized, accepting this new reality and moved on.

John and Elsa were getting use to the Autobots and thought everything was under control. But suddenly, the Decepticons discovered the existence of the Social Welfare Agency and hacked into their computer systems, taking some very sensitive information. That information is both the schematics of cyborgs and the list of names of the girls that were recruited into the program. Not only that, but when Jack and Arcee was driving Elsa through the desert, they were attacked by Dreadwing, one of the Cons trusty soldiers. The battle was fierce and Arcee fought with her very well being. Yet is still wasn't enough as she was taken out and Elsa was taken to the Nemesis to be used as a guinea pig for operations.

John has heard of this news and needed to save Elsa from the Cons. The Autobots wouldn't let him due to the fact that it was too dangerous. But he insisted in going as he and Elsa were pretty much inseparable. That's just the thing with a fratelo team, they can never be separated. Giving the little choice that they have, they reluctantly decided to let him join on the rescue mission.

The mission was tough, as not only do they have to save Elsa, but also recover the Intel they stole and fending off Decepticons. They were successful in two fronts, but getting out when the Cons were attacking them is another. With another fierce battle, it all lead to Optimus facing Megatron and had a duel in the energon mine. This soon lead to Elsa aiding in on the fight and managed to defeat Megatron, but spared him as she believed that he wasn't worth her time. When the group managed to bridge back to base though, Megatron decided to pull a fast one and armed his dark energon cannon to one specific target, Jonathan Darby. Elsa immediately saw that and reacted by pushing her handler out of the way and taking the blast. The after effects caused her to get sick as the Dark Energon was infecting her systems.

To stop it, the only way to cure her is to administer regular energon to counteract the poisonous one, like what they did with Raf. The problem was that Elsa has Cybernetic components that would be affected and they don't know the end result. Still, it's a risk they are willing to take, as the performed the operation and she has miraculously survived it. They all thought that Elsa was in good health, but something else has happened that changed Elsa completely.

When she returned to Italy, her body was physically changing on the inside as her Cybernetic components were mutating into something more alien like. She never noticed anything at first. But that's when that one mission at the villa on the mountainside, when Elsa and John was facing an RF mob boss. John was hurt and his knee buckled from the pressure of all that fighting. That boss was about to fire, but Elsa immediately reacted and a blaster shifted into her arm and she fired a stray shot at him, pushing him through a window and causing him to fall to his death. Elsa's reaction was complete shock, as she didn't expect something like that to happen.

Returning to the SWA, John spoke to Bianchi of this privately and he scanned her to see the problem. When the X-Ray results came, they were shocked to see that Elsa's body was going through a metamorphosis of some kind with her components becoming more Cybertronian then human. His initial thought was to speak to Lorenzo and the Italian government for further tests, but John refuses, as it would mean Elsa would be experimented on, probably taking her apart in the process. So the Section 2's doctor took his advice and decided to leave everyone in the dark about this.

For months, Elsa was adjusting to her body, trying to hide it from others and learning new abilities. She gained increased strength, speed, and agility that no normal cyborg can do and controlled her weaponry system to a tee. But she never unlocked her full potential until recently.

When Jasper was attacked and the Decepticons have sent a message, John returned to the states to find his family and to make sure that they are safe. He was surprised that their names weren't on the obituaries and that there wasn't any word from them since. So he and Elsa turned home to find them and get answers. They searched long and hard and managed to find the Autobots new base of operations, but still didn't get their answers. But after that failed attempt, the two were immediately attacked by Laserbeak, Soundwave's mini Con, and were taken to the Nemesis. Because of this, they were being used as a bargaining chip to trade them for the Autobots secret base and the Iacon relics. What makes matters worse is the Starscream showed John and Elsa video evidence of what happened to Jack and June along with Raf and Miko when they were investigating the mysterious energon signatures that sprouted up the first go around. When he saw MECH turning them into Cybertronians, it angered him, confused him, and couldn't wrap it around his head.

When the Autobots came to the abandon Six Flags in New Orleans, they were stalling the Cons as Rodimus and Altra were sent to the Nemesis to rescue their family member and friend. Course things went wrong as the group was captured and things got complicated. So much so that Starscream got John dead to rights and was going to shoot him if they don't give him what he wants. But that pissed off Elsa and wanted to save him, which led to her changing, or transforming.

Everyone was shocked by this as Elsa turned into what appears to be a smaller version of a Cybertronian in green and yellow armor. Her body and armor type is somewhat identical to Arcee's, but was thinner and lacked the parts that resembled Arcee's vehicle mode. She saw gears on her elbows and knees to move her arms and legs, and her mid section of exposed in what looks like protoform skin that resembles Arcee's look. Her head was covered in a mouth guard and her glowing eyes looked reversed with sky blue eyes with white irises. Her yellow helm was slicked back with metal plating split left and right to resemble her hairstyle and the braided ponytails down her back look like sharp blades with lines from top to bottom. And to top it off, her chest plate has an orb in the center of it that's glowing bright. Indeed, she wasn't human anymore, nor a cyborg in Earth terms.

That soon escalated into a fight with the Cons as the Autobots were fighting for survival and for the lives of John and Elsa. They were successful in escaping, but the Cons got away and Starscream took possession of the Polarity Gauntlet. Giving that the mission wasn't much of a success; they managed to save the two from a near death experience. In the end, John and Elsa were reunited with Jack and June. Now John became the liaison for the Autobots after quitting the Social Welfare Agency and Elsa joins him on this new type of venture. Which means undergoing this treatment Ratchet has set up.

Elsa looked to her handler told her that it will be all right.

Elsa de Sica: "John, it's okay. If Ratchet wants to run some tests on my body, I'll be okay with it."

John rolled his eyes around and sighed about it.

John Darby: "I know… It's just it's a little over the top."

Elsa de Sica: "That's what you said with Bianchi on the first check up and it turned out well."

John Darby: "Yes, but that's a different story. This though… This is a whole lot different!"

Elsa just calmed him down and told him that it will be fine.

Elsa de Sica: "John… Please… Everything will be all right, I'm sure of it."

The Darby was quiet and still iffy about the whole thing. But Ratchet let him know that it will be okay.

Ratchet: "Don't you worry about her, Mr. Darby. I'm just going to run a quick scan to see what has changed and altered. If things don't go well, I'll stop the tests, it's that simple."

John heard him and looked back to him to see the trust in his optics. With a bit of a sigh, he decided to go through with it.

John Darby: "Go ahead… Begin the test."

Hearing that, the medic approached the console begins working on the tests.

Ratchet: "Hold still Elsa. Moving around will make the test last longer."

Elsa peeked to Ratchet and nodded in approval. Looking to the console he pushed the button and the machine started its work. Humming to life, the scanner started move up and down in a red light and as she remained perfectly still during the test. John stood back with his Cybertronian wife behind him and waited to see what the end result is going to be. Ratch approached the computer screen to check the x-ray to see if there was anything that was important.

Ratchet: "Hmm… Interesting. Elsa seems to have the basic components of a Cybertronian. A spark chamber, T-cog, processor, voice box, mostly everything that any Cybertronian, be that Autobot or Decepticon has. But there are a few other things that are slightly different then the rest."

John turned to Ratchet and asked about it.

John Darby: "Slightly different? What do you mean?"

Ratch kept checking the screen to see some of those differences. When he did, he explained each little detail.

Ratchet: "Well, she still has those cybernetic components from the SWA, but they were altered in Cybertronian standards, giving her the strength speed and agility of one. Her eyes, or optics giving the forms she has can still be active, complete with X-ray, inferred, night vision, and many others, she can also zoom in and zoom out whenever she can."

John heard some of the factors and was quite impressed.

John Darby: "Amazing! You hear that Elsa, looks like you don't really need your scope for your sniper rifle after all. I mean, if you will ever need one."

Elsa peered down to see her handler and was quite about it.

Elsa de Sica: "Just because I have blasters for arms, doesn't mean I would abandon my trusty rifle."

Ratchet soon checked on the rest and saw some other interesting things.

Ratchet: "There are also some other abilities and additions that she has. For one, she now possesses two separate stomachs, or fuel tanks as they are now."

John turned and couldn't believe it.

John Darby: "Two stomachs? Why does she have those?"

The medic rubbed his chin and came up with a deduction.

Ratchet: "Logical guess, now that she's half human and half Cybertronian, she can now consume two types of fuel. The first would be human food as she usually eats, the other is for energon, our lifeblood. Once consumed, her tanks to disintegrate the components and turn them into renewable energy for her body. Quite a unique find."

Elsa heard that and gave a deep sigh.

Elsa de Sica: "Guess now I won't be going to the bathroom anytime soon."

Ratch soon moved on to the next one.

Ratchet: "Another thing that is really noticeable is that how she transforms. You know when we transform, our vehicle modes shifts to represent our armor. But in Elsa's case, her form is much more complex. When she changes, her clothes deteriorate so her armor can materialize. When she returns to her human form, her clothes would reappear. If I were the guess, there must be some kind of Sub Bridge to a pocket dimension to help store what she is wearing. So when she changes, her clothes and other things would be in that dimension waiting to be returned and vice versa. It is just a theory is all."

John heard that and gave it some thought.

John Darby: "So… Whatever she wears, they would be taken to that sub dimension when she changes for combat?"

Ratch shrugged her shoulders and thought of that.

Ratchet: "It's a possibility… But we really don't know much until I can get more information on it. Finally, and this is very important, her life span. You told us before that the Agency conditions these girls after the cybernetic implants to shorten their life spans, correct?"

John heard him and nodded in agreement.

John Darby: "Of course. After the operation, all cybernetic girls need to be conditioned to become loyal to their handlers, along with removing all memories of their past. But conditioning shortens their life span as they rarely make it out of their teens. It is a curse that all girls face when they are endocrine into the program, though I believe you already know of this."

Ratch nodded and decided to explain to him of the additional changes.

Ratchet: "Well, apparently due to her cyberformation of her body, her life span seemed to have expanded. Somewhere around Cybertronian levels of ages. But while we remain online for billions or trillions of years, her life span is cut in half, could be around half of hundreds of millions. However, her conditioning still remains intact. So she still doesn't have memories of her past. Course, this is all a matter of opinion."

John was completely shocked and never expects it at all.

John Darby: "Hundreds of…"

He nearly stumbled and placed his hand on his head, still trying to process what he heard.

John Darby: "Holy shit… That's a lot to take in for me. Am I the only one that has a shorter lifespan now?"

Elsa heard that told him that it was nothing to worry about.

Elsa de Sica: "At least I don't have to die at a young age, until someone shooting me in the eye."

John turned to Elsa and didn't like that response.

John Darby: "Elsa, you're not helping."

Elsa de Sica: "Sorry, sir."

Ratchet looked at the rest of the scan and could tell that everything else is in working order.

Ratchet: "As far as weapons are concern, nothing special. Her weapons compose of two blasters similar to Arcee's and boosters on her feet, but her lower pigtails are like sharp bladed whips that would slice anything to pieces. As demonstrated from the fight in that abandon theme park close to New Orleans."

John recovered quickly and decided to end this scan.

John Darby: "I know. I saw her fight, we all saw her fight. Anything else that is different about her other then that? Cause I think that I'm done with all this information going into my head."

Ratchet checked on the rest and didn't see anything different.

Ratchet: "No, I don't think that there's anything else that is different. I believe I'm done with the scan."

He pushed a few buttons to end the scan as the machine stopped. Once the scan was over, Elsa got up and removed the pads on her body and got off the slab to get dressed up. The moment she left for privacy, Ratchet approached John and told him that this was meant to be.

Ratchet: "I know this is a lot to take in John, but you need to adjust to it. Elsa is now part Cybertronian and has to be accepted as one."

John sighed and knew of the situation.

John Darby: "I get the message. I've been through this since I joined the SWA and assigned to Elsa. I never knew what is really going on with that place before they told me. So I tend to get use to all of this. Still, having her changed like this and learning of these many things… It does feel disturbing."

June heard it all and couldn't help but to feel sorry for John's unexpected reaction. So she decided to calm and let him know that his partner isn't the only one that changed.

June/Altra: "Don't get too hard on yourself, hun. Elsa isn't the only one that changed. Your son and I were forced to change because of some mad scientist's vision and we cannot go back to the way things were. But we adjusted to this new life and moved on. Perhaps you should move on to."

The Darby heard her and slowly looked up to his now Cybertronian wife and sighed.

John Darby: "Don't worry, June. I'll move on… Once I find the bastard responsible of what he put you two through. I promise, he will pay for his actions."

June sighed and could tell that he's upset that this Director kidnapped them and permanently turned them into Cybertronians. Because of that, he wanted to find this man responsible and get the answers he demanded. To that end, she decided to reason with him.

June/Altra: "John… Listen…"

Before she could talk him out of it, the speakers started to perk up from the ceiling as the voice of Arcee was on it.

Arcee: _"All Autobots, report to the command center immediately. Firewall is nearly completed with his latest project."_

The three looked up to the speakers and were surprised of this. Recently, Raf, or Firewall as his Autobot designation, was currently working on a way to easily find the resources they need for their survival. Now it seems like he's almost finished with it.

John Darby: "Huh… So Raf is nearly complete with his project. Didn't think he would pull something like that off. Guess it's the benefits of being a Cybertronian, you get a lot of work done quicker. We better check it out, right June?"

The nurse heard this and groaned a little, knowing that he's avoiding the subject.

June/Altra: "Sure John, whatever you say…"

The Darby soon turned to where Elsa left to get changed and told him to get to the command center.

John Darby: "Elsa! Raf is almost finished with his pet project! When you finish dressing up, head to the command center immediately. I'm going to go on ahead."

He waited for a response as Elsa spoke up.

Elsa de Sica: "Sure thing, John. I'll be with you shortly."

John soon turned to the exit to get back to the command center while Altra and Ratchet stood there, watching him leave. The moment he left, Ratch placed a servo on her shoulder and told her that it was all right.

Ratchet: "I know you are trying to reason with your husband in not confronting with the Director or MECH, but you really need to let it go. No matter how hard you try, he will still do as he pleases. This is the same thing that happened when he was looking for you two and didn't give up on that notion. It's obvious he will do the same when he finds him."

June turned to him and explained why what John would do will scare her.

June/Altra: "That's what worries me, Ratchet. John tends to get over confident in what he's doing that he doesn't realize the danger ahead. This happened when he wanted to find the party responsible in the death of his brother in Baghdad, then when he's trying to find us after the attack on Jasper. Now he is trying to look for the Director in getting his answers on what happened to me and my son. He doesn't understand the dangers he's taking. He never face anyone like MECH and I fear that he will go in blindly. I don't want him to get into too much danger as he's already in."

The medic heard her and understood what she meant. They have all faced MECH before on numerous occasions. But John and Elsa never encountered them just once. To have them go into the field without any clue could lead to a disastrous outcome. So he tries to reason with her.

Ratchet: "I get it. You don't want to see your husband get caught up with MECH and their actions. I can't blame you for that. But you don't really need to worry about that. The Autobots have the same grudge with MECH as much as the Decepticons. If they show their faces again, you know that we'll come to stop them. When that happens, your husband and Elsa will take a back seat and not get involved in anyway. I promise that they won't be harmed."

June listened to him and wasn't sure about it.

June/Altra: "You sure of that?"

Ratch nodded as he told her that it will okay.

Ratchet: "I know it. Now let's get to the command center. I'm certain we all need to be present in this moment in history."

The nurse nodded as the two headed to out of the medical ward to join up with the rest of the team.

* * *

In the command center, the rest of the team gathered together and surround the hacker as he was typing away on the keys while the cables attached to his arms was working the rest of the console. This included Ratchet and June as they were the last while John and Elsa, which was dressed in her gray and white schoolgirl uniform, joining Sari Sumdac, Sam Witwicky, and Vince in the human lounge they set up. Once they all joined, the Wrecking Cadet, Miko, or Kaosu in her Autobot name, was a little annoyed.

Miko/Kaosu: "This better be worth it Raf. I am missing out on some serious Wreckers training here."

The hacker continued to type furiously as the data streamed through his visors, bypassing a few systems.

Raf/Firewall: "Hold your horsepower, Miko. I'm just about done. Just need to enter a few key codes and…"

By hitting enter, all the windows on the main monitors started to close and one popped with a green title that says, _'approved'_.

Raf/Firewall: "I'm in."

* * *

Up in space and around the globe, satellites were circling the planet, orbiting and scanning. On one of the satellites, the screen was showcasing the progress of what its doing until the screen turned to static for a few short seconds, before returning to normal and now showing Autobot symbol imprinted on it. It wasn't long until all the other satellite's screens did that same and had that Autobot signal as well, while they still orbit Earth.

* * *

Back at the base, Raf let's go of the consoles while the cables detached and retracted back into his arm compartments. Once he was done, he turned back to the team and had a smile on his face.

Raf: "Ladies and gentlemen, femmes and mechs, we are now officially in."

Optimus heard his and approached him with happiness in his spark.

Optimus Prime: "Excellent work Rafael. This can help us gain the advantage we need against the Decepticons."

Once he said that, Vince was sitting on the sofa and asked about the whole thing.

Vince: "So let me get this straight. We've had to stop whatever we're doing, just so we can see Raf here hack into satellites, illegally no less. And why this is an accomplishment again."

Optimus turned to the bully and explained the reasons of why they had to hack into those satellites in space.

Optimus Prime: "After what happened to our old base, we had lost a lot of resources that we desperately need, even now considering the number of Autobots we currently have. We need a way to help locate those said resources quicker in order to survive. These satellites that Raf hacked into will now become our scanners searching for what we currently need, whether it be energon, Iacon relics, or in an event that we detect more Cybertronians coming to your world.

That got the humans attentions as they realized that more alien robots would come here.

Sam Witwicky: "Hold on. You're saying that they're more of you guys coming here. How is that possible?"

Arcee soon turned to them and explained of what transpired when the invasion started.

Arcee: "When the Omega Lock Megatron used to strike your planet came down on Jasper, it administered an energy signature that any Cybertronian ship would pick up. Because of that, we need to be at the ready if any ship is either and Autobot or a Decepticon. I'm just hoping that they're Autobots, otherwise, we would have a problem."

John listened to all of this and could tell that he's going have a field day with his new job.

John Darby: "Great… This is just what I need on my new job. More Autobots to look after. I could imagine Fowler's reaction to this."

Optimus soon ignored him and finished with what he was saying.

Optimus Prime: "Either way, we must also be prepared for what the Decepticons have planned and these satellites in orbit will warn us of any potential threat. It will help save more lives and prevent a tragedy like what happened in Jasper. Let us just hope that we can thwart Megatron's plans of world conquest before it is too late."

Just as he said that, the alarm started to blare and the screen has a warning message on it. The group heard that and turned to the screen while Raf started to type furiously to see what picked it up.

Raf/Firewall: "Looks like my hacking into the satellites have finally come to fruition. One of the dishes is picking up some Decepticon activity in Colorado, along with a whole lot of energon signatures. I'm putting it up on the big screen."

The group heard him and looked to the screen to see what he found. When the pop up appeared, the screen was static until a live feed from one of the cameras was in place showing a wide view of the Colorado forest. As he was typing to get a closer look, Sari looked to this and was worried of one thing.

Sari Sumdac: "Should we be worried about the government agencies picking up some suspicious activities coming from their dishes? Last thing I want is to get into a lot of trouble."

Jack turned to Sari and told her that it was all right.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Not to worry Sari, Firewall here had already got it covered. He placed a masking program into the dishes in space so while he checked each satellite for any Decepticon activities, the government will see that the dishes are behaving normally."

Sari turned to him and laughed nervously.

Sari Sumdac: "Ha, ha… Yeah… Sure… I just hope that it is working."

As Raf was typing, the screen started to pinpoint the Con activity and got in to a close up. It kept one pointing to the one spot and zooming in until he and the team could see multiple Vehicons and miners in the vicinity.

Raf/Firewall: "There they are. Looks like an energon mine. Don't know why the satellites was picking that up."

As he was looking, Bumblebee noticed something at the cover of the screen and pointed to it.

Bumblebee: _**(Hey! Wait! What's that?)**_

The hacker noticed what Bee was pointing at and panned the satellite to that location. When he did, he noticed a large number of crates on one end as the drones were transferring it to someplace. But what caught them the most is that the contents inside were glowing red. Seeing this, Ratchet was shocked and knew what it was.

Ratchet: "Optimus, is that what I think it is?"

The Prime starred down it intently and knew about it as well.

Optimus Prime: "Indeed it is, old friend. Red Energon…"

The group heard this and was shocked that there was more Red Energon. A Hell of a lot more. But the new human allies heard this and was confused about it. So much so that Elsa stepped in and asked about it.

Elsa de Sica: "Red Energon? What is that? It is like the Dark Energon that nearly killed me?"

Ratchet turned to the techno organic girl and explained about it.

Ratchet: "Red Energon is a rare form of energon on Cybertron. Once refined it would give any bot the power of hyper speed, letting them move incredibly fast. We encountered a small batch before and were about to retrieve it. Until…"

Arcee soon stepped in and explained the rest.

Arcee: "Until Starscream took it and used it on himself when he was once exiled. It gave him an advantage and stormed into our old base to take our Omega Keys. Surprised that he didn't scrap us when he had the chance."

Wheeljack: "And now the Decepticons have a huge stockpile of it. This cannot be good."

By then, the humans got worried and wondered what would happen with the Cons possessing the biggest resource ever.

Sam Witwicky: "So now that the Cons got that energon, what's the worse case scenario?"

The group turned to the humans and could see the fear in her eyes. So Ratchet explained about the worse thing that would happen.

Ratchet: "With all that energon in their possession, once refined into fuel, they can attack us without warning."

Arcee soon thought of something far worse.

Arcee: "Worse yet, they might use the red energon as their advantage in conquering this planet. They might easily wipe most of the human race up in a matter of nano seconds while the species live their daily lives. It doesn't suit well for us depending on what they do with it."

Optimus heard the two possible situations and decided that they must stop them to bringing to Darkmount.

Optimus Prime: "Which is all the reason why we must get to where they are transporting the red energon to. We need to either take the energon from them, or destroy it before they could use it. It must not get into Megatron's servo?"

As they were planning it, Jack noticed something else not far from the stacks of crates. So he pointed to it and told everyone about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "There's something near those crates. Pan over to that direction, Raf."

The hacker heard him and panned the video feed of the dish in space to where Jack wants it to be. Moving the satellite to that direction, they could see a futuristic train on what appears to be train tracks. Looking at this form of transport, the Wrecking cadet saw this and realized what it was.

Miko/Kaosu: "Hold up… That looks like one of those hover trams that we were on when we were sneaking around Darkmount. Wonder what's one of them doing there?"

Bulk was next to her and made a unique conclusion.

Bulkhead: "Looks like it's their mode of transportation for all that red energon. Kind of strange that they prefer something like that. Thought they would've had the Nemesis with them, or a bridge. But it looks like that train isn't the only one that's with them group. Check out who's there."

Raf looked at what Bulk was talking about and noticed two Cons watching the drones transporting the energon one line junction. Getting a close up of the two, he zoomed in to get a clear view of them. That's when they saw a bulky mech with a cannon attached to his arm and one red optic covering his entire face and a thinner Con with a visor for a face. They all got a really good look at them and knew who they are.

Wheeljack: "Well, well, well… If it isn't my dancing partner, Soundwave."

Arcee: "And that's Shockwave. This changes things. If those two are there, that could mean this is really serious. We need to stop them, and prevent all that energon from getting to Darkmount."

Optimus heard her and could agree with it all.

Optimus Prime: "Agreed. The Decepticons must be stopped. I want everyone on this mission."

Everyone heard this and was surprised by his response.

Ratchet: "Optimus, I don't think we heard you. You want us all to get on this mission?"

Smokescreen: "That seems a little bit risky, coming from you that is."

Optimus looked to his team and told them on how deep the situation is.

Optimus Prime: "The Decepticons now possess a resource that would be disastrous for this planet. We cannot let them refine all that red energon into a vast amount of fuel for their goal of conquest. We need to stop them now before they deliver their latest acquisition into Darkmount. Ratchet, set Ground Bridge coordinates close to the energon mine's location. I don't want the Decepticons noticing our arrival."

The medic heard him and sighed, knowing that he was determined in stopping them.

Ratchet: "Right away, Optimus."

As he approached the ground bridge controls, Wheeljack turned to his leader and asked for a favor.

Wheeljack: "Sir, you think it's all right if I took the Jackhammer on this mission. Apparently the Cons will be using that cargo train to transfer that energon and I got a few things that can help us board it easily."

Optimus heard him and decided to listen to his advice.

Optimus: "If it means succeeding in this mission, then I'll allow it."

Hearing that, the Wrecker turned to his comrades and told them to follow him.

Wheeljack: "You heard him, Wreckers! Let's get a move on."

Both Bulkhead and Kaosu heard him and gave a bit of an elbow hit to each other in acknowledgement. The three soon left the command center to get to the hanger where the Jackhammer was located. Once they were gone, Prime turned to the rest of the team and told them to stand by.

Optimus Prime: "The rest of you, prepare to move. We must hurry to the location before they could leave."

The all nodded as they headed to the bridge that was in front of them. By then, Ratch has already set the coordinates to the location close to the mine and got his servo on the lever.

Ratchets: "Coordinates are set and ready for transport."

He pulled the lever and the green and blue portal opened up to lead them in. Optimus looked back to a few of them and told them to stay.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, Firewall, and Altra, remain in the base. We need some bot to check on the status of the convoy along with additional medical assistance incase something drastic happens when we're on the train."

He soon turned back to the portal and told everyone…

Optimus Primes: "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

They all soon transformed and revved their engines, throttling and speeding into the portal until they disappeared. While at the same time, Wheeljack and his Wreckers left the base through the hanger doors and flew out of the woods to get to their destination. By the time they are gone, all that's left are the three Autobots and the human companions as John looked ahead and was worried of one bot, his son. Cause he will be out on a mission and endangering his own life. That is one thing that John is scared of. June noticed him and tries to ease his mind.

June/Altra: "Easy there, John. Jack is a strong kid. He knows what he's doing."

John looked up to her and told her that that's what worries her.

John Darby: "That's exactly the problem, June. It's one thing that I should worry about my son with his schoolwork, dates, or college. But having him go to missions as a Cybertronian creation and a future Prime? That's another. I never thought that I would see the two of you like this, let alone what Jackie Boy has become. I didn't want this… I didn't want the both of you to become this. I just wanted you two to live normal human lives."

The nurse heard him and sighed, knowing that it was impossible.

June/Altra: "We cannot live normal human lives John, not anymore. We are now stuck in these bodies for the rest of our lives and there is no way in returning to normal. We were able to adjust to this new life and we managed to survive for this long. Give it some time and maybe you'll get us to it."

John heard her and gave a sigh, telling her a promise he kept.

John Darby: "Sure… I'll get use to it. However, I won't forgive those that turn you and our son into what you are. I swear when I find them, I will get my answer one way or another. I promise you that."

June overheard that and understand what he meant. The fact that MECH turned her and Jack into Cybertronians gets him completely incest about it. Which is why he promised himself that he would find MECH and take care of them. She wanted to tell him that it was dangerous and he wouldn't survive them considering his condition. And giving that they were gone, now would be the time in telling him. But as she was going to say it, a beeping came from the screens and a pop up window appeared on one of them, showing Fowler's face.

Agent Fowler: _"Prime! We got a situation! Where are you?"_

Everyone turned to see the former Army Ranger on the screen as Ratchet approached it to see what's the problem.

Ratchet: "What's the situation, Agent Fowler?"

Fowler could only see the medic, nurse, and hacker there and was curious where the others were.

Agent Fowler: _"Where's Optimus and the rest of his team?"_

Ratchet: "Already left on an assignment. Decepticon business. But I can leave a message so that Optimus would get back to you."

Fowler heard the news and knew that it was too late now.

Agent Fowler: _"So Optimus left because of Decepticon activity. Well he picked a very bad time in leaving. I've got crucial information regarding a threat under my radar."_

Ratchet: "So what seems to be the issue, Fowler?"

Knowing that the medic should know, he decided to explain the situation in full detail.

Agent Fowler: _"All right. We've been getting strange movement at an old military facility down in Oklahoma."_

In a few clicks he showed the old military complex back when it was fully operational. He soon explained about its history.

Agent Fowler: _"The Clinton-Sherman Airforce base, located in near Burns Flat was once a proud facility for airial combat. It was built for the purpose to protect this fair country after World War 2. But when the Cuban Missile Crisis was adverted, it was decommissioned and abandoned due to budget cuts. But a couple of years back, a military company bought that land in an effort of expanding their franchise. And you never guess who bought that air force. Church Enterprise"_

The group thought of that and came up with a reasonable answer.

Ratchet: "MECH…"

John heard that name and looked up to the screen, wanting to know some information about that organization. However, that name of the Church Enterprise sounded strangely familiar. Still, he brushed it aside and listened in.

Agent Fowler: _"Most likely the Director. He was a former Chairman of his company and had connections to many military bases across the country. This one is no exception. Not far from any civilians, no contact, and easy to travel. It would seem that MECH has something planned down there after the last time we heard from them."_

Raf listened in and wondered about it to.

Raf/Firewall: "It's strange that they started to resurface. The last time we encountered them is when they took all that Tusgsten steel from POSGO in California. Why would they return and for what reason?"

Agent Fowler: _"I don't know, however, past surveillance stated that all that steel they stole has been moved into one of those bunker garages. That could mean something bad is going down in there. Regardless, we need to put a stop to what MECH is planning or get some answers on what they are doing. I need Optimus and his team there to stop them. You make sure they get the message as soon as they return."_

Ratchet heard this and told him that he could try.

Ratchet: "I'll handle it, Fowler. But Optimus is still on this assignment and there's no telling when will they return."

Agent Fowler: _"Well, they better get back soon. MECH does let their existence be discrete and there's no telling when they will disappear from the radar."_

John listened to all of this and understands the situation. Hearing it, John had to do something and has to react. This is the same people that changed his wife and son into Cybertronians and couldn't bring them back to normal. He must react to this and fast. So taking a breather, he approached the edge of the balcony and started to make an ultimate decision.

John Darby: "I'll go."

There was a deep silence in the room as everyone slowly turned to him, realizing what he just said. Fowler heard it too and was a bit shocked by that news.

Agent Fowler: _"Excuse me, John. What did you say? I thought you mention that you want to go."_

John nodded and repeated what he said.

John Darby: "You heard me, I'm going. I'll take that mission and find out what MECH is up to. I'll get to the bottom of this."

Again, more silence, as the former Army Ranger was trying to stop him.

Fowler: _"John, I hired you to be the liaison on this team to make sure that they don't run into trouble. I didn't hire you to handle on field assignment."_

John Darby: "Well you said that MECH is back and I would like to ask a few questions of my own. Like why my family have become multi stories tall robots from outer space. Nothing like a little roughing up to get some answers out of them."

June could tell that he means business and needs to stop him.

June/Altra: "John, don't! This is suicide and you can't just take them on."

John turned to his wife and told her that he has no choice in the matter.

John Darby: "June, those bastards turned you and our son into what you are today, with no way in turning you back. They have no right to treat you two as lab rats. They will pay, that's for sure…"

June could see the determination in his eyes and could tell that he was acting as a way of desperation. Fowler noticed it too and could understand what he's going through."

Agent Fowler: _"John, I get you that you have a hatred of what MECH done with your family. But this is an Autobot situation, not your own. If you let Optimus and his team handle this then-"_

He turned to the agent and told them that they have little time.

John Darby: "Optimus and his team are already out on a mission to stop the Decepticons. By the time they get back, MECH will already be gone. We had to react to this now and I'm the only person who can handle this. Besides, what other choices to we have? We're running out of time here, Fowler."

Fowler heard him and knew he had a point. Giving the team just left and there's no telling when they're returning, MECH could be long gone by now. So now he had to make the ultimate decision that would make or break this mission.

Agent Fowler: _"All right, fine… If you want to take point in this mission, I'll approve of it. But this is your idea and not my own. I'll have a chopper pick you up to Unit E, I'll fill you in on the details when you get here. Out."_

The window soon closed as what's left of the group turned to John and was concerned with him.

June/Altra: "John, as a wife and good friend, I don't think it is wise to go there on your own to stop MECH. I don't even think you can compete in battle as well, considering the damage to your knee. If they notice that-"

John stopped her there and told her that she got it.

John Darby: "Relax, June, I know exactly what I'm doing. Besides, who said I'm going at this alone."

He soon turn to see Elsa standing there as she looked around, wondering what she's looking at. Immediately pointing to herself, she realized that it was her.

Elsa de Sica: "Me? But John, you said you would have to do it on your own."

John Darby: "True… But giving my condition, I do need a little back up on this mission. After all, you had my back since the Agency. Why not have my back here as well?"

Elsa listened to him and knew he had a point. Giving that she had been protecting him at the Social Welfare Agency, they were completely inseparable, giving that they were a fratelo team. So it is fair that she can help her handler out. So she sighed and said that she'll do it.

Elsa de Sica: "Okay… I'll do it. I might not be at the SWA, but at least I can still protect you. Just as long as no Dark energon projectiles come right after me."

John laughed it off and told her that it's all right.

John Darby: "I'm sure that MECH has anything of that nature, but when we get there, I'll make sure you watch me from the distance."

Ratchet soon approached the team's new liaison and wasn't sure of this.

Ratchet: "While I respect you determination, Johnathan, it is still risky enter enemy territory. MECH is very cunning and we'll realize you are around the moment you arrived."

John looked up to him and told him that Fowler will think of a way.

John Darby: "I'm certain that Fowler has something that can help me get past their security. Just as long as I won't be too suspicious."

Sari though decided to stand up and perhaps help him out.

Sari: "Maybe I should go to. I mean, my dad was forced into working with MECH and Sam and I got captured because of it. I might be able to assist in some way."

Ratchet soon turned to her and snapped at her.

Ratchet: "After that stunt you two pulled at Darkmount, I highly doubt that you will be helping. You will remain in this base, no exceptions!"

Sari heard that and sighed in defeat, dropping down to her sofa and pouted. As she was getting upset, Vince watched on and wondered if there was any way in helping. As all that was going on, Elsa looked to her handler and asked him if he's ready.

Elsa de Sica: "Well, John, sir, I hope you ready for another mission."

John smirked and knew that he was ready for some action.

John Darby: "Elsa, I was born ready."

* * *

 **That ends the second chapter. I know that the ending sucked a little, but I got to find a way in finishing it. Besides, it's not easy trying to set up a chapter like this. So stay tune for the next chapter while the Autobots and John and Elsa start their own missions. It will be the start of what would be completely awesome. Please Review.**


	3. Preparations and Infiltration

**Sigh… So Teen Titans Go! has a movie coming out at the time of this writing. I'm not happy about it. I'm not really happy about the fact that this show lasted so long to begin with. 200 full episodes of stupid comedies, loud noises, toilet humor, and questionable pop culture reference? Not to mention insulting the fan base of the original with certain episodes and being self aware of their work and do it anyways for the LOLs. It's good that they end it the way it did. But now we have this, a full-length feature film that will come out in theaters across the globe that will make fun of super hero movies. Sorry, but the Scary Movie franchise did that before you and they did it with a straight face.**

 **Now I didn't see the trailer yet, as I don't want to waste my time in watching something senseless and immature. But from what I could gather is that Slade would be in the movie. Now I learned from experience that having Slade in a TTG! setting would make him just as dumb or retarded as the team in general. And besides, do you all remember when the creators did an episode that should've involved Slade, but instead trolled us all and was a completely different set up as a means of a joke? Yeah, that was a thing that happened. And now they want us to think that Slade will make an official appearance here and we have to take him seriously like in the original show? I highly doubt it.**

 **What bugs me the most is why this lame parody gets a fully featured film in theaters and not the original show that preceded it. Sure, we had that one Teen Titans movie in Trouble in Tokyo, but that was a direct to DVD film and not an actual theatrical release. Not to mention the recent Teen Titan movies that have that Young Justice look to it. Regardless, this movie will be the last time we would see the TTG! nightmare that we had to go through for the past five years. I just hope that Cartoon Network would stop with saturating the schedules and foolish reboots and move on the cartoons that would have a story, character build ups, and quality animation that would matter for the kids. That is what I would like to say, until something came up that got everyone on Youtube in a frenzy of rage. What am I talking about? I'm talking about a new reboot that would be CN's new show. That show is… Argh…**

 **Thunder Cats Roar!**

 **That's right! Apparently Cartoons Network is going to reboot the Thunder Cat franchise yet again. This time though, it will be focusing on a comedy aspect with an animation that is questionable and doesn't look like the original and no character build. Now where does all of that sounds very familiar? Yeah… Apparently CNs and the creators of the autrocity of TTG! doesn't want to throw away their reputation in making fun of franchises that people like when they are younger. Sure the original Thunder Cats didn't age well, but at least it had a following in the 80s and more so when the original came on Toonami a long time ago. And yes, they had that first reboot on Cartoon Network in 2011, but it didn't make the big leagues because some people said it's boring and Cartoon Network has that asinine schedule that ruined it from the start. Still, this is somewhat of an insult, as we do not know what this show is really about.**

 **See, TCR will be premiering in 2019 and all that we got is a trailer and behind the scenes that featured only the opening scene. So we just don't know much about it other then the opener. Course, many people jumped the gun and hate it because it resembles that TTG represent. Still, the animation does have the Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Gumball, and Star vs. The Forces of Evil vibe and could be something to watch. Though this raises questions of the character designs of the Thunder Cats as they don't look much like cats from the start.**

 **But really, my advice is to not jump to conclusions and watch the show when it comes out next year. And maybe you will have an honest opinion if this show is going to be a good show or a dumpster fire. I mean with Ducktails and My Little Pony the best reboots and the Reboot: Guardian Code is a little meh… Maybe this one will be in between. But we need to wait and see next year.**

 **Sorry if I had to have two separate news's in this introduction. Felt like sharing my thoughts on what's been going on. Now let's get back to Double Trouble on my version of Transformers Prime Season 3.**

 **But first, let's check on what happened on the last chapter. Already, it's looking really good. It's already have five reviews and around 350 hits. Much smaller then the first chapter, but the first chapter had less as well before the second chapter was released. Still, it's a promising number and would really like to see more of it in many other chapters. So here's hoping that it will happen.**

 **On this chapter, Team Prime is on look out on the Cons and the large amount of Red Energon they are delivering. Meanwhile, John and Elsa get set to infiltrate one of MECH's facilities and gather Intel in what they are planning. What will become of all of them? Let's look into the chapter to see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Remember when I said that this is inspired by one of the Tron Uprising episodes, _'The Stranger'_. Well this chapter is the start of one of those parts. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, I suggest that you check the episode out yourself on Itunes or Spotify. Though I don't think you can find it on Youtube. Try to do that just for research, but they don't officially have it to buy. Not to mention that if you do find it, it will consist of multipart that tend to get frustrating. I tell ya, it's not going to be easy to figure out. Still, you might find it on one of the pirate sites if you don't want to spend the $2 - $3 worth of a thirty minute video. Anyways, you will find that the infiltration part for the John and Elsa story will be mostly based on part of the episode. You know it when you see it. Also, you remember when I did that little Easter Egg where I had the cast of Red vs. Blue make cameos on the very first episode? Well I decided to bring them back to the fold as a means of a comedic act for the show and involving MECH in a way. That is considering that the Director character is a part of the Red vs. Blue series, incase anyone forgot about that. Anyways, it is going to be a good one. Stay tune to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Three: Preparations and Infiltration

Down at the energon mines in Colorado, the Cons were busy transporting the red energon into the cars of the hover train. One by one, each drone was carrying their own container of red energon and carefully carried it to one of the cars, making sure it doesn't fall and explode. Near the tram are Shockwave and Soundwave as they keep watching the group transferring the volatile material. The science officer though was loosing patience and demanded that they hurry up.

Shockwave: "This transfer is taking longer then anticipated. Should there be a possibility that we can quicken the pace? Maybe carrying more than one crate at a time. That would seem like the most adequate option."

The miner in charge of the operation approached him and explains his reasons.

"Apologize, sir, but we need to be cautious in the cargo we are currently carrying. All this Red Energon is extremely volatile and any trip or drop will cost a lot of lives once any of it explodes. We have to take these precautions to protect everyone here in this mine. I'm certain you understand."

Shockwave look down to him and nodded.

Shockwave: "Oh, I understand… I understand that this long overdue process is illogical and time consuming. Any longer and the Autobots will find us and shut down this operation. We need to hasten the operation before they arrive."

The head miner sighed and could tell that he was loosing his patience. Turning to his team, he told them to hurry.

"You heard him! Get all that energon into the hover train as quickly as possible. But be careful. One drop and we're all done for."

The group heard him and had to get the work done in a faster pace. As they were working on it, the science officer turn to Soundwave and told him handle something else.

Shockwave: "When we leave the mines to head to Darkmount, I want you to keep the humans away from our route. Megatron doesn't want our presence known to our position, yet. Contact higher ups to report on a transport carrying hazardous materials and order humans to stay away from the line we are taking."

The Intel officer turned to him and nodded in approval, beginning making contact to earth channels by use of fake reports. When he was doing that, the science officer turned to the others and told them to keep moving. What they didn't know is that they were carefully being watched from afar.

* * *

Up on a high cliff just miles from them, someone was watching with Cybertronian binoculars to see the status of their progress. The view peered from the group of Cons moving the Red Energon into the hover train, to the train itself, and then to Shockwave and Soundwave. Once the view panned out to see it all, the individual was called on by a certain leader.

Optimus Prime: "Arcee, what do you see?"

Indeed it was Arcee in charge of lookout as she and the rest of the team were perched on a mountain cliff side waiting for the Wreckers to arrive to formulate a plan. By the time she finished, she explained the situation as much as possible.

Arcee: "Nothing good. The Cons are nearly finished with the energon transfer and it looks like they will be leaving shortly."

Hearing that, Smokescreen decided to jump in and begin the attack.

Smokescreen: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's dive in, blast them all, and secure that energon before they could leave."

The femme heard him and told him that it would be impossible.

Arcee: "Won't be that easy. As far as opposition is concerned, they have Vehicons and Airadicons on constant lookout and there are a few Insecticons that were brought in as bodyguards for the group. Not to mention Soundwave and Shockwave added to the mix. That is a combination that would lead to termination no matter the firepower."

Bumblebee heard all this and wondered about the ninja bot's history.

Bumblebee: _**(You seem a little hesitant in going down there. Does it have something to do with Shockwave?)**_

Cee peeked back to him and reminded him of her last encounter with him.

Arcee: "I haven't fought him since Cliff and I were leaving Cybertron through his space bridge. Back then, he was difficult to beat considering his combat skills and that cannon he has with him. I was lucky enough to temporarily blind him and escape before the bridge exploded. Never really thought that he would survive the attack, let alone the blast. Even so, he could still be dangerous and knows a thing or two about taking any of us down."

Jack listened to her history and told her of his fight with him.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Tell me about it. I fought him back on Darkmount and he's no pushover. Couldn't even take him down when I had a chance, especially before I became a Prime. Even with the Star Saber Sword and my Prime ability, he would still take me out."

Optimus had heard enough and decided to speak to them about the main mission.

Optimus Prime: "Regardless of what we're up against, our main focus is the Red Energon. Once Megatron retrieves it, Earth won't stand a chance. We need to formulate a plan before we could intercept."

Smoke looked up to the sky and was getting impatient of the rest of the team.

Smokescreen: "If Wheeljack and the rest of the Wreckers get here. I don't see why they have to take the Jackhammer when we have instant travel with the bridge?"

Rodimus approached him and told him that he would have something important.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Wheeljack could have something that would give us and advantage in taking the Red Energon. I mean, he was the one the provided us with these Energon Dampeners we have currently installed to prevent the Cons from tracking us. Maybe he has anything for those containers."

Smokescreen turned to the Prime in training and was a little unsure.

Smokescreen: "Well, they better get here. The more we wait, the sooner the Cons leave with their cargo."

Bee soon looks up and noticed something coming from the distance. Pointing up to it, he told the others what he found.

Bumblebee: _**(Looks like you don't have to wait much longer. Cause here they come!)**_

Everyone soon looked up to see the Jackhammer flying overhead and turned when it saw the team standing by. Thankfully, the Cons didn't see them as they flew through the clouds and lowered to search for the team. Slowly, they made the decent and landed on the mountaintop near the team. When they approached the back end, the door opened up from behind and the Wreckers stood there with each of them carrying crates of something. Arcee approached the three and was a little impatient with them.

Arcee: "You three are late…"

Wheeljack shrugged his shoulders and explained his reasons.

Wheeljack: "Hey! Not my fault that my ship isn't faster then a ground bridge. Besides, you should see the air traffic these days. So, what's the situation?"

They soon walked off the ramp to start placing the crates on the ground. As they were doing that, Rodimus approached the three and explained to them the problem.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Nothing good. The Decepticons are almost finished with boarding all that Red Energon into that train and are about ready to depart. If we don't stop them soon, that train will reach Darkmount and Earth would be in serious danger."

Miko heard this when she placed her crate down and was cocky.

Miko/Kaosu: "Which is why we need to board it and blast that ship to next year! With this stuff being volatile, I bet they can make an awesome explosion. And I'm the femme to do that!"

She soon deployed her shoulder mounted rocket launchers and was eager to blow it up. Cee soon stopped her from jumping the gun.

Arcee: "And take us all out with that much energon? Sorry kiddo, no can do."

The Wrecking Cadet pouted to the two-wheeler while retracting both her launchers back into her shoulders.

Miko/Kaosu: "Pft… You guys are no fun."

Optimus soon calmed them and told them that they have a goal in mind.

Optimus Prime: "Regardless, our objective is clear. We must get onboard that train and secure that Red Energon before the Decepticons obtain it all. If we cannot do that, destruction of that energon would be our last resort."

Jackie heard that and decided to give them a few surprises.

Wheeljack: "In that case, let's open the toy box. I got some new toys that could be of some use for this assignment."

He bent down and hit the button on the front of the crate. Moments later, the crate opened up with a hissing noise and slowly lifted up to the back. He stood back up while the others gathered together to see what's in that crate. That's when they saw what looked liked heel like contraptions to connect the back of the pedes with blue lights blinking. They all looked at that and were a little confused.

Smokescreen: "Okay… So you got small metal arches. How interesting…"

The Wrecker rolled his optics around and could tell that they don't get it.

Wheeljack: "You guys didn't give me a chance to explain. These beauties are Magnetic Pedes. Something I've been cooking up during the long space trips before coming to Earth. These beauties can help Cybertronians walk on walls, ceilings, and anything that is made of metal. We simply install them in the back of our pedes and automatically fit to our size, be that big or small. Here, allow me to demonstrate."

He soon picked a set up and turned to Kaosu for a favor.

Wheeljack: "Hey cadet, come here will ya?"

Miko heard him and wondered what he has planned. Course looking at the Magnetic Pedes and decided follow his advice. Approaching him he told her to turn around.

Wheeljack: "Turn around and hold still."

She nodded and turned back as Jackie bend down and gently placed the devices in the back of her pedes. As first, they look a little big on her. But then, the lights on the sides started to blink and the gears inside tighten around her metal feet. Almost instantly, the things tightened to fit her size. She soon lifted one of her pedes up and noticed how unique they fit on her.

Miko/Kaosu: "Sweet…"

The Wrecker turned to the Jack Hammer and pointed to it, telling Miko what to do.

Wheeljack: "Now, go walk up to my Jackhammer and plant your pedes on the side. Just be careful not to scratch the paintjob."

So the cadet followed him, with a bit of a grin, and headed to the side of the Jackhammer. As she approached the side of the ship, she was hesitant in getting on the ship. But taking to deep breath through the vents, she slowly placed one pede and the metal wall and wait to see what happens. The back heels started to blink and a bit of electricity from the bottom of it, immediately planting it on the wall. She was caught by surprise by this and checked to see if this gadget is working. Trying to pull it out, she couldn't as the pede was stuck to the wall. Seeing this, she was quite amazed by it and placed her other pede to the wall, to which it stuck to the wall as well. Right now, she was standing on the side of the Jackhammer as she tried to walk on it. Taking a stroll upwards, she reached the top and was impressed by these new contraptions.

Miko/Kaosu: "Wow! These are amazing!"

The rest of the team looked to this when they see Miko standing sideways on the Jackhammer and could tell that they were amazed by it as well.

Smokescreen: "Huh… Wouldn't you know it? Those things actually work."

Jackie looked to the Elite Guard member and the rest of the team and continued on.

Wheeljack: "Was there any doubt? These beauties can handle any metal surface imaginable, be the on Earth or Cybertron. This would include a fast moving train carrying a lot of energon. They will make it easier to board the train and not fall off. Course we need to drop off all of you so you can get on that train."

Optimus watched the demonstration and heard the rest and was in agreement with the others.

Optimus Prime: "This all does seem very promising. Perhaps it will give us the chance to boarding that train without having to slip and fall."

Rodimus though decided to remind him of the real threat.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Yeah, but I think we are forgetting about the huge elephants in the room. We still have the Wave partners to deal with. Considering how clever, powering, and destructive they are, it will be difficult getting past them."

Wheeljack laughed a bit and told them it's cool.

Wheeljack: "We'll figure something out when we cross that bridge. Still, we have all that energon that we need to keep them intact. If not… Well, we can always call of cleanup."

He soon turned and nodded to Bulkhead, giving him the chance to open the other crate. Seeing that, the Wrecker turned to the closed crate and pushed the code for the lock. The light turned green and the chest door hissed open and to reveal something that could be of really good use. Bulk soon digs into the crate took out a Cybertron detonator to show the team with a smile.

Bulkhead: "Just a little something to blow that train sky high."

Optimus looked to the charge and told them that they will save it for emergencies.

Optimus Prime: "As much as anyone would enjoy blowing it up something of importance, I do believe we would save that until the plan goes wrong. From now, we should secure the Red Energon and prevent the Cons from obtaining it. The best option is to stop that train and remove the train cars filled with the volatile substance."

Bumblebee: _**(There is still the fact that we have Cons surrounding the area? How are we going to get through all of that?)**_

Arcee looks down at the Cons to see the number they're dealing with. She decided to come up with an idea.

Arcee: "I think I have a plan…"

* * *

As the team was preparing to board that train, another group was set to take on a mission of their own. Inside what appears to be a convoy truck that was driving down a long and deserted road at the dead of night. Inside that convoy, a small group of MECH soldiers were sitting in each side, waiting until they reach their destination. One of the soldiers though bends down and checked on his knee to check as if he was feeling something. As he was doing it, he heard a voice from next to him.

Grif: "Hey, are you all right? You seem to be feeling your knee since we boarded."

The soldier looked to him and tries to cover it up.

"Oh… It's just nothing. Just sitting on his seat can really crack the knees, if you know what I mean."

It was then that another soldier next to him turned to his side and was curious about this one.

Simons: "Hey… I never seen you before. You new here?"

The solider turned to the other soldier and answered back.

"Yes… Yes I am. First time too."

The soldier next to him looked at him strangely before brushing it off and welcoming him to the team.

Simmons: "Oh! That's cool. Welcome to MECH! You're going to like it here. Sure the place screams world domination, but they have free healthcare and the payment is solid. It explains why my friend here joined, even if he doesn't do much."

The first soldier was frustrated and told him that he does things.

Grif: "Hey! I do stuff of the cause."

The second soldier starred at him and was a little annoyed.

Simmons: "Really… I don't think that raiding the fridge in the break room counts as something for the cause."

Grif: "C'mon! Some of that food was about to get spoiled and I did the world a favor."

The MECH soldier rolled his eyes and continued discussing to the newcomer.

Simmons: "Just try to ignore him. He tends to get a little lazy around the place. Names Simmons by the way. And that lousy dirt bag is Grif. What's yours?"

The soldier looked to the two and took a breather, saying his name.

"John… It's John…"

Yes… It was indeed Jonathan Darby, as he was undercover to find out what MECH is up to. Of course, he started to wonder how he got himself into the situation in the first place.

 _Agent Fowler: "MECH does have the tendencies in being discrete."_

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _At the Unit E military facility, John and Elsa were sitting in Fowler's office as the former Army Ranger was explaining the situation._

 _Agent Fowler: "Every time we try to rat them out, they tend to relocate and vanish without a trace. That's pretty much their emergency plan when we get closer to them. And all the places they move to involve abandoned or industrial places. This Air force Base at Burns Flat is no exception. With its vast space and far from any eyewitnesses, it's the perfect place for whatever they're experimenting."_

 _John listened into the whole thing and was curious about it._

 _John Darby: "So, where does it leave Elsa and I? Surely you know how to stop MECH and whatever they're up to."_

 _Fowler looked to them and explained what the plan was suppose to be._

 _Agent Fowler: "Well the original plan is to have Optimus and a small unit come in to perform an ambush when they leave. That way we could get the jump on them and find out what they were really up to. But considering Ratchet said that Optimus and his team are currently on assignment, then we have to make a change of plans."_

 _John Darby: "And what change of plans are you talking about?"_

 _Fowler gave it some thought and came up with the obvious answer._

 _Fowler: "If we are to figure out any of MECH's plans, we need to get a closer look at their workings. Long story short, we might need an undercover operative. And since you are willing to get your answers of what happened to your family, you seem to be a willing candidate for this operation."_

 _John heard this and was a little hesitant on it._

 _John Darby: "Me? On an assignment? With all due respect, sir, I'm not physically prepped for this mission. Maybe if you want someone else to do the job and I'll be at the sidelines…"_

 _Fowler raised his hand and told him that they had much of an option._

 _Agent Fowler: "As much as I want to recruit any other soldier, any MECH terrorist will notice him and throw him to the brig, or worse. That is why you should fit the role as a spy. Hell, if I remember correctly, you had your fair share of mission when you worked for the Social Welfare Agency."_

 _John sighed and remembered about those._

 _John Darby: "That might be true, but that was when I had to gather Intel. And if I was in action, I use Elsa here to handle the dirty work while I stay on the sidelines. You telling me to head on out into the field, giving that I have an injury in my knee since the bombing. If I get involved in this venture, there is a slight chance that my knee would pop if I make any sudden movements."_

 _Fowler got his hands together on the desk and told him that they have little choice._

 _Fowler: "Then I suggest you be very careful with your movements. It is a retrieval mission after all. I need you to get in, gather what we're up against, and get out. Simple as that."_

 _John Darby: "And how am I going to get in there? It's not like they would welcome anyone wearing civilian clothes."_

 _Fowler smiled and told him that he got it covered._

 _Fowler: "Oh, I have my ways. Follow me."_

 _He soon got up and left his office, heading to someplace that he's familiar with. John look to him leaving as Elsa looked to her handler to say something to him._

 _Elsa de Sica: "That went well."_

 _John sighed and decided to follow him. Getting up off his chair, he told her to do the same._

 _John Darby: "C'mon… Let's see what Fowler wants to show us."_

 _Elsa nodded as she got up and the two left the office to see what Fowler wants to show them. After walking out of his office and out of hanger E, they approached what looked like a restricted hanger that no one is touching. By the time they approached the door, Fowler inputted the code and the door opened up for them. By the time they were in, the place was dark and not a soul was around. But Elsa adjusted her eyes to switch to night vision and scanned the area. John looked down to her and asked what she was looking at._

 _John Darby: "Well Elsa. What do you see?"_

 _Elsa looked on and was curious._

 _Elsa de Sica: "Hard to tell… But it looks like some kind of storage area. But it looks so… sophisticated."_

 _Fowler chuckled as he flipped the switch, leading for all the lights getting turned on. The two were temporarily blinded by it and had to adjust the lighting for a moment. By the time they could finally see, they saw something that's completely amazing. Indeed it was a storage room, but the content it contains has something to do with MECH. From cars, to weapons, uniforms to computers, even recent MECHicons hung on the ceiling, everything is present for them to see. Fowler approached them and told them of this place._

 _Agent Fowler: "This is Hanger M. It is used to store and secure everything related to MECH. Ever since they made their mark, my boys have to gathering Intel and collecting anything that they left behind. From there, we had to understand how MECH operates and what we are up against. All the way up to recent events involving MECH's newest works and how the Director managed to create such monstrosities. It's a shame that all these men that have lives and family decided to change their lives as a means of being the Autobots and Decepticons."_

 _The three soon walked ahead to witness everything they see. From vehicles to robots, they were in awe at the sight of them all. The one thing though that got their attention is another bot that's not like the others. It almost looks like Optimus Prime, but it looked darker and more banged up. John looked to this and was curious about it._

 _John Darby: "Is that another MECHicon?"_

 _Fowler looked to that and shook his head._

 _Agent Fowler: "No… That was before the Director came into the picture and turned your family into Cybertronians. That was Nemesis Prime, something Miko called. It was created by Silas and used it to attack me and the military to frame Team Prime. If it hadn't been for Optimus and myself, MECH would've succeeded and the team would've been dead to rights."_

 _He soon walked away while the two looked at the Optimus copy. They soon made their leave and headed to the agent, as they was walking, John started to ask what all this have to do with his mission._

 _John Darby: "I don't get it… Why show me all of this. What does this have to do with my undercover work. None of this doesn't make any sense."_

 _The former Army ranger shrugged it off and started to explain his reasons._

 _Agent Fowler: "Simple… You wish to go undercover, you need to look the part."_

 _He approached what looks like a closet like safe and inputted another code. When it started to open, John looked on and was shocked by this. All he's seeing is a wardrobe of MECH uniforms. Fowler turned to him and spoke about this more in detail._

 _Agent Fowler: "Managed to take a bunch of MECH soldiers on a few stake outs, hoping to question on locations of any MECH facilities. Some kept quiet while others take their own lives through cyanide pills. We learn that second part the earliest before we had to do checks on their bodies and teeth. Regardless, we have removed their weapons and uniforms and keep them here during process. Regardless, these uniforms are key in undercover ops."_

 _John blinked and realized that it meant._

 _John Darby: "So let me get this straight. You want me to dress up in that and go undercover in a heavily secured facility filled with armed soldiers. That sounds very reassuring."_

 _Fowler sighed and told him that there was no other option._

 _Agent Fowler: "It might be a risk, but there is no other way around it. Your job is to get in, gather what we need to know, and get out. There's no other way around it. After all, you were the one who wanted to accept this job in the first place."_

 _John heard him and knew that he has a point. After all, he self volunteered in this assignment to help seek answers of why his family became what they are. He got himself into this mess. But it is for the best as he needs to get what he wants and what the government wants. So with a sigh, he decided to get this over with._

 _John Darby: "All right… What's the plan…?"_

 _End flashback…_

* * *

Returning to the present, John was sitting idly by in his MECH disguise, trying to contemplate the plan that was placed before him. As he was thinking of that, the Sarge leading the group came in and gave the direct order.

Sarge: "All right you maggots, listen up! We are approaching the facility! You will be assigned to group 7-4, maintenance and inspections. Before we arrive, there are a few rules you need to follow. Upon entering the facility, do not fraternize, socialize, or make visual contact with your fellow soldiers. Do not under any circumstances leave your assigned post. Failure to hear from any of these guidelines will result in your immediate termination. And trust me, I more than eager to terminate any of you that don't follow these rules."

He soon got his shotgun out and cocked it ready to fire on anyone he would feel like. Everyone looked at him and was a little nervous about it. But John kept his cool and had to focus on the mission completely. But giving that he's not allowed to speak to any soldiers in the facility, he needs to speak to them now about the project before they arrive. To that end, he turned to Grif and asked about it.

John Darby: "So, uh… What did they say this top secret project was?"

Grif turned to him and was a bit confused.

Grif: "Uhhhh….. They didn't. That's why it's top secret."

John heard this and was silent, knowing that investigating this secret could be difficult than expected. Still, he wondered if the mission would work as he remembered the preparations of it.

 _Agent Fowler: "This undercover mission is vital to understand what MECH is planning."_

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Back at base, Fowler was explaining John the details as they approached a table that has a few little items on it._

 _Agent Fowler: "With the Director's obsession with human cybertronian conversion and the recent robbery of the Tusgen steel, this could spell a disaster in this country, let alone the world. Which is why you have to infiltrate the facility, find out what they are up to, and get out. You stay there for too long, it will raise suspicion."_

 _John nodded and made his plan quick._

 _John Darby: "Got it. Get in, gain Intel, get out. No pressure… There's still the issue on how to gain that Intel without any detection."_

 _Fowler smiled and told him that he has something for that._

 _Agent Fowler: "Oh don't worry. We got that covered. Some of our eggheads to created some tech that can be useful for this operation."_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

The MECH transport immediately came to a stop as the people in it got caught by surprise by the abrupt stop. The Sarge though remained cool and collective as he told everyone to get out.

Sarge: "All right! We're here! Everybody out! Don't let me bring my shotgun out on all of you!"

Everyone soon scattered and rushed out of the back of the truck. John was one of them as he jumped off the vehicle and was outside. From there, he was amazed at the site of the place. It certainly looked like an old post WWII air force base with the old school hangers and buildings. But there was a lot of activity and new structures such as watchtowers and barricades that were made by MECH. MECH soldiers were posted everywhere and security was pretty tight. He could even see MECHicons scouting the area, those MECH like Decepticons that he saw in the M hanger, only more livelily. Seeing all this, he decided to test one of the gadgets Fowler gave him. With a quick blink, with goggles made a quick invisible flash before returning to normal.

* * *

F _lashback…_

 _Fowler picked up a pair of goggles and showed it to him, explaining what they are._

 _Agent Fowler: "These goggles are the standard issue for MECH soldiers. These however are modified with a built in camera that is motioned controls by simply blinking your eyes. It will administer a flash that is invisible to anyone and would make it difficult to locate. It also comes complete with a built in wifi emitter to transfer into any laptop, including this one here."_

 _He put the goggles away and showed a military grade laptop that Special Forces use in black ops missions._

 _Agent Fowler: "The goggles will transfer the photos by a mile and a half radius and will be automatically saved into the hard drive. Now MECH will be searching for foreign and military tech from that proximity, so it will make it difficult to get something like this close to the goggles range. Which is why this baby is equipped with a scrambler. Any tracking device MECH has will not detect this and will make it easy for the transfer to be complete. Just try not to blink too much on this assignment."_

 _John heard about this and smirked to him._

 _John Darby: "I was on an assignment in Iraq with what a night watch with a sniper rifle and canisters of coffee. I rarely blink… I think I can handle that part."_

 _Fowler heard that and continued on._

 _Agent Fowler: "I hope you can. Also, we need Intel from their computers. MECH does tend to contain boat loads of data about their operations and every time we get close, they tend to purge them on a number of occasions."_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

 _Agent Fowler: "This time, it will be different."_

John starred at this facility that was once an old air force base and stood there for quite a while. So much so that the Sarge saw this and told him to move.

Sarge: "Hey! This ain't no sightseeing tour! Get your ass to the security checkpoint, on the double!"

He heard that and turned to see the Sarge pointing to that direction. He turned to see the line of soldiers getting scanned and approved. Seeing that, he turned to the Sarge and acted on apology.

John Darby: "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I'll get right on it."

He soon walked away from him and approached the line to the checkpoint, wondering if what Fowler said would work.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Fowler soon picked up a small flash drive and showed it to John._

 _Agent Fowler: "To get that data, you need this. This flash drive contains bypassing codes and instant downloads to gather all the information we need just to find out what MECH is up to. Just install it in one of their terminals and it will gather as much data it contains. We need everything, schematics, weapons research, force deployment, recruitment, anything and everything we need to know to prepare for the next fight."_

 _He soon handed the drive John and he held it in the palm of his hand. The Darby looked to it and was a little cautious, looking up to him to state his problem._

 _John Darby: "That's fine and all… But MECH can scan for any suspicious devices coming into their facilities. If they detect this…"_

 _Fowler raised his hand and told him that it was all right._

 _Agent Fowler: "Don't worry, the technicians have worked a way around it. The flash drive you're holding contains a built in cloaking device. Hard to detect, easy to get in."_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

"Next!"

Down at the security checkpoint, John was next to go as he approached what looks like a scanning chamber. Seeing this, the soldier looked to him and told him to get on through.

"Please enter the chamber for immediate scan. This will only take a second."

John got nervous as knows he has that flash drive in his uniform. He just hopes that its cloaking field in that drive will work on such an advance piece of machinery. Taking a deep breath, he slowly stepped into the chamber and it closed on him.

"Raise your hands to the ceiling and hold still. Moving around will only make the scans take longer."

Hearing that, he raised his arms and remained still for as long as possible. When he did that, the soldier pressed a few key sequences and the scanning started. A red like invisible wall came out from the ceiling and the mechanisms descended downward to his body. He felt a bit of a tingle as the red field came down to the floor before ascending up. By the time it was done, the soldier looked over at the scanned body for any metals or foreign objects and noticed something off.

"Hold up. Something's not right…"

John heard that and swallowed a lump, almost realizing that the cloaking on the drive didn't work and his cover was blown before getting into the facility. The soldier looked closely at the scan and looked up to the Darby, explaining what he found.

"I couldn't help but notice a metallic brace on your right knee. If I were to guess, I say it was a memento from one of the wars. Which one was it?"

John heard that and sighed in complete relief. He's lucky that he didn't detect the flash drive; otherwise, he won't be so lucky. So playing it cool, he told him that story, leaving the death of his brother out.

John Darby: "Um… Yeah… That's right. Got my knee injured during a car bombing in Baghdad many years back. That brace is barely holding on, but I can manage to walk around with it."

The soldier heard all this and was intrigued by that story.

"I see. Well, I got to say; it's great to see a war veteran in our ranks. Please proceed to the facility for your designated position. Hanger 6. Lucky you. Looks like you're working with a group down at Project Noah. Really interesting stuff down there."

The chamber door on the other side started to open as John walked out of it. But as he was leaving the checkpoint, he thought of what the MECH employee said. This Project Noah… Sounds like something Fowler needs to know about. He heads to Hanger 6 with the group of MECH soldiers as he could hear the voice of Fowler ringing in his head.

 _Agent Fowler: "Once you're in, you need to find a terminal to download any data in their systems."_

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Agent Fowler: "But you need to make sure that the drive is discrete. If anyone sees that out in the open, it would raise some alarms. Don't let it go notice."_

 _John looks to the flash drive and placed it in is pocket, until he get his uniform on._

 _John Darby: "Will do… So how am I going to get there? I mean, it's not like I could waltz on in there and act like it's normal."_

 _Fowler smirked and told him of the plan._

 _Agent Fowler: "Relax… I'm going to have two of my boys dressed in MECH disguises and use one of these cars we obtained to take you to the departure site. Turns out they were using an old abandon bus station not far from the place. They always have a thing with abandoned places. Anyways, those MECH soldiers won't even know you are the enemy."_

 _John nodded and was glad that they have an entrance strategy in getting in. But then he look down to Elsa and wondered what she has to do with the mission, considering he brought her in on the assignment in the first place. Turning to the former Army Ranger, he pointed to her and asked about her._

 _John Darby: "And what about my girl? I brought her in for some backup incase things start to get hairy. Can't leave her out of this."_

 _Fowler looked down to Elsa and knew that he had a point. Both John and Elsa work together as a team, since they were part of the SWA. If they are separated, it could be troublesome for the older Darby. So he thought of a way where they can work together._

 _Agent Fowler: "Not to worry. I got an idea that can help you work together."_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

John finally made it to facility and was approaching the hanger he needs to get to gain information of what they are planning. As he was walking down, he started to whisper something into what appears to be a small transceiver underneath the rubber mask.

John Darby: "Elsa, this is John. I'm in."

* * *

Up on the cliff side, away from the abandon air force base, Elsa was sitting on her porch with the laptop Fowler gave her, stocks of food and water, and her trusty Hecate sniper rifle complete with a silencer nozzle. She was already dropped off before her handler as the voice of Fowler echoed through the ether.

 _Agent Fowler: "Elsa will be carried by helicopter to a lone Cliffside far from any MECH security. We will provide her with the supplies needed to camp out there while keeping watch for any suspicious activity. We'll also provide you two with a two way radio transceiver connected to your faces, on the side mind you, so you can communicate with each other. She will also have that laptop with her to transfer anything you take in those goggles."_

She was looking down her Hecate and got a look at John walking into the facility. She smiled and responded back.

Elsa de Sica: "I hear you. Looks like you got in without a problem. Can see you approaching the facility as we speak."

John Darby: _"Yeah… Heard one of the guards saying something about a new project MECH is up to. Something called Project Noah… Could be something Fowler would want us to look into."_

Elsa checked the area with her sniper rifle and could well that it won't be easy to breach.

Elsa de Sica: "Careful out there. Security is pretty tight. Soldiers on every corner and those MECHicons places on the ground. Won't be an easy feat."

* * *

Back on the ground, John looked to the situation while walking and knew she had a point.

John Darby: "Yeah… I notice… I'll get in, grab anything important, and get out. It won't take long."

He rejoined with the group and slowly approached the open hanger doors. While approaching, he remembered what Fowler said before he began the mission.

 _Agent Fowler: "One more thing… Once you're in, you're on your own. There wont' be any backup for you other then your girl that's keeping watch. Blend in with the enemy and find a way in getting what we need. Don't get too suspicious, or the whole mission's a bust."_

 _John Darby: "You don't have to worry about that, Fowler. I got this mission in the bag. What's the worse that could happen?"_

By the time John made it inside, he looked up and was stunned at the sight of it. What he was seeing is what looks like a huge lab/garage like area with soldiers on constant watch and scientists and technicians working hard. There was a huge computer console with a huge screen in the middle and smaller screens on the side. But the middle of it, looked to be multiple rings made of steel that was in the progress of completion. In fact, they almost look familiar to the Autobot's ground bridge. Starring at the stuff in the middle, you soon realized that it was going to be tougher than predicted.

John Darby: "Elsa?"

He waited for a response as Elsa spoke back.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes, John. What is it?"

He was silent for a brief moment until he responded in a quiet manner.

John Darby: "I think it is going to take longer than imagined."

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Not much to work with, other then the preparation. But this is how it should start. Still, there are more chapters to go around, as next chapter will be the start of the missions. With the Autobots trying to stop a train filled with Red Energon from reaching Darkmount, while John gather's Intel on MECH's new plans, and a run in with the commander and a familiar face… Not going to explain much, but you'll have to wait and see on the next chapter. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	4. Mission Starts

**Argh… You know, I always have a problem with Netflix. I mean it does have a really good collection of shows and movies you can binge watch all you want. The only problem that I have with that streaming service is that they have the tendency in removing certain programming just to add more of their original content. Now I have a long discussion about this on my Youtube channel if you want to watch my anger about it. Here's the link if you want to see it ( www . youtube watch?v=7UvP4EUhoqo). But I'm discussing this is because on August of 2018, at the time of writing this mind you, Netflix finally pulled the plug and removed both Transformers Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise.**

 **This is apparently something I feared the most as the news of the removal of half of their programming to make way with more. I mean this is the news I found out a few years ago and got angry over it. But I didn't have much of a problem as I rarely watch the service unless I want to. Not to mention that Netflix is moving to creating their own original content. And oh boy, they have more original content than the content they use to have in the past. But this is the one thing I got worries about as they sort of removed shows that based around the Hasbro company. So not only the Transformers series was pulled from their library, but also other Hasbro shows like My Little Pony.**

 **This is really strange since that shows like that were removed when they are still fresh. I mean, Robots in Disguise finished with their Combiner Force ark and should've been added to Netflix when it was over. The same goes with MLP, considering that it's still ongoing with news that it will all be over at season 9. So it's questionable why they would remove shows like that when there's more content to be added. Then again, this is Netflix we're talking about here. They remove more content to gain more without a care in the world. All because they want to add more of their original content to their fold. Hell, just recently, they added Disenchantment, but that was a not so great show from the start.**

 **So what's going to happen now! What will come of this sudden removal of the Transformers series on Netflix? I normally use it as a way in gathering research and inputting chapters that take place in those episodes. Including recently that I'm doing chapters of Madoka Prime based on certain episodes. So what's going to happen now? Well, best bet is that all the Hasbro series would move to Amazon Prime, since they have their Combiner War series. But I would find that highly unlikely. So the only option left in getting these episodes is to buy them on iTunes, Spotify, or YouTube by a few simple dollars. I already got Legacy on Youtube and will be working on getting Regeneration and maybe Darkest Hour on future chapters. But unless changes are made and TFP or any Hasbro series is free, I pretty much stuck in the rut on this. Here's hoping that something would happen to those series.**

 **Checking on the last chapter, still seems all right. Five complete reviews and almost 300 hits. Though one of the reviews is a guest review that demands that I need to update. So frustrating... I should've remove it before it got completely posted but I was distracted with a lot of stuff. I've been doing job searches recently in getting a job for Data Entry and I have my hands full with a lot of things. So you might be seeing my updates less, depending on how busy I am. Keep in mind I do have a life and I cannot deal with Guest reviews demanding to update quicker. Stop telling me.**

 **On this chapter, the mission starts with the Autobots stopping the convoy of red energon from being transferred and John and Elsa gathering Intel to understand what MECH is truly doing. Will they succeed in the assignment? Read to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now I was going to add one more little detail of John and Elsa's mission on the last chapter. But I sort of forgot about it and didn't realize it until now. Guess I didn't realize it until I uploaded the last chapter. So that's a my bad in my part. But this chapter will have that added during John and Elsa's mission, because coming back are both Commander Rouke and Henry Masterson from the other stories. Seem fitting considering they are a part of MECH as a whole. Also, I'm going to add another scene from the Tron Uprising episode _'The Stranger'_ into the chapter. If you didn't watch it, you better find in on iTunes, Spotify, or find it on one of the pirate sites. Whichever is natural for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Four: Mission Starts

Down at the energon mines in Colorado, the Decepticons were just finishing up on transferring the Red Energon from the stacks and into the hover tram. On top of the tram trains, multiple drones were standing there with their blasters armed and was on watch when they leave. By then, the last of the energon cubes was placed in the final carrier car and the door closed when the drone got out. Once the last of the shipment was placed, the leading miner got on the comm. and contacted Shockwave.

"All the Energon has been stored and secured. You are ready to depart."

* * *

Inside the main engine of the train, Shockwave was on standby, waiting for all the Red Energon to be inside the tram. When he got the word that all the energon is inside, he nodded and decided to begin the departure.

Shockwave: "Understood… Make sure that you and your miners step away from the tram when we depart. I cannot afford loosing hard working drones in your field."

He could hear the miner on the other end, listening to the order.

 _"You got it. I'll have my unit stay clear from your tram when you leave. Just remember to be careful with all that Red Energon. Any one of them drop by accident and the whole transport will be destroyed with you in it."_

The science officer heard him and knew the risk.

Shockwave: "Rest assure, I have everything under control. All the Red Energon is secured and restrained. None of it will fall off and explodes on my watch. Now step aside."

He turned to Soundwave as he was on the main console of the tram, with all of his cables connected to the controls and was waiting to begin. He soon spoke to him and told him to go.

Shockwave: "All the Red Energon has been secured. It is time to leave. Have coordinates set to Dark Mount and make sure that you keep the humans clear of the transport. We can't have any eyewitnesses seeing this."

Soundwave heard this and get right to work. As he was getting ready, he contacted the escort group, telling them to be ready to roll.

Shockwave: "Escort unit 1, we are ready to leave. Keep your group in range with tram and don't loose formation."

* * *

Outside a large group of Vehicons were on standby, waiting in formation around the tram unit. The silver Vehicon heard that through his comm. piece and responded back.

"Roger that. Ground unit is ready to drive."

* * *

Up on the cliff near the mine, a group of Insecticons were perched there, waiting for the train to leave. The one leading them heard the science officer contacting him.

Shockwave: _"Escort Unit 2, Energon is secured. We are about ready to leave for Darkmount. I want you all to be watching the skies. I cannot afford any humans flying by, let alone the human military."_

The Insecticon heard him and got the idea.

"Got it. My hoard is ready to leave and follow you."

* * *

Back in the cockpit, Shockwave heard them and knew that everything is set.

Soundwave: "Excellent… Now it is time to deliver all this energon to Megatron. All Decepticons, move out!"

Soundwave typed in the sequence to initiate the tram as it started to warm up. From there, the tram itself lit up at the bottom and slowly started to levitate off the rail tracks. By the time it started to float, the Vehicons started to transform and revv their engines for a drive. Once they are set, Soundwave accelerated the train and it started to move forward. As soon as it left, the Vehicons drove in between the train as the same speed with the Insecticons jumped off the mountain side and transformed, flying after them. Soon enough, the train left the mines and was on the way to Darkmount with the stash of Red Energon within its cars. In the cockpit, Shockwave looked to the Intel Officer and told him to keep the speed to a minimum.

Shockwave: "Maintain speed to its proper limit. While the energon is secured, I cannot take the risk of increased velocity."

Soundwave nodded and kept the speed at its minimum distance. Outside, the tram continued to ride down the track to its destination. As the train was making its way through though, something was waiting for them to pass by. By the time they all passed them, the back lights turned on and the engines started to rev up. Immediately, a small group of cars came out of their hiding spot and jumped off the cliff, drifting to the direction of the tram and catching up with them. Those vehicles are Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Kaosu as they were making a B line to the first convoy squad.

Arcee: _"The Cons won't take this transport likely. No doubt they will have convoys to protect its cargo."_

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The Autobots gathered together to hear what Arcee's plans to do with that much security. They all were on the top cliff away from the enemy's view as a holographic map appeared to showcase the 3D specs of the train and the red dots representing the Decepticons._

 _Arcee: "With energon this important, it will be heavily guarded while on transit. There will be a convoy group on the ground while another one will be in the air. No doubt the Vehicons and Insecticons Shockwave sent will be the convoys. There will also be more guarding the top of the hover tram keeping watch no matter what. We need to split our group into two teams, one harboring the air, and the other at the skies."_

 _Two green dots representing the Auobots appeared from behind while Arcee explained the plan in detail._

 _Arcee: "We will attack from behind when they aren't looking and then strike a swiftly as possible. A ground unit and an air unit. The ground unit will comprise of Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Kaosu. They will be in charge of handling the ground forces."_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

The four vehicles kept on going after the ground unit and was getting into position for an attack. Kaosu went ahead and opened her back end to arm her rockets. Aiming for the group, she fired two rockets at them and the flew towards them. The rockets hit the floor and caused the drones to nearly out of control. By the time they regained their ground, one of them checked the review mirror and saw the Autobots behind them.

"We got Autobots!"

One of the Vehicons standing on the tram saw this as well and told him to keep driving.

"Continue driving, the rest of us will handle them!"

They soon armed their weapons at them fired right at the group. The Autobots swerved from side to side just to avoid the constant firing and had to get into the defensive. It was then that the Insecticons flew down and try to attack them back. But that was soon changed when blaster shots came from above them and shot down a few in the process. Soon after that, the Jackhammer started to fly down through the clouds and dive bomb the group with its constant firing. Inside the cockpit, Wheeljack piloted and fired his weapons at the Insecticons.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Arcee pointed her digit to the digital map and a red dot appeared over it._

 _Arcee: "Wheeljack will provide air support with his Jackhammer. He will keep the Insecticons busy while the rest of us board that tram. I just hope the weapons you possess will take them out."_

 _She looked up the Wrecker with a serious smirk on her face. Jackie looked to her and remind her the last time he took on Insecticons._

 _Wheeljack: "I dealt with them before in my last encounter. I think I can handle it."_

 _The femme smiled and could tell that he got it in the bag. It was when Smokescreen asked something about this mission._

 _Smokescreen: "I got a question… If all of us are handling the Cons on the ground and air, who's going to board the tram and secure the Red Energon?"_

 _Cee looked to the Elite Guard member and responded back with a cocky remark._

 _Arcee: "Isn't that obvious…?"_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

The Jackhammer dove down and went through the line of Insecticons in the way. By the time the ship reach the tram, Jackie turned back and told them to be ready to drop off.

Wheeljack: "All right! This is where you get off! Keep those magnetic pedes on at all times and try not to fall. LZ will be hot though! Get ready to jump! And when you see my old dance partner, tell him I said hello."

The Jackhammer nearly reached the tram at the top. The Vehicons and Airadicons saw that up there and decided to focus their attention on the ship.

"Incoming! Take the ship out!"

They all pointed their blasters at the ship and fired completely. The blaster shots hit the ship, but the shielding is protecting it from being destroyed. By the time it was at the right height, the back opened up and three individuals came out of it, falling to one of the cars. Those three fired their blasters and took out a few of them that's in the way. They were taken out and they fall of the train. When they landed, the magnetic pedes activated and the they stuck the surface of the tram and stood there, ready for a fight. Those three are Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, and Arcee as the voice of the femme rang from around.

Arcee: _"Optimus, Rodimus, and I will be the ones boarding the train."_

The drones saw them land and continued to fire their weapons. Rodimus soon armed his energy shield and blocked off as many shots as possible in the front, while the two wheeler got down on one knee to fire her blasters right at the drones in the back. Optimus looked to the battle and decided to have the two handle securing all the energon while he handles the opposition around them. Looking to the two, he told them of his orders.

Optimus Prime: "Go to the back end and begin securing the energon! I will handle the Decepticons on the train."

He soon removed the metal pack behind his back that filled with detonator charges. He soon gave it to Jack and told him to take care of it.

Optimus Prime: "Take the charges, Rodimus. We might need them in case we don't secure the energon in time."

Jack turned to him and nodded, taking the container in the process. Strapping it on his back, he decided to leave with Arcee to the back of the tram.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "I got it. Let's move Arcee."

Cee heard him and understood.

Arcee: "Understood."

The two turned around and made a mad dash to the back of the tram. As they left, Optimus looked to the drones in front of him and could see the odds were on his side.

Optimus Prime: "I will give you one chance to leave this tram and spare your own lives."

The drones looked to each other and were quiet for a while. But they soon came to a decision and pointed their blasters right at him. The leader saw this and knew there was no avoiding it.

Optimus Prime: "Very well…"

He soon deployed his blades and charged in for an attack. The drones started to fire their blasters, hoping to slow him down. Optimus blocked off the shots with his blades and managed to take out a few by use of well placed kicks and cutting down their blasters attached to their arms. He knocked down the first one with a high roundhouse kick and turn to the second drone with a slice of the blade. He soon sucker punched the next down and deployed his blaster to shoot another at long distance. He looked back to see the two bots running to the back end and facing their own threats. He could tell that this might work and return to fighting his side of the drones and run right to the next one with both blades in an X and slicing one more drone that's in the way.

Back with Jack and Arcee, they were racing to the end of the tram to secure the first batch of energon. But reaching the end, they could see many Vehicons in the way firing their blasters at them. Arcee took the lead and jumped upwards to fire her blasters at them. She managed to take some shots at a few as they were knocked off the tram car. Landing on the roof, she did a quick roll and stopped on one knee, getting her blades out and started to charge in. She soon kicked stand one Con to jump off him and did a quick spin to slice her first target through his chest. Then in quick succession, she went on the ground and did a sweep to another's leg before knocking him out with her back heel. With a quick break dancing move, she did a hand stand before jumping off and somersaulted, giving a torpedo kick to another's face plate. She soon charged in and did more swift strikes on a bunch more, just to make a clearing.

As for the stragglers, it was Rodimus's turn to take care of them. With his Star Saber Sword and shield out, he used his skills and training to wipe the floor with them. He used his shield to deflect the blaster fire and when getting close to the first Con, he twisted him body and cut one Con by the waistline. He soon lunged and plowed his sword to another Con right through the chest, using him as a bodysheild to protect him from more blaster fire. Stopping he pivoted and swung his sword, causing the dead Con's body to be flung from it and started to fly, knocking out a few more in the way. He soon got into battle and charged the Star Saber's energy with his optics behind his visor glowing as well. With a quick swing, the energy like slice came out of it and took the down Cons in the process. Returning to normal, he rushed to where Arcee was standing and was using her blasters as a means of rapid fire. He soon joined in and fired away to, looking at the situation.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Scrap! We're just at the halfway point and there are too many of them. Megatron really wants this energon!"

Arcee nodded and knew that's the case.

Arcee: "Well when you have energon that can produce high velocity speeds once refined, then you would be desperate for world conquest. Regardless, we need to push to the back to secure the energon and take control of the train's control center. If we can't do that, that's why those detonators are for."

Jack looked back at the metal casing strapped to his back and could agree with her. If they can't secure the energon, the second option is to plant the detonators in the hover cars, so if they can't secure it, they can destroy it. He soon heard shreiking from above and looked up to see a small group of Insecticons heading towards them.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well we better hurry! Cause it looks like the place is getting awfully crowded!"

Arcee looked up and could tell that it was getting worse. Seeing this, she needs to do a little crowd control.

Arcee: "Jack, focus on the ground forces. I'll handle the bugs."

Rodimus looked to her and thought that was a risk. Still, they need to push through as he got into his fight.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "No problem! Just try not to get killed."

Cee heard him and smirked to him.

Arcee: "This is nothing…"

With that said, the two took their blasters out and fired away completely, taking out any Cons that were in the way. Blaster shot after blaster shot, they were pulling all the stops as the Prime in training got one shot incredibly bright and fired.

* * *

Around the same time, a welder of a MECH maintenance worker was busy welding one of the arches that's in the hanger and was fully focused. In fact, everyone was completely focused as they were busy wing on this special project and need to complete it on a deadline. Though what they didn't know that there was a spy in the midst. There was a large number of soldiers as they were keeping watch of anything suspicious. There was one that was suspicious, but kept his cool. That soldier looked to the project and blinked his eyes, taking pictures from the goggles that are acting as a camera and is sending them somewhere. That soldier was Johnathan Darby in disguise, as he infiltrated the MECH facility in the old air force base in Burns Flat. Blink after blink, he took pictures of pieces of the mysterious arches and the computer screen showing important information, while at the same time acting like a guard on a look out. As he taking pictures, a voice came from behind.

Grif: "Dude, what are you doing?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see Grif standing there and was getting curious. Rubbing the back of his head, he shrugged it off and made an excuse.

John Darby: "Oh… I was marveling at the sight of the place. Never seen anything like it."

Grif heard him and agreed with him.

Grif: "Yeah… I can see where you going with this. You're first assignment could be awe inspiring. I should know. When I see these types of creations, I can only marvel at the sight. That's one of the joys of being a lazy good for nothing."

John heard him and raise an eyebrow, curious about this guy.

John Darby: "I'm kind of wondering… Why did you join MECH? It's not like you seem fit for soldiering, let alone a fighter."

Grif just chuckled and answered the best as possible.

Grif: "I don't know… Guess the payment is good. That and the travel. I mean, I do have a duty, but never got into the battlefield. Besides, when you lay around with nothing to do, this is a good position for me."

John heard this and was a little iffy about it.

John Darby: "Uh huh… So you still don't know what this project is?"

Grif just raised his arms out and repeated what he said before.

Grif: "I told you, they didn't say anything. They just told us what they assigned us. Nothing else."

John sighed and trying to figure out what this project is about. But before he could dig deeper a deep voice booming from the distance.

Sarge: "Hey! What are you two doing? I were assign to keep watch, not idle gossip! Get back to work!"

The two turned to him and knew that he meant business.

Girf: "Sorry Sarge, just getting a pat to pat talk with the new guy."

Sarge: "Well less taking, more working. Unless you want me to do more shooting…"

He got his shotgun out and cocked it ready to fire. Grif backed away and decided to get back to his post. But John remained where he was as the Sarge approached him.

Sarge: "Now look, I know you are new to the whole thing and you are the talk of the town, but that doesn't mean squat to me. You will respect my authority, or your first day of the job will become the last. You got me?"

John looked to the shotgun he was holding and was a little hesitant at his threat.

John Darby: "Sure… That won't be a problem…"

Sarge: "Good… Now back to your post!"

He soon walked away as he checked on the others. As soon as he left, John could hear a young female voice in John's head.

Elsa de Sica: _"That went well…"_

John knew it was Elsa as he walked away and talked to her quietly on the headset underneath his mask.

John Darby: "Give me a break, Elsa. This is my first time in the field since I was injured. Had to get into character."

There was silence as she spoke back.

Elsa de Sica: _"If you can call that a bit out of character. No disrespect."_

John groaned and decided to get down to business.

John Darby: "That's enough young lady. At least tell me if you got those pictures I sent to you."

* * *

Back outside of the abandon air force base that is occupied by MECH, Elsa was on stand by on a cliff side far from them and was keeping watch. She soon looked to the laptop to see the pictures that were taken by John secretly and was immediately sent to the computer. Skimming through the photos, she was impressed by the images he produced.

Elsa de Sica: "I got them, sir. And judging by the images, it looks like they were working on something. Almost looks like the skeletal arches of a ground bridge."

She could hear her handler responding on the other end and agreed with her.

John Darby: _"Yeah… I saw the same thing here. It's almost like they are making their own. This must be Project Noah they've been rattling on about. Quite curious to how they managed to obtain that information, since only the Autobots and Decepticons know of this."_

Elsa de Sica: "Maybe we need to go deeper into your investigation. You got that flash drive Fowler gave you, right?"

* * *

Back in the hanger, John heard her and responded quietly.

John Darby: "I do, yes. Lucky that security didn't find it. The problem is where to insert it. The most obvious is the big screen in the hanger, but it easily exposes it's location. Any guard, worker, or scientist sees it, they will start to raise suspicion."

He waited for a response and got one from Elsa.

Elsa de Sica: _"Maybe there's a server room around where you are. It's obvious that they might have one to hold all that data. You need to find a way to leave the hanger and find that server room to insert the drive."_

Hearing that, John sighed and knew that it meant looking around the outside of the very hanger. But the problem is that he needs to find a way to get pass the Sarge and out of the hanger. Maybe an excuse will work. But what will be the question? Thinking of the obvious choice, he walked down to the Sarge and asked for a favor.

John Darby: "Excuse me, Sarge? Is there a bathroom around here? I really need to go."

Sarge heard him from behind and turned with a bit of confusion.

Sarge: "Bathroom? You serious?! You are looking after the most advance technology we need to guard and you want to have a little privacy?"

John heard his concern and explained as best as possible.

John Darby: "With all due respect, sir, it was a really long ride and I had a lot of coffee to drink for these long hours. Thought I would relieve myself for a while before getting back to work. Or do you want me to piss in my pants now and soil myself."

Sarge listened to his reasons and was silent. After a bit of thinking, he decided to give him what he wants.

Sarge: "Restroom is outside the hanger in the old offices. Could be still functioning considering the plumping services test it out every year. Make it quick."

John heard that news and was glad that he fell for it.

John Darby: "Thank you, sir. I'll make it quick."

He soon walked away and headed to the hanger's exit. As he was heading down there, he heard Elsa's voice through the earpiece and was a little skeptical.

Elsa de Sica: _"Bathroom break? That's all you can come up with? What are you, a middle schooler?"_

John groaned and responded back on his end.

John Darby: "Well, it technically worked. And this sergeant was fooled pretty easily. Just got me wondering how he got a position like that if he didn't realize I was a spy asking for directions to the restroom. Let's just focus on the mission now."

He approached the exit and made it out of the hanger and back in the field. Coming out again, he marveled at the site of the base. Between the old structures and the MECH posts, it was quite amazing that MECH had the money for something this big. Combined that with the MECHicons on watch, and you get an organization that is the most advance in technology. Too bad it is used for terrorist purposes, homegrown terrorists to boot.

John Darby: "This is shameful, really. An organization with advance tech is working against the US. Why would they waste such potential for global domination?"

Elsa listened to his concern on the other end and answered his question.

Elsa de Sica: _"Maybe it's because they don't believe in what the governments do. They knew that they are corrupted and wish for order and freedom in their own minds. This is what the Republican Faction and Padania does for a living back in Italy. This is the MO of all of them."_

John sighed and reminded her about the difference between the one in Italy and the one here.

John Darby: "Yeah, well the difference between the two is that the RF and Padania play it safe and use their knowledge to attack highly secure locations while minimizing casualties. MECH, on the other hand, looks like they don't care about hurting innocent lives and only focus on world domination. They're like some kind of crazy villain organization you see in those superhero cartoons. That's twisted."

He soon looked around the outside and started to wonder where the place is located.

John Darby: "Now let's see… If I was a MECH soldier, where would I be hiding the server room?"

He searched around to find this place, but needs to do it fast or the Sarge and the MECH soldiers in the Project Noah hanger will start to get suspicious. Checking around, he noticed a set of wires that were connected to the hanger he was in and was hanging around the field. Seeing this, he decided to investigate there.

John Darby: "Maybe those wires can lead me to where I need to go."

He started to hurry to the cables, making sure none of the guards were close by and followed those wires. He could tell that they were hung in the backs of the hangers as more wires were present. But they all gathered together into the one spot. Looking on, he kept following them until they stop at the one location. That location looks like a huge trailer truck with satellites and antennas on the roof. That's where all the cables are connected to.

John Darby: "This must be the place."

He rushed to the door to open it. But it soon opened itself as he knew someone is coming out. With no place to hide, he decided to act cool and pretend to guard the area. It was then that two guards came down and complained about the work load.

Tucker: "Sheesh… What a day… Can this operation finish any quicker? I'm getting board just thinking about it."

The other soldier looked to him and told him to relax for a little longer.

Donut: "Now, now… Don't be like that Tucker. Remember, this project is very important for the Director. Any leak that comes out of it and it would spell catastrophe for MECH. Just wait a little while longer. They say that they're almost finished."

Tucker: "That's what they said yesterday and they're still working on it. I know that they need to make ever detail count, but can you at least hurry it up with this project? I swear, when this is over, I need to serious R&R. Heard there's a strip club not far from here. I could have all the ladies I want after all this. And you know what they say, chicks dig big guns. Bow Chika Wow Wow!"

Donut: "As long as you're buying. I could really go for some Passion fruit Martini."

Tucker: "Passion fruit Martini…?"

Donut: "Yeah. It's got Vodka and Passion in it. That my friend is the potion of love."

Tucker: "Argh… And you always wonder why we don't get any chicks with you around."

As soon as the two left, John sighed and was relieved that they are gone, much to his annoyance. He soon walked up and quickly grabbed the door before it closes completely. Slowly stepping in and quietly closing the entrance, he quickly went to hiding to see what he's up against. It was then that he could see what looks like a command center of some kind with a bunch of technicians on the consoles, watching the screens showing security footage and streaming data. But on the other side are the servers that operate the rest of the facility as they are huge metal rectangles with blinking lights and cooling units to keep them from overheating. He looked to the wires on them and knew that he found what he was looking for.

John Darby: "Jackpot!"

He checked to see if anyone was around and saw that he's in the clear. Quickly, he sneaked his way through and got between the two rows of the searched for the ones that are a part of this project he saw. Fortunately, there are labels in place to know which servo is connected to the hanger and looked for the proper name.

John Darby: "C'mon, there's got to be a name that sticks out for me to plant the flash drive in. Last thing I want is to accidentally download cooking recipes from MECH's cookbook."

Looking through each server, he found something that caught his attention. It looks like any other server around him, only this one has more wires than the others. But the one thing that got his attention is the label on it that reads, _'Project Noah'_.

John Darby: "Bingo!"

He soon approached the server and looked for a port to insert his flash drive in. Finding on, he opened one of his compartment pockets and took the drive out. Starring at it, he took a breather and hoped that this will do the trick.

John Darby: "Okay Fowler, let's hope this drive you gave me works."

Inserting the Flash Drive into the port, it started to blink and begins downloading all the information that contains this project and other information from MECH. Seeing it working, he sighed and knew that part was done.

John Darby: "Well, that was easy. Let's hope the technicians notice a breach in security, or some unsuspecting maintenance worker noticing this on a daily check up."

He decided to leave and return to the hanger before everyone suspect that he was gone for long. But just as he was about to leave, he heard two distinguish voices from close by.

Commander Rourke: "What's the status on the first stage of Noah?"

Headmaster: "Everything is going as smoothly as possible. There were a few hiccups on the way, but we're on schedule."

John heard the two and decided to investigate them. As he sneaked through the servers, he could hear the conversation going on between the two.

Commander Rourke: "And am I correct to assume that the board knows absolutely nothing of our operation."

Headmaster: "No Commander. All they know is that we're doing a simple military exercise when they called hours ago, nothing more."

Commander Rourke: "Fantastic! The Director's orders are to keep this under the radar. We are to trust no one, not even the higher ups."

He could tell that the voices are closer and slowly peeked to the side of one of the servers to see who was talking. It was than the he saw two individuals close to the main console. The first one is a man in his mid fifties with white hair that was a V shape in the front, a muscled build for a military soldier, and a rugged tough look that makes him a true soldier. He was wearing a metallic armor combat vest loaded with ammo and grenades over his gray military shirt, dark green military pants with metallic knee pads, and combat style boots. On his left leg is a mechanical brace that goes up to his knee to help him to walk normally. The other one is a young man in his twenties, probably twenty-two at most, with purple hair that has a bang covering his right eye and wearing some kind of red and black jumpsuit with a turtle neck up to his neck and an metal H emblem on the center, right over his white trench coat. John looked to the two and realized who they are.

John Darby: "Hold on… I know these two…"

When he was looking at the two individuals, he heard the voice of Fowler in his head as he remembered what he said to him.

Agent Fowler: _"When you enter the facilty, be on the look out."_

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _In the Will's office, Fowler explained to John the risks of this mission._

 _Agent Fowler: "The place is swarming with soldiers and MECHicons. All of whom who won't hesitate in killing you. You need to be discrete as possible. You stay there for too long or make one fatal move, they will be suspicious and find you."_

 _John and Elsa were sitting on their chairs and they understand the situation._

 _John Darby: "So get in, gain Intel, get out. I got the message. This ain't my first rodeo going undercover."_

 _The Agent smirked and told him that it won't be easy._

 _Agent Fowler: "Good that you know the risk. But while you're there, I need to you keep a close eye and two potential individuals."_

 _He soon picked up a folder off his desk and handed it to him. John looked at the folder and asked about it while taking it._

 _John Darby: "What is this?"_

 _Agent Fowler: "The Director has a small circle of friends who are just as twisted as him."_

 _He heard it and was confused. By the time he opened the file, he saw a picture, bio, and other pieces of evidence of the young man with purple hair, along with photos of what appears to be both incidents at Sumdac Systems and the POSGO Steel in California. Fowler explained about the first person John was looking at._

 _Agent Fowler: "The first one goes by the name of Henry Masterson, a robotic genius. He used to have worked for Sumdac Systems, but was fired due to an incident in one of the professor's factories in Detroit. Something about planting a Construction Bot's body to his creation called the Headmaster Unit and wreaked havoc with it. The Director scooped him up when he was going to jail and recruited him into MECH. Even went on a mission where he assisted in transferring the Tusgen steel in POSGO. Even used the Head Measter Unit to attach it with the body of Blackout. You seen the body in Hanger M. He's still a part of MECH will be a part of the Director's operation."_

 _John looked at the file and was a little iffy about it._

 _John Darby: "Looks like a punk kid to me. Kind of reminds me of Vince."_

 _The former Army Ranger nodded and continued on._

 _Agent Fowler: "He's a slight issue. Might be bright, but not tough. The other one though is a main concern._

 _He soon turned a page and saw another page showing pictures, bio and other information and pictures of the older man. This one though was different as he saw pictures of the military. Fowler soon explained about the next one._

 _Agent Fowler: "The next one goes by the name of Commander Rourke. Not much is known about him. However, we do know that he used to have been part of the U.S. military and was a part of a Black Ops brigade. But he defected when an accident occurred and he blames the military for it. He went off the radar after and reemerged as part of Director's group. He's a very dangerous individual and can't be taken likely._

 _John looked to the file and could tell this guy has experience. With a military background and training, he could be someone he doesn't want to mess with. He soon turned to Elsa and told her to check on these files._

 _John Darby: "Elsa, what do you think of these two?"_

 _Elsa turned to him and took the folder, skimming through the bios of both MECH subordinates._

 _Elsa de Sica: "Hmm… This Masterson doesn't pose much of a threat. He could be just some young punk that's full of himself. Rourke, on the other hand, could be difficult to manage. According to his file he has multiple tours in the Middle East and have high medal of honors, including a few purple hearts and an excellent track record. Must've been a dedicated soldier before he went to the dark side. Which will make him the most dangerous to face."_

 _Fowler heard her and nodded in agreement._

 _Agent Fowler: "You're right on that end, Elsa. Rourke's experience can be a dangerous combination. With him and Masterson's sworn loyalty to the Director's motives, this will be the toughest opponents to date. They could be at the facility now to look into the progress of whatever they are building. If you see one of them, stay far away from them. They will know you are not one of MECH's soldiers and will rat you out."_

 _John turned to the agent and asked if the worse case scenario does happen._

 _John Darby: "And if they do sight us…?"_

 _Fowler rubbed the temples of his head and answered the best way possible._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Agent Fowler: _"Then I hope they don't discover you for too long."_

John remembered those words and try to be as discrete as possible. Starring at the two talking, Masterson asked of this project as he was the one that was ordered by the Director to start working on it.

Headmaster: "Um… Commander?"

Commander Rourke: "Yes…? What is it?"

Headmaster: "Well, I was wondering about this project that the Director assigned me to. I mean, I really appreciate that he gave me gave me a second chance and put me into this project. But I have little idea on this project and he just gave me the basics. So, what does it do? Project Noah?"

Rourke heard his concern and assured him that he'll find out, eventually.

Commander Rourke: "I get you are working on something that you have little information about. But what you'll need to know is that the Director is working on something that will tip the scales of war to our favor."

Headmaster: "That I understand, but at least you can give me any clear idea on what I'm working on. Just give me a little something that can help me out."

Commander Rourke: "You'll see, soon enough. Now get back to work, Masterson, this first phase needs to be completed before the Director arrives."

Henry groaned and didn't like that name.

Headmaster: "I told you not to call me by that name. Henry Masterson is no more after what he did at Sumdac Systems. Call me Headmaster!"

The commander heard that name and groaned to himself.

Commander Rourke: "While I appreciate the name change, I am a higher rank than you, Masterson. So I will refer to you by your last name and only your last name. Do you understand?"

Masterson groaned and knew that he has a long ways to go before he is recognized.

Headmaster: "Yes, sir… I understand clearly…"

John listened to the whole thing and decided that he would make his leave. He stayed in this command center for too long and if he doesn't return to the hanger, there will be some serious problems. He walked through the servers and traced back to the exit of the area. He soon saw the exit and quickly turned to it to open the door. Heading outside and taking the short stairs down, he thought that he was in the clear. But as he thought that, he heard the commander's voice from behind.

Commander Rourke: "Excuse me… Can I help you?"

He got startled by the voice and turned around to see Rourke standing there, looking at him very suspiciously.

Commander Rourke: "I couldn't help but notice that you were leaving through the servers. Are you lost? Or are you looking for something?"

Realizing that he's in hot water, he tries to get out of it with some more white lies.

John Darby: "Oh! Uh… Seems like everything was in order. They sent me out to check on the servers connected to one of the hangers, saying there was a faulty connection."

Rourke heard that and didn't believe him yet. Not until he has proof."

Commander Rourke: "Uh-huh… May I see your ID, please?"

John heard that and had to find a way around it. Thankfully, his prayers were answered by the voice of the Sarge.

Sarge: "Hey! You!"

The two turned to the voice's direction and saw the Sarge approaching the Darby, grabbing his arm and explaining about his intrusion.

Sarge: "I'm terribly sorry, Commander Rourke. This is one of our new recruits that just came in. He must've got lost on the way to the restroom."

Rourke heard the Sarge plea and found it to be believable. So he let them go, but with a warning.

Commander Rourke: "That's understandable. I'll let the rookie go, but he is not allowed to return to this command center without proper clearance. Got it?"

The Sarge heard that and nodded in that request.

Sarge: "Understand, sir. I'll keep him on a leash."

The Commander smiled and was pleased with that response.

Commander Rourke: "Good… Oh, and Sarge, one more thing."

He soon approached the Sarge and was up to his face, giving him a posing threat.

Commander Rourke: "If you can't keep your soldiers in line, do your best to remember that YOU are just as replaceable as they are. Do I make myself clear?"

The Sarge gulped and realized that he is just as expandable as all of his men.

Sarge: "Eh… Yes Commander… Crystal clear…"

Commander Rourke: "Good. Now back to work, all of you!"

He soon walked away and return to his own personal business. The moment he left, Sarge hit the Darby in the chest and told him to return to his station.

Sarge: "What are you looking at? Get back to your post immediately!"

He soon walked off and returned to the hanger, hoping the John gets to his position as well. As he started to walk, he could hear Elsa through the comm. channel.

Elsa de Sica: _"That worked well."_

John sighed and quietly spoke to her about the good news.

John Darby: "Tell me about it. For a second there, I thought that I was a dead man."

* * *

Up on the cliff, Elsa heard John's response while having the scope on her sniper rifle on him.

John Darby: _"The good news is that I was able to install the flash drive on the server linking to this Project Noah. We might have all the proof needed for Folwer and what this project is all about. Let's just hope no one stumble to find it."_

Elsa smirked and was glad that's out of the way.

Elsa de Sica: "That's good to hear. For a moment there, I thought you would run into too much trouble. How long until everything will be downloaded into the drive."

John Darby: _"Depends… I have to check to see how much information it gathered. Though I have to be more discrete about it. After meeting with Rourke, I could tell that he meant business."_

Elsa nodded and got the message.

Elsa de Sica: "Agreed… Judging by his body language, he looks really intimidating. I'll keep a closer watch on him if he does tend to make a move on you."

She soon started to take a drink of her canteen, considering that she was thirsty. Already she didn't need energon, but one day, she needs to ask Ratchet to provide her with a viable way to drink it, if she knows how. Once she places her canteen to get back to work, she noticed that it was starting to shake around. She starred at it, she wondered what's causing it. Suddenly, her eyes flashed blue and her sight was replaced with a warning message. A radar soon appeared at the bottom right corner of her sight before expanding it to show her what her hyped Cybertronian sensors have detected. That's when she spotted a big bleep approaching her smaller bleep in the middle. That could only mean that something is coming from above and have to hide, quick. She immediately hid her supplies and laptop over a tarp that acts as a bush and took her sniper rifle to hide in the nest of large trees. When she looked up, she noticed an aircraft of some kind hover past her with spotlights scanning the area. Getting a good look at it, she could tell that it's a standard UH-144 Falcon air carrier with huge propellers spinning fast. By the time it passed her, she got out of cover and saw it heading to MECH's facility. She immediately contacted her handler of what's coming.

Elsa de Sica: "Be on alert, sir. A Falcon air carrier is fast approaching your position."

* * *

Back at the abandon airforce base, the Darby heard her warning and looked up to see the same carrier heading to the landing strip.

John Darby: "I see it… What do you think is inside? Reinforcements?"

Elsa de Sica: _"I don't know, but you can't blow your cover. Try to blend in."_

As soon as she said that, he heard the commander to get everyone out to greet their visitors.

Commander Rourke: "Listen up! The Director is touching down! Everyone needs to be at attention!"

The soldiers soon rushed to the landing strip and was getting into a line to present themselves. John saw this and decided to act like one of them.

John Darby: "That's an affirmative. Sounds like whoever this Director is has got to be important."

He soon ended his talk and hurried to the group. He needed to get a good look at this Director and what's his motives are. So he got to the front and stood at attention. As he was with the group of MECH soldiers and MECHicons behind them, the carrier successfully landed and rolled down the strip before stopping right in front of the large group. They all waited for a few seconds before the long set of airport steps arrived and was parked at the hanger door and wait for it to open. That was when the door finally opened and someone stepped out of the carrier. He was wearing a gray jumpsuit with darker gray on the upper body and shoulders, gray pants, and a pair of black loafers. His face was obscured, but it will be a time when John gets a good look at his identity when he comes hit away. All the soldiers immediately salute when he arrived as a way to show attention. John soon followed, not to blow his cover. Commander Rourke soon approached the bottom of the stairs and saluted right at the Director, greeting him with sheer respect.

Commander Rourke: "Welcome to the Clinton-Sherman Airforce base, sir. Hope your trip was pleasant."

The Director looked down to the Commander and greeted back.

Director: "Likewise, commander… Likewise…"

He soon walk down the steps as the Commander was surprised that he would arrive early.

Commander Rourke: "Forgive my blunt, sir. But we weren't expecting you to arrive a few hours early. We are still putting the finishing touches on the arches for your project."

The Director was already at the middle of the steps as he explained his sudden appearance.

Director: "I do apologize for my sudden arrival. But time is at the essence as I need to make sure that Project Noah is ahead of schedule. We need to be one step ahead from the US government and the Pentagon before they suspect a thing."

He soon approached the bottom of the steps and joined up with his commander. They soon started to walk down the line of saluted soldiers and MECHicons as the Director wanted to know on how are things with the project.

Director: "So what is the exact progress of the first stage of the project? I really wish to know."

The commander nodded and explained about it.

Commander Rourke: "The project is on schedule. There were some hiccups with the design, but things have been working out according to plan."

Director: "And what are these hiccups you are referring to?"

Commander Rourke: "Let's see, there were the workers that were working tireless days and nights without any sleep. Then there's redoing the skeletal designs of the arches, and the occasional server issues. Regardless, we got the issues worked out and we're nearly finished with it."

Director: "Excellent… Once this is done, I want all the arches stored in the back of the carrier so we can transfer it to our main facility. I want to proceed to stage two once we reconstruct the project there."

The commander was silent and decided to tell him of something else.

Commander Rourke: "There is one thing I wish to address sir. Apparently, Masterson was curious about this project you have him working on. Saying that he has little information regarding it. That and the fact that he wants to be recalled Headmaster for some stupid reason. I swear, that punk needs to know his place in the line of work."

The head of the Science Division heard that and told him that he needs to be following orders.

Director: "Mr. Masterson needs to understand that there's a hierarchy in this division. He's part of the science team due to his experience and achievements. Plus he detest Issac Sumdac due to that incident in Detroit. So he seems to be a perfect replacement for Issac. If he wants to work with MECH, he needs to understand how we operate. I will provide him with instructions in what we do when the project is near completion. But until then, he needs to be patient with us. As far as the nickname is concerned… Well… Every supervillian needs a nick name. Give it some time and it will grow on you."

The commander grumbled and knew that he needs to get some use to it. As they were talking, they were getting close to John's position as he kept his salute up.

Commander Rourke: "I got the feeling you would say that, sir. Though I guess you want him to keep that nickname because the Director nickname you gave yourself when you were once Church."

The Director heard him and spat back.

Director: "Never mention that name to me, commander… Church died when he lost the closest thing he loved. He was a lost cause. Now it's the Director taking over."

John heard that name _'Church'_ and started to piece together what they said. That name… Church… It sounds really familiar. By the time they walked past him, there was a spotlight that was shown on the ground and the two walked through it. That gave the undercover John a chance to see the Director's face to see what he looks like and take the picture with his goggles. With a blink, a snapped the photo of the full face of the leader. What he found, it shocked him completely. He looked to be a man in his late forties with dark hair that has a gray ring around it, a salt and pepper beard and goatee wrapped around his mouth, and glasses on his face. He blinked a couple of times and couldn't believe what he was seeing murmuring under his breath.

John Darby: "No way… It can't be…"

As they walked past him, the Director asked of any interference.

Director: "Anything else to report. Has the board been speaking of my operations?"

Rourke shook his head and responded.

Commander Rourke: "No sir. The board doesn't know. To their knowledge, they believe that we are performing a training exercise."

Director: "And what of the US government and the Pentegon? Have they been looking into my line of work? I cannot have my project ruined by them ease dropping and what would be my game changer."

Rourke shook his head again and explained.

Commander Rourke: "We've been keeping watch for any intruding government since we began the project. No word of any of them looking for us. I don't think the two factions know of what we're working on."

Director: "I see… Triple guard the area and have all units on high alert. With the first phase near its completion, it will be time before they soon find out and shut us down."

Commander Rourke: "Surely you don't think that the military is already on the know and is searching for us now? Are you?"

The Director stopped and looked back at the soldiers behind him. One of them looked like he has his fists clench for a bit. He rarely saw him, but could tell that someone is there.

Director: "You may never know…"

He soon walked away and headed to the command center. By the time they are gone, the Sarge told everyone to return to their posts.

Sarge: "All right, you dirt bags. Return to your stations! We got a long work ahead of us."

The soldiers soon left their spots and returned to work. But the one person that was silent and was processing what he saw. Elsa soon spoke to him and asked what happened.

Elsa de Sica: _"Sir…? What happened out there? What did you see?"_

John soon swallowed his pride and explained what he saw.

John Darby: "I got a good look at this Director of this operations, and I know who he is."

Elsa heard that on the other end and was surprised.

Elsa de Sica: _"Oh really? Who is it?"_

John soon walked away and needed some alone time after seeing this person.

John Darby: "His name is Leonard Church. He used to have been the CEO of Church Enterprise, a corporation dedicated in making military weaponry and multiple contracts. But after such controversial weapons dealing, he went under the radar and wasn't heard of since. And now I see him, as the Director. He was the one who turned my family into Cybertronian beings."

Elsa de Sica: _"So… We found out who this Director is. Maybe it would give us an advantage. Why do you sound on edged by all of this?"_

John walked away and behind the goggles was a serious face, giving Elsa an answer that she didn't see coming.

John Darby: "Because I saved him a long time ago…"

* * *

 **Oh shit! That's what I call a plot twist you didn't see coming. So John knew the Director and saved him before. This is something I want to do as a means of conflicting struggles. And in John's case, this mission is becoming more complicated than before. So, how did he know to Church/Director. That is something I'm going to save in the next chapter. Sorry that you need to wait for it. But I really want to give it a history of that encounter something that seems fitting for the story that will get complicated. Stay tune to find out. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	5. Haunting Past

**So a second trailer came for the Bumblebee film a month or two ago and I got to admit, this is really starting to get interesting. Now I do try to be reasonable with the Transformers movies, considering how questionable and dumb they are. But seeing this trailer, I can see that this is going to be the Transformers movie we were looking for. Bumblebee is the main character and shows that he has quite a role as the young scout curious of the planet. The enemies are appear to be triple changers and look to be promising, since we never had those in previous movies. And holy shit! Every Autobot and Decepticon is in their G1 body types. That is something I didn't expect. But you know what, it is something we wanted. Simple robot designs of the Cybertronians then the mess Michael Bay made.**

 **Besides all those potential promises, I am a little skeptical about it all. I mean, this is a Michael Bay film we are talking about and even if there's a new director handling the movie, Bay is involved in the franchise. So expect that we would have some bad moments in the film. I mean, it does look like John Cena is portraying the bad guy in the film and no doubt will be the human villain for the movie. And there will be the whole 'Humans be the main focus aspect' on earth. So expect that to be shown in theaters. I bet it would be a somewhat average movie considering the second trailer, so fingers crossed on it. After all, I will watch it if it means coming up with ideas for future episodes for my version of Season 3 of Transformers Prime.**

 **Speaking of which, onto the story by seeing what happened on the last chapter. Checking on the last chapter, looks to be working out all right. I already got five reviews and over 300 hits. Same as the chapter before that. Nice to see some recognition. Though most of it involves guest reviews and demands for new Transformers I am all right with that. Not that I want guest reviews demanding for more chapters, I would be the one saying that I'll remove them if they barrage me with that one request. I know who you are. Still, great people are still reading it. Let's see how this one will fair.**

 **On this chapter, the team is doing all that they can to secure the tram and red energon while the Decepticons do everything they can to prevent them. Meanwhile, John reminiscent of the time he rescued the Director back in the day. Nothing special, but this does build for future chapters. Just look at this chapter to see for yourself.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **There is a certain scene I will add that it almost related to the first GI Joe movie, Rise of Cobra. Not much to go with. But I'm sure you will see that said scene when you go through this chapter. That is of course you've seen the movie. If you didn't, better go and watch it. Think it's still on Amazon Prime. Best check that out. Otherwise, you could always rent it online. Just saying.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Five: Haunting Past

The deserted woods were quiet as there was not a soul around. Just then, a futuristic tram came down the tracks in lightning fast speeds. That soon followed by multiple cars driving behind and bugs and a ship soon after. That is of course a Cybertronian tram of Decepticon origin and it contains a lot of unstable red energon. From the back, a gang of Autobots were chasing the tram, following it to stop them from taking the energon to Darkmount. On the ground, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Kaoso, and Smokescreen were driving after the train, shooting at the ground forces in vehicle form. They fired their blasters and rockets at them and they rained down on the drones. They swiveled to avoid the attacks while a few were blown to bits with pieces of their vehicle modes flying about. The rest of them can see the group trying to wipe them out and was getting nervous.

"Slag it! There's no stopping them! Where's our support?!"

The silver Vehicon groaned and decided to take the fight to them.

"That's it! If it's a fight these Autoscum want, then a fight they will get! Decepticons, transform and fight!"

He soon transformed and turned around, letting his wheels remain on the ground and drove backwards. He soon aimed his blaster to the team following them and fired. The rest soon followed and transformed and attacked with their own blasters. The team soon saw this and immediately avoided the blaster shots, trying to not get hit. It caught them off guard as Smokescreen interjected.

Smokescreen: "Whoa! Okay! Didn't think they can do that."

Bulkhead swerved to the side as one stray blast grazed his finish, realizing what's really going on.

Bulkhead: "Looks like the Cons are pulling all the stops in protecting the convoy. They're desperate!"

Miko did a drift to avoid more shots and asked what to do next.

Miko/Kaosu: "So what do we do now? No way to can defend ourselves like this."

Bulk thought about it while going 360 on the wheels to regain control after the last hit. He soon came up with a really good, but risky, idea.

Bulkhead: "We fight back. We need to get rid of the ground forces if we are the secure the convoy."

Everyone heard that and was skeptical.

Bumblebee: **_(You sure that's wise? We usually battle them when we're not in vehicle mode. We rarely use our pedes for speed and combat purposes.)_**

The Wrecker heard the scout and knew he has a point. But it's the only hope that they have.

Bulkhead: "Either way, we're sitting ducks if we don't fight back. Now, transform and fight mobile!"

He soon transformed and struck up, with his pedes shifted to expose his wheels and continued to drive in robot mode. Arming his blasters, he soon fired at the Vehicons and they started to scatter after a surprise attack. The other bots decided to follow suit, as they need to secure the Cybertronian train as soon as possible. They soon transform into their bipedal forms with their pedes shifted to let their wheels continue to roll. With their own long-range weapons, they soon fired back as a way of retaliation. The Decepticons spread out, trying not to get hit and fired back with their own weapons. Soon enough, they were on an even stalemate as they all drove the same speed as the convoy. Miko saw this and decided to use this to her advantage. Turning her servos into her sonic amps, she twisted her arms behind her and raised the volume. Soon enough, a sonic pulse blasted from behind and pushed her ahead, increasing her speed right to them. Thankfully, the rest of the team wasn't near her range as they watch to see what she was planning. One of the Cons saw this and warned the others.

"Scrap! One of them is coming our way. Focus your fire on her! Now!"

That group soon fired their weapons at her and hoping to shoot her down. But she was too fast that she easily avoids all of them. By the time she got close, she shifted her weapons into gravity hammers and charged them for a knockout. Getting to the first drone she sees, she winded back and closed in for the kill, swinging and knocking him off his tires. He flew to the side and took one of his own along with him. Once they are out of the picture, she shifted her weapons back to her pulse amps and created sonic waves push the others in the process, with spins and pivots to aim in different directions while avoiding any incoming shots. Soon enough, she took out her group and made a clearing. She soon turned to her team and gave the thumbs up. The others saw that and were impressed.

Smokescreen: "Huh… Look at that. The rookie got some moves."

Bulk chuckled and couldn't help but to be impressed.

Bulkhead: "Yeah… Jackie and I taught her well."

Before he could feel good about it, they heard shrieking from above and looked up to see a hoard of Insecticons flying towards them.

Bumblebee: _**(We got company!)**_

Bulk saw them and was annoyed about them.

Bulkhead: "Insecticons… Why does it have to be Insecticons…? Get ready team! It's going to get ugly!"

He aimed his blaster to them and the others followed suit. But before any of them can fire back, multiple blaster shots came from the air and took out some in the process, causing the rest to scatter. The group saw that and wondered what happened. That's when the Jackhammer came down and provided the air support they needed. Bulk laughed it up and gave a quick wave.

Bulkhead: "That a boy Jackie! Thanks for the save."

* * *

In the ship, Jackie heard him through the comm. and chuckled to himself.

Wheeljack: "Don't mention it. No way I'm going to let those creeps destroy you all. That would make me a bad bot."

* * *

Back outside, Jackie flew high as the Insecticons focused their attention to the ship. Once they all flew after him, Bulk looked on and gave him a salute.

Bulkhead: "Keep on fighting, Jackie."

He soon noticed blasters firings at them and looked down to see the rest of the drones firing back while driving in their robot forms. Seeing this, he decided to keep up with the fight.

Bulkhead: "Okay, Wheeljack gave us an advantage. Let's charge in and remove the ground forces while he takes care of the Insecticons. Roll out!"

Their tires on overdrive, they put pedal to the metal and sped right to the group. When they did, the group did a face to face combat against the Cons with what they have. The Wrecker used his wrecking balls and started to pound Cons from close by. The scout clenched his fists and brought forth an array of punches from close combat while the wheels kept spinning. As for Smokescreen, he kept on racing to more Cons that were in the way and had on his Phase Shifter as an advantage. With it starting to glow, he sped right to them with high enough speeds. By the time he got there, the drones got into their stances and were about to fight. But as they were about to fight, Smoke phased through them and was already behind them. He soon went 180 and got his blaster out, taking out a small group of them and they were taken out. As for Kaosu, she was doing everything she can to take out any Con that's in the way. She used her sound blasts, hammers, and rockets on all that's around her and laid waste to them. The team has holding their own and used all in their arsenal to handle it.

* * *

In the air, the Jackhammer was flying high and performed some twists and corkscrews. Behind it, a hoard of Insecticons was firing at it with their horns and tried to take it down. In the cockpit, Wheeljack looked to the large number of red dots on his radar and could tell that they were all following him. That is of course he's luring them into his own little trap.

Wheeljack: "That's it… Just a little closer… The more of you are, the better to wipe you out."

More red dots kept on appearing, knowing that his plan is working. Out in the sky, the Insecticons were getting closer and closer, nearing their targeted goal. In the cockpit, he could see one of the red dots getting closer to the center.

Wheeljack: "Almost there…"

One of the Insecticons neared the back end of the Jackhammer and was about to touched its horn with it. Once the red dot was near the center, he smirked and was ready pull it off.

Wheeljack: "Surprise!"

He soon maneuver his ship to do a turn to a 180 and hit the buttons on his weaponry system. Outside, the bugs were caught by the sudden turn and the firing of blaster and rockets. They all soon separate and scattered as the projectiles fired right at them. Half of them were killed and shot down from the sky. The rest flew away and were in safety. Jackie saw this and could tell that the plan worked.

Wheeljack: "That's it! Keep flying away! I dealt with Hardshell, I sure as the pits can take you all on!"

Some of the Insecticons flew high in the air and dive down to attack from the side. The blaster projectiles rain down on the side of the hit the ship, but didn't damage it. Wheeljack felt that from the side and could tell that they won't give up just yet.

Wheeljack: "These little buggers won't give up, do they? Fine then. Let's do it your way."

Piloting his Jackhammer, he flew around and avoided the shots, performing a dogfight with the Cons. Flying around, he kept on shooting, making sure that he took out all the bugs with everything he has. He managed to shoot a few, but didn't get them all as they were buzzing around avoiding all the shots.

* * *

While he was busy in the air, back down on the ground Optimus was fighting off the cons on the metal train with both his blades armed. With quick slices, he removed arms and legs, and cutting chests to destroy the sparks in them. He soon stood his ground and looked to the odds. So far, he already has cut the forces in half and had to clear the tram.

Optimus Prime: "You all fought well, but if you value your lives, I advice you surrender."

The Cons looked to each other and had a choice of continuing to fight or stop and stand down. However, as honorable as they are, they must not give up. They soon aimed their blasters back at him and were ready to fire back. Optimus look to this and could tell that they won't lay down their arms.

Optimus: "So be it."

With is blades armed, he was ready to fight while the Cons started to fire. He soon deflected the shots and was launching the blaster shots back at them. The group saw that and nearly got shot as they dodged and duck to not get hit. With them a little dazed, it gave the leader a chance to attack and armed his blasters to fire back at them. He turned left and right, aiming and shooting any of them that surrounds him. He was able to knock off a dozen as they were pushed of the cybertronian train and fell to the ground. He soon saw more Vehicons approaching from the father distance and stopped where they were, arming their blasters to fire at a sniping distance. Seeing this, he could see the advantage he has against them. He started to run right to them while avoiding blaster shots and soon transformed to speed right to them while on the convoy. They could see it and started to fire some more, hoping to stop him. But it's fruitless as he sped right to them. They had little time to avoid it and were immediately plowed by the semi on the top of the tram, bringing them down without a beat. He soon drifted and transformed, rearming his blades and started to charge forward with twists and strikes, taking any of them down that got in his way.

* * *

As he was handling his end of the fight. Rodimus and Arcee were trying to get to the back end of the convoy to secure the first car of Energon. But it is starting to become a chore as the group of Insecticons came down to fire on them. They did fire back, but they were completely outnumbered by the huge bugs. Jack was getting annoyed and had to take them all out. He looked back to the container on his back that's filled with the Wrecker's charges strapped to his back. Maybe getting one of them out and toss it to them would make a good enough explosion to blast them off the sky. But before he could dig into the container, Arcee saw this and decided to stop him, placing her servo on his shoulder.

Arcee: "No! Not now! We can't waste the charges on them. We save them for the energon incase things don't go our way."

Jack looked to her and was concerned.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "I get it. We can't use them unless as a last resort if the Red Energon gets close to Darkmount. But we can't take them out with just are arsenal. Unless…"

He soon put his charge away and decided to pull his ultimate weapon. Deploying his Star Saber sword, his optics glowed bright white along with his sword. Looking up to the Insecticons, he ran up to them while doing a spin. With a quick swing of his sword, a bright light blade came out of it and flew up in the air, right to the Cons. That said projectile attacked them and blew them up on contact. The rest of the bugs saw this and flew away; not wanting a part of the fight while the streak passed them. Once the sky is clear, Jack calmed down and reverted to normal with the light faded. Arcee watched on and was impressed.

Arcee: "Not bad… Looks like all the practice with Optimus has really bore fruit. He would be proud."

Rodimus took a breather and looked to his partner with a smile.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Thanks… I guess all that training really paid off. Though I think I need to recover from that attack."

Arcee looked at him and realized that the last attack drained his energy temporarily. He needs time to recover if he is to continue. That would be short lived as blaster shots came from in front of them. Turning to the direction of the blasts, she could see more Vehicons blocking their path. With her partner a little drained, she decided to handle things and told him to stay put.

Arcee: "Wait here. I'll take care of this."

Jack looked to her and smirked.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Don't push yourself."

Cee chuckled and thought that was funny.

Arcee: "Please… Like I go too far."

She soon looked back to the group and got serious really fast. She started to walk slowly to them, ready for a bout. The Cons looked to each other and wondered what she was up to. They decided to focus on her and aimed their blasters at her. They fired at her and hoping to hit her. But the femme completely dodged them all with parries and jumps from side to side. At the same time, she uses her blaster shots to fire back right at them. She managed to take out a few in the process, but not enough to dispose of the rest. Another slew of blasters came from them and they were going to waste her. She soon jumped up and avoided the shots with her aerial moves. Landing on the ground, she rolled and transformed mid way through, speeding right towards the group. With her blasters armed to the sides, she charged up and fired right at the group with sheer succession. The projectiles hit the Cons in the middle, giving her a clear path. Popping a wheelie, she accelerated her speed and made a mad dash to the middle while the drones kept firing. By the time she got there, she flew past them and did a really serious drift, letting her side hit the metal roof and let sparks flying. She soon transformed and was dragging on her side, arming her blasters and firing at the enemy from behind. They were all caught by surprise as they were hit in the backs and were knocked down, with a few of them flying off the convoy. She soon stopped and did a kick stand to get herself back up, turning and switching to her blades to block an incoming attack from an incoming Con that was going to strike her. She soon kicked him off the roof and went to a 180 to slice another Con in the chest, causing him to fall off the tram as well. During that time, she roundhouse kicked another Con to get him off the tram and cut the arm on the next one in the process. Placing her hands on the metal surface, she did a quick break dancing move and extended her legs out to take out a few more. Then with her legs, she grabbed the neck of the last Vehicon and did a Huricanrama on him and brought him down and off the convoy. She soon landed on her knee and did a pose, pulling off the craziest moves out there when she took out all the cons in one spot. Jack immediately recovered from his last attack and approached the femme, surprised she can pull something like that off.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Okay… Now you're just showing off."

Arcee got up and turned to her partner with a smile on her face.

Arcee: "What can I say? I'm always a step ahead of them."

She soon looked around and noticed that the back end if officially clear and looked to the sky to see Wheeljack keeping the Insecticons occupied.

Arcee: "Back end is secured the Insecticons are already busy. We should get inside and secure all that Red Energon. This way!"

They soon rushed to the end of the tram and noticed a shaft door in the middle of the roof. Rodimus approached the door and clicked a button in the middle. The gears inside started to turn and the door opened up from top and bottom, revealing a dark room. Jack looked to the darkness and could tell that they need to take this car first before moving on to the rest. He looked up to Cee and told her to go first.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Uh… Ladies first."

The femme looked to her spark mate and gave a coy grin.

Arcee: "Very funny… Just try to keep up with me."

She soon jumped down and she was in the tram car. Jack soon followed as he jumped down to join her, letting the door closed above them.

* * *

In the main cockpit of the convoy, Shockwave looked to the action on the screens and noticed that things are starting to look bleak.

Shockwave: "Insufficient… These Cons cannot handle a small group of Autobots. I had seen drones with more experience that handles an army of them."

He soon looked to one of the screens and saw that two of them have made it in.

Shockwave: "This is inadequate, two of the Autobots have entered the back tram. This will not satisfy Megatron if any of the Red Energon gets retrieved by the enemy."

He soon looked to Optimus who is handling the rest of the Cons on the roofs and noticed that he too is almost complete with his mission. Seeing this situation, he came with the most logical conclusion.

Shockwave: "We should split up. It will be more efficient if we are to succeed in this mission. I will deal with the Prime. You will handle the intruders in this convoy. They must not take what Megatron needs in his mission of world domination."

Soundwave looked up to the science officer and was a little cautious of this plan. His visor soon went static and started to show all the red energon that is on the Convoy and showed a video of the explosion in the mine when a careless drone dropped it. Shock looked to his visor and told him not to worry abut it.

Shockwave: "Not to worry. All energon has been secured and procedures are made to prevent any known contact that would lead to an explosion. Probability of an accident like that would be a 100,000 to 1."

The Intel officer got the screen on the _'1?'_ text and wasn't sure of that.

Shockwave: "Just make sure that they won't win. Meanwhile, I have an old score to settle with the Prime."

He soon turned and headed out of the cockpit to get to where Optimus was. If he knows better, its just old scores never die.

* * *

John Darby: "It was years ago, about one year before my brother was killed. I was stationed in Iraq with Kevin and my squad, Strike Force Delta. Our assignment is supposed to be a rescue mission. Apparently some big shot tycoon with military contracts came to that country for a demonstration of his latest work. From what we heard, there was an ambush that took the head huncho and ask for a trade in the negotiations. The government doesn't want this person to be a bargaining chip, so we were ordered to come in and rescue the guy. We were sent there with little details on what is going on and who we were rescuing. When we were in the air, that's when we got the details."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Over the desert of Iraq, and heli-carrier was flying high in the air and over the clouds, showing the logo for Strike Force Delta. Inside the carrier, a group of strike soldiers were waiting to deploy, checking their weapons and fidgeting a little. Two of them were a young Jonathan Darby and his brother, Kevin as they were waiting for the mission to start. John tightened his rifle and was getting nervous by this assignment. Kevin looked to his brother and could tell that he's getting tensed on this assignment. He soon placed his hand on his shoulder and calmed him down._

 _Kevin: "You're all right there, bro? You seem a little tense."_

 _John turned to see his brother and could tell that he was worried about him._

 _John Darby: "Oh, Kevin. Sorry about that. It's just this mission. It just feels off that we were assign to it without any idea on what we're doing."_

 _Kev get why he was a little hesitant on this job and told him that it was all right._

 _Kevin: "Easy there, Johnny Boy. It's just an assignment. Nothing more…"_

 _John sighed and explained why he was worried._

 _John Darby: "That's what I'm concerned about. This is an assignment that we have little information on. No goal, no target, no name of the person we are going to save. We're pretty much running blind here. Don't even understand why we were sent into enemy territory in the first place."_

 _Kevin heard him and get why he's cautious about it. So he explained about it as much as possible._

 _Kevin: "I get it… We took a job that we don't know about and we need to be on our toes. That's what we do. We're soldiers. We must protect those that serve our country and preserve the future of our nation. It is something for our kids. Remember?"_

 _John heard him and nodded in understanding. Protecting this country and the future of it. That's what they are trained for. That's for his son, Jack, and Kevin's son to have a future. He took a breather and agreed with him._

 _John Darby: "You're right. We need to keep our country safe and for Jack and your son have a future."_

 _Kevin got his head back and gave a deep sigh._

 _Kevin: "I know… My son needs a future. Giving he condition, I'm hoping that serving my country will help him get the best medical procedure out there. I can't have him get stuck in the hospital for a long time. I just want to let him have a normal life."_

 _John heard him and knew that he was right. His son have a medical condition that keeps him in the hospital, ever since he was young. Now Kevin is fighting to save his son. He just hopes that he can find a way in helping his son._

 _John Darby: "Kevin…"_

 _By the time he was about to say something, the two could hear the voice of the general coming in and giving out the details._

 _General: "All right, ladies! Listen up!"_

 _Everyone heard the general and went at attention for him._

 _General: "We're just about to approach the rendezvous point in five minutes. When we get there, we make an immediate drop off and make our way through enemy territory. Once there, we'll have to make a mad dash to the enemy stronghold and retrieve the package."_

 _"And what is this package that we're retrieving?"_

 _He turned to the soldier who asked that question and took out a pad that has the information. He soon showed his men the image of a yearly middle age man with glasses and a ring of gray hair and told them the target's name._

 _General: "Leonard Church, Head of Church Enterprise."_

 _Everyone immediately heard that name and saw the face and was completely shocked by it all. John looked to him and was curious about this person as well._

 _John Darby: "Church Enterprise? Isn't it that that military cooperation that provides hardware for our country?"_

 _The general turned to Darby and knew he was on the nose on that._

 _General: "That's correct, Darby. He came to Iraq to showcase his latest work and was in a private convoy that was going to take him back to base. Unfortunately, there was an ambush by Al-Quida sympathizers and we lost contact with them for sometime. A rescue team was dispatched to save him, but only found bodies of our fallen soldiers, but not Church. We don't know how Al-Quida got the Intel of that private route, but it would seem that their main target is the head of his own company. Now they're holding him captive and is bargaining a trade. His life for his weapons. That's something the Pentagon will not stand for. This is where we come in. Our mission is to rescue Church and bring him back home. When we make the drop, we have fifteen minutes to storm into the terrorist base, retrieve the head of Church Enterprise, and evacuate the area."_

 _"And what happens when that fifteen minutes are up?"_

 _He turned to the soldier and gave him the grimmest of answers._

 _"You want the long version, or the short version? An air strike will arrive and purge the entire territory in one hit. In summary, you want to live, get in and out or get blasted off to oblivion."_

 _There was an eerie silence as the group was swallowing from what they just heard._

 _John Darby: "So save the guy and get away from the bombings. Sure… No pressure…"_

 _Kevin heard him and joked around for a little._

 _Kevin: "Hey, just another day in the office, right?"_

 _John glared at his brother and told him to stop it._

 _John Darby: "Kev, you're not helping."_

 _The General saw the two and decided to let them handle the rescue part._

 _General: "I like your enthusiasm, Private Kevin. That is why you and your brother will be in charge of the rescuing while we hold the line. Is that clear?"_

 _The two heard him and looked at each other, realizing that they will be handling the most difficult job. Turning back to him, they stood at attention and responded back._

 _Kevin: "Yes, sir!"_

 _John Darby: "Crystal!"_

 _The General heard them and was happy they will take the job._

 _General: "Excellent! You two are really quite a pair."_

 _He soon heard the pilot from behind, telling them that they're just about there._

 _Pilot: "Sir! We're fast approaching the LZ! ETA 90 seconds!"_

 _Hearing that, he turned to his soldiers and told them to get ready._

 _General: "You heard him ladies! Prepare to drop! Check your gear and stick with your partners! We're a go!"_

 _The group heard him and prep for a drop. John though looked to Kevin and was a little annoyed by it._

 _John Darby: "Great… Now we are in charge of rescuing this guy. This day keeps getting better and better."_

 _Kevin looked to him and gave a smirk._

 _Kevin: "Why the long face, Johnny Boy? We got the sweetest gig out there and we save a very important person. We should be ecstatic."_

 _That's when the Darby glared at her brother and told him why they got this position._

 _John Darby: "Yeah… That's because you remark on the mission and got us in this predicament in the first place. Sometimes, you need to learn to not open your big mouth."_

 _Kev laughed a little before giving him the bright side._

 _Kevin: "Relax, John. This is going to be an in and out mission. A simple cake walk. Nothing to worry about…"_

* * *

 _Eight minutes later… In Al-Quida territory…_

 _A huge explosion came from the distance as John and pushed forward and landed on the ground face first, hard. He slowly recovered and coughed up sand, he he'd been hearing the general's voice from close by._

 _General: "Go, go, go! Come on! Come on!"_

 _He could see footsteps coming from around him as his own men were running past him. Two more sets of footsteps approached him as he looked up to see Kevin over him, helping to pick him up._

 _Kevin: "What are you doing, Johnny Boy? We got places to be!"_

 _Once he got him up, he readied his DMR and was a little dazed._

 _John Darby: "I know, I know! Give me some room to breathe."_

 _By the time he said that, another explosion came from afar and nearly knocked the two out._

 _Kevin: "Damn it! No time for breathing room! We need to keep moving!"_

 _They soon picked up the pace as the general told them to hurry._

 _General: "What are you two doing?! A casual stroll through the park? Let's go!"_

 _The two regrouped with the rest of the squad as they continued to charge into the Al-Quida stronghold. Intel stated that the head of Church Enterprise was being kept in a small terrorist occupied town, with easy access in and out. But they don't have the time in sightseeing as they are on the clock. Going through the narrow ally, they pressed on firing their guns, as explosions came not from their position. Once they reached the end, they could see a strong defense coming from the enemy, more so then before. The General noticed it and knew that they were getting close._

 _General: "They seem to be pulling all the stops. We might be getting close. Pull up on the truck! Covering fire!"_

 _The group heard him and headed to the war torn truck, getting into cover. Half of them got to the boxes debris as they got down from the bullets._

 _"Get down!"_

 _"On your back!"_

 _They soon got out of cover and pulled suppressing fire on the terrorist firing back._

 _"2:00! Don't move!"_

 _The battle was fierce as they were taking on the enemy on all fronts. The General peeked to the side and saw more of the enemy troops guarding a wide building that would be Al-Quida's base of operation, knowing that their target is in there._

 _General: "There! That's where they're keeping the prisoner! Squad One, you're up! Secure the entry for the brothers! Go, go, go! Move!"_

 _He soon took out the grenade and armed it, tossing it to the spot. By the time it exploded and most of the guards were dazed or injured, the squad charged in and kept firing, taking down whoever was standing. By the time they got to the entryway, one of them got the handle to the door while the other got his grenade ready. By the time the door opened, the grenade was thrown and exploded in mere seconds, letting the rest fire inside to clear the hallway._

 _Meanwhile, the general, John, and Kevin were still in cover as the soldiers that were with them were keeping the area clear._

 _"Two more on the left!"_

 _"There's another on the rooftop!"_

 _"Watch your head!"_

 _As they were busy, the general turned to the two and went into his pocket, offering them a pack of gum._

 _General: "Double Bubble? It always helps me."_

 _The two looked to the gum and John denied it._

 _John Darby: "Thanks. But no thanks. That stuff has too much sugar for me to process."_

 _Kevin though got a stick and decided to enjoy._

 _Kevin: "Don't mind if I do."_

 _John heard him and rolled his eyes, not believing that he wanted to chew gum at a time like this. The general soon popped his own stick his mouth and checked to see if the area is secure. One of the soldier's looked inside and turned to him, giving him the thumbs up. Knowing that, he turned to the two and told them to get going._

 _General: "All right you two. You're up! Get in, find our prisoner, and get out. If you don't find him in four minutes, you get the Hell out of there. That building will not be there in five. Evac will arrive a minute before and will depart in thirty seconds. If you're not on it, start praying. You got me?"_

 _John heard the orders and checks his watch, realizing that they have five minutes left to save their guy. Looking back, he nodded and responded._

 _John Darby: "Loud and clear, sir!"_

 _General: "Good! We'll provide support to clear your path. Now get moving!"_

 _He soon got up, and joins the fight, shooting any terrorist that was in the way. As soon as it was cleared, he told them to go._

 _General: "Go, go, go!"_

 _John patted Kevin on the shoulder and told him to follow him._

 _John Darby: "Follow my lead, Kevin."_

 _Kevin nodded and readies his Desert Eagle, eager to fight._

 _Kevin: "Here we go!"_

 _They soon got out of cover and rushed to the doorway, avoiding bullets and explosions while firing back. The two managed to get inside, where they saw the remains of the hall and some dead bodies that were caught in the blast and bullets. Running down the hall, they begin searching for the captive and have a limited time to finding him and getting him out. Getting into the hall, they had to make a shortcut to find where they're keeping him. They head to the large double doors and the Darby pointed to it._

 _John Darby: "Through there!"_

 _They soon barge through the doors and approached a cafeteria with food left unscathed since the attack. But there were more of them on watch as they have orders. They soon blocked their path and shoot at them._

 _John Darby: "Get down!"_

 _The two dived their heads and avoided the gunfire. Kevin soon lifted the table and the contents spilled to the floor. Once it created a makeshift cover for the two. They soon got into covering fire as John used his DMR and fired at those that are the closest. He managed to take out a few and made a clear enough path, but it wouldn't be enough. Kevin soon got his Desert Eagle and provide back up fire. The two kept on firing, hoping to make a clearing. But there were too many of them and are not easy to remove._

 _Kevin: "Damn it! There's too many of them! No way we're going to get pass them!"_

 _John soon got back into cover and reloaded his weapon. At the same time, he checked his watch and noticed the timer on four minutes, realizing that they're low on time._

 _John Darby: "And time is running out! We need to hurry before the air strike arrives."_

 _He fully reloaded his rifle and went back to firing position. Kevin joined him and kept on firing, but as he was running on empty, he got to cover and was getting fed up with what's been going on._

 _Kevin: "Oh, to Hell with this!"_

 _He soon puts away his rifle and got out his secondary weapon, and AGL-9 Grenade Launcher. John peeked down and saw him holding his weapon, realizing what he's planning to do._

 _John Darby: "No, no, no, no! Don't do it, Kev! Not in here! Not now!"_

 _But he didn't listen as he got out of cover and took aim. John could see this and decided to take into complete cover with his hands over his head. Pulling the trigger, he fired one grenade after another as they flew across the cafeteria. Everyone saw it and one of them told them to watch out in his native tongue._

 _"ANTABAH AHDHUR KHUDHA BALKA!"_

 _Everyone ran to get to safety, but it was too late. The grenades pretty much exploded on contact and destroyed everything on impact, killing every soldier in the way. By the time the area was cleared and the soldiers were dead, John got out of cover and observed the devastation of Kevin's attack and was annoyed._

 _John Darby: "Damn it, Kevin. I hate it when you use that grenade launcher indoors."_

 _Kevin chuckled and told him that it has worked._

 _Kevin: "Hey, it got the job done. Area's cleared and we got a direct path to our guy."_

 _John looked to his watch and realized they have three minutes left before the place is destroyed._

 _John Darby: "Well we better hurry. Air strike will arrive shortly and I don't want to stick around to find out. This way!"_

 _They soon run to the end of the cafeteria and made a B line to where the prisoners are being kept._

* * *

 _A few seconds later, a lone guard was sitting at his station comprised of folding table with an old TV and some magazines, sitting on his folding chair. He was watching some Al-Quieda propaganda and was getting bored while the rest of his comrades were fighting outside. Soon enough, he heard a knock at the door and looked back to the door behind him. Sighing, he got up and placed his gun in his holster to see who it is. Approaching the door, he opened it to see who's at the door. But suddenly, he got shot in the head and fell through the table, instantly killed by the shot. That's when John stepped in with his own pistol and surveyed the area. Skimming around, he realized that there was no one around and turned back to his brother to let him in._

 _John Darby: "Area's secured."_

 _Kevin soon approached with his pistol and was cautious, considering there's no telling if it was a trap. As the two were in, John checked his watch and could tell that they have two and a half minutes left._

 _John Darby: "This must be where they keep the prisoners. Let's find our guy and fast. Time's a ticking."_

 _The two soon split into two directions and checked on each door. Looking through each view opening, they checked to see if their target is in there. So far, all that they could find are empty rooms and the occasional dead carcass with flies buzzing around. Kevin soon approached one door that had a peephole slider opened and decided to check it out. Taking a look at the peephole, his eyes were wide and saw a lone man, still alive with disheveled hair and was hanging with cuffs on his wrist. By the time he saw the glasses on his face, he soon realized who it is._

 _Kevin: "I found him! Found our guy!"_

 _John heard him and turned back to see his brother kicking the door down. Once it was knocked down, the prisoner got startled and looked up to see Kevin approaching him._

 _Kevin: "Leonard Church?"_

 _The captive heard his name and nodded in response._

 _Kevin: "Name's Kevin. I'm with the U.S. Military. We're here to get you out."_

 _He soon took out his knife and started to cut the rope, giving they have little time to remove the ends on the wrists. As he was cutting the ropes, John looked on and checked his watch to see that they have two more minutes, one minute if you count their ride arriving. As he was waiting, he heard some coughing behind him. Turning around, he could see a locked door from behind where the sound was coming from. Curious, he approached the door and slid the slider to see who was in there. That's when he saw a soldier of some kind, probably female, all curled up in a ball and looked to be in excruciating pain. There were splatters of dry blood around her while she was coughing up more, her hair was a mess, and uniform was torn, and he could see cuts and bruises on the exposed skin. John looked on and wondered who this woman was. As he was looking at her, Kevin managed to cut the last of the rope and brought him down. Church plompt on the floor and was recovering from the fall, while Kevin got to his backpack and took out a bullet proof vest to put the guy in incase of a bullet storm. As he was putting the vest on him, he started to speak to him of the situation._

 _Kevin: "Can you walk, Church? Cause we need to get you out of here. An air strike will arrive here in less then two minutes to bombard this place. We must leave this building now before they get here. Our ride will arrive any second now."_

 _He started to pick him up, making sure that he would stand. But as he was trying to get him up, Church immediately bolted up and was looking right at Kevin with fear in his eyes, hyperventilating from the whole experience. Kev was caught by surprise and tried to calm him down._

 _Kevin: "Whoa! Easy there bud. Calm yourself."_

 _Church looked to him and demanded that he saved someone else._

 _Leonard Church: "Please… You have to help me… You have to save her!"_

 _Kevin: "Calm down. We're getting you out of here. Just follow what we say and… Wait… What did you say? Her?"_

 _Church soon pointed to where John was looking at and told him about it._

 _Leonard Church: "Through that door! She's in there! Been tortured for weeks! Get her out of there!"_

 _Kevin looked to that door John was looking at and checked on his watch. Realizing that they have ninety seconds, he turned to Church and told him that's a no go._

 _Kevin: "Sorry. Our mission is to rescue you. We don't have time in freeing other PoWs. Now c'mon! We got to move!"_

 _He soon carried him out of the cell and was going to leave. But just as he did that, Church got in the panic and struggled to get out of Kevin's grasp, trying to reach for the prisoner's door._

 _Leonard Church: "No! You can't do that! You can't just leave her! We have to get her out of there!"_

 _John could hear that and turn to Church struggling to get out of Kevin's grasp and reaching for the door he's standing near. Kevin was trying to get him under control, but it wasn't getting him anywhere._

 _Kevin: "Hey! Control yourself! We can't save everyone! Stop playing around!"_

 _But Church kept trying to free himself from him and was using what's left of his strength to get to that door._

 _Leonard Church: "Let me go! You hear me?! I'm not going to leave her behind! She needs to be rescued! Let- Me- Go!"_

 _He soon freed himself from Kevin and made a B line towards that door. Kev soon warned his brother of this sudden outburst._

 _Kevin: "Shit! John, Church has gone mad! Stop him!"_

 _John could see Leonard fast approaching him and readied himself in defending against a mad man. Church soon saw him and told him to move._

 _Leonard Church: "Out of my way, damn it! I can't leave without her!"_

 _But before he could even get to the door, the Darby wind back and punched him right in the face, knocking him out completely and laid back on the floor. Kevin saw it all go down and checked to see if Church was all right. Checking his pulse and breathing, he could tell that he was simply KO'd and no threatening damage has occurred. He soon looked up to his brother and told him that he shouldn't have done that._

 _Kevin: "Damn it, Johnny Boy! I told you to stop him. Not give him a concussion!"_

 _John shrugged his shoulders and explained his actions._

 _John Darby: "Hey! He was completely out of it. I had to defend myself. Now help me get him up. We have around a minute left before the air strike get here. Let's hope we have a ride when we get out of this building."_

 _He soon got the unconscious Church up with Kevin helping him. They soon carried him out of the prison and were about to leave. But not before John stopped and looked at the cell that the woman was in. Kevin soon snapped him out and told him to get going._

 _Kevin: "What are you waiting for? Our ride is about to arrive! Let's go!"_

 _John snapped out of it and focused on the task at hand._

 _John Darby: "Right! On it!"_

 _The two power walked and carried the knocked out prisoner back out, hoping they're not late for their ride._

* * *

 _Back outside, the rest of the unit was holding the fort, waiting for John and Kevin to get out with the captive. Already, things got complicated as they were surrounded by terrorists, shooting in every direction. The unit was in deep cover behind the truck and boxes, providing covering fire any way possible._

 _"More coming from the left!"_

 _"Grenade!"_

 _"Keep your head down!"_

 _"Watch it!"_

 _Bullets and grenade blasts were all over them as dirt rained down on them. One of the soldiers turned to the general and told him of the situation._

 _"There's too many of them! I don't know how long we can last!"_

 _The general turned to him and told them to keep going._

 _General: "Hold the line a little while longer. Our backup will arrive momentarily!"_

 _He soon got his grenade out and removed the pin, throwing it to the threat. It soon exploded and took out some of them, but it wasn't enough. With their munitions depleting, and two of their men taking their time, it would be completely hopeless for them. But just as things were starting to get bleak, heavy machine gun fire came from above and wasted most of the terrorists. They soon look out and saw their carrier flying above them in fast speeds and went around for another go. A few of those terrorists were on the rooftops with their rocket launchers and took aim, firing right at the ship to take it down. That said ship did a quick maneuver and avoided the rockets without getting hit. With its own arsenal, it fired missiles from the wing tips and took out the terrorists on the buildings surrounding the main facility and destroyed them in one hit. It soon flew over the hot zone and took out the rest of the threat with the chain gun in the front. By the time the area was cleared, the unit got out and was relieved that they were saved. The general looked on and he too was glad that help was on the way._

 _General: "Perfect timing…"_

 _The carrier soon landed in the courtyard in front of them and the back opened up for them. Looking at his watch, he could see that they have 45 seconds left and told everyone to get in._

 _General: "Our ride is here! Everyone inside now! Air strike will arrive momentarily! Move it! Move it! Move it!"_

 _The group soon rushed to the drop ship and entered through the back. But as they all entered, the General heard something from the distance._

 _John Darby: "Hey! Hold the door!"_

 _Kevin: "Wait for us!"_

 _The general turned to see who was it and saw John and Kevin carrying Church towards the drop ship. Seeing them arriving, he told them to hurry up._

 _General: "Get moving you two! The fireworks are going to start really soon!"_

 _The two soon got past their superior and entered the drop ship. Once everyone was in, the drop ship took off and the back end closed, flying away from the terrorist stronghold. At the same time, bomber jets flew overhead and reached the enemy stronghold. They soon dropped bombing missiles to the place and everything exploded, destroying anything they come into contact. That includes the main facility where John and Kevin saved the prisoner. Inside, John and Kevin placed an unconscious Church on the seat and sat between them, relieved that they were able to get out in one piece._

 _John Darby: "Jesus Christ, that was a close one. I thought we were going to be left behind."_

 _Kevin took a breather and agreed with his bother._

 _Kevin: "Tell me about it. If we didn't get here sooner, we won't survive for this long."_

 _The general soon approached the two and congratulated them on their accomplishment._

 _General: "Excellent work you two. For a second there I thought we would loose one of the brightest minds in the military weaponry."_

 _He soon looked to Church and noticed that he was completely out. He soon looked to the two and asked what happened._

 _General: "Why is he knocked out?"_

 _The two looked to each other and answered back straight forwardly._

 _Kevin: "John here knocked him out due to the prisoner's insanity."_

 _John shrugged it off and explained his actions._

 _John Darby: "He was acting erratically when we were rescuing him. Something about freeing someone in there. Had to find a way in stopping him before he complicates our mission. Even if we would free other prisoners, we don't have the time in saving everyone."_

 _General heard his explanation and got why he did what he did._

 _General: "I see… Well, let's wake him up and assure him that he's safe."_

 _He soon opened up his compartment and took out a water bottle. Opening the cap, he splashed some water on his face, getting him up. Church soon felt the cold water on his face and immediately bolted up, taking a breather from the splash. Once he came to, he looked around and noticed that he was in a military carrier with soldiers gathered around. The general soon bend down to his position and spoke to him._

 _General: "Leonard Church. We're Strike Force Delta. Sorry for the long wait. We had to find the exact location when your convoy was taken out. Rest assure; that you are now safe."_

 _Church shook off the after affects of the water and looked around once more. He soon notices that someone was missing and demanded where that person is._

 _Leonard Church: "Where is she? There was another prisoner with me."_

 _The general was looking to John and Kevin and could turn away, knowing that the prisoner wasn't their mission. So he looked back and told the head of his company the news._

 _General: "Sorry Church, but the mission is to rescue you. It wasn't about rescuing others."_

 _Hearing that, Church was in a panic and tried to get out of his seat._

 _Church: "No! NO! We can't just abandon her! We can't!"_

 _He jumped off the bench and tries to find a way back. John and Kevin though got up and try to keep the rescuer under control._

 _John Darby: "Damn it! Not this again! Calm the Hell down! Don't make me punch you again!"_

 _Kevin turned to him and told him that it shouldn't work._

 _Kevin: "John, not helping!"_

 _Church though tries to free himself and demanded that they come back to save that prisoner._

 _Leonard Church: "Let go! Turn this ship around now! We need to get back there and get her out of there! Now!"_

 _The General could see him struggle as the rest of the group tries to control him. He managed to stop them and calmed Church down with more bad news._

 _General: "I'm afraid we can't do that, Church. The air strike came and bombarded the place moments ago. Even if we could get back there, I'm sure there wouldn't be any survivors down there. I'm sorry. We were only following our orders."_

 _Leonard stopped what he was doing and heard the news of what happened. His sudden shock turned to sadness, then anger, as he was sour for what happened._

 _Leonard Church: "Yeah…? Well clearly you didn't follow all your orders to the letter."_

 _He soon pushes the brothers off of him and told him to leave him alone._

 _Leonard Church: "Get off of me!"_

 _He soon walked off and decided to be alone for a while. John could see that something was bothering him and decided to check on him. But Kevin placed his hand on his shoulder and told him to leave him alone._

 _Kevin: "Let him be, Johnny Boy. He'd been through a lot already. Give him some time alone, kay? At least we were successful in our mission."_

 _He soon walked away from his brother and spoke to the general of the situation they had in the rescuing mission. But John looked away and was questioning the mission itself, considering they would've freed more prisoners._

 _John Darby: "I thought that we were successful in the mission, but a part of me thought that we should've done better than that."_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

Moving to the present, John was in the old restroom of the air force base MECH was using as their own facility. He was leaning on the sink, looking into the mirror, as if looking into his past.

John Darby: "If we just rescued that other prisoner Church was referring to, then maybe the outcome would've been different. A shame that never happened as the mission was to save him, not everyone else. I should've made a difference."

He was silent and felt something guilty of himself. When he finished with his story, he could hear Elsa on the other end on him comm. earpiece

Elsa de Sica: _"It wasn't your fault, John. You were only following orders. You have no reason to be ashamed about."_

John heard her on the other end and sighed about it.

John Darby: "Maybe you're right. But the way he acted when we rescued him makes me think that whoever was in that place with him must be someone of importance, or someone close to him. Regardless, if I listened to him and saved that other prisoner, he might would've been this guy he is today."

* * *

Out in the field, up on the cliff side far from the Air force Base at Burns Flat, Elsa was looking at the sight and asked about what happened to this Church person.

Elsa de Sica: "So, what happened to Church. What led him to turn into a some MECH subordinate?"

She could hear a sigh on her end and explained to her about the downfall of Church.

John Darby: _"What else happened? Church went rouge. He doubled deal under the table and smuggled weapons to the very enemies that captured him in the first place. The Pentagon noticed the strange goings on with him and would bust in for an arrest. But as they were going to apprehend them, he vanished and was off the radar. No one has heard from him since."_

Elsa heard that and knew where it all went.

Elsa: "Until just now…"

* * *

Back in the restroom, John nodded and agreed with her and couldn't believe what transpired.

John Darby: "To think the very person who turned my family into robots is the same person I saved years ago. This is a lot to handle in one mission. Son of a bitch…"

He heard Elsa on the other line, asking what to do.

Elsa de Sica: _"So what's the plan now? We still need to get the flash drive out of the servers to gain all the Intel they are planning, and we have the photos necessary for more evidence. Once the drive is fully downloaded, you have to remove it from the server and find a way out."_

John heard her and knew they have a mission to do. But looking at who this Director is, it's starting to become really personal.

John Darby: "Sorry, Elsa, but plans have officially changed. Church used my family as a means for global conquest. This Director needs to be dealt with, personally."

Elsa heard that on the other end and didn't like the sound of it.

Elsa de Sica: _"Sir, you can't be serious. Taking down the Director is a suicide mission. We need to focus on what we're here for. Besides, you are in no condition in fighting due to your damaged knee. We can't take the risk in your own personal vendettas."_

John looked up to the mirror and decided to ignore her advice.

John Darby: "I respect your concern, Elsa, but I'm your superior. And as your superior, I must do what my heart tells me. And what it's tell me that I must do what must be done."

He soon got his pistol out and loaded up to do something that he would regret.

John Darby: "By any means necessary."

* * *

 **That will do it for chapter five. I got to say, with these short chapters, you think that I'm going to make a quick story. Well I am doing a quick story; it's just that it takes time for the chapters to take hold. Between my hangouts, job searching, and many other things, it will be a chore trying to succeed in. But no matter what, I will still do these stories and will do my best in completing them. So stay tune for more of these when I get around. That does include the next one where Team Prime encounters a few snags in their plans while John tries to assassinate the Director as a means of vengeance. It will get intense from here on out. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	6. Setbacks

**So there is a new Transofmrer's show that I guess came out that call itself Transformers: Cyberverse. Honestly, I just don't get this one. From what synopsis says, in involves Bumblebee loosing his memories and in order to know what happened to Optimus, Windblade must delve into Bee's processor to regain those memories and have him relive certain events. This show feels confusing and I feel confused on how they set it up. From what I can put together, it is the origin of Bee, the start of the war, the all spark, pretty much a brief Cybertronian history for those that didn't watch all the shows past and present. Yeah… Not a way in presenting your product.**

 **What really bothers me is the animation quality of the show. Good god… That looks cheesy as hell. I give credit to the Robots in Disguise series; at least they kept the material of Prime and made it its own unique animation. This one is something out of a late 90s vibe and doesn't show little creativity. Not TTG animation levels of bad, but it does have that lame attempt in making the animation seem like a kids show, which it is. Now the whole G1 looks are all right and a good callback. I mean we see those G1 looks in the Bumblebee movie, but that won't save it for being a lame attempt at a quick cash grab.**

 **Will I see it? Don't really know. Doesn't pick up where the Robots in Disguise left off and is more of a lame reboot. And besides, it has to be on early in the morning while every kid is still asleep. So I'm sure it will last one season and it will be done. Makes you wanna feel like seeing the other Transformers shows if you are interested.**

 **Looking into the last chapter, looks to be good. Five reviews and around 300 hits. Though there are some reviewers that would criticize me of John's motivation after the reveal, at least it will form an interesting rivalry angle for the two. And a little added bonus that no one will see coming. Expect that reveal on this chapter.**

 **On this next chapter, the Autobots mission just got complicated when Shockwave and Soundwave are in the mix. At the same time, John was eager to personally get payback for the Director's agenda in turning his family into robots. What will become of all of them? Let's check and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Six: Setbacks

Up in the sky, it was completely clear and the sun started to set. Suddenly, a ship of some kind soared through the air with bug like things flying after it. That ship was the Jackhammer piloted by Wheeljack, being chased by a swarm of Insecticons. In the cockpit, Jackie tried to do everything in his power to avoid them. But they seem to be smarter than before and won't be tricked again. Seeing the radar, he knew that things were starting to get complicated.

Wheeljack: "Man, these bugs mean business. Didn't think that having Hardshell kill would weaken their forces. Guess I was wrong on that end. Better find an alternate solution."

He soon switched the ship to autopilot and left his post to get something from the back. Back out, the Insecticons were going after the Jackhammer and have their horns charging. They soon fired on the ship and the auto piloted ship kept on flying and avoiding the shots. Some of those shots hit it but they didn't take it down. Jackie though felt the hits and had to do something to stop them.

Wheeljack: "Primus, give me a break! There's got to be something that could be of use."

By the time he was searching, he opened one of the containers and found something of use.

Wheeljack: "Ah, hah! Got it!"

He soon rushed to the weapons port and placed it into one of the slots. When he got it set up, he returned to the cockpit and got back to piloting it. Getting on the radar, he could tell that there are many of them and were simply outnumbered.

Wheeljack: "There are a large number of them. Let's hope this prototype I got will do the trick."

With the dots getting closer, he had to pull this stunt off and for good. Maneuvering the handles, he made a 180 with his ship and took aim. Hitting the rocket icon on the screen, he fired a new missile he had been working on. It was a long range with what looked like many compartments on the cylinder canister. It flew right to the bugs as they kept on firing. By the time it reached the middle of the horde, it exploded but didn't kill them. Instead, multiple mini missiles came out of the compartments and spread out. Half of those mini missiles hit the bugs and destroyed them on impact. The rest of them flew away to avoid getting hit and hoping for another go. Jackie looked to that through the radar and was glad that it was over for a moment.

Wheeljack: "Boom! That's what I'm talking about! Knew that missile prototype would come in handy."

He soon looked to the front windows and noticed that a few more were coming his way. Seeing this, he could tell that they were pulling a Kamikaze on him.

Wheeljack: "Of course they won't give up on me. Talk about a one-track processor. Best not disappoint them then."

He soon pushed the buttons and fired multiple energy projectiles at them. He managed to take them down and made a clearing and went through the line. And so the dogfight went on and is still outnumbered by the Insecticons.

* * *

Down on the ground, the rest of the Autobots were preoccupied with the ground forces and they were using everything in their power. With their wheels rolling in their bipedal forms, they attacked in close combat or long range. Bulkhead was using his wrecking balls to knock out many Cons in close range and held on as long as possible. Seeing more in long range, he armed his blasters and fired right at them, taking down a few. When the rest were too far from range, he told Miko to handle it.

Bulkhead: "Kaosu, handle the rest of them!"

The Wrecking cadet heard him and looked to see the remaining groups from reach and through the trees. But then, she spotted a steep mountainside that looked unstable. Grinning, she decided to take a risky move.

Miko/Kaosu: "Oh yeah… Time to face the music Cons!"

Opening her shoulders, she fired two missiles as they flew over the group and reached the Cliffside. The rockets exploded on impact and formed a huge plum of smoke. There was silence in the area until a rumbling was heard. It was when rocks and boulders detached from the mountainside and caused an Earth avalanche. The drones heard that and turned around to see the debris falling towards them and had little time in avoiding it. They were soon crushed by the boulders and were shutdown, but the rest were heading to their position. Bulk noticed it and decided to warn everyone about it.

Bulkhead: "Avalanche! Bolt it! Now!"

The Smokescreen and Bumblebee heard that fighting Cons and looked up to see the boulders heading towards them. Realizing the dangers, they immediately transformed and sped away from the attack. Even the Vehicons heard that transformed as well, fleeing the disaster that was fast approaching. They all sped as the tumbling debris was all around them, doing slick and drifting moves to avoid the oncoming pieces. Thankfully, the tram sped enough to avoid the onslaught and was left unharmed with all the red energon that was still intact. The Cons, however, not so much. They were immediately crushed and destroyed from the rockslide and didn't have the time in getting out. The leading captain of the ground unit realized that and contacted Soundwave for some backup.

"Soundwave, the ground escort has been destroyed and the Autobots have wiped them out. I'm in need of some heavy backup! Repeat, I need heavy back-"

Before he could finish, a large boulder came by and crushed the captain completely, flattening him like a pancake. Pretty soon, the area is completely cleared and all the Cons were wiped out. The four Autobots managed to escape the landslide untouched and were in formation, chasing the fast moving tram. Kaosu felt so accomplished by that and was giddy in her vehicle form.

Miko/Kaosu: "Woo-hoo! That was the bomb! Did you see that? Those tin cans didn't see it coming."

Bulk though wasn't impressed in his own vehicle mode and told the cadet that fatal mistake.

Bulkhead: "We saw it, and that was extremely risky. You can't just fire rockets on an unstable cliff and cause a landslide with us in the way. That would leave us with a few Autobots fighting the good fight. You're lucky we survived, and the tram was still intact, otherwise, you would have had a stern talking with Wheeljack about this stunt you pulled. And you know he knows a thing or two about tongue lashing."

Miko heard that and knew that she somewhat made a boo boo.

Miko/Kaosu: "Sorry about it. But I had to pull out all the stops to take them out. And it did work."

Bulk sighed and was glad that the ground is secure and the enemies were taken out.

Bulkhead: "Regardless, at least we took care of the Cons here. Let's just hope that we don't run into any more of them."

By the time he said that, a huge green and blue portal appeared behind them while they were driving and shadows started to appear in them. That's when purple Tankicons came out of the portal and were heading towards them. Smokescreen looked back with his review mirror and noticed the tanks heading towards his team.

Smokescreen: "Guys? I think we got more trouble coming our way. Look behind you!"

The group heard him and turned around to see what he's on about. That's when they saw the tanks that were heading towards them. Bulk soon saw that through his review mirror and was a little embarrassed by his own jinx.

Bulkhead: "Scrap… Had to open my big mouth."

The tanks soon fired their cannons one at a time, sending highly powerful energy blasts at them. They all soon spread out as the projectiles missed them and hit in random directions. Thankfully, they didn't hit the train, but the team knew what would happen when that occurs.

Bumblebee: _**(If those projectiles hit the train, it will destroy everything on the inside!)**_

Bulk heard the scout and knew that he had a point.

Bulkhead: "Slag it, you're right. Any of those missiles hit the convoy; we're all be caught in the explosion. Keep them busy!"

So the group started to do a 180 to arm their blasters while in vehicle mode and started to fire. The tanks felt saw the barrage and spread out, scattering around the tram. Once they were away, Bulkhead told the others on what to do.

Bulkhead: "They are gone, but they're not out. We have to take care of them quick before they return to retaliate. Everyone, split and spread. Find the tanks and be sure to get rid of them all. They must not fire or that tram with all that red energon will be destroyed!"

So the four Autobots spread out and searched for the tanks, trying to prevent them from returning and attacking them and the convoy.

* * *

Up on the roof of the tram, Optimus was clearing the last of the Cons with his blades and blasters, making sure that the roof is secured. He was blocking off slashing attacks from the Cons with his two blades and what looking for an opening. When he got one, he ducks down to avoid the last strikes and stabbed them both in the chest plates, quickly arming his blasters to shoot them both off the convoy. When he did, another Con came up from behind and wanted to do a surprise attack. Thankfully, the Prime could sense that and grabbed the enemy by the head, giving him a vicious take down and pinning him on the metal roof with his pede on his chest. He soon armed both his blasters and fired at the remaining Cons that were around him. By the time he cleared the place, he looked around and notice that he was done with his work. He also realized that Rodimus and Arcee are already inside the convoy and is securing all the Red Energon in each tram.

Optimus Prime: "Area's secured. I just hope that Rodimus and Arcee completes this mission."

But as he was going to think it was smooth sailing from here on out, a compartment opened up and something rose up behind him. He's not aware of what's coming until a familiar voice called out his name.

Shockwave: "Optimus Prime…"

He heard his name and turned to see where that voice came from. Turning around, he could see Shockwave standing there with his attached arm blaster charged and ready to fight. The Prime saw him and called out his name as well.

Optimus Prime: "Shockwave… It's been too long."

The science officer starred him down and continued with the conversation.

Shockwave: "Indeed it was. Last we meet, we were battling on the Sphere on Cybertron. You, trying to keep Autobot communications functioning while I and my best to destroy it."

Optimus Prime: "How could you not forget? You and your Decepticons put up a good fight and destroyed that sphere. I was fortunate that my team managed to successfully warn the others of the situation, or all communication would be lost."

Shockwave: "As if I recall, our battle ended in a stalemate when you retreated. This time, however, there won't be any more interruptions."

He soon armed his cannon attached to his arm and was ready for a fight. Optimus looked to him and knew that there's no way in avoiding this.

Optimus Prime: "No, there won't be any interruptions."

He soon armed his blasters and was ready for a bout. The two remained still and were waiting for one of them slip. After what seems like an eternity, Shockwave was the first to fire and shot a charged shot. Optimus ducked from the attack and responded with his own, shooting multiple shots at him. The Science officer lifted his arm up and blocked those shots. He soon pointed is blaster back and fired more shots. Optimus ducked low from the attack and avoided each shot. The Prime soon armed both his blasters and fired more shots. To which he ducked down and avoided those shots as well. Optimus soon rolled out of the way, avoiding the shot and transforming midway through. He soon charged in and with is wheels spinning and speared the Con. Shockwave was getting pushed as his pedes screeched on the convoy roof. He soon got a hold of the front of the truck and stopped the semi, letting sparks fly off his pedes. He soon lifted the truck, just like Rodimus in the Hummer back at Darkmount, and tossed him to the other side. Optimus flew high in the air and nearly landed on the front of the convoy. Transforming, the magnetic pedes attached to his legs magnetize the roof and the Prime nearly lost his balance. Regaining it, he looked to the science office, who was impressed by the contraption.

Shockwave: "Interesting… You didn't fall off this convoy. Those magnetic pedes on you are quite unique. Perhaps I should remove them from you. See how you managed to balance without them."

Optimus remained firm and got both his blades out.

Optimus Prime: "You can try, but you will fail."

Shockwave heard that and knew he was going to say that.

Shockwave: "Let's agree to disagree, shall we?"

With that, he charged right to the Prime and winded his fist back and delivered a stiff punch. Optimus got his blades up and blocked that punch with ease. He soon pushed him back and charged in with the blades ready to slice. Shockwave used his cannon arm to block that attack. He soon used his cannon aimed at his head and fired right at it. Optimus managed to get his blades up his face and the shot was blocked off completely. That shot though pushed him back and caused him to stagger a little bit. He recovered quick and rushed in to keep fighting. The two were at an even stalemate as they clashed weapons together.

* * *

Inside the convoy, Arcee and Rodimus were walking down the metal halls and looked for the Red Energon to secure. Walking down it, they had their blasters armed, as they were ready to fight. But for some reason, no drones were present. Preferably, they are all out keeping their friends busy. Walking down, they didn't see any Red Energon and proceeded through the tram.

Arcee: "Area's secured. Let's proceed to the next car."

Jack nodded as the two headed to the next car. As the two walked, the trainee looked around and could tell that it was starting to get suspicious. He soon turned to his girlfriend and asked about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: Strange that there's no one here in this convoy. Do you have any idea why?"

Cee looked to him and was curious about that.

Arcee: "I have no clue. I assume that everyone is out there fighting the team. That would give us time to find all that red energon, secure it, and leave. Why you ask?"

Jack gave it some thought and could tell that it was suspicious.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Don't know… Maybe it's because it's too quiet and that something like a Con would come and get us on the next car."

Cee heard that and get where he was going.

Arcee: "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps not. But under all possibilities, we cannot go unguarded. It's best that we keep a wide optic. If there is an ambush on the next car, we'll be ready."

They soon approach the next set of doors and waited for it to open. Once they opened, they proceeded to the next car, getting ready to face whatever's inside. When they were inside, the two stopped and were wide optic, seeing something they never expect to see.

Arcee: "Sweet Primus…"

All around them, they saw huge stacks of energon that was safely secured in boxes, giving a glowing red tinge to it. Each of them were in bulks and were shaped to cubes, all strapped in to prevent any of them from falling. The Prime looked to this and was in awe by it all.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Looks like we hit the jackpot."

Arcee: "Indeed. We need to secure this car quickly before Cons notice. Get to the containment bag and place the detonated charges on each of these stacks. We are going to need a back up plan if the first one botches."

Jack nodded as he proceeded with setting the charges up. Approaching the first stack, he went into the container and took the first charger. Setting it up, he placed it on the first container and sticks it in one of the Decepticon containers. While he was doing that, he noticed that they were heavily secured, almost like the Cons were preventing them from falling. Seeing this, he asked Arcee of it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Hey Cee. I'm beginning to wonder why these Cons are so cautious on all this Red Energon. I mean, I know it's the most reliable fuel source that gives them super speed, but they seem to be extremely protective on all of them."

Arcee heard him and knew that he has a point. Curious, she took out her scanner to see why they go through all the trouble in protecting this batch of energon. When she scanned one, she noticed that the energy readouts are off the scale and looks to be damaged from something. Looking to the results, she looked up to the stack and came to a logical conclusion.

Arcee: "It's because that the energon is unstable. I don't know how, but it would seem that all this red energon is starting to become very volatile."

Rodimus heard her and was just as shock as her.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Volatile Red Energon?! Is Megatron that crazy in risking his army over such a dangerous substance?"

Arcee turned to him and told what transpired in the past month.

Arcee: "Think about it, Jack. Not only that we helped Optimus escaped Darkmount, but you became a Prime, MECH is on the rise, and Megatron is desperate in global conquest. That's the risk he's willing to take."

Jack heard that and realized that this world is getting worse than before. With a sigh, he grasps the reality of the situation."

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well, regardless, we can't just simply bring all this energon back to base. Giving how unstable it is, just one drop will take half the base down with us in it. We got to do something."

The two-wheeler nodded and knew what he meant. If Megatron gets this energon, they're in danger. If they secure all of it and bring it all back to base, they're still in danger. This is considered to be a lose/lose scenario for them. Knowing of the situation, she placed her digit on her comm. in her helm and contacted the base.

Arcee: "Ratchet, it's Arcee. We've got a situation. All this Red Energon is volatile. If one of them drops, it will take the whole convoy out with us in it. Do you have any ideas on how we can handle this?"

She waited for a response from the medic. But all she got was static and it was concerning her.

Arcee: "Ratchet? You there? We got a problem here?"

Again, no response as the femme was getting annoyed.

Arcee: "Slag it! Can't get a response from the base. Must be interference from the Convoy's metallic alloy."

Jack heard her and turned to see something else approaching. That's when he warned her of the incoming threat.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Or it could be something far worse. Look!"

She heard her Sparkmate's warning and turned to see what he was referring to. That's when she turned to the opposite end and saw something she never expects. On the opposite end of the car, she saw Soundwave standing there with his cool and demeanor look to his stance. Both she and Rodimus got into their stances and knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Arcee: "Scrap! It's Soundwave. Looks like he's here in making sure all this Energon doesn't get taken or blown up."

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Really? I thought he was here to ask for tickets."

The Intel Officer looked to the two and repeated what Shockwave ordered him to do.

Soundwave: "Handle the intruders in this convoy. They must not take what Megatron needs in his mission of world domination. Make sure that they won't win."

With that said, he got into a serious stance and both his hacking tentacles stick out of his chest and were poised to strike. The two soon got ready to fight and Cee warned him not to shoot.

Arcee: "Remember, no blaster fire in here. One shot will blow all of us to bits."

The Prime in training heard her and got the idea.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "You don't have to tell me twice."

He soon deployed his Star Saber sword and shield for close quarters combat while Cee activated her blades for quick slicing. The three of them stood their ground, waiting for one to make a move. It was then that Soundwave stretched his tentacles right at the two, wanting to grab them both. The two saw that and jumped back, avoiding the grab. Giving that they have enough space, they soon split to take him down on both sides. The Intel Officer saw that and decided to up his odds. Deploying his minicon, Laserbeak flew to the left side, where the new Prime is located, while the Con went to Arcee.

With Jack, he was running to the end of the car to take care of Soundwave. But as he was heading there, he soon noticed something rushing towards him. That's when he saw Laserbeak hitting him in the head and knocked him down temporarily. He landed on his back and rolled over, shaking the after affects of the hit. Looking up, he could see the Minicon flying around to get back to his position. Seeing this, he groaned and knew it won't be easy.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Great… Just great… It's bad enough that I have to deal with some OP Decepticon. Now I have to deal with a pet of an OP Decepticon. This mission couldn't get any worse than this."

He soon got up and got into a stance to handle the metal bird. At the same time, Laserbeak turned around and was ready to take him down again. This time, he was ready for it as he turned back and thrust forward, using his shield to knock it out of the sky. The metal bird felt the blunt of it and nearly lost control, hitting the metal floor and let sparks flying. But it recovered quickly and flew back up, getting back to the task at hand. Jack saw it getting back up to the air and sighed to himself. Still, he won't give up and was ready for another go. Readying his shield, he waited for it to come around. But as it turned around, he soon notices that it deployed its own tentacles, ready to strike at him. Jack saw this and soon found it would no longer be easy.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "For crying out loud…"

The tentacles soon grabbed the new Prime by the legs and swooped by him. That lead to the Autobot getting tripped and dragged him to the floor, catching him by surprise.

As he was preoccupied on the Minicon, Arcee was focusing on the Intel Officer himself. At first, she thought that he stood at his usual spot. But as she ran to the end, she was immediately clothesline by a metal arm. She was caught by surprised by it and was knocked down by her pedes. Landing on her back, she was temporarily dazed and shook off the attack. That's when she saw Soundwave standing over her, with his fist ready to punch her face. Her optics opened up and immediately lifted her leg up and blocked the punch. She succeeded and rolled back up to get to a stance. Soundwave starred her down and set himself up for a battle as well. The femme looked to him and told him of something that the Wrecker told her.

Arcee: "Hey, Soundwave. Your dance partner, Wheeljack, said hello."

The Intel Officer heard that and decided to respond to that message. Getting his tentacles out, he thrusted them forward, wanting to get a hold of her and rip her arms and legs up. Cee soon got her arm blades out and blocked each attack. She soon jumped up and delivers a serious kick to the chin, knocking him back, getting her in a safe distance. But she needs to run towards him and started to spear him down to the ground. Pinning him, she delivered a series of punches to his face. The Intel Officer blocked her punches and need to strike back. With the cables out, they wrapped around the waist of the femme and lift her up. She was soon lifted off of him and pushed to the ceiling, hitting her on the back. Then they tossed her away and she flew to a wall, hitting her in the back again and hit her head and knocking her out. Soundwave got up and approached her, ready to take out the one femme that was bothering him. So far, the Autobots have a snag from their mission. But they are not the only ones that are having trouble.

* * *

Back at the old air force base in Burns Flat, the guards were on watch with MECH soldiers and MECHicons were standing guard. One of the soldiers walked away from the bathroom and headed to his position in Hanger 6, the hanger that has the pieces of the Ground Bridge arches. That soldier is John Darby as he was undercover to figure out what MECH is up to. So far, he had got what he needed and would have to retrieve the flash drive from one of their servers before leaving. But then, things took a slight turn for the worse. The Director arrived at the base and wanted to check to progress of the project. John got a good look at him; he soon discovered that the person is Leonard Church, once the head of Church Enterprise, a company with military contracts back in the day. The worse part is that he had seen him before, when he and Kevin were sent to save from his kidnappers in Iraq, becoming a Prisoner of War. He couldn't believe that this person he saved a long time ago is the same person that turned his wife and son into permanent Cybertronain soldiers. It was completely shocking, even for him. So out of family motives, he decided to take him out, as a means of revenge. Elsa de Sica knew he was going to do something stupid and tried to reason with him. But it was all under deaf years and was determined to see this mission through.

Walking down to the hanger, he could see a lot of movement going on down there. Curious of what is going on, he found Grif and asked about it.

John Darby: "Hey, what's going on down there? I came from the bathroom one moment and this happened."

Grif turned to him and told him of the situation.

Grif: "Really? Haven't you heard? The Director is checking out the first phase of the project. Wanting to see how it's going. I'm sure he would be proud of what was made. Maybe they would give us a week vacation. I really wished to go to the Caribbean."

John didn't pay attention to the soldier as he could tell that the path is blocked and there's no way in getting in.

John Darby: "Wish I could see this moment up close. Place is packed as it is."

Grif saw that as well and decided to take a shortcut.

Grif: "I know a back entrance in the hanger. We can head down there and check the view of the moment."

John heard that and found a quick way in, so he trusted him and found a way in taking the Director out personally.

John Darby: "Good… I really love to get a birds eye view."

* * *

Back up at the look out spot, Elsa was pacing back and forth, worrying about her handler. Since hearing the news about him wanting to take out the very person responsible for turning his family into robots, she started to get extremely nervous and had to do something.

Elsa de Sica: "This is stupid… This is absolutely stupid… The mission was to get in, gather Intel, and get out. Fowler's orders. There's nothing that says we have to assassinate the Director. Nothing!"

She soon took a breather and was trying to figure things out.

Elsa de Sica: "Okay Elsa… Calm down. So you're handler suddenly got an agenda on respect to the family. I get where he's going, but he's doing it the wrong way. I need to help him. But then again, he wanted to do this alone and he went to radio silent since he told me his plan. Then again this is John we're talking about. He was obsessed over the fact that he was finding those responsible for killing his brother. What are the chances that he would do that same?"

She soon stopped and realized what she was doing.

Elsa de Sica: "Great… Now I'm talking to myself. I'm really starting to loose my mind."

She soon turned to her trusty sniper rifle and made his decision.

Elsa de Sica: "Doesn't matter what he's going to do. I'm part of the team, part of his family. I need to protect him, conditioning or not."

She soon walked down to her weapon and would do something John would detest.

* * *

Back in the hanger, everyone gathered around the arches and waited for the Director to come. And with that many people it would be difficult to get the best view out there. But for John, it would be easy. In the back end, both Grif and John entered an open door in the back and made sure no one was around. Once they were in the clear, Grif looked up to the second floor and pointed up to it.

Grif: "Up there. We take the second floor catwalk and get the best view. No interruptions, no being blocked, the best spot out there."

John looked up to the catwalk and could tell that it was going to be easy for him.

John Darby: "Good. I don't want to miss out on this moment."

He clenched his fist and was getting closer in getting revenge. They soon headed to the ladder and climbed up to get a better view. Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for the Director to show up and see how progress was. As they were waiting, three people walked in on the second floor of the catwalk. The first two were Rourke and Headmaster, as they were the first to approached. But coming in after was the Director as everyone stopped what they're doing and stood at attention. The three soon got to the middle of the catwalk while the Director surveyed the completion of his first phase.

Director: "So, this is it? This is the first phase of my Project Noah?"

Rourke nodded and explained about it.

Commander Rourke: "Indeed it is. We worked with the schematics from the Intel we gathered from the Autobots and the use of the Tusgen steel, creating these skeletal structures of their teleporter. It can withstand any known environments, which includes radiated energy levels. Perfect for the next phase of the project."

Masterson though explained about the part he wanted to know about.

Master Masterson: "Even if we are ready for the next phase, it comes to no surprise that you are keeping many people in the dark about what this Project Noah is. That includes me in the deal."

The Director heard him and turned to the scientist, explaining a bit of details.

Director: "What you should know by now is that this project I have in the works will change the face of war as we know it. I just need to make sure this project is fully operational once we begin the assignment."

Masterson heard him and still wasn't sure of that.

Henry Masterson: "Even if it means hiding this from the board. Seems sketchy if you ask me."

The Director heard his worry and turned to him to ask him one simple question.

Director: "Tell me something, Masterson, are you loyal to me or to the board?"

Headmaster was taken back by this and responded the best he could.

Henry Masterson: "Erm… Well, first of all, my name is Headmaster. I do believe you should call me by my code name. Secondly, of course of freakin' trust you! You're the one who bust me out and gave me the opportunity in getting back at Sumdac."

Director: "Then you should know that this project needs to be kept under wraps. The board does approve of weapons meant for world domination. Me? I prefer a bigger picture. Something that will shake the world to its core. That's what this project is for. If the board finds out about this, they will take it as their own. I cannot allow that. Which is the reason why I'm keeping them in the dark on this project. This will be under our own jurisdiction. Also, Headmaster?"

Rourke turned to him and explained about that.

Commander Rourke: "Masterson believes that he needs a code name to fit with this unit. Something that would stick, I assume."

The Director heard him and was a little silent.

Director: "I see… Well, Ill leave that under consideration. Meanwhile, I suggest you work on this project and put your code name on hold.

Masterson heard that and turned away, feeling a little upset about that part.

Henry Masterson: "Pft… Whatever you say boss."

As all of that is going on, John and looked on behind the tanks and saw the Director right in front of him. It was almost too easy to take him out, and he won't miss on this opportunity. Course, he had to take one more obstacle in the way.

Grif: "See, what I tell you. Best view in the house."

That obstacle is Grif. Turning to him, he asked if this is the best he got.

John Darby: "This is a good view, Grif. Though is it the best you can come up with? I was expecting a better view. Something like what's above us."

He soon pointed to the scaffolding higher up and thought it would make a good enough striking point. Grif looked up to it and was a little nervous about that.

Grif: "I don't know about that… It's too high up and I'm not really good with heights. Besides, this is the best view we can take. No ones around to stop us and it's all peace and quiet around here."

John heard that and smirked behind his mask.

John Darby: "Really? So no one will see us here?"

Grif nodded and answer back.

Grif: "Sure. There will be no one seeing us. Why you ask that?"

What he didn't know is that he was focusing on the moment and not the agent that was slowly backing away. Before he could figure things out, John grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed him on the catwalk bar, knocking him out completely. But not before he muttered something before passing out.

Grif: "Ow… The front of my forehead…"

With him out, John shook his head and apologized to an unconscious Grif.

John Darby: "Sorry about that, buddy. But I can't let you see what I'm going to do."

He soon got his rifle out and load it up to handle his own personal business. Looking up to the ladder, he ascended up to the next floor to get a good enough shot on his target.

Back to the Director, he looked to the first phase and his men and knew they were one step closer to his main goal.

Director: "Gentlemen, what you see before you is a start of something that will be in the history books. For years, MECH have been working in the shadows, plotting, scheming, preparing for when we begin our world domination. This is what will be our first phase of what will be our grand achievement."

Up on the highest catwalk, John made it up to the top and finally made it to a high point. Loading his rifle, he was ready to deliver payback for his family. All he needed is a good enough sniping point. He soon started to walk down the farthest end, one that no one will notice, not even the Director.

During that time, the Director keeps on giving out his speech on this project.

Director: "By now, the first phase of Project Noah has been completed. Now we will be moving on to phase two. I want these arches prepped for departure to my main facility as soon as possible. The real construction will begin as soon as the arches are safely transported. Move!"

The group soon saluted as they begin making preparations to depart. At the same time, John found a spot to handle the job and looked to his rifle. He knew this is one of MECH's standard rifles Unit E managed to obtain and was modified for undercover soldiers for any emergencies. He soon started to wonder if it has a sniping mode on it. Looking to his rifle he checked to see if he can switch the mode. Clicking a few buttons, he noticed the rifle shifted to sniper mode and was surprised by it.

John Darby: "Whoa… Got to hand it to MECH, they know how to make an impression."

Looking down, he could see the Director in his sight. At the same time, the Director looked down to the busy soldiers and maintenance workers preparing to transfer the arches and decided to move to the next phase.

Director: "While everyone is busy constructing my project, we are going to need the fuel needed to power it up. That is where the second phase comes in. We're going to need a large supply of a variety of liquids to help power my project. While we have an abundant source of energon from Project Metamorphosis, we got one of the fuel sources. But we need a few more to make it work. Two of which is easy to find, gas and oil. The last though, we needed radiated energy.

Rourke heard this and explained about that part.

Commander Rourke: "I have connections in the Middle East. Underground terrorist organizations that will provide us with missile that contain that type of energy. I can make a few phone calls. We'll get it done."

Masterson heard that and was a little skeptical about it.

Henry Masterson: "Wait a sec. Gas, oil, and radiated energy? Isn't that a little dangerous?

The Director turned to the Headmaster and assured him it will be handled.

Director: "I would provide the safety precautions in order to keep the project intact. If I am going to need to power up my project, I need these fuel products to keep it operational. Sometimes, you need to take risks to achieve greatness."

Up on the catwalk, John got his sights set on the Director and aimed the modified rifle in sniper mode right at the head. He kept it steady and has his finger on the trigger. Looking right at him, he was willing to risk it all to get his revenge.

John Darby: "That's it, Church… Stay right there… Hold very still… Just one shot, and all that you've done to my family will be all over."

While at the same time, the Director decided to move on with transporting the now completed phase.

Director: "From now on, let's focus on transporting the arches for the project. Have them all taken to the carrier for immediate departure. See to it they are in containers and stored in the back. And I want security in the highest level possible. With the first phase done, there is no doubt that the military will send someone to stop what I'm trying to accomplish."

The two looked right at him and was confused about that last order.

Commander Rourke: "With all due respect, sir, isn't that a bit too aggressive? I have all security lock down in this base. There is no way they would break into our defenses."

The Director looked on silently and had nothing to say. But then, he peered his eyes up and noticed something in the distance. With a smile, he told his commander what he was dead wrong.

Director: "Is that so?"

John looked on and was still waiting for the right moment to take him out. But as he was waiting for the right moment, he soon noticed something was off. It's almost like Church was really calm in all of this, like he wasn't scared to die. Almost immediately, he peered his head up to the higher balcony, starring right at John. He looked on and was a bit shocked by it. There's no way the Director would know he's there. Right? As he thought of that, he noticed something in his eyes. He can't put his finger on it, but it looks like that they were shining behind his glasses. Almost like streaming data. Seeing this, he soon realized what he got himself into.

John Darby: "Shit…"

Figuring now's the chance, he pulled the trigger and a bullet flew right to the Director's head. But in slow motion, he side stepped to the side and slowly turned his head, looking at the bullet whiz by him. The bullet hit the wall and sparked as he looked back and had a smirk on his face. John saw this and realized he screwed up, big time.

John Darby: "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Headmaster and Rourke watched it all go down as everyone else stopped what they're doing. The Commander soon looked up and saw John standing with the sniper rifle. The Director turned to him and told him about that.

Director: "You were saying, commander."

Shaking off the shock, he looked to the others and told them to stop him.

Commander Rourke: "All units! We have an intruder up there! Take care of him! Now!"

The Director soon stepped forward and wanted one favor from them.

Director: "And I want him alive. I want to see his face before his execution."

The men soon got to work to get a hold of the intruder. The ones that are farther away pointed their rifles and fired while the others started to climb up to get to him. John soon got down as the bullets missed him. Realizing his mistake, he figured that his partner in crime was right all along.

John Darby: "Damn it all! Elsa's right! I really got this whole revenge thing over my head. Got to get out of here and escape before they lock the whole place down."

Getting his rifle out, he took aim from one shot to the next, taking out the first few of many. He soon made a run for it to find a way out. Quickly getting to cover, he reloaded and needed to get out of it. Getting out of cover, he fired more shots as the rest of them scattered avoided the attack. They soon return fire and attacked him. He soon got out into cover and knew it would take a while to get out of this. He soon looked down and noticed that there was some climbing up the ladders, getting to him. Fearing what it meant, he has to take them out as he aimed his rifle at the first few. Pulling the trigger, he took them out and they fell off and went to the ground floor. He soon turned to the next batch and fired at them as well, keeping them off from the ladders. Returning to cover, he groaned and knew there's no way out.

John Darby: "There's no way getting down. Those guys will be all over me in a blink of an eye. Better think of some way down."

Looking to the side, he spotted some wires that were attached to the ceiling and down to the second floor. Groaning, he decided to make this risk.

John Darby: "The hell… Looks like I have no choice but to ride it out. I mean, it's either that for wait for them to come and kill me."

Just as he said that, he heard one of the soldiers calling out of him close by.

"You there! Drop the rifle and put your hands over your head! This is your last warning!"

John heard him and turned to see a few of them already up to his level and pointed their rifles towards him. Realizing he situation, he has to get out now before he gets taken. He soon started to run from them as the one leading the group told them to fire.

"He's getting away! Open fire!"

The group pointed their weapons and begins firing at him. He ran and got his head down, avoiding the shots and was trying to make his escape. But as he was running away, he saw more soldiers blocking his path and pointing their rifles at him. Seeing the situation, he needed to make an escape, and fast. Seeing the closest cable, he decided to make a serious risk.

John Darby: "Oh, to hell with this. When in Rome!"

Taking this said risk, he jumped high in the air and used the rifle to help slide easily on the cable without hurting his hands. He soon slid down to the lower levels and hoping to make a clear enough landing. The men soon pointed their rifles and tried to fire on him. But one of them lifted his hand and told them to wait.

"Hold your fire! Don't shoot your own men!"

He soon looked to the cable and decided to focus on that instead.

"Target the cable! He can't escape!"

So the ground targets the cable and fired on it. After a spray of bullets, some of them snap the cable and fell loosely. John was sliding on the cable and was starting to feel the freefall. Feeling that, he soon realized the mistake he made.

John Darby: "Okay… I'm definitely regretting my decision!"

He soon was falling to the ground and was hoping it won't end well. Fortunately, there were soldiers were all over and he managed to crash through them, breaking his fall. Soon enough, he was on the ground with a strewn of soldiers around him. He groaned and he struggled to get up. But his bad knee caught up to him and he buckled from the pain. Feeling it, he got angry and knew that he's in for it.

John Darby: "Damn it! Not here! Not now!"

The rest of the troops recovered and he was immediately surrounded by them. John checked it all and could tell that the odds are against him. Getting his rifle out in one hand and a pistol in the other, he got ready for a fight of his life.

John Darby: "All right you… Let's dance!"

He soon pulled the trigger on his pistol and killed the first one that was trying to get up. He soon sprayed his rifle with bullets to kill a couple more. But one of the soldiers knocked the rifle out of his hands before turning to him and was half armed. John quickly had the time in pointing his pistol at him and pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. Soon enough, he was overwhelmed as another one tackled him and pinned him to the ground, forcing him to drop his weapon. The rest soon piled on him to prevent him from escaping while the rest beat him up to weaken his state. Above them, the Director, Rourke, and Masterson looked on as the science leader smirked to himself.

Director: "What a fool… Always doomed from the start before realizing it."

* * *

 **So that will end chapter six. Yes, I know… Another cliffhanger. Still, it helps move the story along nicely and would intensify how it all ends. Trust me, the epic conclusion would be worth the wait. As the next chapter states, it will get bad to worse the team and John as the Cons and MECH get the advantage. What will happen to them? Find out next chapter. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	7. Bad to Worse

**Wow… Who would've thought that the Bumblebee movie turned out to be really good? I mean, walking into this, I thought that this ones going to be either an average or disaster flick. But after watching this film, I was really surprised that it was really good. Seriously, this was incredible.**

 **Where do I even start? Well, the story was simplistic, taking the plot of either ET or Iron Giant. An alien coming to Earth and befriends a human and is being hunted by the military. Not original, but hey, it's a better premise than say, a lot of chaos going on while the main human protagonist trying to make out with a female, or say making some random douche destined to save the world. Secondly, the designs, as I mentioned, had that original G1 vibe and the body types of all Cybertronians of both factions. Sure, they got that Michael Bay transforming design, but hey, they certainly kept the original body types intact. This does include the two triple changer Decepticons. The designs are crisp and the way they transform into three modes does have uniqueness to it. Certainly would add these two into my Transformers stories. In fact, they will come closer then you think. Trust me; you know what I'm talking about when I get around to it. Now for the humans… Now, it does show some of Bay's stupid characteristics on a few of them. But there are a certain few that fit a better role in this movie. The lead protagonist, who is a female, has the characteristic and emotion that is far superior to the previous two male protagonists. And John Cena's role? Well, last time I mention him is when I thought that he was going to be the villain of the film. But after watching him, I soon realized who he was. Just a lieutenant or commander a little iffy about the alien robots, especially after the first run in with Bee. Even the action scenes were really good. None of that cluster of explosions and transformers as background noise. The action is right up your face and you can actually see the fight that is in front of you. I mean there's this one bit you've seen in the trailers, but that wasn't much to complain about. Not to mention that sudden change of Bee… You know what; I best not say it as it leads to spoiler territory. You all need to see the movie for yourself if you want.**

 **Still, this was a pretty good movie and does make a good prequel then the actual franchise. Which does begs the question, what would happen to this franchise as a whole? I mean, we all thought that this was all going to be over after Dark Side of the Moon. But then, they realized that movies like these make more money and decided to make two more, with the latter looking worse then the last one. Now we have this prequel, reboot, whatever they are calling it, and they said that it was going to be the last one. But considering on how good this one is, and with a director that does care for the franchise, maybe it's time that this franchise as a whole would be rebooted to this style. I mean, there are those Bay things in this film that has Sector 7 and the origin of Bee's lost voice, but those are little nick knacks. So if it were the case, then yeah, reboot the franchise and give us a Transformers movie that we will all love. Maybe focus on Optimus Prime now. Fingers crossed.**

 **On the last chapter, it seems like it's doing really good. Three solid reviews and over 250 hits. Guess in a long absence, I might have a following waiting for more. Now I know there are a lot of patient people, but I promise you, what I have to offer will be something that you will anticipate. And that starts right now.**

 **On this chapter for Double Trouble, the Autobots and John are in hot water as the Cons and MECH get the advantage on them. Will they be able to get out of this situation? This is going to be the most intense chapter to date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Bad to Worse

Deep in the wooden area, where the sun was about to set and the night sky took place; it was really quiet as the deer's were walking around. Suddenly, a vibration came from the ground and the group felt that. So they started to scatter and frolic away from the spot, getting to safety. By the time they leave, a huge purple tank came down the spot and plowed through the tress and bark. That was soon followed by a blue and yellow 7 race car following it. That was Smokescreen as he was chasing the Tankicon that was scattering with the others after trying to attack the Autobots who were securing the Convoy filled with Red Energon. Now they have to get rid of them before they return to secure the Convoy itself. Smokescreen kept on following it and knew that he had to get rid of the tank before it's too late.

Smokescreen: "Hey! Blowhard! You running away from me? Come back and fight like a Mech!"

The Tankicon heard that and reacted by turning the cannon towards him. Seeing this, he soon realized that he made a temporarily mistake.

Smokescreen: "Well… That got its attention."

The Con soon fired an energy shell at him and it flew towards him. With quick thinking, shifted to one side and the shell missed him while it exploded on the ground. The tank turned the cannon to his position and fired another shot. Luckily, Smoke got up a hill as the shell nearly caught him and hit the hill wall. By now he was elevated to the top and was above the Tankicon. This would give Smoke the chance to take it out. Jumping off the hill's side, he falls and transforms, landing on the Tank's top end and surfing on it. By then he got a hold of the cannon and tries to maneuver it around and remove it from the top. The Tankicon stopped its treads and transformed to get him off the cannon. Outreaching its arms, the Tankicon grabbed him by the sides and tossed him aside. Landing on the other side, he transformed back and drove right towards the Con. Hitting a hill like ramp, he transformed and somersaulted to deliver a double kick to it. The Con got both his shield walls attached to his arms and blocked off the kick. Smoke jumped back and was caught by surprise by that defense. Landing back to the ground, he got to his knee and looked up to see how to get past that. The cannon over his head started to charge up and were going to fire. Firing a shot The Elite Guard rolled out of the way and avoided the shot. Getting back up, he armed his blasters and fired multiple shots to take it down. But the shielding it has deflected the shots and it was well protected. The Tankicon charged another shot and fired another round at him. Rolling to the other side, he avoided the second shot and has to find some way in taking it down. Looking on, he noticed the trees around him and came up with a good idea in lowering its defenses. Smiling, he took aim at the two trees closest to the Tank and fired both his blasters at them. After many shots, the trees were ripped apart in half and started to tip to the Tankicon charging a shot, letting him say the one word from the cartoons he watched with the kids.

Smokescreen: "Timber!"

The Tankicon wasn't aware of what he was doing, until a shadow came over it and was getting closer. Slowly looking up, it saw the huge tree and had no time in avoiding it. Just like that, it was hit in the face and was in a complete daze. That soon led it to lower its guard and exposed its metal body. Seeing this, Smokescreen took this opportunity and powered up his Phase Shifter to pull something really drastic. By the time he ran, he jumped to the heavy and phase right through it, coming out from the other side. But as he rolled on the ground and got back up, he was holding something in his servo. The Tankicon felt that and turned around to see the Elite Guard member standing there. It pointed its cannon and was about to fire. But Smoke turned to him with a smirk and showed something in its hand. That something is the spark chamber of the Tankicon he deliberately taken out. The huge drone stared on in shock before its visor dimmed and went offline, falling like the tree and landed in a huge thud. Smoke looked on and was pleased with what he did.

Smokescreen: "Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?"

He was basking in the glow of his accomplishment until a stray shot came out of nowhere and barely missed him. With the explosion that took out a small portion of forest, he turned to the direction of the shot and saw another Tankicon on a hill and took aim. The Elite Guard member saw that and decided to make his leave.

Smokescreen: "Oh boy… Exit stage left!"

He soon tossed the Spark chamber up high and left to the left, transforming and driving away. The chamber landed on the ground and the shot hit the chamber and blew it up completely. The Tankicon looked on and turned to see the Autobot leaving. It soon charged its cannon and was about to fire. But then, a blue projectile came out of nowhere and hit the cannon end, causing it to turn as the drone fired it. Coming out of the forest is Bumblebee, as he jumped over a log and used both blasters to fire on the heavy. Many shots were hit, but it didn't phase it at all. It turned its cannon and started to fire one shell to another as a means to remove the scout out of the picture. Bee quickly pivoted left and right to avoid all those shots, making sure it doesn't get hit at all. He even used trees as a leverage to climb and get the higher advantage. The Tankicon soon transformed and lifted its cannon up to fire at a high angle to him. Bee though kept on jumping, missing out the shots as trees exploded and fell to the ground. By the time he was close; he jumped off the tree and continued to fire. The Tankicon looked on and aimed the cannon right at his head. But he was too fast on the fall that he managed to kick the huge drone by the chest plate and knocked him off the cliff, while it fired and missed at the same time. The two started to fall as the scout was using it as a surfboard to balance. He soon aimed right at the spark chamber and fired multiple shots at it, shutting it down completely before jumping off of it. The already dead Con plummeted to the ground, landing in a huge thud and sent pieces of logs scattering around. Bee, meanwhile, landed on the safe ground and rolled with one knee, feeling a little accomplished about that. That was until one more Tankicon appeared and saw the scout, turning its cannon to him. Bee looked on and saw it, immediately running as the cannon followed his every move. Transforming, he drove away while the tank fired one shell close to him, taking out a tree. As it fired something was up there and watched its position. With a smirk, the being jumped down with a hammer armed and came rocketing down. That individual was Kaosu as she charged the hammer to full power and slammed the Tankicon to the ground, flattening him like a Gomba. With a quick flip, she stood to see her handiwork and gave the devil horns.

Miko/Kaosu: "Boyaa! That's what I'm talking about!"

As she was celebrating, a much more shells came towards her and flew by her, not hitting her a bit. Realizing what happened, she turned to see more Tankicons in their tank forms, aiming their cannons right at her. Seeing this, she got into a stance and was in for a fight.

Miko/Kaosu: "All right you guys, you want a piece of me? Come and take me down!"

The tanks heard her and fired their projectiles at the same time, all of whom are heading straight towards the cadet. With a smile, she shifted both her servos into her sonic blasters and pointed at the projectiles. Pulling the triggers, a sonic wave came out through the speakers and blared really loudly. That blast stopped the projectiles by mere inches to her and immediately pushed them back to the ones who fired them. The Tankicons saw that and had to go to the defensive, transforming and deploying their shields. The projectiles hit them, but the shield's protected them from getting blasted. Seeing this, Miko decided to take them on head first and ran to them. Jumping up and transforming, she went to Maximum overdrive and sped right to them, making it a suicide run. The Tankicons saw that and use it to their advantage, firing shots right at her. She kept on avoiding them by swerving left and right, making sure none of them hit her. Soon enough, she hit a steep break of the Earth and used it as a ramp, letting her jump off it and flies through the air. They all saw it in slow motion and were caught by surprise. By the time she was over them, she transformed and rolled behind them, turning to arm her shoulder mounted cannons. Firing her rockets at them, they hit a few of them in the back and took them out. The rest survived and turned to see her and pointed their cannons to her while having their shield's protecting their bodies. Miko looked on and could tell that she was able to keep them distracted long enough to let someone else have all the fun.

Miko/Kaosu: "You know, for a bunch of heavies, you are as dumb as you look."

The others heard her and have no clue what she meant. But that's when something bigger was coming towards them. One of them felt that and turned to see who it was. That was when a huge wrecking ball came up to its face and gave it a serious knockout. The others saw that and knew who hit their comrade. Turned out, it was Bulkhead as he has both wrecking balls armed and was ready for a bout.

Bulkhead: "All right! Who's next?!"

The Tankicons looked to each other and wondered how to approach it. Figuring no other way, they soon charged in and decided to take him on in close combat. Bulk saw that and smirked, knowing that they would go down that path.

Bulkhead: "Smart choice boys."

Getting into a stance, he waited until the group got to his side. It was then that they begin to fight as one of them started to deliver a punch to the face. Bulk stepped out of the way and hit the first on in the chest with his wrecking ball, sending him through a tree. He soon went to the next one and delivered an elbow to the chin, keeping it in a daze. He soon grabbed it by the neck and took it down while arming his blaster and firing at the one that's farther away. That one soon got its shield up and deflected the shots, not wanting to get hurt. But that was a diversion as the Wrecker twisted his body and deliver a takedown to the one he was holding and it was tossed to its teammate. The two collided and tumbled into each other, almost nearly hurting each other. As the two were struggling to get up, another came in and charged to the Wrecker, using the shield plating to take him out. Bulk turned to see him and had little time in avoiding the hit as he was whacked by the shielding and was taking down to the ground. He groaned and recovered from the hit, but he looked to see that Tankicon aiming its cannon to him, ready to fire. But just as it was about to fire, a hammer hit it on the side and pushed it away from the Autobot, flying and crashing through many trees in the process. Bulk saw that and looked to see what hit that Con. That's when he saw Miko with her hammer armed and glowing. Turning to him, she got her hammer back into a servo and offered her hand to get him up.

Miko/Kaosu: "Need an assist?"

Bulkhead was relieved he was saved and got her servo. Getting him up, he told her that he got it handled.

Bulkhead: "I got it all under control."

All the Wrecking Cadet could do is snickered from that answer.

Miko/Kaosu: "Yeah… I noticed."

They soon looked around and saw the remaining Tankicons recovering and getting ready to fight. Getting their combat weapons up, they too were prepared to take them all on.

Miko/Kaosu: "Let's see… Two of us, a dozen of them. Seems like a fair fight."

Bulk turned to his friend and told her it's more than that.

Bulkhead: "It's more than that, Kaosu. It's just another day in the office."

To that, the Tankicons charged in and were about to deliver a serious beat down. With the two ready, they got to their stances and was eager to take them all down. When the bout get underway, the two used their hammers and wrecking balls to deliver swift hits while blocking all others. But as that happened, one of them was in father range and has its cannon armed and ready to fire at the two. But as it was charging, something tapped it in the shoulder, trying to get its attention.

Smokescreen: "Excuse me…"

The Con felt that and wondered who was behind it. But by turning around, a tree trunk came up in front of its face and whacked it silly, causing it to fall and slide down the cliff. Standing where the Tankicon was is Smokescreen as he was holding a log for a sneak attack. Looking down at the knocked out Con, he smiled and was glad that he got that taken care of.

Smokescreen: "Hmph… Poor Con… Didn't even see it coming."

Of course, he didn't realize that he wasn't the only one with a sneak attack. Turned out, it was another Tankicon as it was about ready to fire on the back of his head. But then, it heard the sound of an engine revving and turn to the direction to see a Camero heading straight towards it. Seeing that, it soon focused its attention on the car and charged up a shot. But he sped so fast that he took a jump off a hill and flew. Transforming in the air, he armed his blasters and pointed them to it head, taking multiple shots. The brute didn't see it coming as his head come off easily and fell to the floor. But as he did, the cannon discharged and flew up to a mountaintop, hitting it on the top part. Smoke heard that and turned to see a down Con with the scout standing there with his pede on his chest. Seeing that, he whistled to himself and was surprised by that.

Smokescreen: "Whoa! Didn't even see that Con coming. Thanks Bee, really owe you one."

Bumblebee looked to him and gave a bit of a smirk behind his faceplate.

Bumblebee: _**(Don't get too cocky. Next time you do that, it will cost you.)**_

When he said that, they all heard a rumbling from above them. Slowly looking they could tell that the spot where the shell hit the mountaintop started to crack and spread. Soon enough, pieces of it start to fall off as boulders came down the hill. Seeing that, they soon realized how much trouble they all are in.

Smokescreen: "Avalanche!"

Bumblebee: _**(Move!)**_

The two jumped off the hill and transformed, riding down it to reach the bottom and get to the others. Meanwhile, the Tankicon Smoke took out, recovered from the hit and was greatly annoyed of what transpired. Just then, the two cars sped between him and drove away. Figuring they are Autobots, it aimed its cannon at them and was about to fire. But as it was going to do that, it felt the ground shaking and pieces of pebbles were falling on top of it. Seeing this, it slowly looked up and saw huge boulders coming down on top of it. The tank had no time as the boulders crushed and buried it, destroying it completely. The two cars drove ahead as they fast approach the two Wreckers that were fighting the Tankicons surrounding them. The two of them kept on flailing around with their melee weapons. Kaosu used her hammers to pound the shields and stunned those that have their shields up. Once they were exposed, Bulk soon came in and pounds them on and took them down with his wrecking balls. The fight was on their side, but they knew they were a little outnumbered. And it was proven that a few more there in far range and have their shields armed and their cannons charging. They were about to fire, but they didn't know that someone was coming towards them. Immediately, the two cars tripped on their pedes and knocked them off completely. Bulk and Kaosu turned to see Bee and Smoke racing towards them before passing them. That confused them as they thought they would provide backup. But it looks like they were falling back as Miko didn't like where they went.

Miko/Kaosu: "Yo! What's the deal?! Are you going to help us? Where's the fire?!"

Bulk looked on too and wondered around that as well. Slowly turning back, he could see what it truly was. There was a landslide of rocks and boulders that were heading straight to them. He soon told the cadet to get going.

Bulkhead: "Miko? I think we need to leave… Like right now!"

He soon turned and transformed, to drive away from what is going to come. Miko saw that too and was more confused than ever.

Miko/Kaosu: "Seriously?! You're running too?! It's just a bunch of Cons. We can take them!"

She soon turn to them to see the opposition. But the moment she saw the landslide heading towards her, she gulped and decided to take their advice.

Miko/Kaosu: "On second thought, running away is also a good idea."

She soon turned around and drove away from the incoming landslide. At the same time, the avalanche of rocks and debris started to spread to the spot they were on and consumed the remaining Tankicons, killing them from the many pieces that flatten them. They drove incredibly fast as the landslide was following behind them. By the time it slowed down and stopped, the four were safe as the Wrecking Cadet was completely relieved about what happened.

Miko/Kaosu: "Okay… Someone explained to me what happened? I thought that I was reckless and cause an avalanche. But that was more aggressive! Who did that? Cause that sure as Hell wasn't me."

They were all silent as Smokescreen said who was responsible.

Smokescreen: "If you really want to know, it's mostly Bumblebee."

The scout heard that and complained about it.

Bumblebee: _**(Hey! It wasn't my fault! That Tankicon fired that projectile when I took it down. How was I supposed to know that it would fire on that mountain and cause an landslide?)**_

Bulk sighed and decided to let them focus.

Bulkhead: "Enough! Don't care whose fault it is. Right now, we need to get back to the convoy and focus on securing it. At least we don't have to worry about those pesky Tankicons anymore."

They soon drove out of the woods and were in the clearing. But as they did that, they immediately applied the breaks and stopped their momentum. They soon transformed and stood there, looking at what's before them. What they saw is a large group of Tankicons blocking their path and has their shields and cannons at the ready. Starring on, they soon realized they were in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Miko/Kaosu: "You were saying."

* * *

In the air, the Jackhammer was flying around as the remaining Insecticons were chasing after it. With their horns charged, they soon fired at it and were trying to take it down. One of them hit part of the engine and blew up, but remained stable. Jackie felt that as he was shaken from his cockpit. Groaning, he was getting annoyed of them and needed to take them down.

Wheeljack: "Pesky little buggers! I'm not letting my ship get taken down once again. I better find another way in taking care of them."

Looking to the front, he soon notices a steep cliff side that was high up. Looking to it, he come up with the same plan he used to use when he outsmarted that MECH missile when he and his team was rescuing the former humans.

Wheeljack: "All right you little pests, let see if you can outsmart this!"

Getting his steering wheel forward, he accelerated his ship and headed straight towards the cliff. The Insecticons saw that and decided to follow him with max speed on their wings. Soon enough, they were all dashing towards the cliff, as they were getting closer to the ship. Jackie could see it through his radar and could tell that they were taking the bait.

Wheeljack: "That's it. Just a little closer… and…"

He was fast approaching the cliff and was going to crash. But he was smart enough to know when to bale and pulled his steering wheel up.

Wheeljack: "Now!"

Pulling the wheel up, the Jackhammer curved upwards and flew high near inches of the rocky wall. At the same time, the Insecticons didn't see it coming and hit the wall, blowing up on impact. The rest managed to get out of there and split to both ends, wanting to get around to them. Jackie looked back to see the remaining Cons separating, and knew what just happened.

Wheeljack: "Looks like I got a handful of them left. After getting chased by them, I would really need a break by now."

By the time he flew high and over the cliff, he thought that he was in the clearing. But flying over it, he soon saw a huge armada of Insecticons surrounding him and looked to be like they were teleported as well for backup. The Wrecker noticed that and soon realized that he spoke too soon.

Wheeljack: "Oh, come on!"

To that end, the Cons charged their horns and fired spewed of lasers at him. He soon piloted the ship and did quick corkscrews and turns left and right, to avoid each of the projectiles. Now he has to deal with another situation with more Insecticons around him. He just hopes the team and Optimus don't need them for a pick up. Course they all have their servos full as well, not only for Team Prime, but Optimus and the other two members as well.

* * *

On the convoy, Optimus and Shockwave were fighting each other to prove who is the most victorious. They clashed with their weapons as they were trying to knock each other off the metal tram. Shockwave managed to block a sword strike with his arm before charging his cannon to fire, to which Optimus easily avoided. The Prime soon got his blaster out and fires a shot at him, yet the science officer dodged it easily. Transforming, he backed away while firing his cannon at long-range distances, but the Prime dodged one attack after another to avoid getting hit. He soon armed two of his blasters and fired away while making a charge. Shockwave stopped at the front of the tram and transformed to use both his arms to block the projectile hits. By the time he was close, the Prime brought his blade back and swung it high in the air. The Con though managed to grab it with his one servo and held on to it with ease. The two remained there as the Prime kept on pushing him down, making sure he falls off. But not before Shockwave asked a simple question.

Shockwave: "Tell me, Optimus. After defeating me, what will you accomplish? Where will you go from here on out? You wish to prove that you are willing to defeat Megatron? You are such a fool. Your odds in defeating our gracious leader is really slim."

Optimus heard him and could tell that he was trying to goat him into a false of security.

Optimus Prime: "I know you're trying to lure me in, but I won't be easily tricked. Megatron will be defeated and this war will be over. You of all Cons should know that it would be the inevitable."

Shockwave heard that and thought it was possible, but also impossible.

Shockwave: "Perhaps you're right… Perhaps not… Still, Megatron won't give up easily. He will fight until his spark stops beating."

Optimus Prime: "Then if that's the case, I too shall fight till my spark stops beating as well. As long as there still fight within me, I will make sure that Megatron will pay for his treachery."

As all that was going on, Shockwave was setting something up, as a means to distract the Prime. Looking down, he knew that he was ready to pull this off and decided to give it his all.

Shockwave: "Is that so? Well, it's ashamed that you won't be able to see it."

The leader heard that and was confused of what he meant by it. Looking down, he could see the science officer's cannon charging and aiming at a specific point. That point is the magnetic pede on one his legs. Realizing what was going to happen, he jumped back as the shot was fired. He managed to land at a far distance, but it was a little sloppy. Looking down, he could tell why that happened. Turned out, the Con managed to damage the device on his pede from the blast radius that it was sparking and leaking energon. His leg wasn't damage but the magnetic strip is. He started to regain his balance as he was getting into a stance. Shockwave recovered from nearly dropping and slowly approached him, telling him is flaw.

Shockwave: "Honestly, Prime, you think that defeating me would inch you closer to Megatron? Let me give you a bit of advice. When you are planning to defeat your enemy, be sure they don't have a way in countering your finishers. For a Prime destined to defeat our gracious leader, you have gone sloppy."

The Prime looked to him and was annoyed by his actions.

Optimus Prime: "I wasn't much in the field since my imprisonment in Darkmount. So I could get a little soft after that long time of captivity. Still, I will not back down, nor will I surrender."

Shockwave heard that and decided to take drastic steps.

Shockwave: "I see… Then it looks like I have no choice but to destroy you first before Megatron does."

With that, he aimed his arm-mounted cannon to him and fired multiple shots. Optimus used his blades and deflected each shot as they went from one side to another. A few shots managed to get him, but it only glazed his armor plating, and nothing more. However one of them hit the other magnetic pede and that two started to spark. He immediately loose balance and nearly slipped off the convoy as it did a quick turn to the left, following the tracks. Grappling on the edge, his legs were dangling on the side as he was holding on as much as possible. Shockwave soon noticed it and slowly walked to the edge of the tram to see him struggling to get up. Optimus looked up to the science officer and knew that he was in big trouble.

Shockwave: "End of the line for you, Prime."

He pointed his blaster and charged it to end this fight once and for all, while the Prime looked on and could tell that there's no way out of it.

* * *

Inside the Convoy, both Arcee and Jack were trying to secure all the Red Energon that the Cons now possessed. But they soon realized that all that enegon was unstable and would blow up if not secured properly. Not to mention that Soundwave encountered them and they had to fight both him and his minicon. Jack was having the worse of it as he was fighting Laserbeak. Well, not much of fighting, more like he was being dragged by it with the cable wrapped around his leg. His back was sparking as he struggled to get out of its grip.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Argh! Pesky Con! Get off of me!"

He was still being dragged, getting hit by walls and knock him out. But Laserbeak thought of a good way in taking the new Prime out. Scanning the room, it decided that the stack of Red Energon could be a good way in destroying him. So drifting in the air, it took him to that stack. Rodimus felt that and looked to see where it's taking him. When he saw all that unstable Energon, he realized that he needed to get out of this predicament.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Scrap! Not good!"

Figuring he needed to get out of this, he got his sword out and started to wave it at the cable. After a few tries, he managed to cut that cable clean and was free from it. And just in time too. Any further, and he would've died in a blaze of glory. Laserbeak noticed it and turned around, to prevent getting hit by the stack as well. It soon turned around and was going to get to him again. Jack managed to remove the cut cable from his leg and looked to see that the metal bird was heading towards him again. Seeing this, he rolled back to avoid the strike and got up with one knee, taking aim at the mini con with his blaster. Indeed, Arcee told him not to fire when there's a lot of unstable Energon around him. But if he avoided all the stacks; he might be able to keep him and the others safe. So he fired one shot after another, avoiding all the energon in the process. Laserbeak avoided the shots and was trying to get into cover behind the stacks, knowing well that one hit could take them all out. It was then that he came up with a really good idea and flew out of cover to execute it. Jack looked around to see where the metal bird was.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "C'mon… Where are you? Stop hiding from me."

He waited until the minicon would show its face. After much waiting, he could see it coming out of cover and heading straight towards him. With a smile behind his faceplate, he got him in his sights.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "There you are. Now stay where you are so I can shoot you."

Taking aim at the bird, he charged up his blaster and was about to shoot it down. With one shot, the projectile headed straight to the mini con and was about to take it down. The metal bird soon saw that and decided to deflect the shot by performing a corkscrew spin. That shot hit the wing and bounced off it and headed to a different direction. That said direction was right at the one of the stacks of energon as it hit one of the containers. By the time it did that, the container started to glow followed by many others, as they were starting to go nuclear. Rodimus saw that and realized his mistake.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Oh… Whops…"

As soon as he said that, he turned around and transformed, driving away from the unstable energon.

* * *

At the same time, Arcee and Soundwave were battling each other, to see who will dominate. Soundwave was on the winning end as he grabbed her by the head and lifted her up in one servo. Cee groaned and was getting a little groggy from the previous attack. Opening one optic, she could see the Intel officer that decided to finish her off, with his own voice coming out of the visor.

Soundwave: " _Soundwave, superior…"_

The femme looked to him and smirked a little.

Arcee: "Think again, Mutewave."

With that, she lifted her leg up and delivered a kick to his arm. The Con felt that and leg go while she was freed and flipped in the air. Getting in the right position, she armed both her blasters and fired multiple shots at him. The Intel Officer crossed his arms and protected himself from the many shots. Landing on the floor, she ran up to him and was going to take him down. But the Intel Officer had it and armed his resonator to aim it at her, firing a pulse wave that will push her back. Cee could see it and got down to her knees to slide, bending back to avoid getting pushed. By the time he missed it, she went under his legs and was now behind him. Soundwave realized that and turned around to see where the femme went, only for to get kicked right at the visor, causing his vision to go to static. He was knocked down easily as he landed on the ground and was in a daze. When his vision cleared, he could see Arcee on top of him with her blaster aiming at his face and a smirk on her own.

Arcee: "Who's superior now?"

Before she would finish it off, she heard the engine of a Hummer and turned to see Jack driving past the two. Looking on, she was confused and asked what is going on.

Arcee: "Jack? Where's the fire!"

Rodimus overheard her and told her to get going.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "I would drive like Hell if I were you, Arcee! It's going to get messy!"

Arcee looked on and was confused of what he was talking about. But looking back where he was driving away, he could see one of the stacks of red energon was glowing brightly than the others and would mean one thing. It's about to blow. Seeing this, she decided to follow his advice, and run away. With that, she soon got off the Con and transformed, driving away from what would be a huge explosion. Soundwave saw this go down and wondered what happened. Looking on, he could see something glowing and saw that stack Jack accidentally hit. Scanning, he could see that it is starting to become unstable and is about to blow. Seeing Laserbeak heading towards him, it connected to his chest and he started to activate a bridge to escape. The blue and green portal started to appear below him and he fell through it. At the same time, Jack and Arcee were racing right to the end of the convoy car. But it looked and they need to open it.

Arcee: "We have to unlock that door now so we can get out of there. Can't transform and push it button, we would be killed if we do that."

Jack thought of that and came up with a solution.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Then let's blast it open!"

With that, he opened his sides up to expose his blasters and took aim at the door. Charging them up he fired multiple shots at the door until it was blasted open. Once they were in the clear, they squeezed through the door and made it into the next car in time. At the same time, the red energon was reaching critical and was about to blow. In a matter of seconds, the stack of red energon exploded and spread out, sending a chain reaction to the rest of them. Soon enough, the entire car exploded and spread to one of the cars two Autobots were in, causing them to push on forward.

* * *

Outside, Optimus was holding on the edge of the tram with Shockwave aiming his cannon at his face. But at the same time, the tram in the middle of the convoy exploded and nearly tore the entire convoy. One side was still moving in the front. But the rest in the back dragged behind and nearly detached, causing it to loose control and detach from the tracks. All the remaining cars collided with each other as those that have red energon explode as well, creating a plume of red explosive energy. Soon enough, only half the Convoy is still moving while the other half was long gone. Shockwave witnessed it all and was shocked by what transpired.

Shockwave: "Well, that was rather unfortunate. Wonder how that transpired?"

As he looked on, Optimus looked at it too and he was completely surprised about it as well. But he soon noticed that the science officer was distracted and decided to use that as an advantage. Letting go, he armed two of his blasters and fired multiple shots. Shockwave was caught by surprise as he blocked the shots with his cannon and backed away. At the same time, Optimus was falling and landing on the ground. Rolling, he transformed and did a quick U-Turn, racing to the open hole of the convoy. Shockwave looked to him escaping and decided to go after him.

Shockwave: "We are not finished with our feud, Optimus Prime. You will not escape me."

He soon jumped down the convoy and transformed as well, giving chase to the Prime. They kept on racing as Optimus headed straight to the opening at the end. He soon looked to his review mirror and noticed the Cybertronian purple tank chasing after him. The Con soon charged his cannon and fired it right at him. The Prime immediately swerved and avoided the first shot from the science officer. He noticed it and quickly charged another shot and took aim to him. When he fired that shot, Optimus quickly side wheeled out of the way and avoided the next one. The Con witnessed it all and was getting annoyed.

Shockwave: "You are persistent, Optimus, I'll give you that. But the probability in your escape is a 4,739 to 1."

He kept on giving chase and kept on firing at the truck. Optimus continued to avoid each shot and was nearing the hole of the tramcar.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Autobots survived getting blown to bits, but was a little out of it after the blast. Slowly recovering, the two got up and surveyed the damage. They could see a huge hole in the tram with a huge red fire in a farther distance. Thankfully, the car they were in was empty as there was no red energon in there. The Prime in training sighed and was glad that it was all over.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Phew… Cutting it a little close, huh Cee?"

He turned to her and wanted to hear from her. But she looked back to him and spat back.

Arcee: "I thought I told you not to fire at any of the Red Energon. What did you do?"

Rodimus could tell that his girlfriend is upset and tried to explain himself.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Hey, it's not my fault! was trying to shoot down that metal bird of Soundwave. How was I was suppose to know that it would pull the fast one on me and have me hit that energon by accident. It was simply a mistake."

She turned away and sighed, knowing that it was difficult to avoid.

Arcee: "Well, I can't blame you. You're just a new to the whole Prime thing and you would get sloppy on a few occasions. Just remember that there is room for improvement."

She soon turns to the open hole and was at least they are relieved that half of the energon is taken care of.

Arcee: "At least it isn't too bad. Half the energon has been disposed. And we got the other half to deal with. And the rest of the team doesn't know about all this unstable energon. We have to warn someone."

Jack heard her and got her point. Looking ahead, he noticed something that could be useful and pointed to that direction.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Might as well speak to him."

Arcee looked to him and wondered what he meant. Looking at the opening, she could see a truck turning to them and driving on the tracks. The red and blue truck was Optimus as he was driving straight towards the opening.

Arcee: "Good point."

The truck went into Maximum Overdrive and made a mad dash to the opening of the tram. By then, Optimus transformed and jumped right into the damaged opening. By the time he got on, he landed on one knee and looked up to the two, with a bit of a stare in them. The two looked to them and decided to explain to him of the situation.

Arcee: "Optimus, we got a situation. All this Red Energon the Cons have is unstable! If any of them gets hit, it will blow up! We have to do something!"

Optimus heard her and looked back at the end result of the last explosion.

Optimus Prime: "I notice that. We need to remove this energon completely if we are to stop the Decepticons. How should we approach this?"

He turned to the group and wanted to know what to do with all the unstable energon. That's when Rodimus came up with a plan and told him about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well, we got a container filled with detonator charges with me. If I place them in all the cars, we can blow them up and destroy them completely. That is of course we keep a safe distance from the blast radius."

Optimus heard the new Prime's plan and thought it was the best option so far.

Optimus Prime: "Very well… If you think that that's what we need to do, I won't hold it against you."

By the time he said that, Arcee noticed something behind the Prime and warned him about it.

Arcee: "Optimus, behind you!"

He heard her and turned around to see what she is talking about. That was when he saw Shockwave in his tank mode, charging towards the three. He achieved velocity and was close to the opening, transforming and jumping into it. When he did, a spacebridge appeared and Soundwave stepped in next to him. Soon enough, the three got into their stances and were waiting for an attack while Shockwave wasn't impressed.

Shockwave: "You are all delaying the inevitable. Megatron will get his Red Energon one way or another. And none of you will stop us."

Rodimus looked to all of this and could tell that the odds are in their favor. But Optimus turned to him and told him to get going.

Optimus Prime: "Rodimus, go to the remaining cars and set up the charges. We can't afford to let Megatron have his way with something this volatile. We will handle Soundwave and Shockwave."

The Prime in training heard him and was hesitant in going. So he turned to Arcee for an explanation. But the femme turned to him and told him to get going.

Arcee: "You heard Optimus, set those charges! We can take care of them."

He heard his spark mate and decided to follow their advice. After all, this world is in grave danger if all this Red Energon isn't discarded. So he got the strap of his container and went on with his plan.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Be careful…"

He soon turned around and ran to the end of the damaged car and hit the panel of the door. With the door opened, he ran into it and the door closed behind him. Once he was gone, Shockwave looked to this and told the Prime that it was going to be impossible.

Shockwave: "You're student won't succeed in what you are all planning. He will fail, just like the rest of you."

The two looked to each other until the Prime decided to talk back to him.

Optimus Prime: "Maybe so… But he believes that success comes to those who believe it's possible. It is something that you do not understand."

Arcee soon joined in and decided to give them what for.

Arcee: "And if I know Jack, he never gives up at all. So I suggest you stop patronizing my spark mate and start fighting!"

The science officer turned to her and was eager to her proposal.

Shockwave: "Believe is just a irrationality. But if it's I fight you want, I will accept your offer."

The two Cons soon charged in as both Arcee and Optimus got their blades armed to fight. Once the two collided, they begin the fight of their lives. Of course, while the Autobots were struggling to survive, another team was in trouble not far from them.

* * *

Back at the airforce base MECH is occupying, the entire facility is now on high alert, as they captured a spy and was on the lookout for forces. With MECHicons outside the parameter, and soldier's inward, it could be difficult for anyone to get in. Anyone but one. Heading down the hill, a small individual was running quietly to reach the fence. This individual is Elsa de Sica as she was going on ahead to retrieve the drive and save her handler, Jonathan Darby. She stopped and hid behind a tree as a spot light was scanning the area she was in. Once the spotlight passed her, she got out of cover and got closer to her goal. She soon hid in the bushes and waited for a MECHicon walking by. Once he was gone, she peeked through the corner to see the base close by. But she needs to see what she was up against. Adjusting her eyes, she checked the area in X-Rays then thermal. Seeing this, she could tell that there was a lot of movement going on. Preferably because they might have found out that they have a spy in their mist and might have caught him. Checking on the odds, she soon realized that she could be in a tight spot as it is.

Elsa de Sica: "Sheesh… There seems to be a lot of security here. I just hope John is safe. Let's see if we can get the drive first, then I'll worry about him."

Elsa soon got out of the bush once the ghost is clear and hurried to the fence that was in front of her. Stopping, she looked at it and could tell that it was heavily secured. Barbed wire, electric metal, quite a defensive matter, sensors to trigger an alarm, quite the security. At least she got something that could be of use. Digging into her pocket, she took out a small pen like device and aimed it at the metal fence. Pushing the button, it sparked a small welding flame the metal started to spark, melting on contact. She had to move quickly, as they might come back for another go around. Forming a perfect rectangle her size, the part of the fencing fell off and fell to the ground, without causing any alarm. Slowly stepping in, she reached enemy territory and had to get to the command center to retrieve the flash drive. Making a mad dash, she hurried through the hangers and followed the cables where the command center is. When she was midway through, she encountered a group of soldiers passing and had to get into hiding until they are gone. During that time, she overheard something she never expects.

"Man, security's tight. You have a clue on what's going on?"

"Don't know… But I've been hearing that they have caught some spy nosing around one of the hangers."

"A spy? Here? That's impossible! I thought that this place has been well secured. How can a spy get in here?"

"No clue… But this spy seems to be interested in one of those hangers the Director has high hopes on. Guess whatever's in there has to be important with the spy."

"You have any idea what they are working on in there? I really don't like to be kept in the dark."

"Sorry man, that's classified."

"God damn it! Well, I tried."

Once they passed, Elsa overheard every word while in cover. Just the thought made her feel shocked completely.

Elsa de Sica: "This can't be… John is taken in? This is bad… I got to do something."

She soon looked to where the command center is located and also knew that she was getting close. Sighing, she knew that she has to take care of one thing first.

Elsa de Sica: "But I also need to get the drive. Man, I hate it when I'm conflicted. Oh well… One thing at a time, I guess."

She soon rushed to the command center try to stay in the darkness for the time being. But as she was trying to keep herself hidden, John was having his own issues.

* * *

In the hanger where the skeletal spacebridge is located, two soldiers were dragging one of their own by the feet. The person being dragged is John as he was caught and overruned by MECH. Now he is being taken to the Director, as he, Rourke, and Masterson were already at the bottom floor to look at their prisoner. Once the two got him to the Director, the soldiers behind the three aimed their weapons and was ready to fire if there was any problems. The Director looked to the prisoner and was interested in this man.

Director: "My, oh my, oh my, oh my… This is quite unexpected. I got to say, I am quite impressed. You wonder into my facility and look into my work? You got a lot of guts, I give you that. And to try to assassinate me? That is pretty bold of you. Still, you seem to have forgotten one thing."

He soon bent down to get a good look at him.

Director: "You made the mistake of knowing your enemy. Now I bet you are wondering how you failed so easily? How you had it all set up, yet botched so miserably? Here, let me show you…"

He slowly removed his glasses with his eyes closed and gives it a moment to sink in. Turning to him, he opened his eyes and it revealed that they were glowing as bits of data popped everywhere. John looked to him and was silent, as the Director explained about it.

Director: "You see my eyes? These are cybernetic eyes. They can scan any environment, zoom in and out, and the best part is that it can determine the threat level of any objects necessary. Take for example, the bullet you fired. When it scanned that, the threat level was up to 39%. Such a sad shot… Still, it does prove that you are a professional soldier behind that uniform. Quite curious what's behind that mask?"

He soon put his glasses on and stood up.

Director: "Let's find out, shall we…? Remove it."

One of the soldiers placed his hand on top of the mask and pulled it off John. It was then that the director looked at his face. It was messy from wearing the mask on for too long and he was a little beaten up with a busted lip, black eye, and a nose bleed. The Director took a good look at him and immediately realized that face.

Director: "Wait a minute… That face… It looks familiar… Have we met before?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the command center, Elsa managed to get past security and hid behind a bunch of crates. Looking on, she started to wonder how to get in without getting noticed. Just then a door opened and a soldier came out of it and walked down the steps. Looking at the open door, she got her opportunity and decided to make a break for it. Coming out of cover, Elsa ran to the open door and squeezed through it before it can close. Once she's inside, she looked around and had to figure out where John placed the flash drive.

Elsa de Sica: "Let's see… Where did John put the drive? It has to be someplace where most of the data is retrieved."

Looking around, she could see multiple server terminals in one area of the center.

Elsa de Sica: "Well, that answers my question."

Quickly, she dashed into the servers before the guards notice her standing there. Once she's in, she looked for the flash drive in one of the servers and hope that it wasn't taken already.

Elsa de Sica: "C'mon, John. Where did you put that drive? It's not like it can sprout wings and fly away."

She kept on skimming each terminal, hoping that she finds what she's looking for in time. If she stays in this place for much longer, the guards would find her. Checking around, she noticed something in one of the terminals and slowly approached it. It was then that she discovered the flash drive she was looking for, blinking green, marking that its ready.

Elsa de Sica: "There it is."

She soon removed the drive and looked to it, wondering how much information it obtained.

Elsa de Sica: "One down, one to go. Let's hope John isn't in too much trouble."

She soon placed the drive in her pocket and was about to leave. But before she could do that, she overheard one of the guards ordering to lock up the command center.

"We have orders from Commander Rourke. Lockdown the command center. Search the area. Who knows if the intruder was here to gather Intel or if there are others with him."

Elsa overheard it and realized that she is in deep trouble.

Elsa de Sica: "Damn… Looks like getting out of here won't be easy than I thought. I better find another way out and get to John."

She looked around to find something, anything to get out of the Command Center. Looking up, she could see a ventilation shaft with a grating opening. Seeing this, she figured out how to get out of the situation.

Elsa de Sica: "There we go."

She could soon hear the sound of soldiers fast approaching her position.

"Hurry! This way! I heard someone near the terminals."

Elsa overheard that and realized that she needs to get out, now. Meanwhile, a group of soldiers were rushing to the terminals, hoping to find another intruder within MECH's facility. Once they got to the area, they spread out and scanned the area. But as they approached the area, the terminals were empty and there was no sign of suspicions or intruders.

"Well, found something?"

One of the soldiers lowered his weapon and told the others that there wasn't anyone.

"No. There's no one here. Just a bunch of servers."

He and the others soon left the area and continued their search. What they didn't know, is that Elsa managed to make an escape in time. She already slipped into the vent by opening the grate and slipped inside, placing the grate back in place. Now that she got out of harms way, she must find her handler and rescue him before its too late.

* * *

Back with John, the Director looked to him intently and couldn't quite put his finger on who he is. But looking at his face, images of his previous encountered skyrocketed and knew who he was.

Director: "Hold on… I think I know who you are. You were in Iraq, were you not?"

John looked up to him before turning his head away, not wanting to answer. The Director though got it and knew where it happened and how it happened.

Director: "Yes… I think that is correct. You were with someone. Came to rescue me when I became a Prisoner of War. What was your friend's name…? Can't put my finger on it…"

John peered up and could tell that he already forgotten. So he decided to make him remember.

John Darby: "Kevin…"

The Director overheard him and asked what he said.

Director: "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

John looked right at him and told him the person's name.

John Darby: "It's Kevin. And he's my brother, my family."

The Director heard him and remembered his name.

Director: "Ah, yes… Kevin. I remember now. And he's your brother too. I never thought of that. Still, it's nice to have a little reunion with you. Wish your brother was with you, then we would've reminiscent of the times. Still, I've been curious why would the US government would send one man to do their work."

He soon looked to his knee that looked damage. He turned to one of his soldier and nodded to him. The soldier responded and went on the attack, kicking him on that knee. John felt that and cringed in complete pain, feeling the pain right through the bone. The Director looked on and could tell that it was a risk bringing this person in to spy on his work.

Director: "What makes matters worse is that you are working with a serious injury. That knee would've buckled if your not careful. Honestly, the Pentagon really are that desperate in sending half combatant men here to ruin my plans. So what's the purpose in coming here when you know that you already lost?"

John heard him and told him straight away why he came here.

John Darby: "Isn't it obvious…? I came here to avenge my family!"

The Director heard him and was confused by what he said.

Director: "Your family?"

John Darby: "Yes… I believe you heard them before. Jackson Darby? June Darby? My wife and son? You took them and turned them into alien robots! Remember?"

The Director heard him and thought of those names. After much thought, he soon remembered about them.

Director: "Ah, yes… Those two… My previous test subjects. They and a two of their friends have taken part in a special experiment in Project Metamorphosis. A special project that changed the face of war itself. A grand achievement, as it were."

John was getting aggravated and didn't like his tone, one bit.

John Darby: "Taken part, my ass. You took them and forced them into your god damn Frankenstein experiment you southern prick!"

Almost immediately, one of the soldiers punched him in the face, signaling him to shut up. John felt that and spit blood out of his mouth, grieving in agony. The Director looked to him and was a little annoyed by him.

Director: "Oh, I forced them? I only gave them a chance to improve. And because of that, MECH has a new weapon necessary to achieve greatness."

John started to grow angrier by the second and blurted out the end result.

John Darby: "And thanks to you, my family has become Cybertronians, without their consent. What makes it worse is that the process is irreversible. They're stuck like that forever, because of you!"

He heard that and could tell how upset he was.

Director: "Yes… That… Indeed, the effects are permanent, but sacrifices must be made to achieve greatness. They knew the risk."

John Darby: "And you did it anyways! Your obsession for weaponry cost them their normal lives!"

The Director turned his back and didn't say a single word. The Darby noticed it and demanded how he could turn his back on the very country he was protecting.

John Darby: "Why Church, why? Why would you turn your back on your country? The very country you sworn to protect. There's got to be a reason why would you do something like that. What is it that leads to your betrayal? What is it?"

The Director heard him and was very silent to the whole thing. After a long wait, John got his answer.

Director: "Do you really want to know? How I became what I am?"

John heard him and nodded in agreement. John turned away and told him straight away.

Director: "You should know… It was on the day you and your brother saved me."

* * *

Back outside, everyone was in a frantic search if more intruders are around. What they didn't know is that the intruder they are looking for is right above them. In the air, someone jumped off one hanger and onto another. That was Elsa as she used the boosters on her feet to jump in the air. Landing on the roof, she started to run on the roof and was ready to make a jump. Focusing, the boosters activated and she jumped up in the air and high through the sky. When she landed on the roof, she stopped and surveyed the area. She needed to find the one hanger that John was in and try to rescue him as much as possible. Now what she obtained the flash drive, she now has to rescue him before he is well in over his head.

Elsa de Sica: "Come on, John. Which hanger are you in? I need to get you out of there, fast."

Checking around, she noticed a lot of activity in Hanger 6. Looking on, she knew that's where he was.

Elsa de Sica: "There you are… Oh dear… Look at all this security. Something tells me John is in more trouble than expected. Better get him out of there before things can get really hairy."

To that end, she backed up and ran to the edge of the roof. Jumping up, the boots activated and she flew high in the sky, trying to make sure that any MECH soldier or MECHicon bots won't notice her. She managed to reach that hanger and landed gracefully. Taking a breather, she was glad that she managed to get by without getting detected.

Elsa de Sica: "Phew… That was a close one. Thank goodness this half Cybertronian body has its perks. Could really get use to it."

She soon started to find a way into the hanger through the rooftop. Walking around, she soon spotted a ventilation opening that was used to expel smoke and it looked non operational. Seeing this, she decided to let herself in.

Elsa de Sica: "Here we go."

She rushed to the vent and opened the granting, jumping down into it.

* * *

Inside that hanger, the grating was kicked opened in the vent and Elsa jumped out of it. Landing on one knee, she surveyed the area to make sure that the ghost is clear. Knowing this, she went on ahead in finding her handler and getting him out of the predicament he's in. Taking her sniper rifle from behind her, she walked down the catwalk to see where her handler was. Upon walking, she could hear a southern voice from the main floor of the hanger.

Director: "Do you recall that mission you and your brother were assigned to? The rescue op in Iraq?"

She soon heard the voice of John responding to his question and was relieved that he's still alive, for now.

John Darby: "I remember… My brother and I were with Strike Force Delta, heading into enemy territory to get someone of importance in and out before the airstrike arrives. The problem is that the government never mentioned you by name or any reports indicating your presence in Iraq. What we knew so far was that someone was captured and we had to be the ones to get him out. We only found out that it was you when we were reaching the LZ."

The Director heard that and was surprised that he and his brother didn't know about him until their arrival.

Director: "Yes, it's understandable. You top elite won't give into detail on who's your target or POV until the last minute. Typical military protocol. Have they mentioned any other names besides me?"

John starred at him, wondering what he's on about.

John Darby: "No… We just only got orders on rescuing you and no one else."

The Director was silent and could tell he didn't know about any other people that should've been rescued.

Director: "I see… Tell me, back at the facility where I was held captive, was there any other people that were imprisoned?"

John looked back and gave it some thought. Thinking about it, he soon realized there was someone else that was a prisoner in that Hell.

John Darby: "I guess… I can't get a clear ID, but it was a female soldier that was mangled and beaten severely. She was still alive, but barely. Course, our assignment was to rescue you, no one else. That soldier would be deemed MIA or KIA, depending who she is, let alone a clear ID."

The Director overheard him and could tell that he was just following his orders, nothing more.

Director: "So you don't know who the woman that was with me?"

John Darby: "Sadly, no… I never got a good view of her face, let alone get a dog tag or anything. Why? Do you know who that soldier was?"

The Director heard him and explained about that soldier.

Director: "Yes… I know who she is? That was my wife…"

John remained eerily silent and was shocked over the face that this woman was the Director's wife. He soon stepped away and explained to him about his former wife.

Director: "My wife, Allison, was stationed in Iraq, keeping the peace and handling all those Al-quida forces that was threatening this country. She was a tough one, never giving up on anything, not the smallest detail. I was happy to be with someone as amazing as her. I thought that the two of us would be inseparable. Turns out I was wrong."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Down a stretch of desert road, multiple military convoys were driving down it with soldiers on mounted machine gun turrets on constant watch. In the middle of the convoy, was a limo designed to be used for military purposes, complete with bulletproof armor and traction for heavy terrain. In that limo, Leonard Church was looking at the right at the vast stretch of deserts and hills, admiring the beauty of it while Allison was sitting on the opposite end, cleaning her rifle._

Director: "I was in that cursed land to showcase my latest military hardware to help give the US military the edge they need. It was successful, of course, and I was returning to the air force base to head on home. Course, I wasn't expecting the terror that was going to come."

 _Allison looked to Leonard and asks him what he's looking at._

 _Allison: "Church, exactly what are you looking at? It's just vast of desert."_

 _Church peeked to his wife before returning to the view, marveling its beauty._

 _Leonard Church: "You call it a desert, I call it a spectacular view. To see the sand glistening from the sun and the mountains in the background, it all seems very peaceful."_

 _Allison sighed and told him that it wasn't true._

 _Allison: "To you, you think that deserts like this are calm and peaceful. But there's a military saying that's been passed down for generations. It's called, **'The Calm Before the Storm'**._

 _Church looked to his wife and wondered why she was on edge._

 _Leonard Church: "What's with the hostilities, Allison? This is a secured road. Military personnel have been using this path since coming to Iraq. You don't really have to get all worked up when we're in a safe zone."_

 _Allison looked to him and told him of what happened the last time._

 _Allison: "Over a week ago, there was a car bombing in a small village that military took control of. It too was a secured location until that attacked happened. Reports indicated that there were small pockets of Terror Cells that hide in the crowd with self-made bombs to form multiple acts of massacres. So even if you say that this road is secured, you still can't be safe from the threat that's out there."_

 _Leonard heard her and knew that was the problem with this world._

 _Leonard Church: "Yes… It was rather unfortunate. Which is the reason why I came here today. To provide the military with the tech necessary in preventing tragedies like that from happening."_

 _Allison starred at him, knowing that it would be a complete risk._

 _Allison: "Even so, it's still dangerous for you in coming here."_

 _Leonard Church: "I don't see why it's too dangerous."_

 _Allison sighed to tell him the reason why._

 _Allison: "Church, you are the head of a military corporation who provides these people with the tools to protect our country. And you're driving around in a military limo with an escort. That's a likely target for a potential attack."_

 _Church looked back at the window and was silent about that part._

 _Leonard Church: "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps it was a risk in coming here. But if it is to protect the future of our country, I must accomplish what needs to be done."_

 _Just as he said that, he heard a ding on his cell phone and took it out of the pocket to see who it is. That's when he saw a text with a picture and smiled at it._

 _Leonard Church: "Speaking of the future… Take a look at our daughter."_

 _He soon showed the phone to his wife to see what the daughter is doing. Allison looked to him and then the phone, taking it from his hand. Looking on, she could see the picture of the acceptance letter with the logo of Harvard on it._

 _Leonard Church: "Our precious Carolina has just entered Harvard. She's following in daddy's footsteps."_

 _She starred at the picture and rolled her eyes around._

 _Allison: "You spoil her, you know that?"_

 _Church laughed it off._

 _Leonard Church: "I don't spoil her…"_

 _Allison: "Yes you do. You keep giving her things to help her with her future. You take her to the best schools, the best toys, the best car, even planning on giving her the best job once she graduates."_

 _Leonard laughed it off, unknowingly noticing a threat coming right at them._

 _Leonard Church: "Well at least she managed to surpass her SATs. All that studying really paid off. I mean, I don't want to turn myself into a greedy husband and father, finding a way to cheat into the system just so she can get into Harvard, she would need to get through it herself."_

 _Allison leaned back and relieved that he wouldn't do something that drastic to their daughter._

 _Allison: "At least you never went down that path. The last thing we want is the FBI banging on our doors and-"_

 _Before she could even finish, a huge explosion came from the front of the convoy caught everyone by surprise. At the front, one of the combat jeeps exploded and debris and shrapnel flew around. All the other remaining vehicles stopped as Church was shocked for what happened._

 _Leonard Church: "What was that?"_

 _Allison wondered about that too and contacted the others._

 _Allison: "All units, report in. What is going on out there?!"_

 _She soon heard one of them explaining the situation._

 ** _"Ambush ma'am! Our front convoy was hit by a rocket! We are blocked!"_**

 _Allison heard that and knew this was too easy._

 _Allison: "Damn it! Why now! Go off the road, through the terrain! The more we stay here, the easier for them to attack us. Protect the head of Church Industries at all cost!"_

 _Soon enough, the remaining convoys started to turn and drive off road through the desert. Church felt the vibrations and was now getting nervous of what happened._

 _Leonard Church: "What is happening, Allison?"_

 _She turns to her husband and let him know of the situation._

 _Allison: "Terrorist ambush. Apparently what I said about this road being not safe as it is was correct. Just hold on to something. It's going to be a bumpy ride!"_

 _Soon enough, all the remaining vehicles were on the desert sand as one of the soldiers gives the order._

 _" **Form a circle around the limo! Protect Church at all cost!"**_

 _The rest of the convoy gathered around the limo in a circle as the gun turrets were on standby. As they were driving down the sand, Allison contacted the base of what happened._

 _Allison: "Allison to base. Come in base. We have a situation. We have an ambush and our road to the air force base is blocked off. We need backup immediately!"_

 _By the time she said that, another explosion happened and nearly shook the convoy. Allison was a little shaken from the aftershock, continued finishing the contact._

 _Allison: "I repeat. Leonard Church is in grave danger! Backup! Now!"_

 _The group kept on driving, keeping an eye out on any possible threat. Almost immediately, one of the cars hit something and blew up from the bottom, causing it to fly away and crashed wheels up. Allison and the other soldiers saw it all._

 ** _"Mines! There are mines in the sand!"_**

 _Allison heard that through the comm. and told everyone to watch the ground._

 _Allison: "Keep a lookout for any mines. We can't let any of them attacking Church!"_

 _They soon drove to the side, trying to make sure that they don't get tripped by any mines. More explosions around them as they avoid the mines as much as possible. So far, they managed to keep Church safe and thought they were in the clear. But as they were approaching the Iraqi mountains, one of the soldiers noticed something from the distance._

 ** _"Hey! What's that?"_**

 _Allison heard that and rolled the sunroof to see what the soldier was looking at. Getting her scope out, she noticed a lot of movement on the mountain side. Getting a closer look, she could see a lot of mortars on the cliff side and the terrorists prepping to fire. Starring on, she slowly lowered her rifle and was in complete disbelief._

 _Allison: "Oh god…"_

 _Almost immediately, the group of terrorists fired their mortars and rockets flew high in the air. Seeing this, she told the others to get out of the line of fire._

 _Allison: "Mortars! Everyone, watch out!"_

 _The convoy did their best in getting out of the way, but the firing range is too wide and impossible to avoid. Once they were coming down, the exploded and split into multiple projectiles, raining down on them. Before they could even escape, the rockets hit the ground and exploded all over them. Before anyone knows it, the entire convoy was attacked and all the vehicles exploded, including the limo as it flew high and crashed into a ditch._

 _A short minute later, the Director was regaining consciousness after an assault like that and looked to see the damage caused by that heinous attack. Looking on, he could see his limo was damaged with windows busted open. But in the middle of it, Allison was on the ceiling part of the limo, completely out of it and has blood tinkling down her face._

 _Leonard Church: "Allison…?"_

 _Looking at the broken windows, he decided to crawl out of it and surveyed the damage. Crawling, he was trying to ignore the pain he has as he felt his arm dislocated and his face busted open. When he finally got out of the window, through the glass shards that gave him a couple of cuts in his body as well. Looking on, he could tell that the damage was far worse than ever. Convoy jeeps were damaged and broken apart with a few in pieces as bodies of various soldiers were scattered throughout the sandy desert, that was drenched in red. Seeing this, he struggled to get up and was on one knee. But as he was recovering, he felt a pistol pointed to his head and a voice of an Arabic voice from behind._

 _"Leonard Church… Jayid jdana limuqabalatik akhyrana."_

 _Church heard him and turned to see an Arabian soldier with a cloth covering his mouth and sunglasses over his eyes. Starring at him, he knew that he was caught and tried to get himself out of it._

 _Leonard: "Uh… Hi there?"_

 _Before anything can happen, Church got pistol whipped by the terrorist and was out like a light._

Director: "We were ambushed on our way to the US Air force base in Iraq. We don't know how they managed to find my road back. Could be an insider that told them of the secured road, could be sloppy strategy. Regardless on what happened, it came out of nowhere and the convoy wasn't prepared for an attack of that magnitude. Either way, those terrorists managed to attack my convoy and took me prisoner. They knocked me out after capturing me and took me to their facility, where they want me to make weapons for their own purposes."

* * *

 _Half an hour later, Church was slowly waking up from being knocked out by one of the terrorist and fluttered his eyes. Finally awakening, he realized that it was in a dingy room with a drain in the middle with peeled off walls and a blinking light. Shaking off the wooziness, he had to get out and find a way back. But regaining consciousness, he soon realized that he was suspended in the air with cuffs and his hands and feet and chains connected to the cuffs and all the way up to the ceiling. He struggled to get out of there, but it was fruitless as he was still weak from the attack. He took a breather and knew there was no way in getting out of this. Suddenly, the only door in this room opened up and a big fat Arabian man walked in with two terrorist soldiers with their rifles in tow followed. The two remain at the door as the big man decided to do the honors._

 _"Ah, look who we have in our humble home. Leonard Church, the head of Church Enterprise. Founder and inventor of the most advance weapons in the world. Oh, I am honored by your presence."_

 _Church looked right at him and knew that he is the leader of this group._

 _Leonard Church: "The feeling's mutual. Who are you and where am I?"_

 _The leader heard that and was surprised that he would forget my introductions._

 _"Oh, where are my manners? I didn't mean to come in without a proper introduction. From now, you can call me Abid."_

 _Church heard that named and wondered what this man wants from him._

 _Leonard Church: "What do you want from me, Abid…?"_

 _The terrorist leader chuckled and looked to his two comrades, speaking in his Arabic tongue._

 _Abid: "Hal samiet eanh al'awlad? Yurid 'an yaerif ma yurid mana. wamae dhlk yaerif biwuduh sbbi wujudih huna."_

 _The two soon laughed it off as the leader looked back at him and decided to tell him anyways._

 _Abid: "Oh, my dear church, you crack me up. But since you asked nicely, I'll tell you."_

 _He soon paced back and forth while explaining his story._

 _Abid: "You see, my organization is in need of some territory takeover, freeing the Iranian people from the terrene of the United States of America. Though we managed to take back a few, like this little town we are currently in, we've been having a little difficulty in liberating the bigger cities. So we are in need of some serious hardware to match our enemies and, how do you say it, come in hot. And the closest person that would help us obtain this arsenal, is you?"_

 _Leonard heard that and knew what it is about._

 _Leonard Church: "So you attack my convoy and held me captive in this sty, just so you want me to give you my toys. You know I sale my tech online. Could've gone through all the trouble of taking me when a few clicks and a serious bank account would do the trick."_

 _Abid slapped his face, to shut his jokes up and told him to listen._

 _Abid: "Silence! I didn't go through all the trouble in sending my spies down to your demonstrations and the airport you take to know your private route and supply the weapons necessary to stop your convoy, just so I would hear your banter. I am here to give you an offer. Supply me and my group the armaments we need, and we can let you go on your own terms. All you have to do is say the word and we will be pleased. What is it?"_

 _Church listened to Abid and could tell what he wants. He wants an even playing field and the equipment necessary to accomplish such a feat. Something that he doesn't want to take part of. So looking back to him, he refused his offer._

 _Leonard Church: "Hmm… Tempting… But I'm afraid I would have to decline. No offense and all, but as the immortal words of former President Regan, I don't negotiate with terrorists."_

 _Abid stared at him with little emotions and decided to take the drastic steps._

 _Abid: "I see… Then it looks like I have to go to the extremes to persuade you. Aikhrajaha!"_

 _One of the soldiers nodded as he left the prison to bring someone in. The moment he left, Abid could tell that Church was strong willed._

 _Abid: "You're a brave one, I'll give you that. But those who are strong have a breaking point. That's life for you. You think everything is under control until someone throws a curveball at you."_

 _Church heard him and wondered what he was going on about. Just then, he noticed one of those soldiers dragging another prisoner into the cell. This one looked familiar, as it was female with military attire. But her face was concealed by a bag, as to not reveal who this prisoner is. Abid soon approached the prisoner as the terrorist got her on her knees._

 _Abid: "If you are not going to give us what we want, then I suppose we would break you until you change your mind. And what better way to break you then to break the one closest to you."_

 _He soon lifted the bad off the prisoner's face as Church looked on. What he saw shocked him, as he wasn't the only survivor of the Convoy attack. Turns out his wife, Allison, survived as well. But it seems that she was giving the treatment of any prisoner with a busted face and a black eye. He blinked when he saw his wife in this condition and uttered her name._

 _Leonard Church: "Allison…?"_

 _Allison recovered and slowly looked up to his worried husband, letting him know that she's fine._

 _Allison: "Church… Looks like we both messed up, huh?"_

 _The head of his company shook off the shock and demanded what happened to her._

 _Leonard Church: "What have you done with her?!"_

 _He turned to the terrorist leader and was seething over what happened. Abid waved it off and told him that she was all right._

 _Abid: "Oh, don't worry. She's not harmed, not yet at least. We found this one within the wreckage of your private limo. We had to soften her up first. She put up quite a fight. And considering that both you and your wife are connected, I do believe it is of best interest that we make you decided on what to do."_

 _He walked back to him and looked right at him with a sick intent to do something drastic._

 _Abid: "You see, people like me despise Americans like yourself. You come into our fair homes, destroy our livelihoods, take our families, and torture us for whatever pleasure you have. And for what, so you can prove that you are the dominant force. Well I think now it's time your wife suffers this said faith. So unless you change your mind and decided to help us with our dilemma, you better come up with an answer. Now are you going to comply, or is your wife going to suffer what we all suffer."_

 _Church heard him and was in a bit of a mess this time. Either help them with weapons, or let his wife suffer. Now things have gotten from bad to worse. Allison turned to him and told him that it was all right._

 _Allison: "Don't do this, Church! I can take what they are going to give me. Just don't accept whatever they want."_

 _Leonard heard her and didn't want her to get hurt. Nor did he want to give them what they want. So looking to Abid, he threatened him._

 _Leonard Church: "If you put my hands on my wife, I'm gonna'"_

 _But the terrorist leader stopped him and asked what he's going to do._

 _Abid: "You do what? I hate to say this but you are a bit tied up. You're far away from any of your allies and there's no way in communicating to them. So the way I see it, you are pretty much in deep shit. So if you think you're going to get out on your own with you beloved wife, think again. Now I don't want to repeat myself. Give us the tech that we need, or watch her suffer."_

 _Church looked back and forth between the terrorist leader and his wife, conflicting on what to do. He can't have his wife hurt, but he still doesn't want to give these terrorists the weapons. This was indeed a huge pickle he's in. But he remains valiant and wouldn't take a yes for an answer._

 _Leonard Church: "If you think, you can torture my wife, just so you can get whatever you want, you got it all wrong. I won't surrender any piece of weapons to you."_

 _Abid heard that and knew there's no way to get what he wants. Rubbing the temples of his forehead, he decided to take those drastic steps._

 _Abid: "I see… So even after I told you what would happen to your wife, you still won't hand us the tech to fight your people. Then you leave me with no other choice. Tuqadam..."_

 _With a gesture of his hand, the soldier nodded and dragged Allison to the other cell, where she would be tortured. Allison struggled while making death threats to the terrorists._

 _Allison: "Let me go! You hear me! Church will never hand you anything! We would die before he submits to your offer!"_

 _Abid turned around and left the cell, following the held Allison into the other._

 _Abid: "Oh we shall see, my dear lady. But as the old saying goes in your country, ladies first."_

 _Before leaving, he turned back to the Director and decided that he won't see what they're going to do with her._

 _Abid: "I'm afraid it's a private show, Mr. Church. I cannot let you see what we're going to do with your wife. However, you will enjoy hearing her screams. I'll be checking back time to time if you reconsider my offer. I hope that you choose correctly, for Allison's sake."_

 _He soon left the room as the other soldier closed the door and locked it up, preventing him from leaving, not that it mattered, considering he is cuffed to the ceiling. There was silence from within the cell, as he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he could hear the screams of his wife coming from the other cell as the terrorists started to torture her. Church looked up, hearing the screams, but can't do anything as he was chained up to the ceiling. All he can do now is wait for either help to arrive, or give in and provide these terrorists the weapons. And he better hope he gets help._

Director: "I was cooped up in that wretched prison for weeks. But in hindsight, it felt like an eternity. Providing little food and water, they been keeping me in solitude unless their leader comes in to see if I would comply with what he needs. I always keep a cool head and continue to refuse, but they always keep pestering me on it. Which makes things worse for my wife. Allison was always the tough one, she dealt with pain so much. But being held captive herself, she went through Hell. I never known what they did to her, but I could only imagine the types of torture they put her through. From what I heard, they put her through the ringer. The beat downs, cutter fingers, water boarding, cattle prodding, just the worse. I could only imagine how she was able to survive all of that. What she had to go through lasted for over a week until she couldn't scream any more. She wasn't dead, thank goodness, but she was on the verge of going there. My wife, a great soldiers, was broken after what they put her through. I was on the verge of giving up, that I had no choice but to give those bastards what they require and save my wife. That was until that day came, the day that changed my life."

* * *

 _A few weeks have passed as Church was suspended in the air, with tatters of his suit and his face have dirt and hair messy. He had spent his time in this cell of a room with no sun with the exception of a small window and little to eat and drink. Not only that, but his wife was in the opposite end and he doesn't know what became of her. His gut tells him that she's still alive, but only by a small fraction. She never gives up and she does take a beating. But he doesn't know how much can she take after many weeks of torture. Maybe it is time to give up and give his tech to them. Just in hoping that he might be able to save the one he loves. But suddenly, he could hear the sound of explosions and machinegun fire at a distance followed by yells of terrorists._

 _"Americans! AMERICANS!"_

 _"'Jinahum huna lilsujna'a! La tadeuhum yasiluu 'iilaa hunakan!"_

 _Hearing all of that, Church knew what it meant. The rescue team is finally here._

Director: "After a long wait, I finally got the rescue team to come and save both me and my wife. It was pretty much heaven sent. I thought for sure that they were going to rescue both of us, that we will be safe from them. Turns out, I was wrong. I'm sure you remembered about that."

 _Minutes later, Church waited for the rescue to come. As he was waiting, the slider of the door opened up as he saw someone looking in. But this isn't one of those terrorists that keep checking or giving him food. This was an American soldier coming to save him. That soldier is Kevin as he found the head of Church Enterprise._

 _Kevin: "I found him! Found our guy!"_

 _It was then that the door got kicked down and Kevin entered the prison, asking if this is who he and his brother are looking for._

 _Kevin: "Leonard Church?"_

 _Church heard his name and nodded in response._

 _Kevin: "Name's Kevin. I'm with the U.S. Military. We're here to get you out."_

 _He soon took out his knife and started to cut the rope, giving they have little time to remove the ends on the wrists. Kevin managed to cut the last of the rope and brought him down. Church plump on the floor and was recovering from the fall, while Kevin got to his backpack and took out a bullet proof vest to put the guy in incase of a bullet storm. As he was putting the vest on him, he started to speak to him of the situation._

 _Kevin: "Can you walk, Church? Cause we need to get you out of here. An air strike will arrive here in less then two minutes to bombard this place. We must leave this building now before they get here. Our ride will arrive any second now."_

 _Hearing that, he soon realized the situation. These men are here, just to pick him up. They're not here to get them both. Knowing this, he has to tell them that his wife is in here too and would have to rescue her as well. As he thought of that, Kevin started to pick him up, making sure that he would stand. But as he was trying to get him up, Church immediately bolted up and was looking right at Kevin with fear in his eyes, hyperventilating from the whole experience. Kev was caught by surprise and tried to calm him down._

 _Kevin: "Whoa! Easy there bud. Calm yourself."_

 _Church looked to him and demanded that he saved someone else._

 _Leonard Church: "Please… You have to help me… You have to save her!"_

 _Kevin: "Calm down. We're getting you out of here. Just follow what we say and… Wait… What did you say? Her?"_

 _Church soon pointed to the door where Kevin's brother was looking at and told him about it._

 _Leonard Church: "Through that door! She's in there! Been tortured for weeks! Get her out of there!"_

 _Kevin looked to that door John was looking at and checked on his watch. Realizing that they have ninety seconds, he turned to Church and told him that's a no go._

 _Kevin: "Sorry. Our mission is to rescue you. We don't have time in freeing other PoWs. Now c'mon! We got to move!"_

 _He soon carried him out of the cell and was going to leave. But just as he did that, Church got in the panic and struggled to get out of Kevin's grasp, trying to reach for the prisoner's door._

 _Leonard Church: "No! You can't do that! You can't just leave her! We have to get her out of there!"_

 _He tried to reach the door the soldier was at and was going to rescue her himself. Kevin was trying to get him under control, but it wasn't getting him anywhere._

 _Kevin: "Hey! Control yourself! We can't save everyone! Stop playing around!"_

 _But Church kept trying to free himself from him and was using what's left of his strength to get to that door._

 _Leonard Church: "Let me go! You hear me?! I'm not going to leave her behind! She needs to be rescued! Let- Me- Go!"_

 _He soon freed himself from Kevin and made a B line towards that door. Kev soon warned his brother of this sudden outburst._

 _Kevin: "Shit! John, Church has gone mad! Stop him!"_

 _John could see Leonard fast approaching him and readied himself in defending against a mad man. Church soon saw him and told him to move._

 _Leonard Church: "Out of my way, damn it! I can't leave without her!"_

 _But before he could even get to the door, the Darby wind back and punched him right in the face, knocking him out. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the door Allison was in._

Director: "When I was punched in the face, I blacked out and didn't know what happened. But my thoughts were of my beloved wife. She needed the rescue more than me. In fact, she would require all the medical attention she needed after what she had to go through. But from what your brother told me, he didn't have the time in rescuing her, as to discard her as another soldier left to die. When I was out, I thought for sure you and your brother had a change of heart and rescue her as well. But when I came to, it was the exact opposite."

* * *

 _Leonard was in complete darkness and didn't know what was happening. But that was when he could hear voices coming to his ears and his sight slowly returning._

 _General: "Why is he knocked out?"_

 _Kevin: "John here knocked him out due to the prisoner's insanity."_

 _John Darby: "He was acting erratically when we were rescuing him. Something about freeing someone in there. Had to find a way in stopping him before he complicates our mission. Even if we would free other prisoners, we don't have the time in saving everyone."_

 _General: "I see… Well, let's wake him up and assure him that he's safe."_

 _Before long, he felt something cold splashed in his face and was immediately awake from that. Immediately coming to, he noticed he was in the back of an air carrier and the general was looking right at his face._

 _General: "Leonard Church. We're Strike Force Delta. Sorry for the long wait. We had to find the exact location when your convoy was taken out. Rest assure; that you are now safe."_

 _Church heard that and looked around, thinking Allison was with him. But he didn't see her anywhere and turned to the general for answers._

 _Leonard Church: "Where is she? There was another prisoner with me."_

 _The general was looking to John and Kevin and could turn away, knowing that the prisoner wasn't their mission. So he looked back and told the head of his company the news._

 _General: "Sorry Church, but the mission is to rescue you. It wasn't about rescuing others."_

 _Hearing that, Church was in a panic and tried to get out of his seat._

 _Church: "No! NO! We can't just abandon her! We can't!"_

 _He jumped off the bench and tries to find a way back. John and Kevin though got up and try to keep the rescuer under control._

 _John Darby: "Damn it! Not this again! Calm the Hell down! Don't make me punch you again!"_

 _Kevin turned to him and told him that it shouldn't work._

 _Kevin: "John, not helping!"_

 _Church though tries to free himself and demanded that they come back to save that prisoner._

 _Leonard Church: "Let go! Turn this ship around now! We need to get back there and get her out of there! Now!"_

 _The General could see him struggle as the rest of the group tries to control him. He managed to stop them and calmed Church down with more bad news._

 _General: "I'm afraid we can't do that, Church. The air strike came and bombarded the place moments ago. Even if we could get back there, I'm sure there wouldn't be any survivors down there. I'm sorry. We were only following our orders."_

 _Leonard stopped what he was doing and heard the news of what happened. His sudden shock turned to sadness, then anger, as he was sour for what happened._

 _Leonard Church: "Yeah…? Well clearly you didn't follow all your orders to the letter."_

 _He soon pushes the brothers off of him and told him to leave him alone._

 _Leonard Church: "Get off of me!"_

 _He soon headed to the nearby bench and sat down, extremely pissed off over what transpired. His wife, his love, the daughter of a great mother, dead because the men she sworn to protect left her to die. It's enough to make his blood boil._

Director: "It was then that I learned a valuable lesson. No matter the good you made, nothing will come with it. Those men, you and your brother, had a chance to save my wife. But it would seem that you don't care about her. All that they care about are those that are important and leave those to die. It was on that day, I became a changed man."

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

The Director was finishing his story as John just listened to everything he said.

Director: "After the rescue, I thought of helping the terrorist get what they wanted, providing them with weapons, tech, and any known resource to help take down the military that took my beloved. It is my way of revenge as it were."

John heard this and was a little upset about it.

John Darby: "Revenge…? You betrayed your country! You betray the people you sworn to protect! All this because you lost your wife?"

The Director was silent as he approached the Darby and gave him a quick slap in the face. Regaining his composure, he told him that he cared for both his country and the one he loved.

Director: "I respected my country. I love my wife. But the military never cared for her well being, just mine. Because of it, I had no choice but to rebel against them. I was going to get away with it too, if it hadn't been to some whistleblowers heading to the Pentagon and nearly cost me everything. Thankfully, MECH came in and rescue me from going to prison for my actions. I even have to prove myself to them that I can be a valuable asset. I was absolutely thankful that they gave me a shot and promote me to be the head of their science division. The rest of course, is history."

John heard his entire story and figured why he did what he did.

John Darby: "And because of that, you took my wife and son and turned them into Cybertronian robots. All this because your wife perished not only by the hands of the terrorists, but by the military themselves. If Kevin and I would've known that POV was your wife, we would've done something and rescued both of you. But we didn't cause we were-"

The Director stopped him and finished what he was going to say.

Director: "Following orders? Of course you were. It is what your born to do, follow orders. And you are right; you should've saved her. If you did that, we wouldn't be in this mess. Me, an enemy of the state. You, a spy infiltrating my facility to gather my secrets and assassinate me. Wouldn't that be different?"

As he was walking away, John couldn't help but to overhear a voice very familiar with him.

Elsa de Sica: _"John? John?! Can you hear me? Are you there?"_

John overheard that voice and realized whom it was, whispering to make sure the Director or others won't hear him.

John Darby: "Elsa? Is that you?"

* * *

By on the catwalk, Elsa was on one knee with her trusty sniper rifle in her hands. Her scope was set on the Director and his lackeys as she explained the situation.

Elsa de Sica: "Affirmative… I'm up on the catwalk high up in the hanger. I am in position. Just give me the word and I'll handle it."

* * *

John overheard it on his end and was surprised by it. Elsa came to rescue him. Probably because he was way in over his head. But she doesn't have a clue about the Director's special eyesight. So he tries to warn her about that.

John Darby: "Be careful. The Director has a type of hindsight with his vision. He will avoid it easily. Wait for my signal until then."

Elsa heard it on her end and responded back.

Elsa de Sica: " _Understood."_

As he heard that, the Director apologized about what happened to Darby's family.

Director: "I want to say that I'm sorry for what I did with your family. I know that you cherished them so much. I myself am a family man. Have a precious daughter and all. A shame that she doesn't know about my private life after my disappearance. If she only knew, I don't think she would forgive me. Regardless, I'm doing this to avenge her mother, my wife. And here you are… A disgruntle husband and father like me, defending their honor. How pitiful…"

As he was monologing, Elsa spoke on her end if she would take the shot.

Elsa de Sica: _"Should I take the shot now?"_

John heard her and told her to wait.

John Darby: "No, not yet. Just wait for my signal."

He kept on waiting for the right moment, The Director turned to him and decided to end it all.

Director: "It's ashamed that you failed so miserably over it. I was kind of hoping that we can resolve this, but since you try to kill me, I assume that you will suffer the fate you had for me."

Approaching Rourke, he asked for his pistol.

Director: "Commander, your pistol."

The commander heard it, and obliged, taking the pistol out of his holster. Giving it to him, the Director took it and approached the captive Darby, ready to finish him off himself.

Director: "Now I would have my men take you down via a firing squad. But since you are already hurt and not in the position to fight back, I decided that I will be the one ending your sorry misery. I'm hoping that you get a heroes funeral with full honors. So I would consider you a message for me to send to the pentagon. Who knows, maybe you will be reunited with those that are closest to you. Shame that your family won't see you. But at least they will have the comfort knowing that you fought bravely in the end."

Loading the pistol, he aimed it a John's face and was ready to shoot him.

Director: "So, any last words before I execute you?"

By the time he heard that, he heard Elsa speaking through his earpiece, beginning to feel worried.

Elsa de Sica: _"Now, John?"_

He heard it and smiled, responding to both questions.

John Darby: "Just one… Elsa! Now!"

The Director heard him and was a bit confused on what he was saying.

Director: "What?"

Before long, he looked up and noticed a glimmer high up on the catwalk, the same catwalk as where John tried to assassinate him. Using his eyes, he noticed that there was another sniper close up, but this time, it was a little girl with low pigtails. Scanning the probability, he soon realized that his chance of survival is an extreme 10%. Seeing these odds, he has to find a way to get out of it. Seeing one of the soldiers holding John, he quickly approached the guard while screaming out one word.

Director: "Sniper!"

With that, he pulled the soldier in the way of fire while Elsa pulled the trigger. The bullet was fired and soared right to the soldier, who took that bullet for the Director. Elsa saw this and was surprised that he would sacrifice his own men to survive.

Elsa de Sica: "Damn it! Lucky bastard…"

Reloading, she took aim again as the crowd begins to disperse. She pulled the trigger and fired another bullet. Rourke immediately got the Director down to the ground while Masterson immediately darted off the safety. He soon turned to the commander and told him to handle the intruder.

Director: "What are you waiting for? Get rid of her immediately!"

Rourke heard him and nodded, getting up to give orders.

Commander Rourke: "You heard the Director! Get back up there and get rid of the intruder! Now!"

The soldiers heard him and immediately got in position to attack the young girl. Getting their rifles up, they took aim as one of them ordered them to attack.

"Ready? Fire!"

They soon fired a stream of bullets right at the top cover. Elsa saw that and immediately crossed her arms, forming an energy barrier around her. The bullets immediately deflected and shield and flew all over the place. Everyone panicked scattered, avoiding the projectiles as much as possible. Rourke looked on and was surprised about that type of defense.

Commander Rourke: "Interesting… Didn't expect her to have some form of defense. New orders boys, bring that girl in alive. I want to know more about her."

Hearing that, the guards did the same as before and climbed up the ladder to the top of the floor. Elsa looked to this and could tell that she is in serious trouble.

Elsa de Sica: "This cannot be good."

Quickly running, she had to get into position and aimed her sniper rifle at them. Firing, she killed one in the back of the head and fell, causing everyone to stumble and fall to the ground. There are still more of them coming and had to get rid of the rest of them. She soon aimed at the one on the top and took him, leading to the others to tumble from the dead carcass. But as she was doing that, she could see more of them already up and making their way to the next ladder set. So she aimed and fired as many as she could. She soon ran empty and had to quickly reload. But as she was doing that, soldiers came up on the side she was on. She felt that coming and turned to fire at the one in front of her. The MECH soldier grabbed the rifle and turned it away, causing her to miss her shot. Pulling the rifle away from her, he tossed it off the catwalk as it falls. Elsa looked down to the rifle and knew she was weaponless, temporarily.

"So much for your rifle. Now surrender while you can."

Elsa smirked and was ready to give him a serious surprise.

Elsa de Sica: "Good. Cause I have a second rifle with me!"

The soldier heard that and was a little confused by what she's saying. Rolling up her sleeves, she stick her arm out and was ready to surprise him. Almost immediately, the arm opened up and shifted, turning into an energy blaster. He saw that and was shocked for words.

"What the-!"

Before he could take action, the blasters charged up and fired, pushing him in the stomach and taking out a few of them in the process. Turning her head, she could see more of them already up to her level and were charging towards her. Seeing this, she pointed her other arm out it too shifted into a blaster as well. Taking aim, she fired multiple shots and took them out easily. The rest of them saw this and was surprised about it.

"Whoa! You guys see that? How did she do that?!"

The other one was confused and decided to focus on the task.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Grab that girl and hold her down!"

The group soon ran towards her and was about to pounce on her. Elsa smirked and her body started to glow. Quickly, she jumped over the railing and was falling. All the soldiers missed her as they dog piled onto each other. When they did, one of them realized what happened.

"The Hell? What was that? Did she just jump off the railing?"

The other one looked to the area of the scaffolding she jumped over and was confused.

"Sure as Hell did. What was she thinking? That's a three-story drop. No one would ever survive that!"

Just as he said it, something flew up and was at their level, turning to see that noticed that it was some kind of small female robot with in green and yellow armor. Her body and armor type is somewhat identical to Arcee's, but was thinner and lacked the parts that resembled Arcee's vehicle mode. She has gears on her elbows and knees to move her arms and legs, and her mid section of exposed in what looks like protoform skin that resembles Arcee's look. Her head was covered in a mouth guard and her glowing eyes looked reversed with sky blue eyes with white irises. Her yellow helm was slicked back with metal plating split left and right to resemble her hairstyle and the braided ponytails down her back look like sharp blades with lines from top to bottom. And to top it off, her chest plate has an orb in the center of it that's glowing bright. It was no doubt Elsa as she was floating with her rocket boosters attached to her feet and wings on her back to keep her steady. Everyone looked to that and realized that they are in more trouble than they thought.

"Well shit…"

With both blasters armed, she spins around and started shooting them, taking them all out with one shot after the next. The Director watched it all go down and was surprised this intruder has a lot of surprises.

Director: "Well, this is unexpected. Looks to me like this partner of your is full of surprises. Let's change up the playing field, shall we?"

With that, he turned to Rourke and nodded for reinforcements. Rourke nodded back and got on the horn.

Commander Rourke: "We are in need of reinforcements Hanger 6. An intruder is in the vicinity and possesses dangerous weapons and abilities. Send in the heavy artillery."

Meanwhile, Elsa was finishing up the mess as most of the MECH soldiers were getting mauled by this techno organic girl. She thought that she was done with all of this and would have to get her handler out of there. But the radar on her visor picked up something and it got her attention.

Elsa de Sica: "Oh, you got to be kidding me!?"

Just then, the doors to the hanger busted opened as soldiers begin to scatter. That's when three MECHicons came in and armed their blasters at the girl. Looking down, she knew that she's in for some serious trouble and would have to use everything in her power to get rid of them all.

Elsa de Sica: "Just give me a break, will you?"

With that, the three fired their blasters, in hopes of taking her down. Elsa quickly flew around and avoided the attacks, trying to make sure that she isn't taken out. Going around, she flew straight to one of them with her low pigtails extended. With a quick spin, she went through the MECHicon and landed on the ground. He turned to see her and was about to fire right at her. But before he could do that, the blaster detached from his arm and landed on the floor, followed by pieces of his body. The other two saw it all and was quite shocked at the sight of it. Elsa soon looked to the other two and has a sly smirk on her face.

Elsa de Sica: "All right… Who's next?"

The two MECHicons looked to each other and wondered how to approach this one. Figuring that they have limited options, they went on ahead with their attack and fired their blasters on her. Elsa quickly ran from them and used any means of cover to protect herself. The soldiers soon joined in and fired away with their weapons, cornering the girl in the process. Pretty soon, the place started to look like a living warzone as the spot where Elsa was is left a complete mess. One of the soldiers lifted his hand up, telling the others to stop firing, wondering if they managed to get her. He soon stepped closer to the spot, wondering if they managed to get her. But as he was close enough, Elsa popped up from cover and flew high in the air, firing a barrage of energy blasters. Everyone was caught by surprise and didn't had any time in avoiding an onslaught like that. Most of the men were killed while the others were badly injured. The MECHicons were in worse shape as well as they were badly damage from the attack. Meanwhile, the Director watched on and was quite impressed by what this girl could do.

Director: "I say, this is quite an exciting show your friend it doing. What exactly is she? Some sort of super solider, or a special weapon?"

He turned to John, wanting to know the answer. But the Darby looked on and decided to keep it to himself.

John Darby: "Like I'm going to tell you anything."

The head of the science division sighed and decided to find out for himself.

Director: "Pity… Doesn't matter anyways. I'll see to it that she comes with me. Commander? Prep the rifle."

Rourke turned to him and nodded in response.

Commander Rourke: "Right away sir."

He soon headed to the back to retrieve what he needs. Meanwhile, the techno organic kept laying waste on the enemy with all that she has. Those that survive soon return fire and used what they have to bring her down. Crossing her arms, she formed a dome to deflect the bullets while her pigtails separated and spin around. Immediately, she dived down to them while spinning her body with the little blades acting like Ivy's sword/whip. Landing on the ground, she formed a deep impact while the guards flew up in the air. At the same time, they were cut in various body parts while the rifles were destroyed. Once they were done, she looked up and saw the badly damaged MECHicons still looking for a fight. Elsa looked on and could tell that they would be a challenge. But behind them, she could see a way in disposing them once and for all. Getting into position, she ran right towards them, while they started to fire. She parried the shots with pivots and corkscrews until she was close enough. With that, she launched herself with her rocket boosters and flew over the two MECHicons. Aiming with one blaster, she fired it as a bunch of exploding barrels that were placed there for fuel for the tools. They soon explode on contact and pushed the two robotic soldiers away from it. With them more damaged, Elsa finished them off with double blaster shots to their backs, killing them on impact. Landing on the ground, Elsa surveyed the damage and could tell that there are still more of them around as they were recovering.

Elsa de Sica: "These bastards never learn to give up now, do they? Doesn't matter now. I will clear this area and get John out of here. I'm not going to give up, not yet."

She soon got into a stance and decided to fight her way through this. But before she could fight, she heard a clapping in the distance and bravado of a voice.

Director: "Well done! Bravo! Encore! You are truly quite a performer. I'm quite curious as to how you manage to fight like that, let alone gain these unique abilities. Did the Autobots teach you?"

Elsa heard that and turned around, to see the Director standing there with John still held captive. Seeing him held against his will, she started to get angry and decided to threaten the head of the science division.

Elsa de Sica: "Release the prisoner, now…"

The Director heard that threat and was a little miffed about it.

Director: "Really? You? A young girl like you telling me what to do? My dear, I hate to tell you this, but you are beyond my league."

Elsa crossed her arms and showed him what she was capable of.

Elsa de Sica: "Is that so? Maybe you haven't seen, but I lay waste to your own men. So the way I see it, I do believe I know what I'm capable of."

The Director raised an eyebrow and was quite curious.

Director: "Is that true? Well, if that's the case, then why don't you take me down as well? It will help you that I am unarmed and prone to fight, so you have quite the advantage."

John overheard it and knew that he has something up his sleeve. So he warned her of the situation.

John Darby: "Elsa, be careful! The Director is planning something big!"

He was soon immediately hit in the back of the head by a rifle after warning her and was knocked out completely. Elsa saw that and was shocked.

Elsa de Sica: "John!"

Seeing him pass out, the Director looked back and gave a quick remark.

Director: "Silence! Let your savior do the talking."

Elsa watched on and couldn't believe that they would do that to him. She was thankful that he was still breathing, but she needs to get him out of the tight spot he put himself in. With that, she got into position and decided to finish it all off.

Elsa de Sica: "You're going to regret fighting me, four eyes!"

With the winglets opened and booster charged, she dashed on ahead and headed straight to the Director. But all he did was stand there with his hands clasped on his back, signaling that something didn't feel right. But she can't think about that now, as she needs to end this once and for all. He was close enough to deploy her blade attatched to her arm and was about to swiftly strike. But as she did that, the Director smirked and sidestepped out of the way, causing her to miss and telling someone to fire.

Director: "Now! Put her to sleep!"

By the time Elsa missed him, she was looking at something else that caught her off guard. At a father distance, Rourke stood there with a sniper rifle of his own that's charging with electricity. Elsa had little time in avoiding it as he fired a lightning bolt at her. She was immediately shocked by the blast and screamed in agony, causing her to drop to the floor and was out of it. Immediately, she was defeated as soldiers surround the prone techno organic. The Director soon approached the defenseless Elsa and was curious of this one.

Director: "I must say, you were quite an opponent. Makes you wonder how you managed to obtain such tech on you."

Turning to the direction of the forklift, he called out a certain name.

Director: "Masterson!"

It was then that Headmaster poked out of the fork lift, as he was hiding when the whole fight started, feeling a little annoyed.

Henry Masterson: "Argh! It's Headmaster! Why can't you guys get my name right?"

The Director sighed and decided to bring him in on this intruder.

Director: "Well, since you're done playing hide and seek, I need you to start checking on this young one here. Find out how she managed to obtain that armor and abilities and see how we can incorporate it into our soldiers."

He looked back to Elsa and was determined to unlock the answers he seeks.

Director: "I must know her secrets…"

* * *

 **The ends chapter seven. Sheesh, didn't expect it to be this long. I mean, focusing on two sets of teams without splitting them apart tends to complicate things. But I know for a fact that I am getting close to completing this story. And the next chapter will be the epic climax of everyone. It is something you can't miss out on. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	8. End of the Line

**Sheesh… Another long chapter in the books. I tell ya, it's not fun putting stuff like this together. Especially considering I seem to be out of options and putting quick decisions on the fly. Not fun at all. At least this is the chapter before the last and I have a shorter chapter next time. And as far as the next chapter is concerned, you all have to wait and see when I get around to it. You'll be in for quite a surprise.**

 **And looking at the last chapter, it would appear that everyone wants some more. Five reviews and almost 500 hits certainly got my attention. I'm pleased with what I'm seeing and hoping to continue with this long streak. And what I have for the next episode, you'll be in for a real treat.**

 **Now on this chapter of TFP S3 E5: Double Trouble, it's come to this, the finally to end their missions. The Autobots, trying to stop a convoy filled with Red Energon from getting to Darkmount. John and Elsa, in a pickle, as they are trapped in a MECH controlled facility. Will they succeed? Will they escape? Will they be victorious? You need to read to find out about it.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now then, this chapter will be an awesome finale. So much so that there will be a bunch of cameos from two stories. I'm not telling you which one I'm talking about, nor who the characters are. You just need to read to find out yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Eight: End of the Line

Down in the forest, everything was quiet with no one in sight. Suddenly, the ground started to shake as pebbles and twigs are moving around. Almost immediately, four Autobots, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Kaosu, came out through the trees and were in the clearing, running for their lives. The moment they left, a lot of explosions came out of nowhere and destroyed the trees, forming a clearing. The Tankicons plowed through what was left and were in pursuit against the Autobots. Miko soon looked back and realized that they are in deep trouble.

Miko/Kaosu: "Man! These tanks won't give up, now do they?!"

Smokescreen turned to her and told her of the situation.

Smokescreen: "Well, when you're carrying Red Energon to fuel an entire army for world domination, would you be that desperate in protecting it?"

Miko heard him and knew he has a point.

Miko/Kaosu: "Well, yes. Guess that makes sense."

Bulkhead turned to the two and told them that they need to keep a safe distance.

Bulkhead: "Well, now we are in a complicated situation. Until we find a way to taking them all out, we need to keep a distance from them. Transform and scatter!"

With that, they all jumped and transformed, splitting up to scatter and stay safe. The Taknicons saw that and went on ahead in spreading out as well, one group following one Bot. Bumblebee looked through the review mirrors and saw one group following him, realizing that it was fruitless.

Bumblebee: _**(But there are too many of them! How are we ever going to take them out?!)**_

Bulk heard the scout and was thinking on it.

Bulkhead: "I don't know, but we must find something that can give us an advantage. If there was something that could be useful."

As he was thinking about it, he soon heard a familiar voice on the comms.

Wheeljack: _"Perhaps I know of a way to handle both our problems."_

The group heard it as the Wrecker knew who was talking.

Bulkhead: "Wheeljack? Is that you? Where are you?"

* * *

At the same time, the Jackhammer was being chased by the hoard of Insecticons as they fired their horn blasters at it. In the ship, Wheeljack is trying to avoid the assault and try to contact the rest of the team.

Wheeljack: "Having my own servos full at the moment. But I overheard you guys through the comm. channel and I might be able to assist in the matter. Through with the Insecticons on my back, I don't know if we can help one another."

* * *

Bulk heard it on his end and was in agreement.

Bulkhead: "Couldn't agree more. How many Insecticons are after you."

Wheeljack: _"Oh… Try an entire hive. I am close to your position now, be sure to not get in my line of fire."_

Kaosu overheard that and was a little worried.

Kaosu: "Jackie… What are you…?"

Before she could finish, they all saw the Jackhammer coming down through the clouds with a large number of Insecticons following behind. Bulk looks at this too and could tell that he's pulling something extremely risky.

Bulkhead: "Oh scrap… Everybody make a run for it! Maximum Overdrive!"

The group soon increased their speed and bolted out of harms way. Once they were in the clear, Jackie fired his missiles right at the Tankicons and managed to take out a few of them. The rest notice it and transformed immediately, deploying their shields and focusing their attention on the Autobot ship. Charging their shots, they fired their projectiles at the ship and were heading straight towards it. Wheeljack saw that and gave a devious smirk. Pulling the steering wheel down, the ship soon dives to the ground, avoiding all the projectiles. Those shells hit the hoard of Insecticons and blew up half of them. The rest got immediately angry and soon focus their attention on the heavies, flying right towards them. Once they collided, they all duke it out in a vicious assault between two classes of Cons. The Autobots watched on in their vehicle modes and were surprised that that plan sort of worked.

Smokescreen: "Huh… That worked. Why haven't we thought of that?"

Bulk head that and decided to focus on getting out of there.

Bulkhead: "Let's just get out of here before they realize where their real targets are."

So the group did a 180 and drove away from the fight. At the same time, the Jackhammer flew over them as the pilot told them that what he did would only be temporary.

Wheeljack: _"That will keep them busy, but it will be a matter of time before they focus their attacks back to us. We're going to need a plan in wiping them all out in one move."_

Bulk heard his friend and agreed with him.

Bulkhead: "Not going to be that easy. Between the forces we're up against, there is no way in wiping all of them out. Unless you have something to help you with."

Miko soon heard that and had to help them out with this little dilemma. Activating her GPS on the dashboard, she looked through the map to find something that could be of some use. With a quick scan, she spotted something not far from their position and told everyone about it.

Miko/Kaosu: "I think I got something that could help us. Follow me!"

With that, she turned to the right and drove down what looked like a barren road. The others saw the Wrecking Cadet going somewhere and wondered where she is off to. Bulk thought that too and decided to follow her lead.

Bulkhead: "C'mon guys. Let's see what Miko found."

So they all drive to that barren road as well and followed her, wanting to know where she's taking them.

* * *

Moments later, they stopped at what looked like a wide building that's filled with containers and cranes. The place looked abandoned as they could see overgrown vines on the building with the metal on the cranes and containers rusting. Seeing this, the Wrecker scratched the back of his helm and was curious about it.

Bulkhead: "So, you drove all the way here to show us a building. I don't see how this will help us. Are we supposed to hide here?"

Kaosu turned to her senior and explained what she was thinking.

Miko/Kaosu: "No… I was thinking more along the lines of removing all those Cons. I scanned my GPS and discover that this use to have been an old mining facility to extract whatever was in there. And judging by this place, it looks like it has been abandoned for a long time."

Smokescreen looked at this and was quite curious about it.

Smokescreen: "So, you took us here because…"

That's when Miko turned to him and gave a quick smirk.

Miko/Kaosu: "We're going to bury all those Cons in there. There's a large lift in the middle of the building. We lure those scrappers in there, we will bury them."

It was then that Wheeljack, who was still in the Jackhammer, heard her plan and was impressed by it.

Wheeljack: _"Hmm… That's quite clever for a trainee. I'm proud of you, Kaosu."_

The Wrecking Cadet heard that through the comms and responded with her servo on her audio receptor.

Miko/Kaosu: "I learned from the best. Now do you have any explosives on your ship?"

The Wrecker heard that and responded kindly.

Wheeljack: _"Oh, I have plenty. It depends on what you have in mind."_

The Wrecking cadet heard that and came up with some.

Miko/Kaosu: "Oh, I have a few… Here's the plan."

* * *

Minutes later, the fight was soon over as half the Tankicons and half the Insecticons were killed after beating each other up. Once things started to calm down, the remaining groups refocused their attention on the small group of Autobots that seem to have gotten away. Before they could begin their search, blaster shots came from the back of an Insecticon and turned to see who shot it. That's when it saw Bumblebee standing there with his blaster armed and gave a quick remark.

Bumblebee: _**(Looking for someone?)**_

The bug saw him and shrieked at him, getting the attention of the rest of the Cons. They turned around and saw the scout as well as he turned around and transformed, trying to get away from them. The others won't take it lightly and went after the camero, transforming with the Tankicons charging through the trees while the Insecticons were flying over. The bugs started to charge their horns and fired their energy shots at him. Bee soon swerved left and right, avoiding the shots as he waited for reinforcements to come. That help soon came as mini missiles came out of the blue and hit a couple. The rest stopped and turned to see Miko standing on a cliff with her shoulder mounted rocket launchers and a grin on her face.

Miko/Kaosu: "Someone called an exterminator?"

The bugs saw that and decided to focus their attention to the Wrecking Cadet. She knew that got their attention and retreated herself, transforming and driving down the cliff. With both groups separated, the Autobots are putting Kaosu's plan into fruition.

* * *

With Bumblebee, he was being chased by the Tankicons as they were plowing through trees to get to their target. They fired their cannons and try to blow the scout off his wheels. Bee kept on swaying from side to side, avoiding the shells and explosions, but was getting desperate in escaping them. What they didn't know is that another Autobot was running behind the trees, waiting for the right moment to strike. Once he was in position, he ran through the tree like that of a ghost. That Autobot was Smokescreen as he fired his blasters at them to get their attention. Some of them felt that and turned their cannons to target the Elite Guard member. Smoke saw that and smirked, arming his phase shifter and charged right to them. In a straight line, he went through the tanks and grabbed onto something. Once he through all of them, he was carrying all the shells used for cannon munitions. With all that on his arms, he jumped up and placed one pede on the tree. Once he jumped off and was in the air, he threw all the shells at them and they rained down on the tanks. All of them exploded after falling to the ground and took out a couple of them. He soon phase through the carnage on the ground and disappeared. He soon re-emerged in his vehicle form and drove next to Bee, giving him some breathing room. But there were surviving Cons that didn't get attacked and still went on the pursuit, but the job was already done.

Smokescreen: "That aught to thin the herd. Let's get back to that mining facility. I just hope that Kaosu's plan would work."

Bee whirled in agreement and the drove away, leading the group into the mining facility.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kaosu, she was being chased by the Insecticons in the air. They started to fire their horn blasters to stop her in her tracks. Miko swerved around and avoided the shots, using the trees around her as cover. By then, she disappeared in the lush forest and was no where to be found. The Cons looked to this and knew it would be difficult in finding her. So they decided to do the most logical thing, setting the whole forest a blaze. With their horns fully charged, they open fire and spread out. Within moments, the entire forest was engulfed in flames and burned everything in contact. They all thought that the Wrecking cadet was done for. But then a McLaren came out of the fire and sped away, unscathed.

Miko/Kaosu: "Ha! Sorry boys, but you missed by a mile!"

The Cons saw that and shrieked, diving down to get after her. But diving down was a fatal mistake as an Autobot was waiting for a strike. That's when on that time, a green SUV drove up a cliff like ramp. Jumping off, the SUV transformed and Bulkhead jumped over them and landed on one of them with his pedes. With a vine he obtained, he swings it over the horn and pulled it up. This caused the Insecticon to fly high in the air with the Wrecker hanging on dearly. With a loop, the bug flew down and fired wildly, reacting to the sudden surprise attack. That attack managed to whip out half of the forces before crashing into the ground, right into the burning woods. Bulk managed to jump down and rolled before the crash and transformed midway through, speeding away and joining his partner in crime.

Bulkhead: "That would take care of the bugs. There are now down to half of them."

The Wrecking Cadet heard that and was pleased with the news.

Miko/Kaosu: "Good. That will be enough to pull this off. Let's get back to the building. It's time to finish it all off."

So the two drove down the path to head to the buildings. At the same time, the remaining Insecticons followed them and were angry over what had happened.

* * *

Moments later, Smokescreen and Bumblebee kept on driving, reaching the abandon facility as fast as possible. Soon enough, Miko and Bulkhead joined up and the Wrecking Cadet asked about what happened.

Miko/Kaosu: "I take it everything went well."

Smoke chuckled and responded.

Smokescreen: "You know it! Half the forces were wiped out. Enough to put your plan to motion. You?"

Kaosu laughed a little as well and answered back.

Miko/Kaosu: "Oh, yeah! Those bugs didn't see it coming. That was boss!"

Bulkhead though told her to focus on this plan of hers.

Bulkhead: "All right, Kaosu, let's celebrate later. Let's take care of the rest of them first. I just hope your plan of yours work."

She heard that and told him that she got it.

Miko/Kaosu: "Relax, Bulk. I got this. We just need to real the rest in. Now c'mon! This way!"

They all continued to drive down the path, getting to where they need to be. Meanwhile, the Tankicons and Insecticons followed the group with their weapons poised and ready. But the Bots were too far in range and they can't fire when they are fast. So the only option they had left is to chase them until they ran out of steam. They all followed the four Autobots, trying to go after them. They soon notice a huge building they were getting into. They immediately headed to the building as the Autobots were already inside. They all decided to surround the building as the tanks were on the ground and the insects were in the air. One of them plowed through doors with the others following him. They all stopped to see all the Autobots transformed and standing there with their weapons armed. But with the numbers, they knew they don't have much of the odds. One of them looked to the group and knew they have already won.

"You're surrounded. There's no way out."

Kaosu looked to them and give a wicked like smirk.

Miko/Kaosu: "Actually, there is one way out. Catch us if you can!"

Soon enough, the group turned and jumped into the mining entrance, falling right into the darkness. The Tankicon approached the edge to see the Autobots disappearing into the dark hole. Turning to the others, he told them to get in there as well.

"After them!"

He soon jumped down and to follow that group with the rest doing the same and charged in to jump as well. Once they were in, the Insecticons saw that and followed their lead. Diving down, they smashed through the glass ceiling and flew right into the mine entrance. Soon enough, all the Cons went after them as they were inside the mines. Once they landed and the bugs transformed, they realized that the place is dark and they couldn't see a thing.

"So dark… Can't see…"

That Tankicons soon turned on their headlights to light the way, but they still can't find the team.

"Spread out. Search the area. They must be found."

So the two groups start to spread out and search for the Autobots that got away. So far, they didn't see anything that's closely related to a sign of them. One Tankicon searched his parameter and couldn't find any of them. Just then, he heard a clank from close by and turned to that direction. He didn't see anything in the dark, but there was something in one of the large caves. Curious, he went on ahead to check it out. As he got closer, he didn't see much, but noticed something made of metal. He soon walked to that metal and felt it. It's almost smooth and jagged, but looked war torn. But as he was looking at it, a pair of headlights appear on the object and the engines started to warm up. When it started to levitate, the Con realized what it is and warned the others.

"They're here! They're all here!"

Almost immediately he got run over by the ship and it flew out of its hiding place. When it got out, everyone was startled and turned to see the Jackhammer floating in the middle of the mine entrance. Inside the cockpit, Wheeljack looked to all of them and was eager to terminate them.

Wheeljack: "Gotcha!"

Hitting the button, he fired his blaster guns and spin around to plow them all in a circle. Once he got that out of the way, he decided to make his leave.

Wheeljack: "Well, it's been fun, but we all got places to be. See you never!"

He soon flew up in the air through the entry way back to the surface. The remaining groups saw the ship get away and the Tankicon told them to go after them.

"After them! Don't let them escape!"

They were all about to find a way up there. But as they did, one of the Cons notice something blinking and asked about it.

"Wait. What's that?"

The others turned to see that blinking light too and soon notice more blinking lights appearing around them. One of them took a closer look and noticed that it was a Cybertronian explosive charge. Realizing what they got into, he warned the others and told them to get out.

"It's a trap! Everyone out! NOW!"

* * *

In the Jackhammer, Wheeljack took out the remote detonator and pushed a button.

* * *

Back in the cave, all the detonated charged went from blinking red and glowing green. The Tankicon saw that and realized that it was too late.

"Frag…"

In a matter of moment, all the charges exploded at the same time and killed all of them, be that from the blast or the cave in. The Insecticons transformed and flew up out of the blast, making sure they get out of there. But the charges were also in the walls of the entry way as they too exploded, catching them off guard. They too were killed or damaged, causing them to fall to the ground floor and get buried as well. The Jackhammer was flying high as fast as possible as the flames were heading towards it. But Jackie is a skilled flyer and he floored as much as he could. Finally, the ship got out of the entry way and smashed through the rest of the glass ceiling. The moment it was out of the facility, the flames exploded and destroyed the building, causing it to collapse from the inside.

* * *

In the ship, Jackie took a breather and was glad that it was over with.

Wheeljack: "Phew… That was too close for comfort. I got to say, that was a risky move you pulled there. Really got that Wrecker fire in ya."

He looked back to get a response from someone. Turns out, Team Prime was in the back of the Jackhammer as they made it into the mines and headed to where Wheeljack resided. When they got in, they all made an escape and detonated the cave, whipping out the forces in one blow. Miko, who orchestrated the plan, smirked to him and was pleased with how it went down.

Miko/Kaosu: "Ah… It was nothing. You guys want to take them out in one hit. I found a sure fire way in solving all of our problems. Got to say, I really outdid myself on that one."

Bee heard that and was glad that they all got out of it, alive. But was annoyed that it was the riskiest of plans and retorted to himself.

Bumblebee: _**(Sure… If trying to commit suicide is part of your plan.)**_

Bulk heard that and told him that it did work.

Bulkhead: "Regardless, the plan work. As dangerous as it was, we got all of that mess behind us. You did good, Miko. If we conclude your training, you would be the planner for the Wreckers."

Kaosu overheard that and was delighted at that thought.

Miko/Kaosu: "Well, I do like to cause the Chaos. Might as well plan it out before causing it."

Bulk soon decided to focus on the main objective.

Bulkhead: "Regardless, we were wasting time with these bucket of bolts. We were supposed to secure the Decepticon convoy so we can get all that Red Energon. None of us didn't expect Tankicons or Insecticons. We better get back there and rescue the tram now."

He approached the front of the Jackhammer and sat next to Wheeljack, telling him to contact the base.

Bulkhead: "Call the base. Let them know of the situation."

Jackie nodded and turned on the comm. channel for the Autobot base. Once comms were on, Bulk started to contact them.

Bulkhead: "Bulkhead to base. Come in. Do you read me?"

He waited for a bit until he heard Ratchet's voice sounding a little frantic.

Ratchet: _"Bulkhead? Is that you? What in the All Spark happened? I haven't heard word from any of you since."_

Bulk could tell that he was a bit angry and tried to explain himself.

Bulkhead: "Sorry about that, Ratch. We had a bit of a misadventure. But we have everything resolved and are heading back to the convoy to secure it. Did you hear any word from Optimus, Jack, or Arcee? Have they secured all the Red Energon?"

There was a bit of silence as the medic explained the situation.

Ratchet: _"That's why I'm trying to contact you guys. I haven't heard from Optimus or the others for some time. I have Raf trying to reach them, but it was to no avail. I fear that they are in serious trouble. Can you try to get there and check things out?"_

Bulk and the others heard that and realized the situation. While they were preoccupied, Optimus and the others were having their own trouble. They don't know what, but they need to get there and check if they are all right. Bulk soon nodded and told them that they got it.

Bulkhead: "Copy that, Ratch. We're on our way now."

He soon turned to Wheeljack and told him to hurry.

Bulkhead: "Floor it, Jackie. We need to get to that convoy, ASAP!"

He heard that and was ready to fly.

Wheeljack: "Everyone, hang on! This is going to get bumpy."

With that, he put the pedal to the metal and the ship sped fast. The group hanged on since they don't have seating of their own as the ship soared through the air. Soon enough, the ship was making a mad dash to the convoy, hoping that everything is all right with the rest of the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the MECH controlled air force base, John was in a dark place and didn't know what has happened. All he remembered is that Elsa was trying to rescue him and just like that, got knocked out in the back of the head. Now he doesn't know what actually happened after that. Just then, he heard two voices from the distance and was starting to get clearer.

Director: "So, Masterson, what do you think of this one?"

Henry Masterson: "Well, it's hard to tell. Considering the body armor and the weapon mods, it isn't not of this world. Could be alien from what I can tell."

Director: "Or Cybertronian. It does seem like MECH aren't the only ones to converge human to Cybertronian components. The Autobots seem to have some tricks of their own. How clever… Wonder how they create someone like her?"

Henry Masterson: "You want me to operate on her? Open her up to see what makes her tick? I don't like to get a little messy."

Director: "Well, I'm afraid it's too late for that, young Masterson. Cause you already appointed yourself in this. However, I don't think here isn't a good place to begin the operation. The place is already compromised as it is. We'll take her to the main facility. Far safer then here. Commander, have the ship prepped for departure. We're leaving. See to it that the skeletal framing of Project Noah is stored and secured in the ship as well."

Commander Rourke: "Affirmative, sir. Preparations are already in place."

John slowly recovered from the knock out and was regaining consciousness. By the time his sight returned, he was still in the hanger. But he could see the Director, Rourke, and Masterson surrounding someone with guards pointing their rifles at her. Getting into a clear view, he could see the prone Cybertronian body of a familiar girl and knew whom it is.

John Darby: "Elsa…"

Looking around, he noticed that no one was looking at him, including the guards, considering Elsa did all the work. So maybe there is a chance to save both of them while he can. But if he was going to save her and himself, he needs a way to distract them. Looking around, he noticed Elsa's sniper rifle at the distance and doesn't looked to be guarded. With that risk, he has to pull it off one way or another. Slowly, he crawled, trying not to make a noise or get seen. Meanwhile, the three were around Elsa as Rourke gave the orders.

Commander Rourke: "You heard the Director. He wants phase one of Project Noah to be taken to his carrier post haste. I want cranes at the ready and storage boxes opened for immediate transport. Move! This should've been done hours ago!"

The men start to get to work as they begin removing the skeletal bridge and placing them in containers, so they can transport them to the ship. As they were doing that, they could hear a disgruntle female voice groaning and regaining consciousness. The Director looked down and saw the techno-organic girl and was surprised she could last this long.

Director: "Huh… This one's awake. A charged blast like that would've knocked you out for hours. This only took a few short minutes."

Elsa stirred and slowly started to get up. But peering her head up, she could see the three enemies surrounding her with the Director looking on. Her faceplate glowed as her human face appeared to see them as Church looked to her with a pleasant smile.

Director: "Rise and shine, sweetheart. I got to say that you were quite skilled for someone your age. I never thought that the military would send children to handle their dirty work. So tell me, young one, who might you be?"

Elsa looked right to the Director who kneeled down to her level. Elsa looked to him with a dead stare and threatens him.

Elsa de Sica: "Someone who will kick your ass. That's who."

The Director looked to this and was a little impressed by her will.

Director: "Such a brave one… Though it does dawn on me a few certain things. MECH heard of a secret organization in Italy where they use little girls and turn them into super soldiers. I thought those were just mere rumors. However, seeing what you did to my men, I can tell that you are living proof that there is an existence."

Elsa turned away and could tell that he found out about it. Still, she kept quiet as the Director was curious about the armor she possesses.

Director: "However, that armor you have doesn't belong to them. No… It almost looks alien in nature. Cybertronian no less. Tell, how did you get that?"

Elsa turned to him and didn't want to say anything. But as she was starring, her eyes spotted her handler struggling to get to her trusty Heckit and the guards were too focused on her to notice. Figuring what he was doing, she decided to give him more time and answered non chillingly.

Elsa de Sica: "Please… Like I'm going to tell you jack shit. You would have to take me apart to get your answer."

The Director smirked and decided to take up on her offer.

Director: "Very well. If you can't answer I will find it myself."

He soon turned to the commander and told him to take this girl as well.

Director: "See to it that the girl will be taken to my private carrier along with the pieces for my project. I want to know what makes her tick when we reach the main facility."

Rourke turned to him and nodded for approval.

Commander Rourke: "Right away, sir. I'll have her taken to your ship as soon as possible."

Director: "And make sure that you set that stun rifle to a higher power level. We can't have her awake after less then five minutes. Try to make it more like a couple of hours, or at least a day."

Commander Rourke: "Whatever you say, Director."

Elsa kept watching as John was getting close to her sniper rifle. She just hopes that these three and the MECH soldiers aren't paying attention to him. The Director soon turned to Masterson and asked for a quick favor.

Director: "Masterson, I am hoping that you handle the disassembly of this fine specimen. This is indeed your expertise."

Henry turned to him and was getting tired of being called that. But he responded in a manner that fits him.

Henry Masterson: "Okay… I'm really getting annoyed by you not calling me Headmaster. So it's best you start calling me that from here on out. Secondly, even if you put me up to the task, it's going to be close to impossible. I work on Headmaster units and this along with this project, is beyond my expectations."

The Director sighed and told Masterson that he's proficient at this type of work.

Director: "Masterson, from what I can recall is that you specialize in taking things apart. And that right there, is something you would take apart. So it's safe to say that you are qualified for the job."

Elsa overheard that and reminded them that she's not a toy.

Elsa de Sica: "Um… You know I'm human, right? You don't have to treat me like some kind of Barbie."

The Director looked down to her and decided to he had had enough of this.

Director: "Commander, shut this little girl's mouth. I don't want to hear her nagging throughout the trip back to the facility."

The Commander heard him and got the message.

Commander Rourke: "Yes sir. I'll silence her."

With that, he set his rifle up to a high enough level that she would be easily knocked out for a long time. Taking aim, he was about to fire when Elsa said something.

Elsa de Sica: "You know… I get that you beat me, but let me say that you have already beaten."

They all heard that and find it to be quite amusing.

Director: "And why would you say that? Look around you. You are surrounded and outgunned. How do you believe that we have been beaten?"

That's when Elsa looked to him and gave a smirk and answered truthfully.

Elsa de Sica: "Because while you were focusing on me, you forgot about my handler."

The Director blinked and was confused by what she said. Almost immediately, he remembered about the handler and turned to see that he wasn't in the spot that he was on. Seeing this, he soon looked around to find this person.

Director: "Where is he? Where's that spy? Has anyone seen him?"

As he was searing, he heard the sound of a rifle reloading and turned to that direction. That's when he saw Jonathan Darby, kneeling on his good knee, with Elsa's sniper rifle aimed right at him.

John Darby: "Over here, you selfish prick."

Pulling the trigger, he fired a bullet right at the group, but it didn't hit any of them. Instead, it hit the charged pulse rifle and sparks, causing an explosion to knock the three out. Elsa immediately jumped up and got on her feet, getting her battle mask up and continued to fight. With her blasters armed, she fired on the guards closest to her and took them out. John soon used the sniper rifle and used it to fire on those on the catwalk, causing one headshot after another. The Director recovered from the blast and looked up to see the two causing trouble. He turned to Rourke, who he too was recovering, and told him to contain the situation.

Director: "Round those two up and make sure we keep our eyes on them this time. I cannot let my project be compromised!"

Rourke heard him and nodded, getting up and told everyone their duties.

Commander Rourke: "I want units containing the two prisoners immediately! Kill them if you have to! The rest of you focus in transferring the first phase into the air ship. We cannot loose it!"

So half the forces started to charge in with their rifles while the other half were working to transferring the skeletal bridge arches safe. Elsa soon backs away with her jump boosters and fired away at some of the stragglers. She soon crossed her arms in an X formation and formed n energy barrier to protect her. John got into cover and uses the sniper rifle as a way in providing covering fire. When Elsa joined her handler, she turned to him and asked about this mission.

Elsa de Sica: "So… How's that whole revenge thing going for you?"

John turned to her and gave a bit of a glare.

John Darby: "Working on it! Just focus on those soldiers that are transporting all that steel arches. If what they're doing is making their own ground bridge, we're in some serious trouble."

Elsa heard that and turned to see the soldiers transporting the ground bridge arches out of the hanger. Seeing this, she decided to focus on that and told her handler to be safe.

Elsa de Sica: "Just try not to get yourself killed this time. It would be awkward to speak to your wife and son about this."

John smirked and responded kindly.

John Darby: "Just as long as you don't get killed either. Now get going!"

Elsa nodded and jumped out of cover, using her boosters to go high up. Arming her blasters, she fired right at them with sheer accuracy. The guards were caught off guard with a few of them shot. The others got into cover, as one of them knew what is happening.

"One of them is trying to ruin the Director's project! We can't let her take it out! Focus your fire on her!"

Some of the guards start to gather around the upper catwalk and started to fire on her. Elsa felt the projectiles rain down on her and got her arms crossed to deflect the shots. Looking up to the catwalks, she decided to focus on the group up there. She could see that there are support beams that hold the catwalks and decided to target them. Flying up to the catwalks, her low pigtails begins to sharpen and ready to strike. The soldiers saw that and fired at her, but she was fast in the air. She flew right towards the support beams attached to the wall and the braid knives hair sliced them clean. That part of the catwalk begins to tilt and fall as the guards were holding on to their lives. They all immediately fell to the ground and half of them had broken bones. The other half recovered and went back on the attack. With their rifles armed, they fired more shots at her. Elsa flew around and avoided each shot, looking for an opening to take both them out and the ones transporting the arches.

Meanwhile, the Director and his cronies decided to get to safety as well as a group of soldiers are escorting them out of the hanger. John looked to this and had to stop him.

John Darby: "Oh no you don't. You're not going to get away from me."

He ducked down to the cover as bullets whizzed by. Taking out a smoke grenade, he tossed it and it landed in the middle of the room. It was then that smoke came out of both ends of the object and engulfs the area in white dust, making it impossible to see. He got out of cover and fired a few more shots at those that were firing at him. Having an open window, he got up and limped a little, still hurting from the brace on his knee. With the Director, he was walking with his escort as the Commander let him know of this predicament.

Commander Rourke: "Sir, this entire complex has been compromised. We have to get you out of here at once."

The Director heard him and could only agree with him.

Director: "Indeed. Apparently, this little reunion I had with this person was unexpected. But at least I had the memories with him and his late brother. Warm up the engines. Have all the arches packed up and ready. It's time we depart."

With John, he got into position and took aim while taking cover from the crates. With Elsa's rifle armed, he took aim with the scope and sees the Director making a break for it.

John Darby: "This is for my family, you psychotic son of a bitch."

He pulled the trigger and fired a shot right at his back. But as the bullet flew, one of the soldiers moved behind the Director and didn't see what would happen. That was until he got shot in the back and fell down, screaming in pain. Everyone heard that and turned to see the guard quivering on the ground. One of them looked up to where he was shot and saw John hiding with the sniper rifle in his hand.

"Over there! That's the intruder! He's trying to get the Director!"

The commander looked to John and saw that he was going for the Director. So he give out the order to take him out.

Commander Rourke: "Keep that intruder busy! We can't let him take out the Director!"

The group understood and blocked the sniper's path, aiming their weapons right at him. John saw this and didn't like the odds in his favor.

John Darby: "Shit!"

He quickly dashed out of the line of fire as they started to fire on him. He managed to get into cover as he sat near a metal crate and sat there with bullets whizzing by. Checking the clip on the rifle, he could tell that he doesn't have enough bullets left handle all of them. Looking up, he gave a deep sigh and was annoyed by all of this.

John Darby: "Damn it, Elsa. Why didn't you reload sooner? Getting too old for this."

Putting the clip in, he looked on and wondered what to do. Peering his eyes, he noticed a flammable barrel close to them and decided to take the shot. Looking back to see the Director getting away, he has to get that out of the way as fast as he can. Cocking the rifle, he took aim and hope this one shot would make a difference.

John Darby: "All right… Please let this work."

Pulling the trigger, he fired a stay shot and the bullet headed straight to the barrel. The moment it got connected the barrel exploded and pushed the soldiers to the side, leaving half of them on fire. Getting the clearing he needed, he smirked and continued with the assassination.

John Darby: "No one to watch your back now, Church. Time to meet your maker."

He was about to pull the trigger and kill the person responsible in changing his family. But just as he was about to do that, a MECH heavy came in and landed on ground in front of the Darby. With the heavy shielding, the bullet grazed the armor as the heavy starred him down. John looked to this and realized that he's in more trouble then anticipated.

John Darby: "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Pointing his two chain guns at him, the drums started to spin until they fire a barrage of bullets at him. John saw that and immediately ducked down at a barrage of bullets were over his head. The Director looked on and was pleased that John is being kept at bay.

Director: "Let us get going. We've wasted enough time as it is."

The commander nodded and decided to make their leave. He turned to the Heavy and told him to keep the intruder busy.

Commander Rourke: "Hold him off for as long as you can. I'll escort the Director to safety."

The Heavy turned to him and got the message, looking back to continue to fire. At the same time, John knew how grim it is and was trying to find a way out of this.

John Darby: "Great… This is just great… As if my day isn't bad enough, I now have to deal with this guy. I can't get a clear shot and there's no way out of here. I need to do something."

He sighed and knew that there's no choice in the matter.

John Darby: "Looks like desperate times call for desperate measures. Elsa! I need an assist!"

Meanwhile, Elsa was taking out forces while trying to reach the arches to destroy them. But as she was getting closer, it was difficult with the soldiers blocking her path. Thankfully, she got a clearing as she flew towards one of the cranes that was removing one of the arches and placing them into a container. If she could destroy just one, it will dampen whatever plans they have for it. But as she was getting closer…

John Darby: "Elsa! I need an assist!"

Elsa heard that and turned to see what is happening to her handler. That's when she saw the MECH heavy spraying chain guns filled with bullets at John, who was hiding behind the crate. Even if it's metal, the armor piercing bullets are going to break the crate apart before getting to John. Looking back to the crane and then to John, she had to choose one thing over another. With a deep groan, she knew what to decide on.

Elsa de Sica: "Argh! Why is it that I am concern for my handler then the mission? Oh, that's right. The conditioning. The SWA does that to all girls like me."

Turning around, she flew to the Heavy and is about to save her handler. Pointing her blasters, she fired multiple shots and hit him in the back. That got the Heavy's attention and looked up to see the techno organic hovering over him.

Elsa de Sica: "Leave my handler alone!"

The heavy decided to focus his attention to her and aimed his chain guns at his new target. Knowing she got his attention, she flew around and avoided the bullets around her. At the same time, John peeked out of the heavily damaged crate and saw Elsa handling the heavy. He looks easily distracted and could give him the time removing that obstacle in the way. Getting Elsa's sniper rifle out, he took aim and was about to fire on the propane tank attached to his back. But the moment he pulled the trigger, he heard a click, but not a shot. Hearing that, he checked the clip to see what was going on. It was then that he realized that the clip was completely empty with no rounds at all.

John Darby: "Damn it! On empty. Of all times, why does it have to be now?"

Looking back, he could see the Heavy still distracted and had to remove him one way or another. Sighing, he knew what needs to be done.

John Darby: "Oh well… Whatever it takes."

Elsa kept flying around and avoided the bullets while using her blasters to keep him annoyed. The Heavy got angry and decided to burn her alive. Ceasing fire, he activated his other weapons and spewed flames at her. She saw that and immediately panicked over it.

Elsa de Sica: "Seriously? Flame throwers? How much tech MECH has in their arsenal?!"

She flew far away and avoided the fire in the air. The Heavy kept shooting, making sure she's cooked. What he didn't know is that John is sneaking from behind with the rifle as a bat and was ready to take him out. Taking a breather, he knew that it won't be easy.

John Darby: "Okay… Calm down… You can do this… You just need to hope he doesn't look back and Elsa keeping him busy. No pressure."

He got close enough, as the Heavy was too preoccupied. Taking a deep breath, he was ready to make a strike. With the rifle raised high, he pounded the flame canister hard to make a serious dent. Unfortunately, it didn't do much as the Heavy turned to see John with the rifle in hand. John looked to this situation and felt a little awkward.

John Darby: "Uh… Hi…?"

The Heavy looked at him before winding one of the chain guns back and hit him in the face, knocking him off his feet. Elsa saw that all go down and started to worry about her handler.

Elsa de Sica: "John!"

Looking at the situation, she could see the tank dented on his back and was exposed. Seeing this, she came up with the idea that John was planning from the start. She soon flew down and charged her blaster right at the propane tank. As she was heading down there, John was shaking from the hit and coughed up some blood. Looking up with a black eye, he saw the Heavy looking down to him while pointing his chain gun at him with the drum spinning incredibly fast.

"Not the brightest when it comes to executions, are you?"

John looked right at him while looking at something else coming. With a smirk, he reminded him of what he did wasn't what the enemy was expecting.

John Darby: "Who said I was going to execute you? I'm just a mere distraction."

The Heavy looked to him and was completely confused.

"What? A distraction?"

It was then that Elsa continuously shot the Heavy in the back with her blaster and hit the tank. Soon enough, flames soon spewed out of the tank and the soldier was panicking, trying to get it off of him. John saw that and immediately rolled out of the way to avoid getting caught in the explosion. At the same time, Elsa approached him and offered a hand.

Elsa de Sica: "John! Grab on!"

John heard her and saw her approaching him with quick speeds in the air. He soon got his hand out and Elsa managed to grab it. She soon lifted John up with one arm and they flew away from the Heavy. At the same time, the Heavy was trying to get the pack off of him, but with his chain guns attached to his arms, it was impossible to get it off. In a matter of moments, the tank exploded and took the soldier with him. Elsa flew in the air as John was holding on. She looked down and checked to see if he was all right.

Elsa de Sica: "Hold on tight! Don't want you to fall!"

John heard her and looked down to see the drop before looking back up.

John Darby: "Trust me, I'm not letting go. Do you see the Director and his cronies?"

Elsa looked around and didn't find anyone.

Elsa de Sica: "No. I don't see them. They must've made a break for it during all the chaos. And it looks like they took all the arches as well. I should've taken care of that if you didn't took vengeance over the mission."

John sighed and knew she has a point. Everything went so smoothly until the Director arrived. That's when things went downhill pretty fast. And now they're all in this mess because of him. But maybe there is a chance they might be able to repair the damage.

John Darby: "Doesn't matter. We still have time in fixing all of this. Apparently they are making an escape through that carrier plane. No doubt all those arches are heading in there as well. We take them both out, we hamper MECH's plans. C'mon! Let's get out of this hanger and stop them."

Elsa heard that and gave a deep sigh about his motives.

Elsa de Sica: "Understood, sir. Let's get out of this place. Hang on!"

With that, she made a quick turn and headed to the open hanger door that goes back out. At the same time, soldiers were firing at them as she avoided the bullets. They were about to make it out, but there were those soldiers that had an opening and fired at the one weakness. One bullet hit one of the rocket boosters and it started to spark. Elsa felt that and nearly lost control from the hit. John felt that and nearly got let go from the attack.

John Darby: "Whoa! That didn't feel good!"

Elsa de Sica: "One of my boosters is shot. We're going down! Brace for impact!"

She nearly lost control until they both crashed into the floor and rolled around. The two stopped, as they were a little damaged from the fall. John groaned and struggled to get up as he was feeling his damaged knee that got more damaged from the fall. Elsa got up and saw her handler hurt, so she rushed in to check on him.

Elsa de Sica: "John! Are you all right? Can you move?"

John looked up to Elsa and told her that he's fine.

John Darby: "Don't worry about me. I'm good. Though, I think I re-agitated my damn knee again."

Elsa looked down to the knee and could see that it was bad, if not worse. Looking to him, she told him that it was going to be all right.

Elsa de Sica: "It's going to be okay. I'm going to protect you. It is what we fratello do, we look out for each other. It's imbedded in the conditioning."

John looked up at her and couldn't help but to smile.

John Darby: "That a girl, Elsa. I knew that you got the guts to look after me after the mess we're in. And you were right? My vengeance got us in this mess. I never should've gone down that path."

Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder and assured him that it will be all right.

Elsa de Sica: "Hey… We've been through some worst spots. I'm sure we can get out of this one, no problem."

She soon heard footsteps surrounding them as she got up and checked on the situation. It was then that four heavies surrounded the two and spread their arms to the side, creating a flamethrower wall to block their path. Around them, MECH soldiers were on the ground and in the upper levels, all aiming their rifles at them. John looked to that as well and was now getting nervous about what's around them.

John Darby: "I hope you're right about that. Because the way this looks, we won't get out of this one alive."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the woods, half the Decepticon convoy was speeding down the tracks with the hover devices on and was mid way reaching its destination with the remainder of the Red Energon. Inside the car that was ripped in half, four bots were in their stances, ready to duke it out against each other. On one side, Optimus and Arcee were holding their ground and waited to strike. One the other side, Shockwave and Soundwave just stood up, knowing that they will defeat their enemies. As they were waiting for one side to attack the other, Optimus give them a fair warning.

Optimus Prime: "I understand that Megatron is desperate in taking over this world and wishes to use any means necessary. But you need to know that he's making a poor choice in judgment. Even if you succeeded in moving all this energon to Darkmount, all of it is volatile and unstable. Any amount of tampering or abuse can likely cause them to explode and destroy everything within its radius. You must rethink this decision and stop this before you make a grave error."

The two Cons looked to each other and wondered if what the leader said is true. But they are Autobots and cannot be trusted. So Shockwave turned to him and told him of this.

Shockwave: "Even if what you said is true, Megatron won't take too kindly to failure. This Red Energon must to delivered at the approximate timeline. We cannot stop because of theories that prove to be irrelevant."

The two Bots knew that they would say something like that. So Arcee decided to beat some sense into them.

Arcee: "Of course you two won't believe us. You're just loyal to the cause. Looks like we have to push are warning into your helms, deeply!"

With that, she transformed and revved her engines, taking off in ridiculous speeds. Optimus saw that and try to stop her.

Optimus Prime: "Arcee, wait! Don't get cocky! That Red Energon might blow is you're not careful!"

But she didn't listened to his warning as she was heading straight towards Soundwave. Thankfully, she understands that the Energon is unstable and will be careful in the fight. Popping a wheelie, she jumped high in the air and transformed in a flip, ready to deliver a vicious kick to the Intel Officer's helm. Soundwave could see that and got one of his cables out to grab her. The cable got her pede and gripped on to it. She soon felt that and was flung on the other side before she could get a hit. She soon repositioned herself from the attack and landed safely on the floor with one knee. Looking up, she got her arms out and deployed her blades. That's when she charged in and ran right up to him. Soundwave saw that and got all four of his tentacles out to push her back. She could see that and was ready this time. With quick footwork, she avoided each cable with ease while using the blades to block off those that are close to her. By the time she got close, she was ready to chop his head clean off. But Soundwave has one more trick up his sleeve and got his resonator out for fire. When he did, it pushed her to the other end of the train car and pinned her to the door. Optimus watched it all go down and had to help her, so he headed to the Intel Officer to take care of the matter. But before he could do that, a shot hit the floor in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. He looked down to it before turning to the direction of the shot. That's when he saw Shockwave with his arm mounted cannon at the direction of the floor and told him that their fight isn't finished yet.

Shockwave: "My apologies, Optimus Prime. But I cannot let you ruin anymore of Lord Megatron's plans. After all, our battle isn't finished yet."

Optimus looked to him and could see that he has a huge obstacle to get through with. But Arcee is in grave danger, as he looked to see her getting pushed with the sonic waves on her chassis. He needed to do something, but with the science officer in the way, it would be impossible to rescue her. So with a sigh, he had no choice but to fight him, looking right to him with a bit of a glare.

Optimus Prime: "So it would seem, Shockwave. So it would seem…"

With that, he deployed his blades and was ready to fight. Shockwave soon got into a stance and he two was set to battle with the leader of the Autobots. After a few short seconds, they started to make the charge and clashed once they were together. With blades, servos, and pedes, they used an arsenal of kicks, punches, and strikes to outwit one another. Shockwave blocked a couple of strikes with his gun and was defensive with his moves. But he got back with whacking his cannon to the chest area of the Prime. Optimus staggered back and was a little out of it, but recovered and went back on the attack. Charging in, he speared him and took him down easily. With his blade up, he was going to go for the red optic. But just as he brought it down, shockwave managed to get a hold of the blade and held it tight with one arm. With cheer strength, he pushed the blade away from his optic and pushed it away from the side. The blade soon connected to the floor and caught the leader by surprised. That's when Shockwave decided to knee him in the gut and got him immobile. After that, he used both his legs and took him down with it. Now Optimus is pinned and Shockwave was on top of him. He soon used his only servo and punched the Prime in the face. He fisted him a couple of times to leave him in the daze and was about to pull a killing blow. But Optimus was conscious enough to block it with his servo and tightened the punch. The science officer was surprised and never thought the Autobot leader had enough in him. But he is a Prime, so there's no argument for that. Still, there is one more Prime that's in the way. And that's the Prime in training. Quickly, he head butted him and used his cannon arm pinning Prime down and kept him there. He soon turned to Soundwave, who was keeping the two-wheeler at bay, and told him of the situation.

Shockwave: "Soundwave, we have one more Prime that is in the way. See to it that he doesn't take possession of the delivery."

The Intel Officer heard him and turned with a quick nod. He soon deployed Laserbeak and he started to fly out of the destroyed hole and went after Jack. Optimus noticed it and can't let that happen.

Optimus Prime: "No!"

He soon got his blaster out and shot him in the chest. But it wasn't powerful enough to take him out. Just enough to get him off of him. Getting up, he deployed his blades and charged in for a brawl. Shockwave soon aim right at Prime, but he got pushed him to the wall and held him tight.

Optimus Prime: "I will not let you harm my student!"

Shockwave heard him and wasn't amused.

Shockwave: "It is too late for that. It will be relevant that your precious student fails in his mission. Much as you."

With that, he aimed his blaster to him and fired at him in the gut. Optimus crossed his blades at the spot and protected him and the blast pushed him back. He felt trap as he couldn't escape from the blast. Arcee was having a hard time too and was being pushed back with the sonic wave from Soundwave and was struggling to escape with her chassis was beginning to crack. So the two don't like the odds in their favor. The one Autobot though won't have the odds as well.

* * *

At the cars further from the Convoy, Jack was at one of the storage containers filled with red energon and was placing one-armed detonator after another. Placing the next one, he armed it and looked to all the charges in the area and was pleased about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Looks like this area is secure. Best to move to the next one."

He soon placed the pack on his back and proceeded to the next car. But getting to the middle of the room, he stopped and felt something wrong. It's almost like he was followed. Slowly placing the detonator pack on the floor, he armed his star saber sword and waited for an ambush to happen. He looked around to see if there are any Con intruders, but didn't see any so far. Still, he got a creepy suspicion that he was being watched. Maybe it's the Prime sense, maybe not. Still, he has to be on his guard if anything happens. It was then that he heard a suspicious sound coming from the outside. Hearing that, he soon realized what it was.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Oh, scrap…"

Just then, the door on the convoy car exploded and laserbeak came out and got cable out. It soon wrapped it around his body and sent him for a ride one more time.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Oh no, not this again!"

It soon took him to the other side of the convoy and blasted the door on the other side in the process. That led them both outside and laserbeak flew him high into the air. The Prime in training felt that and knew that it was trying to divert him away from the tram and the other Autobots. He needed to get out of there and return to his mission. With his sword still out, he got his body in position and made a quick slice at the cable in the middle, freeing himself from the minicon's grasp. But he was in the air, so he started to fall to the ground, near the convoy and the tracks. He managed to do a roll after landing and survived the fall while transforming in the middle. Racing to the convoy, he needed to get back to the task at hand.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "This is just my day. Of all the Cons I have to face, I have to deal with this little bug. Regardless, I need to get back to convoy and finish the job. I just hope that Laserbeak doesn't go after me."

By the time he said that, he still remembers the minicon still out there and would soon realize he freed himself. Checking his review mirror, his fears were confirmed. Laserbeak found out that he got out and flew after him.

Jack/Rodimus: "Yep. It's definitely following me. How grand."

Laserbeak soon fired his mini blasters right at him and hoping to stop him. Jack swerved around to avoid the shots and knew that he is prone in the opening. So he needs to fight back in some way.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Can't get myself out of this unless I fight back. Time to swat that con out of the sky!"

He soon made a 180 and went in reverse, reaching the convoy. Deploying his blasters to the side, they pointed up and fired at the Con. Laserbeak flew away and avoided the shots, trying to get a clear shot of its own. Doing a loop, it got into a farther distance and looked for an alternative target to fire on. Seeing the trees, it decided to blast at a line of them near the tracks to block Jack's path. All shots hit the lower end of the trees and they started to tip. Jack heard that and checked the review mirror to see them starting to fall and blocking his path.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "C'mon! I don't have time to this!"

Turning back around, he went into maximum overdrive and sped fast to avoid the falling trees. Going over the half tilted trees, he managed to escape that path. When he got out of there, he decided to speed fast to reach the convoy. He could already see the back of the open Convoy and could see the battle between Optimus and Arcee. But seeing that, he could tell that they're not fairing any better.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Oh, man… This can't be good. I got to help Optimus and Arcee. But he told me to focus on the mission. What am I to do?"

Seeing how grave the situation is he knew what must be done.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "I got to save them."

With that, he put the pedal to the metal and sped towards the open hole, hoping to aid them on their predicament. He was getting close to the hole and was going to make the jump for it. But before he could get on, two cables came out of the blue and grabbed him by the bumper, stopping in his tracks. He felt that and checked his review mirrors to see Laserbeak returning and getting a hold of the Prime in training.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Oh great… Not you again! I don't have time for this!"

He kept on spinning his tires, hoping to free himself from the mini con's grip. At the same time, he could see the convoy getting further away and needs to get back on track. He could already feel himself getting freed and needs to keep pushing.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "C'mon… C'mon! Just a little more…"

He was about to break free and get back to the pursuit. But before he could even get out of this predicament, Laserback pulled a fast one on him and electricity coursed through the cables and right to the Hummer. Jack immediately felt that and screamed in pain as electricity coursed through the vehicle mode. He soon transformed and plumped on the floor, still woozy from the attack. Yet the cables are still attached to his rear and held on tightly. That's when the Minicon shocked him again and the electricity coursed through his body. He screamed again in pain and couldn't take the suffering. There's no way out of this. This mission has gone to Hell.

* * *

Back at the MECH occupied air force base, the Director was leaving the hanger and heading to his private air carrier with all the arches stored into the back rig of the carrier. Rourke and Masterson were behind him as the Commander explained of the progress.

Commander Rourke: "Sir, all the arches have been stored and are ready to depart. We had a few setbacks, but everything is going on schedule."

The Director heard that and smiled at the sight of it.

Director: "Good, good… Everything is going according to plan. Indeed, there were a few setbacks along the way. And an unexpected reunion… Regardless, phase one of Project Noah has proven to be successful. Now we need to focus on the fuel. I'm hoping you handle some of the specific fuel needed for this."

The commander heard him and already got it cover.

Commander Rourke: "Not to worry, sir. I already got it covered. I have my connections and we will have all the fuel needed for your project."

The Director heard that and knew that it will be done.

Director: "Perfect. Soon, this project will be done. And when it's finished, the main plan will come to fruition."

During that talk, Masterson was quiet and looked back at the hanger, where John and Elsa were being kept. It concerns him, as they could get hurt, if not worse. As he was thinking about it, he overheard the Director calling him out.

Director: "You seem a little quiet. Is there something that's bothering you, Headmaster?"

The young scientist heard him and was surprised that he has called him by his code name. With a bit of relief, he decided to speak to him on what he is thinking.

Henry Masterson: "Well, at lease I have clarity that you can finally call me by that name. That's really appreciated of you. Now as far as what I am thinking, I wonder what's going to happen to those two? That guy and the girl? What are you planning to do with them?"

The Director listened to his worries and decided to let him in on it.

Director: "Nothing… Yet… I wasn't expecting a reunion from one of my saviors back in Iraq. Let alone facing a young girl that came from an anti terrorist organization in Italy. I will have my men keep them busy until we leave. When we do, they'll have their way with the older assailant. As for the girl, she will live. I still might need her for experimentation. That's something in your department."

Masterson was hesitant and explained about it.

Henry Masterson: "Yeah… About that… I really appreciate you getting me out of the pinch I was in and offering a job. But this project, experimenting on the girl… This is something beyond my expertise."

The Director soon stopped walking when he is midway to his carrier and laughed a little bit.

Director: "Dear, Headmaster, you are an expert in breaking things apart. Are you not? I feel like you should expand on your expertise. And what better way with the assignments I give you."

Henry Masterson: "That's understandable. However, I feel like this is concerning of them and us."

Director heard that and was a little silent.

Director: "Go on…"

Masterson gave it some thought and explained about those two.

Henry Masterson: "Well, from what I can piece together, that assassin is, or was, part of the military. And this girl's he's with, is a part of this program of girl's like her become cybernetic soldiers. If there's any chance both parties find out about what happened to the two, they will come for us."

The Director shook his head knew that it would be impossible.

Director: "Why so tense, Headmaster? If you look around you, this place is under high security. I have guards set up around the parameter and every MECH soldier on high alert. With the proper defenses, it's all secure. You're perfectly safe here."

By the time he said that, a missile came out of nowhere and flew over the three, hitting one of the MECHicons in the back and destroying him on impact. They all turned to the now downed bot and shocked about it.

Henry Masterson: "Um… You were saying?"

Suddenly, another missile came by and hit a hanger that had multiple men in there, destroying it on impact. Rourke noticed that and immediately gave out the alarm.

Commander Rourke: "Ambush! Everyone get down!"

Quickly, everyone begins to jump or bow their heads down as a few more missiles came in and destroy parts of the air force base. Up in the air, a drop ship was floating close to the base and started to fire at the facility. It was then that a familiar voice echoed in the ship.

Carter: _"That's enough! We don't want to blow up the entire facility, just weaken its defenses. Get us closer to the base, we need to extract the captives."_

The pilot heard that and responded in kindly.

 _"Understood! Approaching the facility."_

The drop ship soon started to head down to the facility that was already in a panic. The Director and the others got up and wondered where all the missiles came from. That is when the drop ship flew over them and was trying to land. The Director saw that and didn't see that coming.

Director: "Well… That was unexpected. What type of drop ship is that?"

Rourke saw it coming around and figured that it was an enemy ship.

Commander Rourke: "Don't know, but it sure as Hell not one of our own. They must belong to the military."

Director saw it go around and decided on the same thing.

Director: "I see… I was thinking the same thing. Clear the sky. I have to take flight soon."

Rourke heard that and followed the order.

Commander Rourke: "Understood sir. All units, we have intruders in this facility. Arm the anti air cannons and prepare to fire. We need to take it out, now!"

Soon enough, the rocket turrets started to move and aim right at the drop ship, firing its missiles right at it. The pilot noticed it and told everyone to hang on.

 _"Shit! Enemy missiles! Hang on!"_

With that said, the ship went to a quick loop and the missiles started to track their every move. By the time the loop went mid way through, came down and went back to the attack, firing more missiles right at a stockade of propane tanks. They all blow up on contact and create a huge plume of fire, coming right through it. The missiles touch the flames and were destroyed from the high heat. More missile launchers soon took aim at the ship heading straight towards them and were prepared to fire. But two machine gun turrets on both rings fired a large arsenal of bullets and took them out completely. The Director looked to that and was a little annoyed.

Director: "Pesky flies… They are always a bother to me."

He soon turned to the commander and signaled to deliver the big guns. The commander nodded back and ordered the rest of the forces to attack.

Commander Rourke: "All remaining units, focus your fire on that ship! Take it out of the sky!"

Pretty soon, MECH soldiers and MECHicons gathered around and use their entire disposal to eliminate the ship with the remaining air defense cannons firing away. The drop ship avoided all the projectiles, as explosions became fireworks and bullets and energy projectiles rain all over them. The pilot soon flew around for another go and could tell that getting down there would be impossible.

 _"Damn it! Sorry boss, but the LZ looks really hot. Can't drop you all off in the base."_

The leader of the group heard this and decided to take a huge risk.

Carter: _"Then it looks like we go to Plan B. All right team, arm up! We're moving out!"_

The pilot heard that and was shocked at what he's going to do.

 _"What? Hold on! You're going to jump out of the ship? Sir, with all due respect, the odds of surviving the jump, let along in enemy territory, is extremely slim."_

The leader heard that and reminded her that he and his team got it.

Carter: _"Duly noted. Just focus on the flying and we'll handle the rescue mission. Once we jump, you high tale it out of here. Once we get the captives out of there, we'll contact you for a pick up."_

There was a bit of silence until the pilot acknowledged it.

 _"Understood. I'll drop you off at the ally between the bunkers. That's the only safe place to drop. Once you land, you're on your own."_

Carter: _"Got it. Wish us luck."_

 _"Good luck. And Godspeed."_

The ship's back door started to open as it flew to the empty ally. By the time it reached the area, the leader told the team to move out.

Carter: _"All right! Move out, Noble Team!"_

With that, a small group of people came out of the back of the drop ship and jumped down to the LZ. With the jetpacks on their backs, the fired them up and slowed their fall. Once they landed on the ground, the group walked to the light and revealed themselves to the enemy. The first is a male around his mid to late thirties with black military style hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing some heavy combat armor that's coated in the same color as his eyes and was holding an advance MA5B assault rifle with a digital gauge on the front. That person is Carter, the leader of Noble Team.

The second is a female at age of 32 with unkempt short dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes and was wearing the same combat armor as Carter only in a feminine design. She also had a robotic like right arm that's holding a M392 designated marksman rifle, probably because she lost her right arm in one of her missions. She is called Katherine, or Kat for short, and she's the second in command for Noble Team.

The next is a young soldier at 22 years of age with black shaven hair and brown eyes. He was sporting battle armor was small and light, making him feel more flexible. Strapped to his back is an advance BR85HB SR battle rifle, which is light in weight and heavy in firepower. His name is Gabriel Thorne, a rookie working with Noble Team.

Next comes a male around his forties with a baldhead on the top, a rugged brown beard, and brown eyes. He was wearing his combat armor on his chest and across his arms, exposing his muscular arms and showing off a skull tattoo on his left shoulder, military pants with a belt holding explosive rounds and a knife holster holding his combat knife, and combat boots. He was holding a GP-25 grenade launcher in his hands and a M19 55M rocket launcher strapped to his back. His name is Michael Barrick, Noble's demolition expert.

The one next to him looks to be young male but he looked like he was armed to the teeth. His body armor had shell rounds on his belt and straps over his shoulders, a combat knife holster on his right shoulder plate, and he was holding a super powered M45D Tactical Shotgun. But he didn't show his face in front of everyone. Instead, he had on a helmet that has a skull imprint on the front that makes him look intimidating. He is called Emile, the team's little scout.

Coming up behind Thorne is a male that was a little older then the others as he was in his mid forties with gray hair and brown eyes. He was wearing yellow combat armor that's similar to Barrick and was holding a GZ18 Markza sniper rifle. He's Garron Paduk, the team's sniper and a sure shot.

Finally, there is a female of twenty-nine with fiery red hair that's done up in a pony tail and blue eyes. She was wearing a combat suit that fits her very snuggly with armored breast plate complete with metal sleeves that are color blue and black, a combat belt with four sets of stun grenades on both ends of the hips, and was carrying a DMR rifle in her hands. That is Sofia Hendrik, a former member of the S.W.A.T. strike force in Vegas, but now a rookie for Noble Team.

Together, they form Noble Team, and elite group whose dedication is shoot first and ask questions later. Once, they even survived the Invasion of Jasper by the skins of their teeth. Now they are a part of the military that handles with assignments that's beyond the Pentagon's jurisdiction. This time though, it is a favor from a close friend of theirs.

Once they revealed themselves, they were immediately bombarded with bullets and blaster fire as they spread out and ducked their heads down.

Carter: "Enemy sighted! Keep your head down and get to cover!"

The group soon got to cover and hid behind random objects, be that crates, trucks, and chest high barricades. They soon got to covering fire and shoot anything they could see. Thorne and Sofia got out of cover and fired their rifles to make headshots at the MECH soldiers close to them. They soon ducked down as they got everyone's attention. That attention turned into a distraction, as there was a grenade that rolled down to the first group of soldiers. That soon exploded and set them flying all across the field. Barrick, who threw the grenade, saw it all go down and was successful with his work.

Barrick: "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Eat it you masked assholes!"

Just then, he saw green projectiles coming towards him and ducked his head as they were flying overhead. Turns out, three MECHicons approached their position and started to fire at them, hoping to take them out. The one leading them were getting closer and was about to take them out. But then, a lone bullet hit the visor and he was completely blind. The bot freaked out and fired wildly, hitting anything it comes across, including his own comrades. Turns out, Paduk took the shot and watched as the MECHicon fired blindly at anything but them. Lowering his scope, he salute and mention something in Russian.

Paduk: "Слепой огонь!"

He soon got down as more bullet fire started to target him next. The battle was hard, but they have to push through and get to the captives. Carter knows it and needs to hurry. Turning to Emile, he told him to get moving.

Carter: "Emile, get to Hanger 6 immediately and extract the captives! Take Thorne and Sofia with you as backup! We'll provide covering fire for you!"

Emile heard that and turned to nod.

Emile: "Copy that. Thorne! Sofia! With me!"

The two recruits turned to the scout and heard his orders. Quickly the two got out of cover and headed to his position while shooting their rifles to provide for covering fire. Once they reach him, the three headed straight to Hanger 6, where the two captives are located. Carter soon told the others to keep MECH busy.

Carter: "Keep them occupied for as long as possible. Emile needs to get in and out with those two. Once he does that, we need to clear the area for a pick up and hold the line until our drop ship gets here."

Kat soon reloaded her weapon and was a little unsure about this plan.

Kat: "Not sure if this was a wise idea. Going in without orders from the higher ups, that's a risk we are all taking."

Carter armed his weapon and agreed with her.

Carter: "Well, we didn't have much of a choice. Our little honorary Noble member wanted to make sure that this John Darby and this Elsa de Sica needs a little rescuing. And from what we heard, this MECH is definitely a dangerous force. We just need to hold them off until we retrieve the two. Now let's get this over with."

He turned to the other two members and told them to do what they do best.

Carter: "Barrick! Paduk! Time to raise Hell!"

The two turned to him and had smiles on their faces.

Barrick: "Oh yeah! Now you're speaking my language!"

Paduk loaded up his Markza and was just as happy about it as his teammate.

Paduk: "For once, I could agree with you comrade."

With that, all four of them got out of cover and were prepared for a dangerous battle. Barrick fired his grenade launcher and fired multiple rounds around the field. They all exploded and sent half the forces flying in many directions. The rest soon retaliated and fired multiple shots at those that are at the most vulnerable. As the fight went on, the Director and his lackeys watched on and could tell that this wasn't no rescue group. Rourke noticed it too and realized who they are.

Commander Rourke: "So… That's Noble Team…"

The Director turned to him and asked about that.

Director: "You know about this group, Commander?"

He turned to his leader and explained about them.

Commander Rourke: "You could say that. They are pretty much a strike force unit that handles missions beyond the chain of command. Heard that they were in Jasper when the Decepticons invaded and barely escaped. In short, they are real mean SOBs."

Headmaster heard that and decided that they should leave right now.

Henry Masterson: "If that's the case, then I suggest we retreat. I don't want to stay around for too long."

The Director heard that and knew that he had a point.

Director: "Perhaps you're right, Headmaster. I think we've seen enough for one day."

He turned to his pilot and told him to start the carrier.

Director: "Warm up the engines. I want my private carrier prepped and ready for departure. We got what we came for, now we need to obtain more in other places of interest."

The pilot soon gave a salute and he headed up to the carrier to start the engines. The Director and the other two soon followed as the battle started to get fierce in front of them.

* * *

Inside Hanger 6, John and Elsa were surrounded by MECH's heavies as they aimed their chaingun/flamethrower combos right at them, with drums spinning and lighters glowing. Elsa looked at the odds and knew it won't be easy.

Elsa de Sica: "Let's see… Two of us, four of them. Not really good odds, considering that they have powerful weapons than us. Not even my Cybertronian abilities can withstand that."

John was silence and knew she had a point. All this went downhill for the two of them, but not because the mission was a failure. It's because of him. He's thirst for vengeance got them in this predicament. Now they are all paying the price. Lowering his head, he sighed and decided to let her…

John Darby: "Say it…"

Elsa heard that and looked back, wondering what he wants.

Elsa de Sica: "Say what?"

John looked back to her and repeated what he said.

John Darby: "You know what I meant. Say it. Say that I was wrong. That my thirst for vengeance got us into this predicament. Just say it to me, while we still have time."

Elsa heard him and knew what he was talking about. The fact that they are in this mess is because John wanted revenge on the man who turned his family into Cybertronians is what caused all of this. And now he's the one who is feeling guilt of all of this. Turning her head away, she decided to say what he wants to hear.

Elsa de Sica: "You're right. You were wrong in having your payback. But I understand why would you do that. You're trying to defend your family name. You wish to protect them after seeing what happened to them. That's what you are looking for… Closure…"

John heard that and got what she was saying. All he wanted is to find closure of what happened to his family. The same type of closure he wants when he finds the people responsible in killing his brother in that car bombing in Baghdad. That's always the problem he has. It's always how it would get him killed. Now this is the time where he's going to be killed. But he wasn't alone. At least he has company to be with. Lowering his head, he smirked and agreed with his partner.

John Darby: "Then I guess we both can agree on one thing. And with what we're up against, this is going to be the last time I screwed up."

Elsa nodded and knew that this is going to be it.

Elsa de Sica: "Well, sir, if we do hope to survive this, then allow me to say that it is an honor serving you."

John smiled back and responded as well.

John Darby: "No, Elsa… The honor is mine."

And with that, the two armed their weapons and were ready to take a final stand. The Heavies started to spin the drums and were about to turn them into burnt mulch. But before they could even fire, a flash bang rolled down to the first two heavies. One of them looked down and wondered what it was. That was when that the bang exploded and blinded the two in a blinding light. The two captives saw that and nearly blinded as well, not knowing what's going on. Just then, Sofia and Thorne came barging in and pointed their rifles right at the heavy's backs. The bullets hit the canisters and they started to spew out flames. The two felt that and tried to get them off their backs. But they had their chain guns in their fists and couldn't get them off. In a matter of moments, the tanks exploded and killed the two in mere moments. The other two saw that and noticed the two Noble teammates approaching them. Seeing the situation, the two focus their attention at the two more intruders and started to fire on them. They both saw that and immediately got into cover behind the metal crates. Looking to the remaining heavies, Thorne looked to situation and figured it was too dangerous.

Thorne: "Well, this was a bad idea. Where the Hell is Emile? Isn't he supposed to be with us?"

Sofia peered to him and figured out the answer.

Sofia: "Oh, where do you think?"

Meanwhile, the remaining heavies were busy with the two while becoming oblivious to what is going to come next. In the shadows, someone was keeping watch and saw an opening loaded his shotgun and was on the move. The heavies kept on firing and not realizing what's going to come. That's when a few grenades came in and blew up from behind. It didn't kill them, but caused them to stumble, nearly falls to the floor. This gave Emile the chance to attack and got out of cover, rushing towards them. Pointing to the third heavy, he fired his shotgun at the tank and it exploded, killing him. He was going to target the next one and fired, but the last Heavy recovered fast and turned to knock the Emile off his feet, causing him to loose his shotgun as it slid to the end. Emile felt a little daze and looked up to see the heavy pointing his weapon with the flamethrower started to light up. Emile saw that and was smiling behind his metal visor.

Emile: "Hate to break it to you, big guy, but you forgot my teammates."

Just like that, bullets and energy projectiles hit the Heavy back and hit the tanks, spewing out bits of fire. What happened is that John and Elsa saw it all and decided to aid these soldiers. Seeing Emile in trouble, they decided to assist him and get him out of there. So they fired the last Heavy and destroyed the tank. The Heavy felt that and screamed in agony. Emile noticed it and got his knife out of his holster. Twisting it ready he jabbed it to the throat and, cutting off the windpipe completely, killing him. Kicking him off of him, the scout quickly got up and ran for it. The dead Heavy was on his back and the flames kept leaking out of the tank until his corpse exploded completely. Soon enough, all four heavies were burned and destroyed, leaving nothing behind. Emile gave a sigh of relief and was trying to recover from the attack. John and Elsa joined him and were curious about him and his comrades.

John Darby: "Well… This was something unexpected. Never in my life my partner and I would get help. Normally, it would be the Autobots. But I never expect you three. Who are you guys?"

Emile brushed himself and headed back to pick up his shotgun. As he was heading down there, Throne and Sofia approached the two and made an introduction.

Thorne: "We're a part of Noble Team. I'm Thorne, this is Sofia, and that's Emile. We're here to rescue you and your friend."

John turned to the two and was curious about that.

John Darby: "Noble? I never heard of you guys."

Sofia soon approached them and explained about their work.

Sofia: "Well, let's just say that we work under the orders of Unit E after the Invasion of Jasper. So we take orders from the Lasky, or Palmer. This one on the other hand, is a small favor."

Elsa opened up her visor and mouth guard and was curious on what Sofia was mentioning.

Elsa de Sica: "Small favor? To who, may I ask?"

That's when Emile came back with his shotgun and answered the techno organic's question."

Emile: "By an friend and honorary Noble teammate. I don't know if you heard of him. Vince."

Both of them turned back to the scout with John have a bit of a shock.

John Darby: "Vince? You mean the Vince that my son and his friends know. A former bully who has a change of heart?"

All three members looked to each other and was surprised that he knew him. They looked back and explained about the situation.

Thorne: "Uh… Yeah… You could say that. Vince use to live in Jasper too. With his family killed by Decepticons during the Jasper Invasion and his vengeance on them, we made him an honorary member when Carmine got killed by one of them. Bless his soul."

Sofia: "We've been in contact with him from time to time when we have free time. But he called us today explaining what is going on. He said that you and your partner could be in grave danger and gave us the location of where you both were. Which is why we are here. To help stage a rescue."

Emile: "Yeah, but we did that without permission from our superiors. I only could imagine what Lasky would have to say about that."

Thorne turned to Emile and told him to worry about that later.

Thorne: "Let's worry about being court marshaled later. Right now, we should get your two out of here. The rest of the team is waiting for us outside, holding off these terrorists. Our pick up we'll be arriving momentarily. I'm just hoping that you two will come and assist us until our ship returns."

The two heard that and could tell that they are here to help them. And they could need all the help they could get. With that, John approached the three and decided to join them.

John Darby: "Only if I get my revenge. I'm in."

Elsa soon joined him and agreed with his handler.

Elsa de Sica: "Count me in too."

The three heard them and was glad that they would accept the help. So Thorne took a pistol out of his holster and loaded a fresh clip, tossing it to John. The Darby managed to grab is and looked to the pistol, which was a M-11 Scorpion pistol.

Thorne: "It's not much, but it packs a powerful punch. You might need it in the firefight we're going to be in. Now let's hurry! The longer we wait, the harder Noble will hold against this MECH."

The three soon started to turn around and headed to the exit, making their way back to Carter and the others. John soon looked to Elsa and told her to get going.

John Darby: "You heard him, Elsa. Let's kick some ass!"

Elsa turned to her and nodded in agreement.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes sir!"

So the two followed the three and left the hanger, rejoining the others.

* * *

Back outside, Noble was holding their own, trying to save themselves while MECH outnumbered them. But it didn't matter as they heave the armaments on their side. Carter and Kat used their weapons to spew some bullets left and right, causing the soldiers to scatter and hide. But that was a fruitless endeavor as Barrick used his grenade launcher to fire multiple grenades throughout the area. Those grenades exploded and caused some of them to fly out of cover. This soon led Paduk to use his sniper rifle and fired on those that were exposed. So far, they managed to take out of small batch of opponents as the demolition expert was feeling giddy.

Barrick: "Booya! That's it boys! Keep em' coming! The more of you, the more the explosions!"

Carter overheard him and told him to remain vigilant.

Carter: "Keep your head in the game, Barrick. These people are no pushovers. And from what I heard in the reports, MECH are just as dangerous as the Decepticons."

Barrick heard that and shrugged it off.

Barrick: "Pft… Please… Decepticons, MECH, there all the same thing. They all get beaten."

Paduk overheard that and mentioned to the demo expert that they haven't faced these guys yet.

Paduk: "That's all well and good. However, we need to remind you that this is our first fight with MECH and you're already getting cocky over it."

Barrick turned to the sniper and wasn't buying it.

Barrick: "C'mon Paduk. Don't tell me that you are now going by the books? We're Noble Team! We can take on all oppositions no matter how big or small. We sure as Hell survived the Jasper Invasion. We can definitely take them on."

By the time he said that, a green sports car came from behind and sped towards them. Drifting, it transformed into a MECHicon and aimed a blaster right at them. Two more cars arrived as well and transformed with him, with their weapons armed and ready. Kat saw this and warned everyone about it.

Kat: "Hostiles! Hostiles are on our flanks."

Carter turned to see the three with the other two preoccupied with the front forces, seeing this has became a serious situation.

Carter: "I could see that, Kat! You don't have to tell me!"

The two point their weapons and were about face them off head on. But before they could attack, something came by and aided their help. It was Elsa as she fired both her blasters right at the three in the air. Soaring around, she keeps them busy with her aerial moves and avoiding their own projectiles at her. The two saw this and were confused at first. But they decided to use that distraction as an advantage and pointed their weapons at the three. Pulling the triggers, they fired multiple bullets at them and sprayed them completely. The three felt that in their backs and turned around to see them, with fury in their visors. They soon aim their blasters back at them and were ready to take them out. But they got their optics off of one threat that attacked them first. Elsa saw this and took the opening, thrusting in to take them all out. With her lower metal pigtail braids, they extended and split apart, poised ready to strike. With a quick spin, her bladed hair extended and went on a warpath, flying past them and cutting them up in different directions. She soon landed on the ground with one knee and her head is down. The three stood their with their blasters still armed and were going to react to something. Almost immediately, they all broke apart in pieces and falls to the floor in a pile. Both of them saw it all go down and were surprised that this girl can take them down easily. Elsa looked up with her visor and mouth guard open and gave a smirk.

Elsa de Sica: "Expecting someone else?"

The two looked to each other then look back at her as the second in command asked of their experience with kids.

Kat: "Is it me, or are we a magnet for children?"

Carter looked on and was a little iffy about it.

Carter: "We're a magnet for them. But this one is made of metal, weapons, and hair that would make a barber scream in fear."

Elsa stood up and crossed her arms with a smug grin.

Elsa de Sica: "Well, that's some way in saying you're welcome. But I heard better thank you."

Barrick and Paduk wasn't aware of what's going on until they turned for an assist.

Barrick: "Sir, commander, we already too many soldiers in our front. We going to need some extra help here!"

That's when they saw the girl and was even more confused.

Barrick: "Hey! Who's the runt? And why's she's decked out in armor."

The two turned to their soldiers and decided to save the answer for another time.

Carter: "My guess, one of the intruders we're going to rescue. Sort of made sense. Now where is the other one?"

Just then, a bunch of soldiers came to the side and trapped them, pointing their weapons to them.

"Nowhere to run! Time for you all to die!"

They turned to see the MECH soldiers and pointed their weapons to them, ready for an all out firefight. But then, there were a spray of bullets from their backs and the back of their heads and were killed completely. There were a little confused as they saw more bullets taking out more soldiers in front of them. That's when they saw Thorne, Sofia, and John approaching their position, firing their weapons right at the enemy. Once they joined them, Thorne approached Carter and told him that they took care of the rescue part.

Thorne: "Sir! We rescued the captives."

Carter gave a sigh of relief and knew that the one part of the plan was successful.

Carter: "That's good to hear. Now we just wait for our pick up to arrive."

He soon turned to John and asked if he and this girl is what they're looking for.

Carter: "You're Jonathan Darby?"

John heard his name and nodded completely.

John Darby: "Yes I am. And you are?"

Carter: "Commander Carter; leader of Noble Team. We came here to rescue you and your partner. Though by the looks of it, I can tell that you didn't need our help."

He soon turned to see the Elsa in her techno organic suit of armor and mentioned about her. John turned to his partner and smirked.

John Darby: "Yeah? Well my girl is full of surprises."

By the time he said that, bullets flew around them as they got down and protect themselves from the onslaught.

Carter: "Get down!"

They all immediately jumped down and got into cover behind the crates and turned over trucks. Once they got to safety, they got their weapons out and provided covering fire. At the same time, the Noble leader soon got on the comm. and contacted for pick up.

Carter: "This is Carter! We got the captives! We need an extraction, ASAP!"

He heard a pilot on the other end as he was trying to hold his own.

"Roger that! I am on my way now! ETA 600 seconds!"

Carter heard that and didn't like the odds. But it's at the earliest convenience and had to take the risk.

Carter: "Copy that. Get here as soon as you can! We'll hold our ground as much as we could. Out."

The others heard the news weren't happy about it.

Barrick: "600 Seconds?! You fucking kidding me?! That's enough to cook up some ramen and eat it up. How in the Hell are we going to last that long?"

Carter looked to him and told him that shut it.

Carter: "Suck it up, Barrick. If we wait, we wait. Until then, we hold the line until our pick up arrives. All right, Noble, time to lace up and kick some ass! Eyes sharp, weapons loaded! It's time for some serious spring cleaning!"

He soon turned to John and Elsa and wondered if they are ready to handle this as well.

Carter: "Well? Are you two ready to help assist us? We could use all the manpower we currently have."

Both John and Elsa looked to Carter and then looked at each other. Thinking they have no choice, they decided to assist this group they just met.

John Darby: "Well, we survive RF and Padania groups in Italy and Decepticons. I'm sure we can handle a firefight against MECH."

Hearing that, Carter gave a smirk and knew they have an extra set of hands with them.

Carter: "Then there is still hope yet. All right Noble, Let's Raise HELL!"

They soon got their weapons ready and fired them at the soldiers and MECHicons. Elsa soon jumped up and flew high in the air, arming her blasters. She soon fired as projectiles came out of the ends and rain down on them. The group got out of the way and scattered completely. The rest soon focused their attention to the techno organic and fired away at her. She soon started to fly away and went all over the place, dodging all projectiles all over her. At the same time, she charged her blasters and took out the anti air defense cannons, making sure the drop ship lands safely without getting shot. This gave Noble a chance to attack. Barrick started to lob a lot of grenades all over the place and they exploded, sending people flying all over the place. The rest soon got out of cover and picked them off with their rifles and pistols. During that time, the Director watched on and could tell that it was starting to look bleak. The commander noticed that too and tries to warn the science officer of the situation.

Commander Rourke: "Sir, I think now is the time that we fall back. We already for the skeletal beams for Project Noah. We need to transport it to the main facility.

The Director heard that and knew he had a point.

Director: "Yes… Perhaps you're right. I've seen my share for this long. It's time we depart. Come Headmaster, let's return to the facility."

Masterson heard his code name and peeked out of the small wall of the steps leading to the carrier. Hearing that, he took a breath of relief and was glad to get out of it.

Henry Masterson: "Finally! I thought for sure I was going to die out here."

Just then, a bullet started to whiz by him and he felt that, immediately ducking down to avoid getting shot. Rourke soon approached him and told him to keep moving.

Commander Rourke: "You're going to die out here anyways if you don't get into the air carrier. Get moving!"

With that, the two headed up to the carrier and were safe. The Director soon followed them and headed up as well, but in a slow pace as the bullets and energy projectiles missed him completely. He soon made it to the carrier as he disappeared through the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the tracks, Rodimus was trying to make an escape, but was easily tied up by Laserbeak's cable as electricity surged through his body. Looking up, he could see that the convoy was already gone and felt like that he completely failed. Looking at the minicon, he decided to threaten him to let him go.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "That's it! I'm getting really sick and tired of you causing me so much trouble. Get off of me, right now!"

He soon got his arm free and switch to his blaster, firing it right at the metal bird. Laserbeak avoided each of them while holding on to the Prime in training, before going back to shocking him. He screamed in agony as he felt like he is pulling apart in all directions. He was about to get defeated until the something came down to the sky. Something big. Almost immediately, multiple projectiles came down from that object and attacked the mini con from above. Laserbeak felt that and immediately removed the cable from Rodimus and flew away. Jack took a breather and slowly got up, feeling a little weak from the attack. Slowly getting up, he looked to the sky and wondered what saved him. That is when he saw the Jackhammer as it started to hover down to his position. He backed away as it started to land and hover. The back door in front of him soon opened and lowered to let him in, only to be introduced by a certain troublemaker.

Miko/Kaosu: "What's up, Jackrabbit."

Jack blinked and was surprised to see her.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Miko?"

That's when Wheeljack soon came down followed by the others as they checked on the Prime in training.

Wheeljack: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the future Prime. You're all right kiddo?"

Rodimus twisted his shoulder a little and answered back.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well… I've been through worse. Thanks for the save."

Jackie shrugged it off and decided to accept that.

Wheeljack: "Don't mention it. We were on the way to the convoy to assist you guys. That's when we saw you pinned to the tracks by that annoying bird and had to do something. Might as well help you out anyways."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee soon realized something as asked him about it.

Smokescreen: "Speaking of which, why are you out here to begin with? And where's Optimus and Arcee?"

Bumblebee: _**(Yeah. Shouldn't you be with them securing the red energon in the convoy?)**_

Jack heard that and realized that they didn't have a clue on what is going on with the Convoy. Shaking that thought, he soon told them that he needs to talk to everyone about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Listen! I need to contact the base. You all need hear about what Arcee and I discovered. Wheeljack, get this ship to the convoy and make if fast. I fear that Optimus and Arcee might need out help."

* * *

As he said that, Arcee and Optimus were holding their own as they got their servos tied against Soundwave and Shockwave. Arcee was having the worse of it, as she was being pushed into the metal wall with cracks on her chassis and glass breaking apart. She grimaced and cringed in pain as she kept on feeling the resonator flattening her. Soundwave kept on pushing her as he increased the power, getting ready finish off the two-wheeler. Arcee opened her own optic and looked to the situation. That's when she saw Optimus with two blades together, trying to deflect the beam Soundwave fired with his cannon. He wasn't destroyed by it, but the force is pushing him near the edge of the broken end of the convoy. The Prime looked back and realized that he's in some serious trouble. Turning back, he could see Shockwave holding his own with the blaster still firing and was confident that he would defeat the leader.

Shockwave: "Well, Prime, it has been quite a show you put on. But I'm afraid our feud must come to an end. Not to worry, I won't be destroying you completely. Oh, no. Instead I will deliver your head back to your team as an example of their own fate. As for the new Prime you have, well you don't have to feel ashamed. Because I will take good care of him as well."

The science officer soon increased the power and pushed the Prime near the end of the opening and was about to take him down completely. Arcee looked to this and had to do something.

Arcee: "Optimus…"

Peering her optic to her side, she spotted a pipe containing extinguisher fluid incase the entire container is on fire. Arming her blaster, she made sure that she's targeting a specific pipe. With it charged, she fired at the pipe and it connected. The pipe soon exploded and white gunk came out of it, heading straight to the Intel officer. The Con was caught by surprise by that and was completely covered by it with his visor blinding him. Trying to wipe the white stuff off of him, he only shut off the resonator and the femme was freed and landed on the ground. Taking a breather, she looked up and just about had it with her opponent.

Arcee: "That's it… Now I'm really pissed!"

She soon got up and ran straight towards the Intel Officer, jumping off and delivering a trust kick out. Soundwave managed to wipe the gunk off his visor to see. But as he did that, he got met with a metal pede to the visor. He got knocked out when the boot connected and he fell to the floor, in a daze and his visor cracking completely. Once she landed on the ground and ran up to Shockwave, wanting to save her leader. The science officer starred on and was about to end this fight once and for all. But before he could relish in his victory, Arcee jumped up behind him and latched onto his back, and was holding on with her arm around his neck. Shockwave was caught by surprise and got up, backing away and trying to prey the femme off of him. Optimus was pretty much free from the push of the laser that Shockwave ceased fire, looking at the two-wheeler holding onto the Con. Seeing this, he got the opening he needed. Back with Cee, she was holding on for dear life and was hoping to keep him off long enough for Prime to attack. Shockwave was getting annoyed by this and managed to grab the Autobot by the head and brought her over and down in front of her. The femme groaned and struggled to get up. But the damage of the resonator and the recent drop did a number on her. Looking up, she saw Shockwave in front of her with his cannon pointing right at her, feeling annoyed.

Shockwave: "You have made a fatal error, femme. Never attack me from behind when you are greatly damaged. Now you will pay for what you have done. When you see your old partner, tell him that Shockwave sent you."

He charged it up and was about to fire. But before he could fire away, a blade came out of the blue and sliced the cannon in two, with the front end dropping to the floor. He screamed in pain as he backed away with wires sparking and energon leaking. Optimus soon approached her commander's side and checked on her.

Optimus Prime: "Are you all right? Do you need any help?"

Cee looked up to her leader and just simply smiled.

Arcee: "I'm a little banged up, but I think I can manage. Thank you for saving me."

Prime offers a servo as the second in command took it. Getting her up, he told her that it was for the best.

Optimus Prime: "It's the best I can do. After all, I cannot have my student upset over the fact that the love of his life gets hurt"

The femme gave a slight smirk and figured as much.

Arcee: "I see… Well why don't you tell my sparkmate that I can take care of myself."

Optimus heard that and couldn't help but to chuckle.

Optimus Prime: "But of course. I'll be sure to tell him of that.

Shockwave slowly stumbled back and was still reeling from the attack on his detached cannon. Soundwave soon joined him and the visor was cracked, almost on the verge of breaking. Both stared them down and were completely upset that they were easily beaten.

Shockwave: "You think you've won. This is just a slight miscalculation. Soon Lord Megatron will succeed in conquering this world. And you will never succeed in stopping him."

Optimus and Arcee heard him and turned to give him a warning of their own.

Optimus Prime: "You go to Megatron and you better tell him that we won't give up on this planet. That we will continue to fight and protect this planet until he is defeated and Earth be spared. It is his destiny to be defeated by a Prime."

Shockwave could hear that and find that to be weak.

Shockwave: "Is that correct? Well unfortunately for you, this battle is just the beginning. You think you won this battle. Well I'm afraid I have one logical conclusion to make."

Just as he said that, the convoy immediately jutted forward and the speed has increased. Optimus and Arcee started to tip over and landed on the floor back first. Soundwave and Shockwave started regain their footing as the science officer got a hold of half his cannon that was cut in half and holding it with his one servo. Looking down at the two downed bots, he decided that it is time to make his leave.

Shockwave: "It would seem that it is our time to depart, Prime. But know this, we will pick up where we left off, and then you'll find out who the victor is. Soundwave, prepare to bridge us back to Darkmount. We need to speak to Megatron of this conundrum."

Soundwave nodded as he started to activate the bridge with his visor a bit of a mess. But he was able to accomplish that and the portal opened behind them. The Intel Officer stepped back and vanished while Shockwave gave the Prime one final warning.

Shockwave: "Until we meet again, Prime."

He too soon vanished into the portal until it disappeared completely. The two Autobots managed to get up and saw the two leaving before they disappeared. When they did, Arcee was extremely upset about what happened.

Arcee: "Scrap! They got away!"

Optimus notice it too and started to wonder how the convoy managed to gain a lot of speed. Looking on, he decided to head to the front of the convoy to see the problem. Arcee notices that and decided to follow him.

Arcee: "Optimus…?"

They soon got through one convoy car after another until they reached the control room at the front. By then, they soon saw the control room in shambles as Laserbeak recovered and from the attack and decided to make sure that the Autobots won't obtain the red energon. By the time it finished destroying the console, it removed its cables and float up and turned to them. Both bots saw it and armed their blasters, ready to fight. But the mini con flew over them and escape through the compartment it blasted opened to gain entrance. It flew into the air, away from the fast moving convoy, with the portal opening and letting him fly through it. In the console, Arcee checked out the damaged of the convoy console and realized that's it's impossible to stop it.

Arcee: "This is bad. Laserbeak damaged the entire breaking system. I cannot stop it!"

Optimus noticed that as well and decided that they should leave right now.

Optimus Prime: "It would seem that they want to make sure that we don't obtain the Red Energon. We need to make en escape before the convoy crash.

Cee heard it and couldn't agree more.

Arcee: "You took the words right out of my mouth. Let's get out of here!"

So the two left the console and made their way to the convoy, looking for roof access.

* * *

Back outside, the Jackhammer was flying straight towards the convoy, following the tracks to its target. Inside the ship, Jack was already on the vid comm. on the screen and explained to Ratchet the situation. After speaking to him, the medic was completely shocked.

Ratchet: _"What? All that red energon is volatile. You can't be serous?!"_

Rodimus sighed and knew that he would react to that.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Believe me, Ratchet, it's all true. All that Red Energon the Decepticons gathered is all unstable. One simple drop or a hit by the blaster will blow it all up with anyone that comes into contact with it. If the Cons use it, they won't survive. If we use it, we won't survive. It's that simple."

Ratchet rubbed the temples of his head and was annoyed by that.

Ratchet: _"This complicates things. The Decepticons are dubious over the situation. If that convoy isn't stopped, everyone's lives will be at stake. Raf, do you have a lock on the convoy?"_

Raf/Firewall: _"Give me one second. I need to reroute a few satellites in the area and… There! I got it! According to the map, the convoy is heading straight to the Burns Flat, curve of some kind at the end of a cliff. But it seems to be speeding up. Doesn't make any sense why they need to go fast when there's a lot of unstable energon in their cars."_

Jackie heard that and checked the front windshield to see where the convoy is. Following the tracks, he could see the tram from afar and looked completely off.

Wheeljack: "I think I see the convoy straight ahead. But something doesn't look right. What happened to the back end, and why does it look smaller then before."

Jack heard that and headed down to the front to see the convoy and answered truthfully.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Yeah… About that. See, I sort of hit one of the stacks with my blaster and blew it up completely, taking the rest of it. It was sort of complicated when facing a certain minicon that attacked me. Thankfully, Arcee and I were able to survive and managed to get out of there."

The Wrecker glared to him and didn't think he would survive something like that. The others approached him as well and decided to let him know of that it was risky.

Miko/Kaosu: "Wow… Aren't you the best Prime out there? Destroying the energon and nearly getting you and your girlfriend killed."

Jack turned to her and told her that he didn't expect what they were securing was dangerous.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Okay. For the record, Arcee and I didn't know that all that Red Energon was volatile either, at least until we discovered it before Soundwave jumped us. We were trying to not hit any of it before Laserbeak became a pain in the aft."

He soon turned back to the convoy and knew that something wasn't right about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Still… Something doesn't feel right. When I was on the train, it was on a speed that won't cause the energon to spill. Now it looks like it's at max speed and would cause any of the energon to fall. I wonder what's going on in there?"

As he was thinking about it, they heard static on the comms and the voice of a familiar femme on the other end.

Arcee: _"-anyone read me? This is Arcee! We have a situation here! Any Autobot please respond!"_

Everyone heard that voice and knew who it was. Rodimus soon got into contact with her and asked what is going on.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Arcee? Is that you? What's going on down there? I can see the convoy moving incredibly fast."

The two-wheeler heard him and was relieved to hear from him.

Arcee: _"Jack! Thank Primus you didn't get hurt. We got a problem. Soundwave and Shockwave got away and Laserbeak damaged the main controls of the convoy. We cannot stop it and all that energon will blow up if we crash. We need an evac, now!"_

Everyone heard that and realized that they are in grave danger. If that convoy crashes at high speed it will be the end of the Autobots for good. They have to get out of there before it can crash. Wheeljack soon got on the comm. and told them to they'll get them out of there.

Wheeljack: "Arcee, this is Wheeljack. We're on our way to your position. We'll get there as soon as we can. Get on the roof and stand by for a pick up."

* * *

Inside the convoy, Arcee and Optimus were running through the train cars, reaching for the nearby emergency ladder. Hearing what Wheeljack said, the femme understood what to do.

Arcee: "Understood. We'll make our way to the roof. Be ready to pick us up when we're there.

Turning off the comm. she turned to Optimus and told him that it was time to go.

Arcee: "All right, our ride is coming. We need to get up on the roof so we can get to them. C'mon!"

She looked up one of the access shaft on the ceiling and decided to take it.

Arcee: "There! That shaft can get us up on the roof. Let's go!"

She headed up the ladder and was about to open the shaft. But as she was mid way through, she turned to Optimus and noticed that he's not moving.

Arcee: "Prime! What are you waiting for? Get on up here!"

Optimus looked away and didn't know what to say to her. Turning back, he told her to get going.

Optimus Prime: "Get on the rooftop. I'll find another way out of the convoy."

Cee heard that and was a little confused.

Arcee: "What are you talking about? The convoy is moving fast and we can't stop it. If we don't get off of this, it will crash, explode, and take both of us with it. We must get on the rooftop before the Jackhammer arrives."

Optimus though explained to her and he can't because of one little drawback.

Optimus Prime: "I'm sorry, Arcee. But the magnetic pedes Wheeljack gave me have been destroyed by Shockwave. I cannot get on the rooftop without them at this accelerated speed. I need to find my own way out."

Looking around, he noticed the door leading all the way to the many cars up to the end of the damaged part of it and came up with a plan.

Optimus Prime: "And I think that I know a way in getting out of there."

He returned to Arcee and told her to do something for him.

Optimus Prime: "When you get aboard the Jackhammer, tell them to get to the opening of the broken end of the Convoy. Expect the unexpected."

The femme looked on and was confused by what he meant. But giving he's a Prime, she figures that he has something in mind and decided to follow his advice.

Arcee: "Make sure that you get out of there in time. Can't loose you again."

She soon climbed off up the ladder and opens the hatch. By the time she leaves, Optimus looked to the door and had to open that along with the others doors. Arming his blaster, he fired on the console next to the door and opened the door up. He soon turned back and ran to the control room, shooting the panel to open one door after the next.

* * *

Back outside, the Jackhammer was making its way to the convoy and was nearing the position. When it flew through, Wheeljack look to situation and figured it was bad.

Wheeljack: "Sheesh. Look at this train. Looks like it went through a scraplet pit."

Bulkhead heard that and was a little shaky on the thought about it.

Bulkhead: "Don't remind me of those things. Just the thought of them gives me the creeps."

Jack soon looks at the front windshield to find where the two are. Looking around, he spotted something coming up on the roof and pointed to it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "There! Over there! That's Arcee! Get close to her!"

Jackie heard him and got the idea.

Wheeljack: "You don't have to ask me twice! Hang on!"

He pulled the lever wheel down and the ship dived down to get to the two-wheeler. At the same time, Arcee managed to got out and was on the roof. The winds were high as the velocity is too much to bear. Thankfully, the magnetic pedes is keeping her stable, preventing her from falling and flying off the train. She was trying to stabilize her footing and need to get off the train before it could get worse. Looking up, she could see the Jackhammer flying towards her as she waved at it.

Arcee: "Here! I'm over here!"

The Jackhammer approached the femme's position and landed down, hovering while speeding close to her. That's when the back door came down and Bumblebee and Smokescreen came out decided to offer her a servo.

Smokescreen: "Grab on! We got you!"

Cee saw that and ran up to the edge of the fast moving convoy. Jumping up, she was in the air and used her arm to outreach them. By then, she managed to grab hold of Smoke's servo as Bee grabbed the arm as well, pulling her up to the ship. Cee struggled in and was on her knees, panting from the after affect of the jump. Quickly, Rodimus got towards her and check on her.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Arcee? You all right?"

The femme took a breather and looked up to see his worried face. Figuring the case, she got up and dusted herself off, letting him know what she's fine.

Arcee: "I'm all right, thanks for asking."

Jack smirked and could tell her spark mate is going to make it. Bumblebee soon looked around and realized someone else is missing. He soon turns to Arcee and asked what happened to him.

Bumblebee: _**(Uh… Where's Optimus? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?)**_

Hearing that, the two-wheeler soon realized what he said to her and turned to Jackie, asking him for a quick favor.

Arcee: "Wheeljack! I need you to get this ship to the end of the train. And keep this door opened as long as you can."

The Wrecker heard her and was a little confused, yet he heard her favor.

Wheeljack: "Sure thing ma'am. I'll get this ship to the back. Care to explain to me why?"

The two-wheeler got on the chair next to him and explained why.

Arcee: "Because you'll be expecting another passenger."

* * *

Back in the convoy, Optimus was already at the main controls room, looking right at his handiwork. A group of large doors that have opened to let him through, with the rest still locked. Which is why he has a plan to get through them. Getting in a runner position, he looked right at openings and was ready to pull this off. Almost immediately, he darted through the first opened door and ran through the convoy cars. By the time he got pass the forth car, he jumped and transformed, speeding at high speeds right through the rest. By the time he passed a few more, his blaster opened up at the top and charged it to full power. When he got to the car with a closed door, he fired it and hit the door, creating a huge explosion and creating a hole. He passed that hole and charged another shot, blasting the next door. And the next. And the next. He was nearly out, hoping that his ride is there.

* * *

Back outside, the Jackhammer was approaching the back of the damaged convoy and nearing the hole of one car. Getting to it, Jackie went to reverse with the same speed as the Convoy, trying not to loose it. Looking back, he told the others to be on standby.

Wheeljack: "All right! We're on position! Be ready when Optimus comes aboard. He would be coming in hot any moment now."

Hearing that, they were about to get ready as they grab hold of something from the side and made a clearing. As they were getting ready, they could hear Raf on the comms, trying to get into contact with anyone.

Raf/Firewall: _"Guys?! Is everyone in the Jackhammer? Somebody, answer me!"_

Jack could hear him and contacted him back.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "We're here, Raf. Everyone is almost out. We just need to wait for Optimus to get aboard."

That's when he heard Raf talking about the bad news.

Raf/Firewall: _"Well, he better hurry! Satellites indicate that there's a sharp curse on a steep cliff. If the train hits it, they will all go off the rails and crash, causing all the energon to explode."_

Hearing that, Jack's optics grew wide and realized what will happen.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Oh, scrap…"

The ship and the convoy pans away and in fast speeds, shows the sharp curve where the cliff is located, showing off the view of the place, along with a particular military base. The Clinton-Sherman Airforce base that MECH occupies.

* * *

At the same time, Noble Team was preoccupied holding their position against the MECH soldiers with John and Elsa joining the fight. Thorne and Sofia used their rifles for suppressive fire as they took down the first few soldiers. Barrick soon threw a bunch of grenades and caused small explosions to cause some of the enemy to scatter. Emile soon rushed in to use his shotgun to fill the disoriented men with lead. The moment he ran out of ammo, he used his knife and threw it at one guard aiming him and hit him right in the head. He soon got bombarded with bullets and got his head down, running to grab the knife out of the skull. Elsa soon jumped down and to protect Emile, Putting her arms together to form an energy barrier to protect them. Emile reloaded his shotgun while Elsa got her blasters armed. They soon fired right at anything that's around them and killed a large enough group to clear them back to the group. But that was short lived as to metal legs came down and a shadow loomed over them. They both looked up and noticed that a MECHicon looked down to them, aiming his machine gun blaster to take them down. But before they could actually fire on them, a red dot appeared on his visor and the sound of a sniper shot came out of nowhere. That's when a stray bullet hit him in the visor and blinded him completely. He rummaged around, trying to find his footing while shooting blindly, taking out both men and bots in the process before tripping and falling into a hanger, smashing through it. Close by, Paduk reloaded his Markza and fired another shot, getting a headshot from a soldier at farther range. Then he reloaded another and fire on a few more for good measure. Not far from him, Carter, Kat, and John were doing some covering fire, taking out as many as possible. With the Darby, he got into cover and reloaded his pistol with a clip Carter just gave him. By the time he reloaded, he looked to the side and noticed something he never thought coming. He saw the Director, Rourke, and Headmaster heading up the steps of the air carrier and was making a getaway. Seeing this, he knew that he couldn't let them do that.

John Darby: "Shit! They're getting away! We have to stop them!"

Carter soon turned to him and told him to hold his position.

Carter: "Hold on, Darby! Our objective isn't taking out MECH. Our mission is to get your and your partner out of here! We can't abandon the mission!"

John turned to him and told him the reason.

John Darby: "To Hell with your mission! That man there, that's Leonard Church! That's the bastard who took my family and turned them into his twisted science project! He has to pay for what he's done!"

Carter heard that and knew what he wants. Straight up revenge.

Carter: "I get your reason, but he's not the target. Our concern is to keep you guys alive until our evac arrives. So hold your position until our ride arrives!"

John listened in and couldn't loose the Director. Looking back at him going to enter the carrier, he was getting cocky and decided to risk it.

John Darby: "Oh slag it…"

Loading his pistol up, he ran out of cover and headed straight to the carrier. Carter saw this and tires to stop him.

Carter: "John! What are you doing?! Get back here, this instant!"

He didn't listen as he kept on running towards the carrier, not caring for the firefight around him. Kat saw this too and didn't like it at all.

Kat: "God damn it! That bastard is going to get himself killed!"

Carter got the message and told everyone to stop him.

Carter: "Noble, Jonathan Darby has gone a-wall. Stop him before he hurts himself!"

Sofia and Thorne heard him and turned to see the Darby heading towards them. Quickly, they both got to him and got a hold of him, trying to hold him down. Barrick and Paduk soon saw this and tried to help them as well, rushing to bring him down. John struggled to get out of this predicament and demanded that he is to be let go.

John Darby: "Hey! What gives?! Let go of me! He's making an escape!"

Elsa noticed her handler going crazy again and realized that he's loosing it. Quickly, she and Emile got to him and told him to stop.

Elsa de Sica: "Stop, John! It's already too late! It's not worth the risk! There will be another time you get your chance. But until then, let it go."

John looked to her and was about to snap. But seeing her cool demeanor, he knew that it was a loosing battle, for now. Lowering his head down, he felt completely defeated. But then, he looked up and had a vicious glare at the one bastard that took his family from him. At the same time, the Director was near the entrance of the carrier with Rourke and Masterson already in. But before he could get in, he stopped and slowly turned to John's vicious face and knew that they will meet again.

Director: "So long, Jonathan Darby. Until we meet again, we will pick up where we left off."

He soon walked into the entrance and the door closed. John starred on and finally relaxed for once. Once he was done, the group let him go and he slumped on his knees, knowing that he failed. Carter soon approached him and sighed about the situation.

Carter: "You know, it's not easy getting revenge. It can turn you into something you truly hate. I learn that from experience. Sometimes, you need to expect that you can't fight those demons without turning into one. I'm sure you can get your shot. But for now, it's time to keep your head in the game."

He soon outreaches his hand, wanting the Darby to take it. John looked up at the hand and decided to accept what he said. Taking the hand, Carter got him up and things have calmed down for a bit. But that moment is cut short as Emile realized that they're not in the woods yet.

Emile: "Hey guys? Hate to break up this moment, but we still have a problem here."

They all heard him and looked to see what he's seeing. What they saw is three MECHicon in front of them aiming their machine gun blasters at them. Combine that with the MECH soldiers surrounding them and they got a battle they cannot get out of. They all got their weapons ready and were expecting a dangerous and deadly firefight.

Kat: "Well this is bad."

Carter looked at this and thought it wasn't bad.

Carter: "Well, we've been through worse."

Barrick though decided to let him know of this situation.

Barrick: "Oh, trust us, this is worse."

John soon got his pistol out and was ready for a fight.

John Darby: "Well, if we are to die, at least we die fighting."

Elsa turned to him and wasn't going to die over this.

Elsa de Sica: "You're not going to die, sir. Not while I'm around."

Getting ready, they were about to go in for a fight. But just as they were going to attack, three missiles came in out of the blue and hit the MECHicons in the chest, taking them down and terminating them completely. Noble Team saw this and wondered what just happened. That's when the drop ship came in through the sky and flew over them. That was when the group realized that they have been rescued as the ship turned right around and went on the attack. With the machine gun turrets armed, it spewed bullets and killed a bunch of men, causing many more to scatter and clear the landing. Once they were away, the ship slowly started to land and the pilot responded through the comms.

 _"Saw the fight you have there. Thought I give you a little support."_

Carter approached the ship and thanked the pilot.

Carter: "Thanks for the assist! Thought you didn't return."

The pilot laughed on the comm. and was amused by that remark.

 _"Please… Like I would abandon Noble Team. I'm opening up the back ramp for you guys."_

The ramp slowly started to lower, giving them a chance to enter. As it completely lowered, the MECH soldiers came back and started to fire, making sure Noble won't escape. They all quickly ducked down and avoided the shots, providing covering fire. Carter soon told everyone to get into their ride.

Carter: "Everyone, get on board! We're leaving!"

Soon enough, they all ran right to the drop ship while they were firing at the MECH soldiers. As they were running, John was behind and using his pistols to pick them off. But again, his knee gave away and he tripped and falls. Elsa heard that and turned around to see John down for the count again. She soon approached him and checked on him.

Elsa de Sica: "John!"

He looked up and told her of what just happened.

John Darby: "It happened again… Damn knee!"

Elsa though decided to help him up and get him into the ship.

Elsa de Sica: "Hang on! I'm going to get you out of here!"

She got him up and tried to take him into the ship. Thorne noticed it too and decided to help them out.

Thorne: "Here, let me help! Sofia! Emile! Back me up!"

He rushed in to help Elsa carry John up as Sofia and Emile protected them by shooting their guns at the opposition. As they were making their way into the drop ship, something big was coming that they weren't expecting.

* * *

Not far from the base, the convoy was fast approaching the corner at the edge of the cliff and was about to crash. At the damaged and opened back, the Jackhammer was floating and speeding backwards with the door opened up to let a certain Autobot in. The team watched and waited, wondering if the Prime is going to come out or not. Jack soon started to get nervous and hope that his teacher would come or not.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "C'mon Optimus… Hurry up… We almost lost you before. We can't afford to loose you again."

* * *

Inside the convoy, Optimus and speeding in his truck mode and was making openings by charging his blaster and blew up the doors, making a clearing to escape. He was getting closer to the exit and was about to make an escape. He soon could feel the convoy jittering, as it was about to crash. He needed to escape soon; otherwise, the crash would take him. So he had to make it out and fast.

Optimus Prime: "Maximum Overdrive!"

He soon started to pick up speeds and raced through the convoy, passing all the red energon and blowing up the doorways to make a clearing. After one more blast, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel and made a mad dash towards it.

* * *

Back out, the others saw a truck coming out of the blown up door and racing towards them. Jack saw that and knew what's coming.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "There! There he is! Keep the ship steady!"

Wheeljack heard him and try to steady the Jackhammer as much as possible. At the same time, the convoy reached the curve and didn't stop. Instead, it jumped off the curve and started to fall off the steep cliff. This in turn lead to the rest of the convoy shaking violently and causing red energon to detach from their harnesses and scatter on the floor, causing them to glow brightly. It sent shockwaves through the rest as Optimus nearly lost his treads. The rest of the team saw this and could tell that they were already out of time.

Miko/Kaosu: "End of the line!"

Jack looked to Optimus and could tell that he was about to get out. Speeding incredibly fast, he jumped off the damage open of the convoy and flew mid air in slow motion. The group cleared the way as the truck jump into the back of the open back door and into the ship. The group cleared the way and managed to avoid getting run over by their leader. By the time he got on, the convoy was completely detached and fell off the cliff, flying down towards a certain area that would be destroyed. Jack soon turned to Jackie and told him to start flying.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "All right! We're all in! Take off now before we get caught in the blast!"

Wheeljack heard that and immediately pull up to fly away from the impending explosion. At the same time, the tram ran completely off the rail and cliff and headed towards the one location that that was not far. That location is the occupied MECH air force base.

* * *

Back at the base, Elsa and Throne managed to get John into the ship as they fired their weapons right at anything that is close to them. Once they were inside, Carter approached the pilot and told her to leave.

Carter: "All right, everyone's in! Take off right now!"

The pilot heard him and warmed up the engines.

"Copy that. Just like me do a quick system check and…"

But as she was starting the check, they heard the sound of something crashing not far. Barrick heard that and was confused about it.

Barrick: "Uh… What's that noise?"

The others soon heard it and wondered about it as well. John slowly limped his way to the front and looked around to see where it came from. That's when he looked up and notices something falling towards the base.

John Darby: "Uh… I think I found the answer."

The Noble leader heard him and turned to see what he's looking at. That's when he saw some futuristic convoy with a lot of cars all detach and heading right towards them. Seeing this, he immediately told the pilot to take off.

Carter: "Skip the check and take off! NOW!"

The pilot noticed that as well and decided to follow his advice.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Everybody hang on!"

Pretty soon, the engines were in full throttle and ship started to take off. Taking a curve, it flew away from the base as the MECH soldiers and MECHicons continued to fire. One of them saw that and told the others to go after it.

"Crap! They're getting away! After them! Don't let them escape!"

But just as they were about to chase them, another soldier warned the others of what Noble saw.

"Wait! What is that?!"

He heard it and turned around to see what he's looking at. That's when he saw the Decepticon convoy falling towards them and was about to crash.

"Oh shoot! Scatter! Scatter!"

Immediately, everyone runs away from its path and the tram crashed right into the base, causing the train cars to scatter and all of its contents spilling. Some of the debris caught some of the group as a few MECHicons were smashed to pieces and a few soldiers crushed. By the time the smoke cleared, the base now looked like a demolition derby with pieces of the convoy scattered all across the area. Most of the men were recovering from the attack as one of them was trying to give orders.

"Quick! Get a headcount! I want medical teams to tend to the wounded and maintenance crews to clean this mess up. Anyone that can still stand is with me in going after that drop ship! What in the hell is this and why did it crashed on us?"

He walked around, trying to figure out what happened. Just then, he kicked on something and looked down to see what it is. Bending to one knee, he noticed a red club that was glowing bright. That was in fact red energon as it and many other cubes fell loose from the crash and scattered throughout the field.

"What the hell…?"

He soon noticed that the cube was glowing brighter and brighter and looked to be unstable. Getting up, he noticed multiple cubes that were strewn across the floor with what looked to be multiple detonated charges that were near a few of them. Seeing the same glow that's getting brighter from the rest of them, he slowly backed away and didn't like what he was looking at.

"Oh, son of a bi-"

Almost immediately, the red energon exploded along with the charges, creating a huge explosion within the base and taking out everything in its path. The drop ship managed to escape and was encountered with minor turbulence from the blast. The group hangs on for dear life as the ship nearly lost it. Thankfully, the pilot managed to recover from the blast and flew away, escaping the blast radius as it expanded into a huge crater with nothing surviving. Everyone took a breather as Carter turned to the others to go check on them.

Carter: "Everyone all right?"

The group took a breather, as Paduk was the one to respond.

Paduk: "Yeah… Never better. Though I feel one of our boys need a barf bag by now."

Sofia felt a little quissey as she was trying to hold it.

Sofia: "Don't blame me… I'm just starting off with this group. I wasn't expecting a near death experience in mid air…"

She soon covered her mouth as she was expecting to vomit. Thorne looked to her and told her that he went through the same problems.

Thorne: "Welcome to Noble Team. Trust me. You'll get use to it."

Elsa soon approached John and checked on him as well.

Elsa de Sica: "John? You okay?"

John shrugged it off and told her that he was all right.

John Darby: "Despite the damaged knee and a slight case of nausea, I think I'll manage. Though I wish I got my revenge back there, at least I will meet with him soon enough."

Elsa figured that was the case and assured him that there will be a time for that.

Elsa de Sica: "I'm sure you will handle the Director. But for now, let's be glad that we managed to escape with the Intel for Fowler on what MECH is planning."

John heard that and sighed, knowing that accomplish something.

John Darby: "Yeah… I guess you're right. You got the flash drive and photos containing the evidence right?"

Elsa nodded and changed back to her normal attire, digging into her pockets to show both drives containing both the Intel and photos.

Elsa de Sica: "Got them both on me. I'm sure this will be enough for Fowler to see."

John smiled and felt good about the assignment, with the exception of how it went down south.

John Darby: "Good… At least we got one thing out of it."

As they were talking, Kat approached Carter and demanded what happened down there.

Kat: "Sir! Any idea on what just happened. Where did that strange convoy came from and why did it contain highly explosive materials?"

Carter thought of that and didn't have a clue.

Carter: "I really wish I knew. But it was fortunate that came and destroy the base, otherwise, we cannot escape MECH with what they have. Kind of wondering how that happened though."

Just then, the pilot came in and told them that they have company.

"Heads up, Noble! Unknown flyer on my review. Not MECH and definitely not ours."

They all heard that as Carter turned to the front mirror to see some type of ship close by. A ship that looks very familiar in John's and Elsa's eyes.

Elsa de Sica: "John… Is that…?"

John looked on and knew where she was going.

John Darby: "Yes, it is? Get on the comm. on that ship. I think the frequency should match that ship. I'll help you through it."

He approached the pilot's console and helps her arrange the frequency. Once they got the frequency in place, John soon contacted the Jackhammer to see if someone is there.

John Darby: "Come in Jackhammer. This is Jonathan Darby. Can anyone ready me?"

He waited for a response, hoping that someone will call.

* * *

At the same time, the Jackhammer was flying away from a safe distance from the blast as the convoy crashed into the base and exploded. They managed to escape with a bit of turbulence from the aftershock. By the time they were safe, Optimus transformed back to his bipedal form and was glad to escape that mess. Jack soon approached him and was relieved that the Prime escaped with his life.

Jack/Rodimus: "Cutting it close, Optimus. For a second there, I'm going to loose a teacher and my training would be cut short."

The Prime looked to him and could tell that he was nervous.

Optimus Prime: "As do I. But in the end, we all managed to escape that horrendous mess and prevented the Megatron from obtaining the Red Energon for his plans of world conquest."

The other's soon approach them and were a little ashamed about what happened on the mission.

Smokescreen: "Too bad that we didn't obtain that Red Energon, would make ending the Decepticon's terrene much more easier."

Arcee turned to the Elite Guard member and reminded him of the energon volatile nature.

Arcee: "Yeah… But even so, we too would've suffered the same fate if any of that energon explode in our base."

Miko/Kaosu: "Either way, we were successful in stopping them, one way or another.

Bulkhead: "So yeah, that was a mission accomplished in our part."

Bumblebee: _**(True that…)**_

Optimus look to all of them and agreed with them all.

Optimus Prime: "Indeed. While things haven't gone well for us, but we managed to survive and succeed. But it does prove that Megatron is desperate in ruling this world and will do anything to succeed, including transporting volatile energon, knowing pretty well that it's too dangerous to refine as fuel. If we are to stop him, we must put an end to his dreams of conquest, by any means necessary."

The group heard him and nodded, knowing pretty well that they have to stop him from world dominance, no matter what. But just as they were all in agreement, Wheeljack broke the moment and told everyone of what he's picking up.

Wheeljack: "Hey guys, sorry to interrupted this nice moment, but I'm picking up some kind of drop ship. Definitely not Cybertronian. I'm also picking up a frequency coming from it. I'm patching through to the comms."

He clicked on a few keys as their comms were turned on and they could hear a voice that was somewhat familiar.

John Darby: _"Come in Jackhammer. This is Jonathan Darby. Can anyone ready me?"_

Jack overhead that voice and realized who it belonged to.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Dad…? Is that you?"

John laughed a little and never thought that he would hear his son on his end.

John Darby: _"Hey there, Jackie Boy. So glad to hear your voice. I take that huge convoy that derailed and blew up the Airforce base belonged to you, huh?"_

The Prime in training turned to the others and wanted to know what to say. With a bit of hesitation, they waved him to go on as he sighed and responded back.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "It's complicated. I'll explain it to you when we get back to base. What about you? What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

John sighed too and decided to do that same.

John Darby: _"Long story… I'll brief it to you when we get back."_

And so, the two ships started to fly off into the night sky as the moon was shinning brightly the moment they flew towards it. No matter what happens, their missions ended and they have a lot to explain about.

* * *

 **So that will end Chapter Eight. Definitely a lot to go by. I mean, I wanted to make an epic conclusion and while I done that, things went a little off the rails on how it went there. Guess it was because of the whole last minute changes during the writing or something. Plus, I got Noble Team from the second episode of my version of Season three and Invasion along for the ride, just for some continuity going. If you want to see more of them, looked back at the second episode, Prime, and Invasion to see what they are all about. Regardless, I am done with this mess and can finally complete the ending on the next chapter. I just hope that's not long as the last two chapters. Stay tune to see for yourself. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	9. Square One

**So, this is the final chapter of the fifth episode of my version of Transformers Prime Season 3. I must admit this took longer then expected. Though it is because I have a lot on my plate. Hangouts with my friends, going out with my family, and of course looking for work. I've been trying to find a job for over a year now and its not easy finding one close to home. But even if I do find work, I fear that you'll be seeing less of my work on the Fanfiction community. Oh, I will work on my stories, no doubt about it. It's just going to be slow going depending on the schedule. Of course that is until I am hired. Would be a long and grueling process, but I might be able to find one in no time. Still, I will keep going with the stories until the day I… Er…. You know what? I best not finish that sentence.**

 **Anyways, it has been a great story and with a few slight hiccups, turned out to be all right. Just can't wait to get started on the next episode. Not going to tell you all what it is, but it's going to be a good one. You all have to wait until I get to that story. Have to do something special and then update my Transformers Infinite. I haven't updated that story for over a year and it's annoying that I can't do anything with Henry not into his work anymore. There is a potential replacement, but I need to wait and see if he gives me more edits for BioTitans chapters. But I'll wait and see.**

 **Now looking to the last chapter, still is popular. Eight reviews. Almost three hundred hits. Always a lot of readers in my work, more so then the other works I'm busy with. One of the reviewers, WeikWriter, suggested that in future episodes, it won't be less Darby-centric. While he might be right about it, you should know that most of the stories will have the Darby's involved in the way, especially Jack considering he's the future Prime. But I will assure you that I will focus on other characters as well in the future. Don't know when or which episode, but you will know eventually.**

 **Anyways, let's complete this episode and enjoy the final chapter of this story.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now this final chapter is going to be a special one. I want to continue to give out continuity from the previous episodes and specials and want this to be a long story within this season. I mean, you've already seen Noble Team from the Invasion story. Now, I'm planning to add a few more characters from previous stories. Again, I won't tell you, but you will know if you are surprised of what I brought back to the series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Square One

A blank screen started to turn on and static filled the entire area. Just then, picture of Fox News's logo appeared and shows a 'Breaking News' title below. The scene changed to a chopper view of a huge plume of red fire from a wooded area with debris scattered all over. A female voice soon was heard during the picture, explaining what transpired.

 _"Breaking news overnight! A huge explosion occurred in Burns Flat. Satellite surveillance shows what appears to be a nuclear like explosion that emanated from an abandon Clinton-Sherman Air force base. No reports on any radiation leakage coming from the aftermath of the blast, but we do confirm from the Pentagon that there were no casualties, as the area has been abandoned for a long time. However, sources from Attinger's campaign group stated that the mysterious explosion must be related to the Autobot/Decepticon war that started in the Invasion of Jasper. Harold Attinger himself made a statement himself at a press conference within during his campaign in removing the Autobots from Earth."_

The scene soon changed in a campaign rally, where it's promoting the removal of the Autobots from the planet. People with picket signs of their hatred to the Autobots were present as the press conference was in front of the stage. On the stage, Attinger was at the podium with a banner that says 'Humans First' with the Autobot insignia above it that's crossed out. He was explaining of the recent event from that night and put the blame solely of the Autobots.

Attinger: _"While we were thankful that there was no one present in the blast, this does raise the concern of what happened if an explosion of that magnitude reach a city. Even if it were not a nuclear threat, the rise of casualties would've been terrible. Which is the reason why these Autobots, no matter what they represent and who they're protecting, must be removed from Earth as soon as possible."_

One of the news media reporters asked if what happened was true.

 _"Attinger, is it true that the Autobots were involved in that explosion last night? Are there any evidence that they caused that explosion?"_

Attinger look down to the news caster and answered his question truthfully.

Attinger: _"Truthfully, we don't currently have the evidence. However, with what transpired in Jasper, the incident back in Detroit and California, and the secrecy the government kept, there is no doubt that the Autobots have a say in that explosion. Which is the reason why the United Nations must revoke the Autobot rights to remain on Earth and sent them away. We can't have anymore casualties in this eternal war that spread into our lands. We can't afford anymore bloodshed by these metal delinquents. As far as the Decepticons are concerned, we will handle their threat and will be dealt with immediately. Mark my-"_

The screen soon was turned off as the Autobots looked right at the breaking news report, figuring that something like that would happen. Wheeljack crossed his arms and was getting angry.

Wheeljack: "And I thought Goodfree was a terrible person. Now Attinger is trying to make us the bad guys, when we were saving the planet? What a narcissist."

Miko pouted and agreed with her senior.

Miko/Kaosu: "Tell me about it. We didn't cause that explosion. The Decepticons were responsible for sabotaging the train when we just beat them and caused the convoy to derail and crash. Who's responsible in delivering the facts? Someone needs to get their priorities straight."

Arcee shrugged her shoulders and told the Wrecking Cadet that it was impossible in getting this info.

Arcee: "It can't be helped. Attinger sole purpose is to kick us off the planet. And the stunt that happened proves that he'll pull any dirty move to get the crowd on his side."

Smokescreen: "And judging by the crowd, he sure has a lot of followers. It's going to take some time to convince people that we're not the bad guys."

Optimus was behind the group and listened to what they all had to say. Figuring they are miffed by what transpired, he decided to give them his own piece of advice.

Optimus Prime: "Neither convincing or standing by won't change the humans perspective on us. Our only option in getting the crowd to our side is to prove to them that we are here to protect Earth from the Decepticons. And by doing so, we must fight them off and make sure that Megatron's dreams of world conquest won't come into fruition."

Jack turned to the Prime with the others following suit and reminded him of that last mission.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "And stopping them from taking the Red Energon to Darkmount is one of the many ways in stopping them. Too bad that we didn't secure it for us. Then again, with its volatile state, it would be a loose/loose scenario for both sides of the board."

Arcee soon approached his sparkmate and patted him on the shoulder, assuring him that it was for the best.

Arcee: "Either way, we prevented the Cons from obtaining something that can help them rule Earth. But that doesn't mean that they won't rest. We need to be at the ready incase Megatron comes up with something far worse than what we have to go through."

There was a bit of silence until the femme asked about Jack's dad.

Arcee: "So… How's you're dad holding up?"

Rodimus heard that and knew she wanted to change the subject. Sighing, he explained to her of what he gathered.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well… He's still standing, somewhat. Just can't believe that he was on a reconnaissance mission to infiltrate MECH and gather Intel from them. Never thought that he would get right into the action with the fact that his knee is badly damaged. Let alone discovering whom the Director is and wanted revenge for what happened to mom and me. I never thought that the very person that turned the both of us into Autobots is the same person he rescued many years ago."

They both turned to see John and Elsa at the lounge with Noble, Sari, and Vince behind them and June standing over them, hearing all the details. The two-wheeler sighed and figured that was the case.

Arcee: "Can you really blame him? He found out that the person he saved a long time ago is the same one that changed both you and your mother's lives forever. Now he's out for vengeance and there's no stopping him. He's kind of like me, you know. Back when I was obsessed with Airachnid when she took Tailgate."

Jack heard that and knew how revenge can make someone do crazy things.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "How could I forget? You are crazy for vengeance against her. At least you had some restraint against such killing instincts. My dad? I don't know how far he goes with this. I don't want him to go crazy like when I lost my uncle."

Arcee heard that and nodded, knowing that it was the situation.

Arcee: "It seems that way. Vengeance over something so trivial is what drives you. And you have to face your demons in some way. I just hope his demons won't cause him to succumb in hate and anger, like what mine almost did."

As they were looking one, John was with his wife, explaining to her and he experienced.

John Darby: "So that's way I have to do this. If I don't stop the Director, then I can't move on with him responsible for what he did with the both of you."

Altra heard it all and turned her head away. She never imagined that her husband would face the Director. Nor did she realize that the person that turned her and her son into Cybertronians is the same one that John had rescued a long time ago. With a deep sigh, she looked back and felt sorry for what happened.

June/Altra: "Oh John, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the bastard that changed our lives is the same one that you saved. I should've known…"

John sighed and told her that it was all right.

John Darby: "Hey… Don't be… None of us didn't know that the Church I saved is the same one that changed both of you. I for one never thought that he was the one responsible for all of this. I just can't believe that son of a bitch would do all this because he lost his wife in enemy territory. That is so messed up if you ask me."

June heard that and reminded him of what he did.

June/Altra: "Yeah? Well not as messed up as taking him on yourself. What were you thinking wanting to fight him? Do you know that you have a bad knee the whole time? You're lucky enough that you're still standing after pulling a risky move such as that. Can you actually imagine what would happen if you die? What will become of me and Jack? I don't want to loose you, the way you lost your brother."

John heard her concerns and could agree with what she said. Yes, it was a risk. Yes, it was stupid. Yes, it almost cost him his life. But he had to do it to avenge his family. Taking a deep breath, he decided to admit that it was dumb of him to pull something that dangerous.

John Darby: "You're right. It was stupid of me in going in there and taking him out. But I had a reason behind it, and it's because of you two."

The nurse looked to his husband and was a little confused.

June/Altra: "What?"

He gave it some thought and explained to her why he did what he had to do.

John Darby: "Ever since you and Jack told me of what happened, my only thought is to get the bustard responsible for your condition. Never in my life I would have thought that very person who caused this is the same guy that I saved a long time ago. I promised myself that I will avenge the both of you, and my promise almost got me killed. I never thought that I would endanger both myself and Elsa just because of one guy. I should be ashamed of myself."

June heard his explanation and get why he had to risk his life. The fact that it's all centered around one person changing everything really got him good. She felt complete sympathy as she understood what he had to go through. But there's one more person that felt sorry for John, and that's Elsa. She heard the argument between the two and knew that John had to do it for his family. But not in giving up his life for them. Thinking about it, she decided to speak on her own behalf as to why he shouldn't beat himself up over this.

Elsa de Sica: "That's not true."

Both Darby's turned to Elsa and wondered what she was talking about.

Elsa de Sica: "You shouldn't be ashamed. You did what you have to do. You defended your family's honor. That is what people like you do. What is both risky and dangerous? Yes. Was it foolish? Most definitely. But you did it just so you have some closure. Sure, you never got a shot at it. But I know that soon, you will succeed. Just don't push yourself too hard all right."

John heard his partner's words of wisdom and knew what she was referring to. The first time was one big mess up. But with a bit more preparation and training, maybe he might be able to accomplish in what he just failed to do. With that, John bent down to her and patted her on the head.

John Darby: "Thanks, Elsa. At least I have an anchor on my life, and a bodyguard to boot. I'm glad to have someone like you on this team and family."

Elsa chuckled and assured him that she always got his back.

Elsa de Sica: "Hey, I'm stuck with you. Been with you since our SWA days, will always be until the very end. Though I think you need more muscle then experience."

She pointed back with her thumb as John looked ahead. That's when he saw Noble Team talking to Vince with Sari and Sam next to him. Seeing them, he smirked and was pleased that they came to the rescue.

John Darby: "Yeah… Surprised that they come to our aid. If they didn't show up, we wouldn't stand a chance. Excuse me."

He soon walked past Elsa as he headed to the team and thank them. Altra and Elsa watched on and could tell that he is something.

Elsa de Sica: "John… He's always so determined to accomplish what needs to be done."

June chuckled and knew what he's going through.

June/Altra: "That's my John. He's always determined to succeed with something, no matter what."

John soon approached the group and decided to speak to them.

John Darby: "So, uh… I would like to thank you all for saving us. I don't know what would happen if you didn't come to our aid."

Noble turned around as Carter approached him and told him that it wasn't their call.

Carter: "No need to thank us. We were just doing out job. Besides, you should be thanking Vince for the save. He was the one who called on us about you and your partner. You two would've been gone for if it wasn't for him."

John heard it and was surprised Vince knew about them. He soon approached the former bully and asked him about that.

John Darby: "Vince… Never in my life have I thought that I you made friends with these guys. Let alone have friends who are part of the military. How did this happen?"

Vince heard him and rubbed the back of his head, knowing that he wanted an answer. With a chuckle, he explained it in a brief detail.

Vince: "Yeah… It's a long story. What you should know that they found and save me while I was separated from my parents. Stayed with them during the Jasper invasion and helped them during the last stand. They made me an honorary member after that Hell. All and all, I made some great allies and they gave me their number incase something bad happens. When you left for that infiltration mission and haven't returned, I had to make the call."

Barrick turned to him and rubbed his head.

Barrick: "And you did good, kid. You're Intel was accurate and now we got a new threat besides these Decepticons. More bodies to pile on, I say."

Carter soon turned to Barrick and reminded him of what they had to go through.

Carter: "Yeah? Well we didn't get permission of Commander Lasky and commandeer a drop ship just to get to MECH's base. I could imagine that we'll be court marshaled when we get back.

Barrick turned to him and reminded him that they at least did something good for a change. At least feel accomplished."

Carter: "Especially after disobeying direct orders. There's going to be an earful.

John listened to them and sighed with his eyes rolling around. He soon turned to Vince and thanked him for the help.

John Darby: "Thanks, Vince. Guess you're going to be a great soldier when you grow up, huh?"

Vince shrugged his shoulders and was hesitant about that one.

Vince: "Er… Maybe… One day, I suppose. Until then, I'm just a high school student protecting the weak. It's what I can do for now."

John heard that and smirked a little.

John Darby: "I knew you would. You're family might be proud of you."

Vince heard that and knew he was telling the truth. Ever since his family died during the invasion, he sworn to no longer bully anyone anymore. Only use it to protect those that are weak, such as Sari and Sam. So he tries to hide the tear and agreed with him.

Vince: "Oh, I know they are proud. I'm sure of it."

The group soon relaxed, knowing that the worse has come to pass. Sadly that was short lived as a familiar beeping sound came from one of the screens. Soon enough, a window popped up and Fowler's face was shown on it, all bright red in anger.

Agent Fowler: _"Prime!"_

They all heard Fowler, as Optimus turn to the screen and approached it, talking away.

Optimus Prime: "Agent Fowler? To what purpose that you wish to speak to us?"

That's when Fowler explained to him what happened in his usual expression.

Agent Fowler: _"What do you think? Have you seen the news? The MECH controlled base was destroyed by a huge explosion and all evidence is pointing to you and your team! Attinger is using this a means to campaign on forcing all of you off world and the Pentagon has been calling me for answers I don't know much about. So, care to explain to me why there was a red nuclear explosion?"_

Optimus and his team looked at each other and figured this is why he called them. So the leader explained everything in detail.

Optimus Prime: "Very well, Agent Fowler. We will explain…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Darkmount, Shockwave and Soundwave were kneeling in the throne room where Megatron was sitting and gave the details of what happened. The science officer had his head down as he completed his report.

Shockwave: "And so the Autobots managed to gain control of the convoy filled with red energon. Due to the situation, Soundwave and I have no choice but to sabotage the convoy and destroy it, preventing the enemy from obtaining any red energon within the cars. It was the most logical of choice in my estimate."

Megatron looked on and gave a cold stare. Starscream, who was standing next to his leader and felt giddy of what happened.

Starscream: "My… This is quite the conundrum. You promised that you bring all the red energon from the mine to refine for fuel for the armada. And yet here you are, empty handed. How unfortunate…"

Shockwave looked to him and assured him that it was the right thing to do.

Shockwave: "I assure you, commander, I was doing what's best. After all, sabotaging the convoy seemed to be the better option then have the Autobots getting a hold of it."

Scream heard him and was confused by what he meant.

Starscream: "Oh… Really? And why would you say that?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment before giving his two cents.

Shockwave: "As I recall, the red energon that was discovered in the mine was unstable. One slight drop will cause a huge explosion that can take out many Cybertronians. I believe that in the event of a capture, I use the volatile energon to an advantage against the Autobots. After all, if we were successful and refine the energon, the probability of a successful process is most likely a 15% chance, and an 85% chance of a termination. Seems like the most adequate of planning."

The commander heard that and didn't like the sound of it.

Starscream: ""15% successful? That energon was meant to end this war and conquer this wretched dust ball. This strategy of yours has not only cost us the mission, but also that Red Energon as well! You have some nerve in coming here and-"

Megatron: "Enough, Starscream."

He soon turned to his leader and was surprised that he finally spoke after the testimony.

Starscream: "What? But Lord Megatron-"

He lifted his clawed servo up and repeated himself.

Megatron: "I said, enough! I've heard Shockwave's words and understood how deep the situation was. If the Autobots succeeded, we loose the Red Energon. If we obtained the energon, it would be a chaotic risk for my armada. Regardless, Shockwave was wise in making sure that the energon wouldn't fall into the wrong servos. Indeed, it has been a slight hiccup in my plans, but in order to rule this world, we would need to make sure that our invasion is perfected. Using unstable energon could result in dire consequences. Excellent work, Shockwave. You have done well. As far as what happened at the Convoy, I will let it slide"

Shockwave turned to him after hearing the news and bowed his head gracefully.

Shockwave: "Thank you my liege. I assure you that I won't fail again."

Megs looked on and decided to let him leave.

Megatron: "Trust me, I know you won't fail me again. You are dismissed. Return to Cybertron to continue your work on repairing Predaking."

Shockwave heard him and nodded in acknowledgement. With that, he and Soundwave got up as the science officer made his leave. The moment they both left, Starscream approached Megatron and demanded what that was about.

Starscream: "Lord Megatron?! With all due respect, are you serious?! Shockwave failed you twice! Once, his Predacon creation was defeated. Now he lost all that Red Energon. You said that if he failed on this one, there would be some sever consequences. Now you changed your mind and pretend that the convoy botch didn't happen? Shockwave has lost his touch ever since returning to the fold. He should be punished for these failures!"

Megatron heard his complaint and get where he's going. Shockwave failed them twice. It seems like he is loosing his touch. But he still is valuable in their mission on global conquest. So he explained to him of what he was thinking about.

Megatron: "Indeed, Shockwave failed me twice in stopping the Autobots and ruling the world. But he was successful in the invasion of that small town and still has the resources necessary. And while he failed to retrieve the Red Energon, at least he was right on a few occasions. If that energon reached us and we refine it, it would still be volatile if not done properly. We would've lost a lot of good soldiers. Regardless, we cannot just give up on a few setbacks. We must continue to find ways in global conquest, and Shockwave will help us achieve it, by any means necessary."

Starscream heard his words of wisdom and was a little iffy about it. Sure, Shockwave failed once more, but Megatron still wants to keep him around. Maybe if there is one more fail, Megatron might kick him out. Three strikes and your out as the old baseball saying goes. With a bit of a smirk, he decided to let that play out.

Starscream: "As you wish, my liege."

He bowed gracefully as he rejoined his leader next to the throne, hoping that Shockwave gets what's coming after one more slip up.

* * *

Back at the Autobot Base, Optimus managed to explain to Fowler everything that happened in their mission. After giving every detail of what happened, Fowler listened and try to put the pieces together.

Agent Fowler: _"So, let me get this straight. You and your team went out to contain this Red Energon from the Decepticons for fear that they would use it for their mission of global domination. You managed to get a hold of that energon, but in the end, the Cons sabotage the convoy the energon was on and derailed. That in turn lead to the convoy to crash into that MECH facility and blew up soon after, taking out any surviving MECH soldiers that are within the area, and almost took out John and Elsa as well."_

Optimus heard these thoughts and got it all right.

Optimus Prime: "That is the gist of it. The mission was choppy at best. However, me and my team managed to prevent Decepticons from gaining an advantage and all the Red Energon have been disposed of."

Fowler rubbed his chin and believe that it was the best they got.

Agent Fowler: " _I see… Well, this might not convince the Pentagon that what happened was just a mission that went south, at least we have a clear idea that you did this to prevent the Cons from destroying the world. Though I wish I was informed of this first hand. Would've made things easier."_

John overheard that and approached the screen, explaining to Fowler of what happened before hand.

John Darby: "For the record, Agent Fowler, you called this base right after the Autobots left to secure the Red Energon. You wanted to speak to them and take part of the mission you had, but they are already heading to the mission. I had to be the one handling the mission for you. Remember?"

Fowler heard that and remembered what happened.

Agent Fowler: _"Oh, I remember. I also remember you reluctantly agreeing on this assignment when the Autobots were away. Something about you wanting to make things personal after what happened to your family."_

John turned away and remembered that, along with something even more disturbing.

John Darby: "I did… I took part in the mission while the Autobots left to stop the Cons. I was also successful on the mission with my partner here. But that mission sheds some light on the Director, and his identity."

There was some silence as the group wondered what he's thinking about. Fowler as well as he wanted to know what is going on.

Agent Fowler: _"What are you saying, Darby?"_

John was thinking of what to say until he came up with one, turning to Fowler to explain.

John Darby: "The Director… The head of MECH's Science Division… The person responsible for turning my wife and son into robots… His name is Leonard Church, once the chairman of Church Enterprise. And… And I saved him before."

Everyone was stone quiet and was surprised by that response.

John Darby: "Back in Iraq, a long time ago, my brother and I were with the strike force to rescue a PoI that was held captive by a terror cell. We came in to rescue him, but we weren't informed of whom the person is. Kevin and I soon discovered that it was Church and got him out. But never in my wildest dream would be the same one that destroyed my family, both physically and mentally."

He turned to screen Fowler was on and demanded something.

John Darby: "Tell me, Fowler. Did you know that Church is the Director of MECH's science division? Did you know that he's the Director now?"

Fowler was quiet and answered truthfully.

Agent Fowler: _"Yes, I did. But that was when the Autobots informed me of him after they rescued your wife, son, and his friends. I did some research on this guy and made the discovery that that he's Church and the history behind him was surprising at best. I could never imagine someone with the knowledge of weaponry can join someone as cruel as MECH. Though it was obvious that he joined them due to giving terrorists weapons to kill Americans."_

John heard that and knew why he did that.

John Darby: "And I think I know why he would do that. It's because of his own wife."

Fowler heard him and got the idea.

Agent Fowler: _"Most likely the case. Allison Church died on duty back in Iraq. It's no doubt that Church turned on us because of it. For what reason, I really don't know."_

That's when the Darby told the former Army Ranger the truth.

John Darby: "Oh, I think I know. Because I was there."

The group looked to him and wondered what he was saying. That's when he told them all they should know.

John Darby: "Back in the mission, we were able to rescue Church, but there was another prisoner within the same facility across the hall. Now our mission was to rescue the PoI and leave before the bombardments, but Church wanted us to free that prisoner. He got so crazy that we had to subdue him and take him to the EVAC point. Thankfully, we made an escape and the bombardments took out the Terror Cell. But that left the prisoner to die in there as well. Since then, I always wondered who that prisoner was and why Church wanted to free her. But when I was caught on this mission, he told me that the prisoner…was his wife."

An eerie silence fell upon the room as the group was surprised by that news. John soon turned to Fowler and asked about it.

John Darby: "As it turns out, both of them were captured and taken to the base, but Kevin and I had to rescue Church and not his wife. Did you know about any of it, Fowler? Did you?!"

Will heard that and was just as surprised as everyone else. Turning away, he explained about it truthfully.

Agent Fowler: _"To be fair, I had no idea. The Pentagon always keep information like this on the DL, so I never knew Church's wife was captured along with him. If it were the case, there would've been a chance in saving her as well."_

John Darby: "Yeah… Well whoever was in charge of the operation should've known better. If any of us knew that Allison was there, we would've rescued her too. Sadly, that didn't happen and now he blames the military for it since."

Fowler thought this through and decided to speak to his higher ups about it.

Agent Fowler: _"I'll go on ahead to speak to Lasky of this situation. Preferably shed some light into this news you discovered. Besides, someone else has to return to Unit E to apologize on leaving their post without proper authorization."_

Carter and the rest of Noble heard him and knew what he meant. They sort of left the base without permission after what Vince told them what happened. Because of that, they sort of jeopardize the team, even if everyone was safe. Now they have to pay the price for disrespecting orders. Carter soon approached John and talked to Fowler of what happened.

Carter: "Agent Fowler, I get that Lasky is pissed off about us leaving the unit, but Vince was the one who called and told us that Darby was in trouble. We had no option then to follow our guts and leave to rescue him. If anyone is to blame on what happened, it would be our honorary member."

That's when Vince came in and told Fowler the whole truth.

Vince: "It's true, Fowler, I was the one who called them for help. I should be held responsible for the risk of Noble Team."

Fowler heard that and decided to let it slide.

Agent Fowler: _"I respect your thoughts, Vince. But you are just a minor in high school. Lasky cannot take the blame on a kid when the rest of Noble was the ones who left their posts. Still, I don't think that the lieutenant will court-martial you over such tedious things. Hopefully the punishment isn't too severe."_

Carter heard that and was a little relieved, though he is concerned of what punishment he's mentioning. So he shrugged it off and got the message.

Carter: "Understood, sir. Let Lasky know what we'll be back as soon as possible."

Fowler nodded and decided to get down to business.

Agent Fowler: "I will. Though as big of a mess all this went, I hope that you manage to gather the Intel we needed on what MECH is planning. Do you have it, John?"

The Darby heard him and was about to say something. That was until Elsa stepped in and digs into her pockets.

Elsa de Sica: "Rest assure, Fowler, we managed to obtain the data from the MECH facility. You would be pleased with what we found."

She soon took out two flash drives from her pocket, one that contains the photo evidence and the other containing Intel from one of their main computers. Fowler looked to them and was pleased that they were successful in their mission.

Agent Fowler: _"Good… At least the mission wasn't a complete failure. Let's see what you found."_

He soon looked to Raf with the Autobots and asked for a quick favor.

Agent Fowler: _"Raf, think you can get those flash drives ready to view?"_

The hacker turned to the screen and decided to work on it.

Raf/Firewall: "I'm on it. Elsa, hand me those drives."

He soon approached Elsa and got his servo out to get those drives.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Director's secret base of operations, the Director was at his desk, his hands together and elbows on the wood surface, looking rather silent. Rourke and Masterson were in front of him as they waited for a simple response. After a long wait, the Director finally spoke.

Director: "So… What exactly happened?"

The two finally heard him as they explained about what has occurred.

Commander Rourke: "Sir, apparently the remainder of our unit was trying to destroy Noble along with the spy and his accomplice. They managed to make a getaway from that drop ship Noble was on and flew away. Around that time, some sort of train came in and went off a cliff, crashing right into the base before blowing up and taking everything with it."

Henry Masterson: "There appeared to have been some kind of volatile explosive from within that train that must've caused the blast when it crashed. Because of that, the entire air force base was gone and there were no survivors. Don't know if it's the army that did that to make a quick getaway, or something else."

The Director heard them and was silent about it. Just the thought that the base was compromised from the start made him feel uneasy. But to know that the base is destroyed by this explosion was something unexpected as that. Still, it didn't faze him as he had his hands together and responded the best possible.

Director: "I see… This is quite tragic. But that tragedy comes with great success. All those sacrifices will not die in vein."

The two looked to each other, confused at what has happened to the base. There was concern that the Director seems to have lost it and didn't know what to do. That's when the commander talked about it.

Commander Rourke: "You seem eerily calm at all this, sir. Especially considering that we lost one of MECH's facilities. Once the Board gets word of this, they would point to you as the last person to use the space."

The Director heard him and assure him that it won't go down to that.

Director: "I am fully aware of the situation, commander. But I assure you that it won't go down like that. For all they could know, it would be just an accident. No evidence would point to me. Besides, we have accomplished the first stage on Project Noah. All the arches have been delivered and is being constructed at this moment. Now we need the fuel for it. I am hoping that you can handle it, Rourke."

The commander heard that and didn't think he was unfazed by what has happened as of late. But looking on, he could tell that he's obsessed by the whole project. So he shrugged it off and told him that he got it.

Commander Rourke: "Of course, sir. I will get on it right away."

The Director heard him and smirked at the thought of that.

Director: "Good. We need to make sure that my project is ready as soon as possible. I don't want the military, the Autobots, or even the board to find out about it before we can begin the mission. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to see the construction of my creation. You're all dismissed."

He soon got up from the desk and headed out of his office. The moment he left, Headmaster turned to the commander and asked about what just happened.

Henry Masterson: "Okay… Is it me, or is the Director acting a little cho cho? I mean, we lost a base of operations and he pretended like he doesn't care of the lives and equipment that was lost. This isn't the same Director that saved me and gave me a job here. What's his deal?"

The commander heard his concern and reminded him of the Director's motives.

Commander Rourke: "The Director is a calm and calculative individual. He wants to make sure that everything is going according to plan. This does include sacrificing a lot to accomplish his goals. Even if the air force base was compromised and a lot of lives were lost, that doesn't mean it was a failure. We were able to grab the steel necessary for his project and constructed it to build the arches. Now all we need is fuel to provide the project and soon, we will be in business. I know this is a lot to take in, Headmaster, but it's the way things go."

Henry heard this and was still concerned about the Director's motives.

Henry Masterson: "Yeah… But still, it does seem to be a bit obsessive of him accomplishing something that will cost him everything. I mean, I was obsessive with Sumdac when I started to work for him. But this is a little extreme."

The commander looked to him and told him straight away to focus on the assignment.

Commander Rourke: "What you should know by now, Headmaster is that the Director has a bigger plan for MECH. You just need to follow his advice and not ask about it. Trust him, he knows what he's doing."

* * *

At the same time, Raf was at the main controls, loading up all the info from the flash drives Elsa and John got. Typing a few codes, he almost got it as the rest of the team gathered around to see what the two found.

Raf/Firewall: "Okay… I think I almost got it. Just a few more key sequences and… There!"

As he finished it, the computer started to show multiple windows showing the data and pictures of what the two found. Starring at it, Optimus looked at the construction and schematics and was curious about it.

Optimus Prime: "Firewall… What exactly are we looking at?|

The hacker look to all of this and was starting to piece together.

Raf/Firewall: "I don't know… But if I were to guess, I say they were trying to make some kind of…ground bridge?"

There was a bit of a shock and didn't think that it was impossible. But before they started to doubt it, John answered Raf's confusion.

John Darby: "You're right, Raf. What you seeing is MECH creating their own ground bridge."

That got their attention as they all looked to the Darby and wanted to know more. John soon explained to them what he discovered.

John Darby: "When you all left, Fowler contacted the base, letting you know that MECH was on the move and they set up shop in the Clinton-Sherman airforce base in Burns Flat, Oklahoma. You know, the one you guys crashed the train at and nuked the place. Anyways, I volunteered to find the answers in what they were planning, along with getting revenge on what happened to my family."

Arcee heard that and reminded him of his condition.

Arcee: "That was a risky move you made, John. You know slagging well that you have a bad knee and would easily take you down. You should know better then that."

John sighed and got the message.

John Darby: "I know, I know… It was a risk. Learned that the hard way. But that risk did bear fruit. See, when I was undercover, before the whole Director incident, I noticed that they were making the skeletal structure of the bridge using metal steel. I do believe Fowler said that it was Tungsten steel or something. So I managed to head to their main terminals and extracted the Intel from their databases. What I found is something truly disturbing. Turns out, the Director was making a secret project that not even the board of MECH knows about. They called it Project Noah. Weirdly religious if you ask me. Turns out, this project is MECH creating their own ground bridge. Kind of messed up if you ask me."

Wheeljack heard that and find it to be a bit extreme.

Wheeljack: "A human made ground bridge? Are these guys out of their minds? Having humans build alien technology would be impossible."

Jack soon approached the Wrecker and reminded him of what happened to both he and other human companions.

Jack Darby: "Well, it's not impossible. I mean the Director turned my mom and I into robots, along with my friends. So it seems like they are trying to compete against both Autobots and Decepticons on their technology. And judging by the looks of it, it seems that a ground bridge is the advantage they need."

Ratchet soon rubbed his chin and understood why they needed all that steel they took from California.

Ratchet: "Hmm… I guess that could explain why they needed all the Tungsten steel from POSGO. All that steel is strong enough to handle the stress of the energy of the bridge. But the question remains as to how they know the knowledge of our ground bridge technology.

The team heard this and gave it a bit of thoughts. That's when Arcee remembered when they got caught by MECH and what they just did to them.

Arcee: "Oh, scrap! I think I know."

They all turn to see the femme as Optimus wanted to know what she's talking about.

Optimus Prime: "What do you mean, Arcee?"

She soon looked to their leader and explained what transpired back then

Arcee: "Back when you were held captive by the Decepticons, we were taken by MECH when we were investigating the MECHicon activity at the Morrison Dam. When we sprung their trap, they took us prisoner and extracted every single Cybertronian secret that we possessed. Jack, Raf, Miko, and June managed to save us and prevented them from gathering all of our secrets, but we don't know how much they obtained. Judging by what we're seeing here, I fear that they have enough for their sick and twisted schemes."

Bulkhead soon remembered that and figured that was the case.

Bulkhead: "That makes sense. MECH wants the most advance weaponry to show their dominance. It seems fair that they take if some us. Especially by force.

John heard it and figured how they got that Intel. They would do whatever in their power to obtain what they want, no matter what. Though he was curious about why MECH would do something like taking ground bridge schematics and build one for themselves.

John Darby: "Well, as much as we now know how they managed to obtain such tech, that doesn't explain how they will plan to use it?"

Smoke heard that question and explained simply.

Smokescreen: "Well, it's a ground bridge, right. It's built to handle one thing, traveling through far distances. If MECH can successfully build a ground bridge, they can go anywhere and attack any place they see fit."

Arcee gave it some thought and remembered what MECH was planning to do.

Arcee: "Or attack the one place no one can reach."

They all heard that and turned to know what she mentioned this time.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Arcee… What are you saying?"

Cee soon explained what MECH's grand plan is.

Arcee: "Back at the dam, before we were taken, we discovered the MECH's pure intentions it to head to Jasper, Nevada and attack the Decepticons."

Jackie heard that and finds that to be impossible.

Wheeljack: "Really? You mean MECH wishes attack the Decepticons? Seems like a serious reach, considering Darkmount is an impenetrable fortress. Not to mention that this barrier they have around it makes it impossible to break through."

Ratch soon reminded him what happened before

Ratchet: "Not really. Remember when we managed to bridge pass that barrier in an attempt to rescue Optimus. No doubt, MECH will do the same thing, if they managed to find a way in bypassing the barrier."

Carter and the rest of Noble was there and heard everything from ear to ear. Though they are more concerned of what will happen with MECH if they succeed.

Barrick: "So we faced a foe that has a history obtaining or stealing technologies that wish to create a teleporter that can take them to enemy territory. Suicide much?"

Thorne: "Barrick's right. We were there when the Decepticons attack the town. We were unprepared and didn't stand a chance."

Vince overheard him and remembered that dark day.

Vince: "Don't remind me. I would never forget about what happened to my family, let alone Carmine. What makes MECH think that they can take back the town?"

Kaosu turned to the former bully and explained about it all in detail.

Kaosu: "Let's see… Advance weaponry, and army of MECHicons, and a leader that's way over his head. Yeah, that's pretty much sums it all up. They're crazy."

Fowler listened to the whole thing and got the idea. Not only MECH took the Intel, but also knowledge of making their own Groundbridge. But that isn't what he's concerned about. So he asked everyone about what MECH is planning for that bridge.

Agent Fowler: _"But the main question remains is what would happen when they start going to Darkmount. Are they simply using it as a way to pretend they're the heroes? Or are they going to use it as a platform for their own world domination?"_

They all looked at each other and knew that he has a point. With MECH and their mission in gathering WMD's, they have no clue what's MECH's own endgame. They're pretty much in the air on that part. But Optimus soon gave them all his two cents.

Optimus Prime: "Not much is known about MECH and their motives. Their sole purpose is for world domination, as a way in trying to prove that they are superior. The fact they now have their own cybertronian army, along with plans to building a ground bridge of their own, proves that they will stop at nothing to achieve greatness."

* * *

Returning to the Director's secret base of operations, the Director himself was heading up the steps and towards the highest level to see his work. When he did, and looked down to the construction and witness history in the making. One of the maintenance workers approached him and explained to him of the progress.

"Sir. We are making progress on Project Noah. Construction is already at 25% and slowly climbing. We're going to need some time in perfecting the engineering behind this alien structure."

The Director heard him and was quiet about the whole thing. He soon told them to keep working.

Director: "Keep up with the construction. I want this project done as soon as possible, before the fuel will arrive. Make sure the others know that we're on a schedule."

The maintenance worker nodded and was about to leave. But before he could get back to work, he stopped and reminded the Director of something.

"By the way, the board has been contacting you for sometime. They wanted to know about what's been going on as of late. You have been quiet from the board and they are worried."

Church gave it some thought until he responded back.

Director: "Did you tell them anything?"

The maintenance worker shook his head and told him about it.

"Nothing, so far. All I told him is that you were working on something special and will not disclose on it until it's complete."

Hearing that, he sighed and figured that they want answers.

Director: "I see… Well, I'll let them know that once I'm done, I'll reveal it. Until then, I'll leave them in the dark. Trust me, they are in for a surprise."

The worker nodded and decided to leave.

"Understood, sir."

He soon walked away and went back to his work. The Director soon look down to work as Optimus voice echoing in the background.

Optimus Prime: _"We cannot let anyone take over this planet. Not the Decepticons, nor MECH. We will fight them off, and protect this world, no matter what it takes. This is a battle that would prove to be impossible, but we will prevail. For if we don't, I fear that Earth will be in grave danger."_

Down at the main floor, there was a Deception Drill MECH managed to obtain from one of the abandon mines and was digging through to create a tunnel with workers around it expanding the hole. On one end, the welders were at work, completing the arches for the skeletal structure of the bridge with others looking at the schematics of the structure. The Director look down to all of this and was intrigued that his work is going smoothly, with the exception of John Darby and Elsa, he was able to complete the first phase. But he has a long ways to go as there much work to be done. And soon, very soon, MECH will achieve greatness. He's sure of that.

The End

* * *

 **So that concludes the ninth episode of my season three of Transformers Prime. I must say, this was quite an experience, and the most difficult one. The difficult being that I had to work on the action scenes on the fly and usually plaster ideas in my head and hope which one will stick. Still, it was successful and I managed to get by without incident. And I did enjoy what I did and hope that future episodes won't give me a bad case of writer's block. Still, I hope you all enjoy this episode. Stay tune for the next episode of this season. Won't say much, but you will be in for a surprise. I will also add a special story that takes place between the Double Trouble. I thought that it would work out in a way and would flesh out more characters. But you are going to wait and see what will happen. Stay tune for more of my work and I'll see you soon. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


End file.
